Star Trek: Orion IV - The Stellar Sprint
by HighKnighthood
Summary: When a Romulan weapons dealer tries to sell one of Shinzon's thalaron weapons on the black market, three members of the USS Orion are called upon to don their undercover identities and command the Stellar Sprint in a chase that begins in Romulan Space and ends at Deep Space Nine. Featuring several characters from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The following story takes place approximately three years after the movie _Star Trek: Nemesis_ and seven years after the conclusion of the series _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_. I use only the _Star Trek _movies and television series as canon. This story will have several inconsistencies with _Star Trek_ novels, especially the Deep Space Nine Relaunch novels. However, some of the decisions I've made in the post _Deep Space Nine/Nemesis _world are gleaned from the novels.

This story features many _Star Trek _characters, notably: Ro Laren, Kira Nerys, Odo, Erzi Dax, Julian Bashir, Nog, Quark, and various other _Deep Space Nine_ characters.

I wish to take a moment to honor actor Rene Auberjonois, who passed away on Sunday, December 8, 2019; just as I was putting the final touches to this story. I found it a lot of fun writing dialogue for his character Odo. I could hear his voice every time I had Odo say, "Quark!" I am grateful to Mr. Auberjonois for bringing Odo to life, and for all the roles he has played in his career. He will be missed.

**Star Trek: Orion IV**

**The Stellar Sprint**

_That all races can be united is one ideal that the United Federation of Planets holds most dear. The Federation has lived by this principle, making peace with once violent enemies such as the Klingon and Romulan Empires as well as with the Dominion._

_ However, peace is a fragile state. Even when governments agree on peace, many individuals and groups still harbor hostile intent. Behind the serene façade of peace, lies a dark underworld that thrives on greed, crime, and violence._

_When a dangerous weapon makes its way to the black markets and an old enemy alerts the crew of _Deep Space Nine_, three crewmen of the USS _Orion _must don their disguises and infiltrate the criminal underworld in order to prevent the reemergence of war._

Three years ago on Romulus

Lies, deceptions, and broken promises.

Verdok kicked at the marble floor with his boot. It was all he could do to keep his mind occupied. Guard duty at the Romulan Imperial Senate lacked any sort of activity. It was not that Verdok was bored. Boredom he could handle. Rather, he was upset that the only reason he was standing next to this doorway like a statue was because someone of a higher rank had ordered him to do so.

Verdok's silent partner on the other side of the doorway stood almost absolutely still, like a good Romulan uhlan. In fact, Verdok almost never saw him move, but he could almost feel the other man's disgust at being paired with this apparently inferior guard. Verdok did not care in the least what the other man thought of him.

As it was, Verdok didn't care much at all about anyone's opinion of him. At one time he had. But that was back in a time of promise…a time of war. The treacherous Dominion apparently had no intention of abiding by their non-aggression treaty, and the Empire had called its people to arms. They preached patriotism and gave promises of rewards to those who served. Verdok signed up immediately. He dreamed of earning glory in battle for the Romulan Star Empire, of climbing the ranks, and of earning the prestige of military grandeur.

The Dominion War had been anything but grand. He sat helplessly on board starships as they were attacked, with no chance to defend himself. When he actually got off the ship, he was forced to fight in grueling ground battles. Sometimes he was even under fire before the transport was complete. And the Jem'Hadar warriors were brutes that killed with little or no regard for life, not even their own.

And Verdok's Romulan commanders were no better. They ordered their men into battle without a care of whether they lived or died, except that their deaths would reduce the number of men they could throw into the next battle. Every time Verdok came back alive, his commanding officer would congratulate him and tell him how great his service was for the Empire and how he would move up in rank if he continued to succeed. Those promises fueled him, pushed him to kill and, above all, not to be killed.

Despite battle after battle, fight after fight, those promotions never came. And now four years after the War, here he was, still a lowly uhlan. Verdok and his family lacked proper connections. He did not know any commanders or admirals or senators. Nobody cared about him. So, they left him to silently stand guard, and never gave him a second look.

Some would consider his duty of guarding the Romulan Imperial Senate a high honor and reward enough for his service. Inside the doors that Verdok guarded was the Senate Chambers, where the most important people on all of Romulus gathered: The Praetor, the Continuing Committee, senators, commanders, and admirals. There they determined what life would be like for the lesser, lowly people like Verdok. To be their guard, their protection was a privilege.

But Verdok simply didn't care the least for any single one of those people. They were nothing to him. If they were all to die, Verdok wouldn't shed a single tear. They were a selfish, manipulative, and backstabbing lot. Many of them had obtained power through deceit. They pursued their own interests. And they would not hesitate to attack anyone who got in their way, sometimes even the old fashion way with the concealed daggers that not a few of them carried.

Why couldn't that be Verdok? Why couldn't he seek his own interest? Why did he have to constantly serve others? Sure, he could leave the military; but then he had nowhere to go, no resources. He had often dreamed what he would do with the strength and skills he had built during the War. But he had nowhere to start. Verdok desperately needed some sort of break.

Verdok sighed. His partner stood even straighter, if that was possible, so as to show Verdok his disgust. Verdok ignored him. He tried to think of something to occupy his mind. What were the noble senators discussing today? Trade negotiations, the lack of production from the Reman mines? Oh yes! Commander Suran was proposing a military alliance with Shinzon, the mysterious Reman commander who during the War had won many famous military victories. A lot of good it did him! The Romulans would never accept a Reman. For all his success, Shinzon was just like Verdok, destined to never rise in the Romulan world.

At that moment Verdok heard the footfalls of two men. They were exiting the Senate Chambers and walking down the corridor towards Verdok's doorway. Verdok's partner once again straighten himself beyond what Verdok thought was possible. Verdok too played his part and stood at attention.

When the men came through Verdok recognized them as Cmdr. Suran and one of his military advisors. Verdok tried to gage whether or not they were happy with their audience before the Senate and the Continuing Committee. Watching people come in and out was Verdok's only pastime. But these two seemed strange. They began to talk to each other silently. They were at the far range of earshot, but again, listening to these people was Verdok's only entertainment.

"Are we out of range?"

"Yes, Commander. We shouldn't be harmed from here."

"How long before the radiation dissipates?"

"Shinzon told us it will take just a few hours."

Suran checked his time piece and stood by as if waiting. Then he and his associate walked away.

Just as Verdok was puzzling over the odd behavior of the two military men, he heard a scream. "Security! Security!" Verdok reacted immediately, even faster than his 'superior' partner. In a matter of seconds Verdok was at the Senate Chambers doors. A centurion at the door stopped him, but Verdok's partner ran full sprint into the Senate room.

What Verdok saw at that moment was as bad as anything he had seen in the war. His partner screamed in agony and put his hands to his face. He turned and faced Verdok. His face looked to be hardening into stone. He tried to step forward but his leg suddenly gave out from under him. He fell to the floor and his body scattered like it was an old brittle statue.

Verdok stared in fascinated horror. The centurion pulled him away from the Senate Chambers. "The same thing happened to my men," said the centurion. "There is nothing we can do for the senators or the council." But Verdok wasn't thinking of senators or politicians. He was wondering what could have done this.

Cmdr. Suran arrived. "Stand back, Centurion. This is thalaron radiation. It will kill in minutes." The commander was holding a scanning device. "We must stay guard until the radiation dissipates."

They waited about two and a half hours, but it didn't bother Verdok. He was no longer bored. He was on the edge of a great discovery. What was this thalaron radiation? And what kind of device could harness it. Finally, Cmdr. Suran gave the all clear, and Verdok followed the military man into the Senate Chambers.

Everyone one of the senators was frozen in place as if they were stone. Many of them were crumbling. Praetor Hiren appeared to have completely disintegrated right in the center of the Senate floor. Verdok gaped in amazement. The whole leadership of the Romulan Senate had been killed in one swift stroke. What could have caused this?

Cmdr. Suran walked towards the Continuing Committee's bench. He paused at the remains of Praetor Hiren and looked down as if disappointed in him. Then he proceeded to Senator Tal'Aura's seat, which was curiously empty. He picked up a small circular device. "Thalaron device secured," he said into a communicator. Transporter silhouettes appeared throughout the Chambers, and Verdok found himself suddenly surrounded by Reman soldiers. Suran stood up and said, "Hail Praetor Shinzon!"

Verdok noted the appearance of the terrifying Reman soldiers, but he was more interested in the device that Cmdr. Suran was mysteriously placing in his bag. The commander then left the room with whatever that was.

Verdok didn't care about Shinzon or any Praetor. It didn't matter to him who ruled on Romulus. But Verdok saw with a sudden clarity the break that he had been waiting for. And it was all in that device, that weapon. If he could only get his hands on one of those weapons, then he could have all that he ever dreamed.

And no one would ever tell him what to do again.

* * *

Chapter 1: Present Day

_Acting Captain's log; stardate 58176.5: This is the beginning of my second week as acting captain, while Capt. Lindsey Lander is on maternity leave. She is due to have her first child within the next week or two._

_Meanwhile, I have been put in charge of overseeing the Merinaan V operation. Our science teams are looking forward to working alongside the crew of _Merinaan Station Alpha_ as they seek new methods of exploring deeper into gas giant planets._

Lieutenant Commander Alivia O'Hara-Grant was looking over the technical schematics of the _Merinaan Station Alpha_ at the Engineering station, when she heard a heavy sigh from behind her. She turned to look at the source of the exaggerated release of air and saw a young Human male wearing the uniform of a Starfleet cadet, an inversion of the old Starfleet shipboard uniforms with the color-coded portion on the shoulders and the rest of the uniform gray. On his collar was three bars which indicated that he was a third year student at the Academy. The young man was standing at the tactical station which was positioned on a large railing above the command chairs.

Acting Captain Ser'rek Thrim addressed the young man. "Cadet Martinez, status report."

"Tractor beam is fully functional and ready at a moment's notice, Captain," said the cadet with pride.

"And how about you, Cadet?" asked Capt. Thrim. "How are you?"

"Fine, Sir," replied the cadet a bit confused.

"Are you telling me that you are not bored?"

"No, Sir, not bored," came the cadet's quick reply.

Alivia smiled at the young cadet but also at Thrim. Commander Ser'rek Thrim had taken temporary command of the _Orion _as Capt. Lander was in her final weeks of pregnancy. The Andorian Commander was the ship's first officer, but in Alivia's opinion he was fulfilling the role of captain just fine. His ability to notice a crewman having difficulty only further confirmed Alivia's assessment.

The Andorian officer stood from the captain's chair and looked up at the very young Human male. "Cadet, you are bored. And that's okay."

"Is it, Sir?" asked the cadet. "I am here on internship to train as a tactical officer. From this station I can control all the photon torpedoes tubes and phasers banks on this ship, but today I am simply monitoring the tractor beam. And even that we might not have to use. Is it bad that I am not enjoying this?"

"It's not bad, Cadet, as long as boredom doesn't lead to a decrease in performance," replied Capt. Thrim.

"Yeah, Cadet, we all get bored sometimes," said Lieutenant Luke Ryan, the ship's helmsman.

"You mean you're bored, too?" asked the Cadet.

"Today? No, not at all," replied Ryan. "This is the most interesting helms work I've had in a while." Ryan pointed at the viewscreen which was mostly filled with the sight of the gas giant planet over which they were orbiting. "Down there is _Merinaan Station Alpha_. The station is a city five times as big as the _Orion_ floating in the atmosphere of planet Merinaan V. With their turbines needing maintenance and the backup thrusters malfunctioning, we need to stay above them in orbit. That way we can grab a hold of them with that tractor beam you are monitoring, just in case they begin to fall. And that's not as easy as it sounds. Usually we just enter geosynchronous orbit to stay right above someone. But this station moves about in Merinaan's windstorms. I have to constantly adjust our orbit to stay above them."

"Is anyone else bored?" asked Thrim.

Alivia decided the join the conversation. "Not today," she said as she walked up beside the cadet. "Like Lt. Ryan, I think the _Merinaan Station_ will very interesting for me. It will be a change of pace. These _Galaxy _class starships run like a finely tuned clock. Most of the time when I check the ship's systems, I find everything is just tick-tocking along. I think I finally understand why my predecessor, Lt. Vladimir Kustov wanted to be transferred to the _Lakota_. He finds it far more interesting maintaining an old bird, then a sleek new ship."

"How do you handle the boredom?" asked the cadet, who was noticeably trying not to stare at Alivia.

Alivia pretended not to notice the cadet's awkwardness. She was used to young Human men struggling a bit around her. The stories told them at the Academy about Orion women filled their heads with unfortunate stereotypes. Despite the fact that Alivia was raised by Human parents in Ireland, Alivia was a full-blooded Orion woman, green skin and all. "I read about new engineering advances, or I focus on little ways to improve the _Orion_. But the real secret, Cadet, is away missions. When I beam down to the _Merinaan Station_, I will learn enough to occupy my mind for weeks."

"I guess I never thought of that," said the cadet. He didn't seem convinced, and the more he looked at Alivia the more nervous he seemed.

"You never thought of going on an away mission?" asked Ensign Rikka Samae. "That was all I ever dreamed about at the Academy. Going down to a planet, studying its chemical composition and its organisms. Bringing back samples to the lab for study. That's why I left home."

Alivia smiled at the young Bajoran scientist. Rikka Samae was the younger sister to Rikka Nolean. Nolean had been Alivia's maid of honor at her wedding. Both Alivia and her husband, Lt. Cmdr. Grant, considered Nolean one of their closest friends. After Nolean's death, Alivia and her husband had grown close to their friend's little sister.

"I guess I always dreamed of being on the bridge," said the Cadet, who seemed happy to be talking to Samae. At first Alivia was happy to see the Cadet's eyes leave her, but then she became uncomfortable with Martinez looking at Samae. The two were about the same age, and Martinez wasn't very good at hiding his attraction to Samae. Fortunately or unfortunately, Samae didn't seem to notice.

Alivia decided to direct the cadet's attention elsewhere. "Lt. T'Sel, how about you? Do you ever get bored?"

The _Orion's _Science Officer had been listening to the conversation with muted interest from the science counsel. Alivia had learned that she sometimes had to draw the Vulcan woman into conversations, otherwise she would often remain a curious yet outside observer. "I do not experience your emotional need to always be entertained. Therefore, I do not get 'bored.' However, I do experience times when my mind is less stimulated."

"What do you do then?" asked Alivia.

"The same as you," answered the Vulcan woman. "I read scientific publications. I learn what I can on away missions. I, too, am looking forward to our visit to _Merinaan Station Alpha_ and observing their study of the deeper layers of the gas giant. When I lack any external stimuli, I will often work on theoretical mathematics in my mind."

Cadet Martinez tried to give the Vulcan scientist a polite smile, but he clearly wasn't helped by her answer. It was Lt. Johnathan Mikkelson, the _Orion's _navigator, who came to the rescue this time. "Cadet, for those of us bridge officers who are not likely to go on many away missions, I have one suggestion."

"What?" asked Martinez.

"Diversify," answered Johnathan. "Look at me, kid. I am the navigator of a _Galaxy _class starship. Today, I have a lot of work helping Lt. Ryan here with orbital calculations, but normally I lay in a course, and the _Orion _does most of the work. A lot of captains have even eliminated the role of navigator, merging it with the helm or operations. So, I learn how to operate other positions." Johnathan waved his arm to encompass the whole bridge. "I can operate any console on this bridge. Albeit, I am better at some over others, and there are certainly officers better at any one station. Ryan here, for example, is a much better helmsman than I. But in a moment's notice, I could fly this ship; and I have." Johnathan looked back at Cadet Martinez. "Figure out what you are best at, Cadet, but learn it all. Then you will be a valuable officer." Cadet Martinez seemed to like that answer.

"I will tell you what makes me bored…" said Lt. Melinda Vibee, one of Alivia's engineers who was also waiting to transport down to the station. "…this conversation."

Capt. Thrim looked at her. "And how are you going to handle it, Lieutenant?"

"By changing the subject," answered Melinda. "Has everyone here entered the name pool?" Alivia rolled her eyes, but inside she was pleased. Leave it to Melinda to jump to a completely new topic.

Melinda got nods from everyone on the bridge. T'Sel responded as well. "I was strongly 'encouraged' to submit a name, although I do not see the logic in attempting to guess with little or no evidence the name that Capt. Lander and Cmdr. Hickensen will give to their child."

"Because it's fun, T'Sel," answered Melinda before she realized how impossible it would be to convince a Vulcan to have fun. "So…what did everyone guess?"

"Shouldn't we actually wait for the baby to be born?" asked Alivia.

"Why?" responded Melinda. "It won't hurt anything. We've all guessed already. Captain, you're in the command chair. Why don't you go first?"

Capt. Thrim nodded his head. "I say the child's name will be Hailey Hickensen."

"Ready? An alliterative name, Captain?" asked Alivia.

"The parents are Lindsey Lander and Henry Hickensen. I figured they will maintain the pattern," replied the Acting Captain.

"I don't think so," said Alivia.

"Are you so sure?" responded Thrim. "Did anyone else pick an alliterative name?"

Ryan responded, "Hadley." Another officer said, "Henrietta"; and another "Heidi."

Cadet Martinez said, "Harrison."

"Cadet, you do realize that the Captain is having a girl?" asked Alivia.

"Yeah, but why not Harrison? I know a couple who named their daughter Michael," answered the Cadet. Alivia merely shook her head.

"I think the name will be alliterative," said Melinda. "In fact, I think the girl's name will be Loretta Lander."

"I am confused," said T'Sel. "I thought Human children usually had their father's family name."

"There are a lot of naming customs on Earth," said Melinda. "That and the fact that Capt. Lander kept her maiden name after marriage leads me to believe a daughter will have her mother's name. The Captain could have taken her husband's name, or she could have merged the names like Alivia O'Hara-Grant here, or like Selina Chaput-Mikkelson."

"That was a long conversation," said Johnathan Mikkelson. "I am glad my wife decided to share my name, even as she kept her own. Capt. Lander had a similar decision. She decided to keep her maiden name for career purposes, but I happen to know that outside of Starfleet circles she prefers to be addressed as Mrs. Lindsey Hickensen. Sorry, Melinda, but I'm pretty sure the child with have her father's family name."

In order to get back at Johnathan, Melinda asked, "If you're such an expert, Johnathan, why don't you tell us what the baby's name will be?"

"Nope," replied Johnathan.

"No!"

"Nope. Selina and I decided not to reveal our guesses to anyone; not even to each other. Sorry, but my lips are sealed."

"What about you, T'Sel?" asked Alivia, once again attempting to draw the Vulcan into the conversation.

"I did not have enough personal knowledge on the Captain or the commander, but I was told that I must guess. I choose the Earth name Jennifer."

"A good guess," said Alivia. "I went with Samantha."

"I like that," said Rikka Samae. "How would you shorten that?"

"Some go by 'Sam' others by "Sami,'" answered Alivia.

"Not Samae?" asked the young Bajoran.

"Sorry, Samae. Sami has its emphasis on the first syllable unlike your name with its emphasis on the last. Also, the second syllable would be pronounced with a long 'ee' sound, not a long 'ay'. What was your guess?"

Rikka Samae answered. "Rachel."

"All good guesses," said Johnathan. "But none of you will get it right."

"If you're not going to tell us your guess, then stop taunting us," said Melinda in an upset tone. "What about your husband, Cmdr. O'Hara? What does Cmdr. Grant think the child will be named?"

"He wouldn't tell me his guess," said Alivia. "I suppose I will have to wait until the child is born; as will we all."

"Captain, the station is hailing us," said Martinez.

"On screen, Cadet."

The image revealed a Human woman in civilian lab coat. "Capt. Thrim, the station is ready to receive your away team. We are transmitting transporter coordinates to your crew."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Riemann. Our team will be down shortly." Thrim turned towards Alivia. "Cmdr. O'Hara, you may take your team down to the station."

"Has the last member of my team been approved?"

"Yes, Cmdr. Grant may join. His excuse of investigating the station's evacuation procedures was fairly thin. I suspect that he is merely trying to spend more time with his wife. I am tempted to take it out of his leave time." As Capt. Thrim was saying this, there was a smile on his face, and Alivia knew he was joking.

"I will make sure Cmdr. Grant is aware of your suspicions, Captain," replied Alivia. When Cmdr. Thrim had first come on board the _Orion_, he had demons from his past to deal with. To hear him making jokes from the captain's chair, told Alivia that he was healing. "Lt. T'Sel, are you ready?"

"Yes, Commander," replied T'Sel. She, Samae, and Melinda followed behind Alivia. They took the turbolift down a few decks to a transporter room. There waiting for them was a Human male in a yellow security uniform.

"Cmdr. Ulysses Francis Grant requesting permission to join the away team," said the man with excessive formality.

"Permission granted, Commander," said Alivia with matching formality. The formality was an inside joke between the two of them. Grant was Alivia's husband. He almost never used his full name both because of its cumbersome nature and its common association with a historical figure from Earth. For his friends Grant preferred to shorten his middle name to 'Frank.' However, while on duty he and Alivia were expected to act professionally and to avoid public displays of affection. Thus, to make the awkwardness a bit humorous, Frank had begun using his full name when speaking to Alivia. It was a way for them to bond as a couple while still observing Starfleet regulations.

The team stepped up on to the transporter platform. Alivia gave a nod to the transporter chief. "Energize."

* * *

"Captain! There's an incoming vessel. A Starfleet runabout is approaching our coordinates."

Ser'rek Thrim looked up at the Cadet. "Is it broadcasting its identity?"

"Yes, Sir. It is identifying itself as the USS _St. Lawrence_. They are transmitting a priority code and are hailing."

"On screen, Cadet."

The viewscreen displayed a man and a woman in the standard Starfleet black and gray jackets with a yellow turtleneck underneath. "This is the runabout _St. Lawrence_. I am Lt. Cmdr. Riley Sheen, and this is my partner Lt. Silvia Evans. I trust you have received our priority code."

"Yes, _St. Lawrence_, we have received your code. I am Cmdr. Ser'rek Thrim, acting captain of the USS _Orion_. What can I do for you?"

"We would like to discuss that with you in private. Requesting permission to come on board."

"Permission granted. Position your runabout in higher orbit. My ship needs room to operate for our mission. Once you are ready, we will beam you aboard. I await your arrival."

"Understood, Captain." The screen returned to the view of Merinaan.

"Cadet, have our guests brought to the ready room. I will await them there."

"Yes, Sir."

"Captain," said Johnathan Mikkelson turning to face Ser'rek. "This is rather mysterious, them just showing up out of the blue. I don't think I have to tell you not to trust a strange runabout." Luke Ryan was also facing Ser'rek and nodding his head.

"No, you don't need to tell me, Lieutenant. I know it all too well," said Ser'rek. The mistrust of the crew came from a previous experience where their captain was whisked away from them by a runabout that was actually a Section 31 craft. Ser'rek had been part of Section 31's plan before Lander had changed his mind. "Learn everything you can about the _St. Lawrence_ as well as Cmdr. Sheen and Lt. Evans. Have Lt. Chaput-Mikkelson assist you if she is am to find someone to watch little Thomas for an hour or two."

"She won't have a problem with that," replied Johnathan Mikkelson as he answered for his wife. "Little Thomas is one of the few babies on board. There are many willing and able babysitters available."

"Why wouldn't you trust a Federation runabout?" asked the Cadet.

"It's a long story, Cadet. And one that need not worry you. Just make sure our guests find their way and continue to focus on the Merinaan Station. I wish to be notified if there are any changes to the station's status."

Ser'rek stood from his chair and entered the ready room. As he sat behind the desk, his antennae began to wiggle about nervously. The priority code identified the two officers in the runabout as Starfleet Intelligence. Ser'rek couldn't imagine a pleasant reason for their visit.

* * *

Cmdr. Donatra awaited her guest in the ready room of her flagship, the _Valdore_. She didn't trust anyone on Romulus enough to establish an office planet side. Not that she trusted everyone on her ship, but here at least she was on her own ground. With the political climate in the Romulan Empire, it didn't pay to be the trusting type.

Speaking of not trusting, Donatra's guest arrived. A Romulan woman not much younger than Donatra herself entered the room. "You wished to speak to me, Commander."

"Yes, Sub…excuse me, Lieutenant Ta'Sem. Congratulations on your promotion. I see that our last endeavor has lifted you higher in the ranks of spies."

The woman gave Donatra a sly smile. "Yes, the Tal Shiar seems to appreciate my work in the Borg situation."

"We all should," said Donatra. "It was a close call. We needed everyone to destroy the threat. And you played no small role."

"Everyone? Even the Remans and Starfleet?"

Donatra cursed herself for falling into an easy trap for the spy. "They were certainly helpful."

"Indeed. But I don't think you called me here to congratulate me," said Lt. Ta'Sem. "I am curious why a military commander would call upon a spy."

"There was time when the Romulan Military had its own spies to meet its needs. Nothing as elaborate as the Tal Shiar, but we did have them."

"Don't trust us, do you?"

"Would you?" replied Donatra, eliciting another sly smile from the spy. "Unfortunately, I have no one qualified for the task I need. So, I reached out to your superiors, and they have agreed to a join operation."

"Interesting," said Ta'Sem. "What kind of operation are we talking about? And an even more poignant question: Why me?"

"First answer my question," said Donatra. "Back in the Borg battle, you saved the lives of two Starfleet officers. Why?"

"Technically, you saved them. It was the _Valdore's _transporter that rescued them from the Borg cube. I merely provided the signal for you to establish a lock."

"That is splitting hairs, Lieutenant. I rescued them because I felt a debt of gratitude towards them for their help. Also, I saw it as an opportunity to further my reputation with the Federation."

"My reasoning was similar," said Ta'Sem.

"Then it had nothing to do with the time you spent with those two on the _Orion_. Abandoned on a ship together, fighting for survival against the Borg; that kind of experience might form bonds of friendship."

"Indeed, Commander," said Ta'Sem in a sly, almost mischievous voice. "There may be a time when having a few friends on the other side of the Neutral Zone might be helpful."

Donatra didn't believe the cold exterior the spy was putting forward. "I am glad to hear you say that. You might have an opportunity to make more Federation friends in this operation. You will be working alongside Starfleet Intelligence."

"Starfleet Intelligence?" Ta'Sem's surprise might have been the first genuine emotion that Donatra had seen from the woman. Then again, Donatra still didn't trust the spy. She was too good at hiding her real intentions. "What kind of mission would have a Tal Shiar operative working alongside Starfleet Intelligence officers?"

Donatra stood from her desk and looked at the view of Romulus out her window; never, of course, letting the spy out of her sight. "You are familiar with the decision I made in assisting the _Enterprise_ against the _Scimitar_." It was a statement not a question. "Shinzon was going to use his thalaron weapon against Earth. He was going to wipe out an entire planet. I may not love the Federation, but I couldn't stand by and watch mass murder. And I am gambling that if there is anyone within the Tal Shiar the feels likewise it is you."

"Why? Is there another thalaron weapon out there?" When Donatra didn't answer, Ta'Sem's face turned grim and her voice concerned. "Is there another weapon?"

Donatra returned her full attention back to Ta'Sem. "Two weeks ago, some nobody, a former uhlan, successfully tested a thalaron weapon. It is nowhere near the size of Shinzon's weapon on board the _Scimitar_, but you know as well as I do that it doesn't take much to do a lot of damage."

"Where is this uhlan now?"

"We don't know. Last we heard; he was looking to sell this weapon. He could be heading to any number of black markets. We have a few leads, which we are asking you to follow. I have also shared my information with the Federation. You will likely be meeting up with some of their operatives."

"You must really want this man caught if you are willing to call in the Federation."

Donatra walked towards the spy and stared her in the eye. "After what I saw Shinzon was capable of doing with that weapon, I made a private vow to never let anyone use it again. I destroyed his research and anything I could find related to the technology. Once this technology hits the black market it could be used against anyone, even Romulans. I cannot allow that."

"What if we find this man, and Starfleet Intelligence wants to keep the weapon?"

"Starfleet has agreed to destroy any technology they find. However, if they prove untruthful, then you, Lieutenant, are ordered to destroy the weapon regardless. Even if you have to go through Starfleet to do it. I trust that is not a problem."

"No, Commander, not a problem at all."

* * *

_Station Log; stardate 58176.6: The Bajoran Gratitude Festival has just ended, and not a moment too soon. The station has been chaos during the festivities. I am looking forward to things returning to normal._

Cmdr. Ro Laren sat behind the large semi-circular desk in her office. It had once been the office of the Cardassian prefect of Bajor, but now it was the office of the commander of a Federation space station. The office was sparse. Ro had never been a collector of things, not since she was raised in a Bajoran refugee camp.

There was one notable exception: a small ball covered in two pieces of leather sewn together with bright red seams in an unusual pattern. The ball showed wear from much use in some Earth athletic competition called baseball. It was enshrined in a glass case and set in a display off to the side. It belonged to the first Starfleet commander of the station, Capt. Benjamin Sisko. Subsequent commanders had kept it in the office of the commander of _Deep Space Nine_. Ro had discovered that it was expected of her to maintain the tradition. But when she looked at the ball, all it did was remind her that some shadows are simply too big to escape.

In addition to being compared to previous commanders of the station, Ro knew that, given her checkered history, Starfleet was watching her very closely. Early in her career Ro Laren had been convicted in a court martial. Then, after being taken back into service, Ro deserted Starfleet for the anti-Cardassian terrorist organization called the Maquis.

Ro was forced into hiding when the Dominion began exterminating the Maquis. After the Alpha quadrant forces liberated Bajor from the Dominion, Ro joined the Bajoran Militia under a false name. Because of her skills and advanced Starfleet training, Ro climbed the ranks in the Militia, until she was a major. It was only after the Dominion was defeated and the Maquis were exonerated, that Ro was able to use her real name.

Then Bajor joined the Federation, the Militia was merged into Starfleet, and Ro became a Starfleet officer once again.

Even so, Ro avoided Starfleet. She took assignments that kept her close to Bajor. She didn't want to endure the constant stigma of being a deserter. She had already felt that kind of rejection earlier in her career. She knew she would be welcomed on the _Enterprise_, but her pride kept her from returning to Capt. Picard as a beggar. She couldn't bear the thought of his disappointment.

Thus, it came as a great surprise when Ro was asked to take command of _Deep Space Nine_. After Capt. Kira resigned her commission, Bajor had become increasingly disappointed with the commanders that Starfleet had sent them. It was the idea of Bajor's governing council to put a Bajoran in command of the station, and Ro Laren was the one of the few that both Bajor and Starfleet could agree upon. However, some people had expressed the opinion that both Starfleet and Bajor had lost in the compromise.

Ro was trying to put those thoughts away when her combadge beeped. She heard the voice of one of her officers. "Commander, Vedek Kira Nerys is here to speak with you."

Ro let out a frustrated sigh. This was the last thing she wanted at the moment. "Let her in." Ro waited only for a second before the top religious cleric and previous commander of the station burst into her office with a quick step. Ro stood to acknowledge her.

The Bajoran woman visibly collected herself from what was obviously was not a good mood. "Peldor joy, Commander."

"Peldor joy," replied Ro. And now she knew why the Vedek was here. "I take it the fifteenth annual _Deep Space Nine_ Gratitude Festival went well."

"Yes, it did," said Vedek Kira. "The joy of new beginnings was felt across the station. I hope the Prophets are smiling upon us."

"I'm glad it went so well," said Ro unenthusiastically.

Kira turned to squarely face Ro. "Commander, as the chaplain of the station's Temple to the Prophets, I have to say, I was disappointed not to see you at the opening ceremonies. Or rather at any of the festivities."

"The Gratitude Festival has been your project, Vedek Kira, ever since you first came on board this station fifteen years ago as its first officer," said Ro. "You continued the tradition even as you became the station's commander." Ro put emphasis on the word commander. In any other circumstance Ro probably would have liked Kira, but having the former station commander, a person whom everyone respected, as the station's religious leader did not please Ro. Every day she felt that she had to compete with Kira for the loyalty of the crew and residents of the station. "I simply did not wish to intrude on your project."

"It would have been no intrusion. This festival brings joy to the station every year. People of all backgrounds attend. It would have been nice to see the station commander there."

"I have many other concerns besides attending a Bajoran festival," said Ro.

"As commander, you have a duty to these people!" said Kira who was no longer hiding her frustration. "They live here; they work here. Many of them put their lives on the line to defend this station. The least their commander could do is make a public appearance at a celebration!"

"Don't tell me how to command my station!" replied Ro. "You had your chance, Vedek! And you gave it up to pray before the Prophets."

"A little prayer before the Prophets would do you good," snarked Kira.

"I am not the Emissary!" said Ro emphatically. "So, don't expect me to be. I am a Starfleet commander."

"You're certainly right about that; you are nothing like the Emissary," said Kira. "But you are Bajoran. When the Council asked the Federation for a Bajoran commander, they were hoping to get someone who shared their customs and beliefs. Instead, they got Ro Laren."

"I'm sorry to disappoint," said Ro sarcastically. She was not at all daunted by Kira's attack. "I haven't been an avid follower of the Prophets in a very long time. And I don't expect that to change."

"Unbelievable!" said Kira in frustration. After a moment Kira reluctantly calmed down and turned to Ro. "Haven't you ever had a spiritual experience, Commander, ever?"

Ro walked directly up to Kira and spoke right to her face. "No. Never."

"Then it's hopeless," said Kira, not backing away from Ro in the least.

"Is that all, Vedek?" asked Ro, still standing face to face with Kira.

"Yeah, that's all," replied Kira.

"Peldor joy, Vedek." Ro turned around and sat in her chair.

Kira stood there for a second, then did an about face and left the office.

* * *

"Ahh!" groaned Dr. Julian Bashir as he rubbed his head. He slowly lowered himself into the chair at one of the replimat tables. "Why did I have to have just one more ale last night?"

"It was the Gratitude Festival," answered Ezri Dax, who was already seated at the table. "We all probably had a bit too much peldor joy last night."

"I just wish gratitude didn't hurt some much in the morning," said Julian as he took a big drink from his raktajino.

"You're a doctor. Can't you just make it go away?" asked Ezri.

"For all our advances in medical science, we still haven't found a cure for the hangover," answered Julian with his silly grin. "This raktajino and a small pain killer will have to do."

"Well, I had an enjoyable Gratitude Festival," said Ezri. "Kira let me help her set out the renewal scrolls. It was something she and Jadzia used to do. It was great reliving those memories."

"There are a few Gratitude Festival memories I would rather not relive," said Bashir.

"You're thinking of the third festival aren't you?"

"That's right," said Bashir. "I still can't believe that Kira and I almost…well you know."

"Yeah, I know," said Ezri. "And I was…well Jadzia was pursuing Benjamin. It was extremely awkward."

"Well, I am glad that is all behind us," said Julian. "To new beginnings." Julian raised up his raktajino mug. Ezri met it with her cup of tea, although less enthusiastically. Julian noticed. "Is something bothering you, Ezri? What is it?"

"I've been thinking a lot about new beginnings lately," said Ezri. "Ever since my Zhian'tara my thoughts have been all over the place."

"I imagine that was unsettling. Thank you, by the way, for allowing me to host Curzon. It was very enlightening to share the experience with him. But I imagine it was Joran who was the most difficult."

"No, Joran I can handle," said Ezri. "Honestly, it was Jadzia that was the most difficult for me."

"Jadzia? In what way?" asked Julian.

"My entire time on _Deep Space Nine_, I've been compared to her. And now I've finally got to meet her, and I can't help but wonder if I'm living up to her standards."

"Of course, you are," said Bashir. "You are not Jadzia. You are Ezri. And I love Ezri." Julian leaned in and gave Ezri a kiss. She allowed him, but she was not put at ease.

"I don't know, Julian. I am just wondering if there is more that I could be doing. Don't get me wrong, I love my position here as station counselor. But I've been here for almost nine years. I can't help but think there might be something more I can do."

"I've been here for fifteen years," said Julian. "And I've spent all of it as the chief medical officer. This is my home."

"But look at you," Ezri pointed at Julian's rank pips. You've been promoted several times. You hold the rank of lieutenant commander. You've done medical research on all sorts of Bajoran and Gamma Quadrant diseases and medicines. Some of your work is cutting edge Federation medicine. But I am still just a mere lieutenant, maintaining the station's psychological health."

"You are a great counselor," said Julian. "Think of the contributions you are making to the Dax symbiote. Every future host will benefit from the psychological knowledge you are imparting to Dax. What else would you rather be doing?"

"I've been thinking about command."

"Command?" asked Julian. "Why command?"

"Jadzia was a commander. She might have been a science officer, but she was also captain of the _Defiant_ during part of the Dominion War," said Ezri.

"I know. I was there."

Ezri continued "I was in command of a starship, Julian. If I hadn't been murdered…If Jadzia hadn't been murdered, so she may well have had her own command by now."

"Was Jadzia thinking about taking the command track?" asked Julian. "She never mentioned it to me."

"No," said Ezri. "Jadzia's only future plan was the child that she and Worf were trying to conceive. But that's not the point. Jadzia had the skills to be a commander. And I have her memories. I think I owe it to her to at least consider the possibility."

"Ezri, pursuing the command track would likely mean leaving _Deep Space Nine_. Is that what you want?"

"I don't know, Julian. I don't want to leave _Deep Space Nine_, nor do I want to leave you. These are just thoughts." Ezri put her hand on Julian's shoulder. "For now, I will just be content with my counseling duties." As Ezri and Julian shared a brief kiss, the lift came down from Ops, and Vedek Kira Nerys stepped off in a hurry, clearly upset. "Speaking of counseling."

Ezri waved at Kira and got her attention before she could reach the Bajoran Temple. Both Ezri and Julian stood as Kira approached. "I take it things did not go smoothly with Cmdr. Ro," said Julian.

Kira practically exploded with her pent-up energy. "That woman is impossible!

"What happened?" asked Ezri in a calming voice.

"I simply thought that the Bajoran commander of the station would like to be at the Gratitude Festival. Apparently, my suggestion was not well received. Bajor requested a Bajoran commander, but this woman has lost her heritage."

Ezri encouraged Kira to sit down at the table. "Kira, both you and Cmdr. Ro are products of the Cardassian Occupation," she said. "But you experienced it in very different ways. You stayed on Bajoran and fought in the Resistance. Ro, on the other hand, fled to a refugee camp as a child after the Cardassians murdered her father. You grew up with fighters, she grew up with refugees who had given up the fight. When she was old enough Ro fled even the refugee camps. She left her own people. She has since returned, but perhaps Ro Laren just needs more time to relearn her place on Bajor."

As a good counselor, Ezri watched Kira's face as she pondered what she had said. After a moment, Ezri continued, "You also have to consider your reputation on this station. For seven years you were this station's first officer and its highest ranking Bajoran. Then you were its commander for four years. It was you that brought this station through the transition when Bajor entered the Federation. Then you leave, only to come back a few years later as the station's religious leader."

"What's your point, Dax?"

Ezri emphasized, "Everyone on this station respects you. Even Quark! You are a leader to them. But Ro Laren is new to the station. The residents don't know her yet. They look at her, and they see a stranger. But they look at you, and they see a leader. Don't you think that kind of respect and loyally could be a little threatening to Cmdr. Ro Laren?"

"Me, threaten the Commander?" asked Kira

"You can be pretty insistent when you wish to make a point. With the weight of the station behind you, and Ro Laren currently without a first officer to support her; I would call that potentially threatening. Quark even has a betting pool on how long before you retake command of the station."

"Quark!" said Kira in disgust. Then she rolled her eyes and conceded. "You're right, Dax, as usual. I suppose I can come on a little strong."

"Hard to imagine that," said Julian, which earned him a none too pleasant glare from Kira.

Kira relaxed her glare and let out a short sigh. "I guess it will take time for me to get used to a new commander. I am so used to being the one in charge, or working under Capt. Sisko before that."

"As I recall, it took you a while to get used to Capt. Sisko," said Julian.

"Not as long as it took me to get used to you, Doctor."

"I suppose I didn't make a very good first impression, did I?" said Julian.

"You seemed to get along with Jadzia just fine," said Ezri.

"Of course, Jadzia was so accepting and so quick to make friends," replied Kira.

"I want to thank you for allowing me to help you with the renewal scrolls at the festival," said Ezri. "It was sweet of you to share with me something you once shared with Jadzia."

"It was my pleasure," said Kira. "And also a way for me to thank you for allowing me to host Jadzia during your Zhian'tara. It was like meeting my old friend again."

"I couldn't imagine a more fitting person," replied Ezri. "So, now that the Gratitude Festival is over, what comes next?"

Lights changed across the station. A yellow hue became prominent. "That's a yellow alert," said Julian. "What could that mean?"

"Julian!" Ezri pointed out one of the windows facing the wormhole. There Ezri, Julian, and Kira could see a ship approaching the station. "Please tell me I'm wrong, but isn't that a Jem'Hadar fighter?"

* * *

"…the woman is stubborn and insolent!"

"Hmm…She sounds a lot like another Bajoran woman I know," said the woman on the viewscreen. "You know, Laren, you are going to have work with this woman somehow."

"How? She has no respect for authority or this station's command structure. She thinks she can just walk into my office and tell me how to run my station," complained Ro Laren.

"Is Ro Laren complaining to me about a woman bucking authority? You mean to tell me you never acted similarly? Not on the _Enterprise_? Not with Capt. Picard?" The woman tipped her head to the side, which was exaggerated by the wide headdress she was wearing. "Not with Will Riker?"

"Guinan! Don't go there!" said Ro Laren. Ro's mind when back to some awkward memories. "On the other hand," thought Ro out loud. "Maybe that is what I need, a first officer like Will Riker. Someone who wouldn't be pushed around by Kira."

"Are you sure that's the kind of quality that you want in your first officer?" asked Guinan.

"I don't know," said Ro frustrated. "A strong-willed Starfleet type is exactly the kind of person that the Bajoran Council explicitly refused as a station commander. Bringing someone like that in as a first officer might upset them. What do you think, Guinan?"

"You should know by now, Laren, that I am a listener," said Guinan. "I think you are the one that needs to answer that question."

Ro nodded her head. She should know better than to expect direct advice from Guinan. Her friend's true gift was in listening to others and asking pointed questions. "I can't afford to ignore the demands of the local Bajorans. That's why I filled the security chief's position by promoting one of the former deputies. Lt. Nal is respected by the station's residents, and I think I've earned his loyalty by promoting him."

"Can you do the same for the first officer's position?" asked Guinan.

"Find a first officer in house?" asked Ro skeptically. "Dr. Bashir is the station's senior officer. Don't get me wrong, he is an incredible doctor, but not exactly the command type."

"How much longer can you function without a first officer?" asked Guinan.

"The station is functioning just find for the time being."

"I meant: how long can _you_ function?" insisted Guinan.

"I am fine, Guinan. Really," answered Ro.

"Ro Laren," said Guinan almost accusingly. "You are a very independent woman. But at times you struggle to be a team player. You cannot run an entire space station on your own will power. You will have to learn to trust the people you work with."

"Guinan, I…"

"Commander," said a voice through the comm system, saving Ro from the need to respond to Guinan. "There is a ship coming out of the wormhole. I think you'd better see this."

"Sorry, Guinan, I have to go. I will call you back."

"I will be waiting," said Guinan. "And, Ro, do give Kira a chance. You might end up making a friend."

"I will try," said Ro. She closed the subspace channel. Guinan had a knack for knowing people. She had been the first one to befriend Ro when she had first arrived on the _Enterprise_.

Ro snapped her mind out of the past and returned to the present. She circled her desk and walked through the doors into Ops. "Let me see the incoming ship. On screen." The viewscreen displayed a Jem'Hadar warship. "Yellow Alert!" shouted Ro Laren.

"The Jem'Hadar ship is heading towards the station," said one of the officers.

The lift rose, and Dr. Bashir, Counselor Dax, and Vedek Kira got off. Ro Laren resisted the urge to order the cleric out of Ops, but she decided now wasn't the time. "Hail the Jem'Hadar ship."

"They are hailing us," said the officer. "They wish to speak to the station commander."

"On screen," the viewscreen switched to an image of a Jem'Hadar warrior. "This is Cmdr. Ro Laren of _Deep Space Nine_. Please state your intentions."

The Jem'Hadar warrior didn't identify himself, but simply said, "Please stand by for the Founder."

Ro Laren barely had time to comprehend the importance of one of the Founders of the Dominion visiting the station when a man stepped on screen. Ro recognized him immediately from the station's history. Three sharp inhales behind her told Ro that the doctor, the counselor, and the vedek also recognized him. Ro could hear Vedek Kira's voice.

"Odo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Activate command encryption. Acting Captain's log; supplemental: I have just permitted two Starfleet Intelligence agents to board the _Orion._ I do not yet know why they are here, but I imagine I will find out shortly._

"Captain, Cmdr. Sheen and Lt. Evans are ready for you," reported Cadet Martinez over the intercom.

"Just a minute, Cadet," replied Ser'rek Thrim. "Lt. Chaput, have you learned anything about our guests or their ship?"

"I've only begun," replied the Lt. Selina Chaput-Mikkelson over the intercom.

"Keep digging," replied Ser'rek. "Cadet, send them in." Ser'rek gave a tug on the bottom of his uniform and straighten his posture. The two visiting officers entered. "Welcome on board the _Orion_. What is it that we can do for Starfleet Intelligence?"

"Thank you, Capt. Thrim. The first thing you can do for us is to keep that Intelligence tidbit to yourself," said Lt. Cmdr. Riley as he took his seat. Lt. Silvia Evans followed suit. "We do not want to attract attention."

"Should I have any concerns about _Merinaan Station Alpha_ or my ship?"

"No, Captain. Our visit here today has nothing to do with your mission to Merinaan nor to the _Orion_."

"Is it me that you came to see?" asked Ser'rek. He had always wondered if his history with Section 31 would come back to haunt him.

"No, Sir. We are here for trio of your crew."

"I don't understand. Are some of my crew members in trouble?"

"No, Captain," said Lt. Evans. "Quite the opposite. We are in need of their services."

"Who are we talking about?"

* * *

"Incredible," said Rikka Samae. Her voice was muffled by her mask. The wind howled around her and threaten to knock her over. But Samae's magnetic boats kept her in place. The air chilled the back of her neck, but her thermal suit kept her warm.

"I always enjoy an afternoon stroll," said Bakan, one of the station's scientists. Because of the wind, Samae could only hear him over a commlink installed in her mask.

Samae's mask covered her entire face and was mostly airtight, like a scuba diver's goggles. The edges of it ran from her jaw line, to behind her ears and up over her forehead. But it allowed the back of her head and her hair to experience the winds of Merinaan. A breathable mixture of oxygen and nitrogen was supplied through an air hose below her chin, and her exhaled breath was released out a vent above her forehead. "I can't believe that we can stand out here with so little equipment."

"The air of Merinaan is not breathable, but at this altitude the air pressure is comparable to the ground level of most class M planets, like Earth or Bajor. The shield walls protect this central courtyard from most of the wind. When we built this station, we wanted our people to be able to step outside."

Samae looked around as she stood on out in the 'courtyard' of _Merinaan Station Alpha_ which was positioned in the center of the top the station. It was impressive. On her left she could see Alivia and her husband Cmdr. Grant standing near each other. Alivia was asking Bakan about further equipment. "Yes, for those who have to do exterior work on the station additional safety equipment is required. We have full suits, magnetic equipment, and harnesses. As to your other question, we have not noticed any deterioration of the hull. The atmosphere can be corrosive, but we have compensated. Of course, we are constantly monitoring it. That is the nature of being a prototype station."

"I see," said Alivia. "Do you actually travel to lower levels of the atmosphere?"

"Not yet. We let the probes do that kind of work. But eventually we would like to do some manned missions. The deep missions will probably always be probe work."

"I wonder if there are any life forms down there," said Samae. "They would have to be quite unique to live in that environment."

"That would be our holy grail, Ensign," replied Bakan. "We have set up some variable pressure labs inside. There we can preserve a sample in its original pressure and study it up here. I could show you if you would like."

"I would very much," replied Samae.

"Hold your horses, Ensign," said Grant. "Don't think of transferring yet. The _Orion _still owns you."

"Indeed," said Lt. T'Sel, the _Orion's _chief scientist and Samae's boss.

"I am not planning my transfer, I assure you," said Samae looking the Vulcan woman.

"What do you think of this, Lt. T'Sel?" asked Grant.

"Of the station, or of this courtyard?" replied T'Sel.

"The courtyard," clarified Grant.

"It serves no scientific purpose, but I suppose its recreational value is unique. I suspect I would find meditating out here to be beneficial."

"We are considering some experiments with growing vegetation out here," said Bakan. "But first we need to make sure that we would not be harming Merinaan's natural environment with foreign species."

"Logical," was T'Sel's response.

"I, for one, think the recreational benefit of this space is enough for me," said Grant.

"I agree," said Alivia. "After being on a starship for months, it is nice to feel the wind in my hair."

"Once we get the thrusters and turbines back to 100%, we can host more of your crew down here," said Bakan. "Just tell your captain know that we will welcome anyone who simply wants to get some fresh, albeit non-breathable, air."

"Will do, Dr. Bakan," said Grant.

"_Orion_ to away team," Samae heard Lt. Johnathan Mikkelson say from the bridge.

"O'Hara-Grant, here. _Orion _go ahead," replied Alivia.

"Cmdr. O'Hara-Grant report back to the _Orion _with Cmdr. Grant and Ens. Rikka."

"What?" asked Alivia. "We're not yet done down here."

"Captain's orders. You will have to assign another engineer, and T'Sel will have to find another scientist."

"Lt. T'Sel here, I will find a replacement." T'Sel gave Samae permission to leave with a simple nod.

"Give us a minute. We are ill disposed for transport." Alivia waved everyone on. "I think our afternoon stroll is over." The team walked back towards the airlock. Once inside they took off their helmets and thermal suits. They were met by Lt. Melinda Vibee. "Lieutenant, you are in charge here. I will send someone to assist you. Continue to evaluate the station, with a priority on its thrusters and turbines. We don't want this marvelous endeavor to drop out of the sky."

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Lt. Vibee.

Samae joined Alivia and Grant as they stepped away from the rest of the group. "_Orion,_ three to beam up," said Alivia. The transporter surrounded the trio as it pulled them up to the ship.

* * *

"No."

"No?" replied Lt. Silvia Evans.

"That's right, Lieutenant. I said, 'No.' I will not allow you to take these officers." Ser'rek sat comfortably in his chair. The female intelligence agent on the other hand was quite uncomfortable.

"Relax, Captain," said Lt. Cmdr. Riley Sheen, who was much more composed. Ser'rek was not a good judge of Human age, but Sheen was clearly the older and more experienced agent. "We would like you to reconsider."

"There is nothing to consider," said Ser'rek. "My answer is no. More accurately I cannot give you those officers."

"You can't?" asked Evans. "You are in command of this ship. You have the authority."

"No, I don't, Lieutenant. I must abide by the principle of 'nihil innoventur.'"

"Nihil…what?" asked the young woman.

"'Nothing is to be changed.' A Latin phrase. I thought you would recognize a language from your home planet, Lieutenant. But apparently your secondary education is lacking."

Ser'rek leaned forward. "Agents, I am only the acting captain of the _Orion_, a temporary commander. The principle of nihil innoventur says that I am not allowed to make any major changes to the _Orion_ or to its crew and command structure. Yet here you are, demanding that I give up both the _Orion's_ chief engineer and chief of security. On top of that, Lt. Cmdrs. O'Hara-Grant and Grant are two of the highest ranked officers on the ship. As the captain and our 2nd officer have been on maternity and paternity leave, these two have stepped up as the ship's acting 1st and 2nd officers. You would be leaving me extremely short handed in my command staff."

"I understand your concern, Captain," said Cmdr. Sheen. "But we are not taking your officers. We are only borrowing them. Once they return, they can resume their duties on the _Orion_."

"I see," said Ser'rek. "And how long will this assignment be?"

"We are not sure."

"Ah," Ser'rek allowed his antennae to stand on end. "So, you cannot tell how long the _Orion_ will be deprived of two of its most important officers." Ser'rek fiddled with his fingers. "Is this mission dangerous?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss the mission details," replied Sheen, who knew he was backed into a trap.

"Then I have to assume it is dangerous; perhaps even quite dangerous. I must then take into account that I may never get these officers back. Therefore, my answer is no."

"Captain, I think you may be misunder…"

The door to the ready room opened without signal. A young Human woman entered the office. She was not in a Starfleet uniform, but rather a maternity dress whose skirt went down just below the knees. Her womb protruded out, revealing her late stages of pregnancy. She was followed by a man in a yellow Starfleet uniform bearing the full rank of Commander.

Lt. Evans jumped to her feet. "This is a private meeting with the ship's captain. We cannot admit outsiders."

"It is you, Lieutenant, who are an outsider on my ship!" replied the woman with a bark. The woman slowly walked around the desk.

"Captain," spoke Ser'rek. "This is Lt. Cmdr. Riley Sheen and his assistant Lt. Silvia Evans. They are from Starfleet Intelligence." Ser'rek pointed to the woman. "Agents this is Capt. Lindsey Lander, the assigned commanding officer of the USS _Orion_. And this is Cmdr. Henry Hickensen, the ship's regular second officer."

Both out of respect of Capt. Lander's position on the ship and out of concern for the pregnant woman, Ser'rek yielded the desk chair to Lindsey. She began slowly lowered herself into the chair by its armrest. She allowed herself to fall the final bit into the chair. She landed with a small grunt and sat for a moment breathing. Ser'rek made a mental note to never take female childbearing for granted. Capt. Lander was for a Human female slightly smaller than average. Her husband, Cmdr. Hickensen on the other hand was above average in height. And judging by the size of Lander's womb, Ser'rek posited that the child would take after her father.

After Lindsey was settled in her chair, with Ser'rek standing on her right and Cmdr. Hickensen on her left, she looked at the intelligence agents. "What is this I am hearing about you taking my officers?"

"How would you know about that?" asked Evans. "We have only spoken to your acting captain here."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" asked Lindsey. "You show up. Request a private meeting with my acting captain. And call three of my officers back from an away team. It wasn't that hard to figure out, Lieutenant."

"Those orders were supposed to be discreet," said young Evans, who was looking directly at Ser'rek. "Perhaps, you should review the security parameters on this ship."

"There is nothing wrong with the security parameters on this ship!" barked Lindsey. "I am the captain, there is nothing secret from me on this ship." Lindsey grimaced and put her hands to her womb. "Lieutenant, neither I nor my unborn child are in a good mood right now. So why don't you just stop talking and let your commander explain?"

Evans was about to object, when Sheen placed his arm on her shoulder. "Silva, relax. I can handle this." Sheen looked back at Capt. Lander with a respectful and understanding expression. He apparently wasn't fazed by Lindsey's lack of proper uniform or her sharp replies. "Captain, I don't want to take your officers away from you. Normally we don't recruit outside of Starfleet Intelligence. But this operation is delicate for numerous reasons, and your officers are uniquely qualified."

"Tell me about this operation," said Lander.

Lt. Evans was about to jump in, when Cmdr. Sheen stopped her. "You know I cannot tell you that, Captain," said Sheen.

"Then let me tell you," said Lander. "You want to reactivate the _Stellar Sprint_ along with its captain and crew." Ser'rek watched the two officers closely. Sheen gave no indications on his face whatsoever. But Evans flinched just a bit. Ser'rek also noticed that Lindsey's eyes were directly on Evans. Ser'rek resisted a smile. Just as Lindsey had done almost three years ago to a Section 31 team, she was doing today. She had found the weak link and was pounding on it.

"You are very astute, Captain," said Sheen. "If you were not already a captain, I would try to recruit you."

"Flattering, but no thank you," said Lander in a flat voice. "I assume you already got my acting captain's answer."

"Yes, we did."

"Then it's settled. His voice carries the weight of my command. You are not getting my officers," said Lindsey.

"I am afraid it is not that simple, Captain." Sheen extended a data pad to Lander. Ser'rek and Hickensen both leaned in to read the document displayed. "As I was about to explain to your acting captain, I don't actually need your permission."

Ser'rek read the document, right down to the signature of three Starfleet admirals. He looked up at the agents. Sheen had a 'I didn't want to do this' look, and Evans had a slight smug smile. Ser'rek felt his fist clench.

* * *

Frank watched Rikka Samae squirm in her chair. It made him wonder how the young Bajoran woman found the patience to do some of the meticulous lab work required of her as a science officer. Finally, Samae slammed the conference room table. "What are we doing here?"

"Calm down, Ensign," said Frank. "None of us here know any more than you."

"Is that true?" asked Alivia. Frank looked at his wife. "You're the cop here. Why don't you put your detective skills to work? At least your musings would keep us from becoming bored."

Frank could read between Alivia's lines. She wanted him to distract Samae in order to lower the young woman's anxiety. Frank and Alivia had, in a way, taken Samae under their wings following the death of Samae's older sister, Rikka Nolean. Nolean had been a dear friend to the married couple. So, they had decided to watch over Samae, who was barely a year out of the Academy.

"Okay, let's see," Frank began his musings. "A cop, an engineer, and scientist are called to the conference room."

"Please don't tell a joke," said Alivia. "You're not that good at it."

"I'm not so bad. I just can't keep up with that Irish wit of yours," said Frank to his wife. Despite the fact the Alivia was biologically an Orion woman, she was raised by her adoptive Human family just outside of Dublin. "I was trying to figure out what the three of us have in common. That would be a logical place to begin. But it's not our jobs. We couldn't be more different."

"Maybe they want a diverse team," replied Alivia.

"Perhaps," said Frank. "But I want to stay with commonalities first. What do the three of us have in common? Alivia and I are from Earth, but Rikka is from Bajor."

"We all went to Starfleet Academy," said Alivia. "But then so did every other officer on this ship."

"You and I are both department heads and commanders, but Rikka is just an ensign."

"Rikka and I are intellectuals, but you…" Alivia didn't finish.

"Are you saying that I am not intelligent?" asked Frank.

"Not, at all. You are wonderfully smart…in your own way," said Alivia with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"It's Nolean." Frank and Alivia both turned to face Rikka Samae. "What the three of us have in common is Nolean. She was my sister and your friend." Rikka's face lifted a bit. "Maybe it's a communication from back home. Maybe my family is trying to reach us."

"That's a possibility," said Alivia turning more serious. "You introduced us to your family at your sister's funeral. Maybe they are just reaching out to you and those who knew your sister."

"Or maybe it's Starfleet," said Frank. "Perhaps Nolean is being given a posthumous award for her sacrifice."

"That would be nice," said Samae. "She would hate it, the ceremony, the pomp. She could be like that. She would much prefer a drink with friends at the Orion's Club." Samae dropped her head. "I miss her."

Frank looked helplessly at Alivia. They had all taken Nolean's death hard, but Samae just wasn't getting over it. Frank wanted to help the young woman, but he didn't know what to do. The look on Alivia's face spoke of the same helplessness.

At that time five people entered the conference room. First was acting Captain Ser'rek Thrim. He was followed by two officers in Starfleet yellow, whom Frank didn't recognize. Then, to Frank's great surprised came Capt. Lander, assisted by Cmdr. Hickensen. The captain was out of uniform, wearing a maternity dress, which made Frank wonder if she even had a uniform that currently fit her.

The presence of the Captain, when she clearly was still on maternity leave, alerted Frank that this meeting was no small matter. Capt. Lander sat at the head of the table. Ser'rek Thrim and Henry Hickensen sat to her right, while the lieutenant commander in yellow sat on Lander's left with his assisting lieutenant to his left.

"Lt. Cmdr. Riley Sheen, this is Lt. Cmdrs. Ulysses Grant and Alivia O'Hara-Grant and Ens. Rikka Samae," introduced Thrim.

"Greetings to you," said the man named Sheen. "This is my assistant, Lt. Silvia Evans. We are with Starfleet Intelligence."

Frank groaned within himself. A quick glance at Alivia told him that she was not happy either. Rikka on the other hand looked confused. "What can we do for Starfleet Intelligence?" asked Frank.

"We have need of your skill sets, as well as your previous experience."

"Previous experience?" said Frank with a stern voice. "Are you asking for advice and input for coaching other agents on how to adopt previously used aliases?"

"Actually," spoke Evans. "We are putting you back into the field."

"Absolutely not!" said Alivia with a bark. "I have told you multiple times, I am not interested. Those aliases were put to rest. Besides why would I want to work with people that have already made a boneheaded mistake." Alivia pointed at Samae. "You have the wrong Rikka!"

"What my wife is trying to say," said Frank in a politer yet still stern voice. "Is that we have already declined to transfer to Starfleet Intelligence. We are more than willing to help you, but not in field work. We belong on a starship. And you do have the wrong Rikka. It was Lt. Rikka Nolean who worked with us last time. She has since passed away. Ens. Rikka Samae here is the late Nolean's sister."

Sheen calmly answered. "Your points are noted. And, no, we did not choose the wrong Rikka. We offer our condolences to you, Ensign, for the death of your sister. But it is your skills as a scientist that we need for this mission. The fact that you are sister to the previous person to have taken the alias Olna Mika is an added bonus."

"Olna Mika?" asked Samae. "Who is Olna Mika? And what did Nolean have to do with this?"

It was Evans who answered. "About three years ago, Starfleet officers Ulysses Grant, Rikka Nolean, and Alivia O'Hara donned the identities of Victor Axeman, Olna Mika, and an unnamed Orion woman respectfully. They crewed a small freighter named the _Stellar Sprint_. They successfully infiltrated a black-market shop by convincing everyone that they were gunrunners. The operation was after the fact approved by Starfleet Intelligence."

"Why would Nolean and the two of you go undercover?" asked Samae to Frank and Alivia.

"It's a long story," said Frank.

"And one I would like to forget," said Alivia.

"And…" emphasized Capt. Lander. "It is a classified story. Perhaps even from our two friends from Starfleet Intelligence."

"Yes, indeed," said Sheen. "Much of the mission has been compartmentalized. But one factor is still very much available to us. The business deal you struck left an impression on the criminal underworld. Hearing of a Human who managed to buy a cloaking device from a Romulan doesn't go unnoticed. We could not let such good work go to waste."

"The aliases haven't been put to rest, have they?" asked Frank.

"No, they have not," answered Sheen. "For the past two years, Lt. Evans here has been managing the aliases."

"A few rumored appearances here, a few purchases of Romulan goods there; all with a number of real sightings of the _Stellar Sprint_ cloaking and disappearing like a ghost ship."

"The ship is still in service?" asked Frank.

"Of course," replied Evans. "Cloaking device and all."

"A Federation ship with a cloaking device!" exclaimed Samae. "That's a treaty violation!"

"Not if we don't announce it to the world," said Evans with a calm down motion of her hands.

"The point is," said Sheen. "A situation has arisen, a serious one. And it requires a well-established alias and a certain expertise. That and for other reasons we are reaching out beyond our own agents for this mission."

"You already have you answer from me," said Alivia.

"And me as well," said Frank. "We're not interested." Samae merely shook her head no.

"We are not asking," said Sheen. He handed Frank a datapad. "These are your orders."

Frank read the pad and handed it to Alivia. Samae read it over Alivia's shoulder. Samae sat back in disbelief. "I am being ordered to participate in a Starfleet Intelligence operation."

Capt. Lander tried to lean forward, but her unborn child prevented her. "I want all three of you to know that if you ask, Ser'rek and I will fight this order. We will go directly to the admirals that signed this order and to others. We will not allow you to be forced into this mission."

Frank looked at Alivia, who in turn faced Sheen. "What kind of 'serious situation' situation are you talking about?"

"I can't discuss that here," said Sheen.

"You better be able to discuss it," demanded Frank. "Or we will take up our captain's offer. They may not be able to block the orders, but it will surely cause a headache."

Evans was about to object, when Sheen spoke up. "Alright, but I will have to ask Capts. Lander and Thrim and Cmdr. Hickensen to step out for a moment." Capt. Lander didn't look happy about it, but she with the help of her husband stood and left the room.

Once the three top ranked officers left the room and Sheen had used his Starfleet Intelligence codes to block communications, Frank asked, "So, Commander, what are we up against?"

"A weapon of mass destruction is about to hit the black-market."

"What kind of weapon?" asked Samae.

"Have you ever heard of thalaron radiation?"

* * *

When Ser'rek reentered the conference room, there was a definitive air of dread. Cmdr. Grant had a grim look on his face. O'Hara-Grant was resting her head in her hands with her eyes closed as though she was trying to process some big revelation. And Ens. Rikka looked pale. Whatever Cmdr. Sheen had told them it wasn't good.

Frank immediately spoke to Capt. Lander. "Captain, thank you for your willingness to defend us, but we decline. We don't like it, but this is something we have to do."

"That bad, Frank," said Lander.

"Yeah, that bad."

"I am sorry, Captain," said Sheen. "But the sooner we leave the better. Our runabout is standing by."

Lander walked over to Grant. "You be safe now, Commander. I want you back on this ship safe and sound. And I have a little girl that I will want you to meet." Lander extended her arm to Grant and gave him an awkward side hug.

"Yes, Ma'am"

Lander then turned to the women. "That goes for two, as well. I want all my officers back."

The three officers spoke their parting words to Capt. Lander, Cmdr. Hickensen, and to Ser'rek Thrim himself. All spoke words of returning soon, but everyone knew there was a chance that this could be a final parting.

After that, the three officers returned to their departments to make arrangements for their absence. They went to their quarters and packed light travel bags. And in just over an hour, they left the _Orion _on the runabout and were gone.

* * *

_Station Log; supplemental: Odo, the former head of security on this station and now a member of the Founders, the leaders of the Dominion, has just arrived claiming he has an important message for the Federation. I don't know what to believe. I can't trust him, but surely I can't turn him away. I have no choice but to meet with him._

"Docking procedures! You are requiring docking procedures for Odo's ship!"

Ro Laren resisted the urge to rub her temples. Vedek Kira Nerys was giving her a headache. "I needed the time to think," was all she said.

"Time? What is there to think about?" asked Kira.

"I don't know. Maybe an envoy of one of the most dangerous Gamma Quadrant organizations has just arrived at my station," spoke Ro highly sarcastically. "And that organization is led by a race of shapeshifters who could impersonate anyone, even a former security chief."

"You think that might not be Odo!" said Dr. Julian Bashir. "You think that the Dominion has sent another changeling to impersonate him."

"The thought had crossed my mind, Doctor," said Ro. "The other thought is that Odo may be more loyal to the Dominion and to his own race than to the Federation or Bajor."

"Never," said Kira. "Odo fought alongside us throughout the Dominion War."

"That was before he joined the Great Link," said Ro. "We don't know what kind of effect that sharing of ideas and feelings might have done to him. I seem to recall a report from Security Chief Odo on that very topic written shortly after the Battle of Bajor concerning his interactions with the female changeling on board the station at that time." Vedek Kira fell silent.

"The Commander has a point," said Lt. Dax, the station's counselor. "This changeling might not even be Odo. And if it is another changeling, he or she might have gained a great deal of knowledge about Odo while in the Link with him. We could be dealing with a very convincing impostor."

"Alright, I will grant the possibility of an impostor," said Dr. Bashir reluctantly. "But docking procedures? That's the oldest trick in the book. It won't fool Odo for a second."

"I didn't have any time for new ideas," said Ro. "What I need is options. Is there any way that we can determine if this is truly Odo or not? Dr. Bashir, can you do any medical tests?"

"Yes, I still have Odo's medical records on file. If he will consent to giving me a sample of his biological matter, I can compare it to previous records. But…"

"But, what, Doctor?" asked Ro.

"But I cannot guarantee that other Changelings couldn't mimic those old records. With the sharing that occurs in the Great Link, other Changelings may more closely resemble Odo, and Odo himself might have been change by the Great Link."

"If you cannot guarantee perfect results, Doctor, what can you do?"

"I can run the tests and give you a very good guess as to whether or not it is Odo," said Dr. Bashir. "But I think the best test that we could possibly use for Odo is standing right next to me." Dr. Bashir indicated Kira with his arm.

"What do you mean?" asked Cmdr. Ro, not certain she liked the idea of the woman she most despised on the station being the solution to her problem.

It was Lt. Dax who answered. "Vedek Kira has known Odo for longer than anyone on this station. They were very close friends."

Ro turned towards Kira. "Weren't you and Odo in a relationship for a time?"

"Yes," replied Kira. "For just over a year before his return to the Great Link."

"Don't you think that will cloud your judgement?" asked Ro.

"No," said Kira who leaned forward. "I know Odo. I can tell if it is him or not."

"Are you telling me that you've never been fooled by someone from your past?" Ro knew Kira's militia file. And judging by the look on her face, Kira clearly didn't like having that knowledge used against her.

"Clouded judgement or not," spoke Dr. Bashir. "Kira is the best we have. That combined with my tests will allow us to draw our best conclusions."

Ro resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Dr. Bashir was another testament to the crew's loyalty to Kira Nerys. "Very well. Dr. Bashir, you will accompany me to the airlock. Vedek Kira, I will make sure that you get some time with Odo. I will expect you to give me your honest take on him: whether you believe him to be Odo; and if it is him how the Great Link may have changed him."

"Yes, Commander," said Kira.

Ro tapped her combadge. "Lt. Nog, clear the Jem'Hadar ship for docking. Tell them that all docking procedures have been eliminated and that the station commander will be with them shortly. Then you and Lt. Nal meet me at the airlock."

* * *

Kira followed behind the Starfleet contingent. No one had actually asked her to accompany them to the airlock, and she got a negative glare from Cmdr. Ro, but she was too anxious to see Odo. It had been nearly eight years! Surely, they could forgive her.

Cmdr. Ro Laren led the team. Behind her followed Dr. Bashir and the Security Chief Lt. Nal Borrem. A step behind was Lt. Ezri Dax and Lt. Nog. As they reached the airlock, Cmdr. Ro ordered it open. The gear like door rolled into its pocket and revealed two armed Jem'Hadar soldiers. Lt. Nal stepped forward, and Kira thought she could see Cmdr. Ro flinch.

Before the tension could ignite a deep, gruff voice spoke. "Stand down. This is a peaceful mission."

"Of course, Founder," replied the Jem'Hadar First.

The two soldiers stepped to the side and allow a humanoid looking man to step forward. "I am Odo. I represent the Founders and the Dominion." Odo appeared as he most often did, in the uniform of a security officer of the Bajoran Militia. Kira had not seen such a uniform since the militia had been absorbed into Starfleet.

Ro stepped forward. "I am Ro Laren, commander of _Deep Space Nine._ I guess I am welcoming you home."

"Yes, this was and is my home. I am glad to see it still in good shape. But if we are done with the pleasantries, my business here is very important. May we be underway."

"Your guards will have to leave their weapons behind," said Ro. "A security measure that you started on this station."

"That will not be necessary," said Odo. "The guards will stay on the ship. I feel no threat here on _Deep Space Nine_. Besides, I am more accustomed to protecting others than being the one protected." With a nod the two Jem'Hadar immediately returned to their ship.

"Very well. We will meet in the officer's lounge. We can thus avoid unwanted attention from Ops or the promenade." Odo gave his usual stiff nod.

When they arrived, Odo and Ro sat on different sides of the table. Kira remained towards the end of the table, all the while watching Odo very carefully. Contrary to what Ro Laren might have thought, Kira was actually doing what the commander had asked. She didn't want to admit it, but there was at least some reason to suspect this changeling.

Ro began. "Mr. Odo, I trust you know everyone in this room. Dr. Bashir and Lt. Dax hold the same positions as when you were on station. Lt. Nal has your former position as Chief of Security. Lt. Nog is the Chief of Operations. And Vedek Kira is the head cleric on the station."

"And your first officer?" asked Odo.

"I do not yet have one," answered Ro. "With introductions complete, I think we can skip any other Starfleet diplomatic pleasantries, Mr. Odo. If your business is so important, I would wish you to speak of it."

"Of course," Odo seemed to be gathering himself. "For the past year I have been tracking a member of my species. He broke himself off from the Great Link and has since been traveling the Gamma Quadrant. It has been difficult, and to be honest, I lost his trail a while back. But last week I discovered his trail again. And it led here, through the wormhole, into the Alpha Quadrant."

"There's a changeling in the Alpha Quadrant," said Lt. Nog between his teeth. Kira looked at the Ferengi Starfleet officer. In the years since Chief O'Brien had left the station, there had been a great difficulty in the operation of _Deep Space Nine_. The engineers had their hands full dealing with the combination of Cardassian, Bajoran, and Starfleet technology that made up the station. Finally, Kira had decided to promote Nog to Chief of Operations, since he was the only one that seemed to have any success keeping the station running. Kira was pleased that Cmdr. Ro had kept the young man in the position.

"Yes, and it gets worse," said Odo. "I believe that he is here to do great harm to the Federation."

"What do you mean?" asked Ro.

"This changeling, he was one of those hiding in disguise within the Federation during the Dominion War," said Odo. "He was trapped in the Alpha Quadrant when the wormhole was mined. He had also contracted the same disease that plagued the rest of my species. That limited his ability to shapeshift. He was stuck in hiding.

"After the War ended, he eventually made his way back to the Great Link. He was surprised at finding me there. At first, he was grateful for my bringing of the cure. But he did oppose me in my attempts of sharing my positive experiences with the solids. What began as a polite disagreement, grew to be an intense debate. The Great Link was in disharmony. But I didn't give up."

"You always were a stubborn one," said Dr. Bashir.

"What happen?" asked Kira. The Great Link was very important to Odo, and Kira could tell that the experience of disharmony in the Link was upsetting to Odo. Either that or this other changeling was a really good actor.

"That was when he left," said Odo. "But not before he made a final vow. He said that he was going to destroy our greatest enemy."

"Greatest enemy?" asked Ezri. "Does he mean the Federation?"

"That is my speculation," said Odo.

"Who else could it be?" asked Nog. "Not the Romulans. They can barely keep their government together."

"Maybe the Klingons," said Ezri Dax. "They did fight the War all by themselves for a time when our ships were threatened by the Breen weapon."

"The Klingons suffered great loses in the final battles," said Lt. Nal. "And Starfleet has had the best recovery since the War's end."

"What about _Deep Space Nine_?" asked Kira. "It was the crew of this station that mined the wormhole. And it was the Emissary, the Captain of this station, that fought in the critical battles. You said he wanted to 'destroy' his enemy. Surely one changeling could not destroy the entire Federation. But this station! We've had our share of close calls."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Bashir. "It was my impersonator that nearly destroyed Bajor's sun."

"My first thought was _Deep Space Nine_," said Odo. "That is why I kept a constant eye on the wormhole. I figured he would try to cross into the Alpha Quadrant. That is how I was able to find him again."

"This mission of tracking down a rogue changeling," said Ro. "Did you choose this yourself, or did the Great Link ask you to do it?"

"Both," said Odo. Kira could tell that Odo didn't like the suspicious tone that Ro had used.

"Why you?" asked Ro.

"Are you asking why I choose this assignment, or why the Great Link sent me?"

"Both," replied Ro. The commander sat back and waited for Odo's response.

"Hmm," Odo grunted. "I choose this mission because it is continuation of my current mission: peace between my people and the solids. This changeling would damage everything I am trying to do. I also am doing it because people I care about might be in harm's way." Odo looked at everyone in the room, with an extra long pause on Kira.

Odo continued, "The Great Link sent me because of my experienced and detective skills. I was the best equipped of my people to track him down." Odo slightly shook his head. "I also suspect the Great Link was hoping for a break."

"A break?" asked Kira.

"This changeling and I have been debating within the Link for over six years. They are not accustomed of such disharmony, and they grow weary of it. The Link will rest while the two of us are gone."

"Does this mean the Link is no longer interested in what you have to say?" asked Ezri.

"No, they just need some time. This is a very important moment in my people's history. Things will not happen quickly. But they have ordered me to bring this changeling and myself back to the Link. They could have exiled one or the both of us quite easily."

"How do you plan on tracking the changeling?" asked Lt. Nal. "With a week's head start, he could be anywhere." Lt. Nal was the station's chief of security. He used to be one of Odo's Bajoran deputies when Odo had the job. Kira could see that Nal was excited by the chance to work with his old boss.

"Or he could still be among us," said Ro. "Doctor."

"Of course, Commander." Dr. Bashir stood up an pulled a medical device for drawing blood. "This will only take a minute." Ro Laren extended her arm to the doctor. Bashir drew blood from the commander and held up the vial. Ro's blood remained red. "You, Commander, are not a changeling." Bashir continued the blood draws with each person present. It was a test that Dr. Bashir and Capt. Sisko had developed just before the Dominion war. If any part of a changeling was disconnected from the rest of its body, it would revert to a gelatinous state. Thus, a solid could be proven not to be a changeling if his or her blood would remain as it was and not revert to changelings' gelatinous substance.

After everyone, including Kira, was tested, Ro pulled out a separate blood drawing device and tested Dr. Bashir. Bashir had been impersonated by a changeling multiple times. Thus, Kira was relieved when his test came back negative.

Ro set the blood vial down. "We are all aware that the changeling may still be on the station. I intend on keeping our vigilance high."

"I suggest blood tests for everyone on the station, and phaser sweeps in every room," said Odo.

"No," said Ro forcefully. "We do not know that he is still on the station. If we start blood draws, then we will alert the whole station that there is a changeling. They will conclude that the Dominion is preparing for war again. We will have mass panic, not only on this station, but throughout the quadrant. We may even have war if the Klingons or the Romulans find out. We will have both regular and random phaser sweeps of Ops, my office, the reactors, and other critical sections. All senior staff and Ops personal will be subject to blood draws. This is to be kept secret. Understood?" Ro received a chorus of 'yes sir's.

"Now, back to Lt. Nal's question," said Ro. "How do you plan on tracking this changeling?"

"I know the ship which he used to cross the wormhole, a Karemma trading vessel. He wasn't on it when it returned to the Gamma Quadrant," said Odo. "The ship stopped here at _Deep Space Nine_. He must have gotten off. I will need to look at your records of ship departures to determine where he might have gone from here."

"That can be arranged," answered Ro. "Lt. Nal will help you. I believe you two have worked together before."

"That will be sufficient."

"Let's go, Constable," said Lt. Nal, using Odo's old affectionate title. "We can start in the security office."

"Just one minute," said Ro. "With all this talk of changelings, we must discuss your stay on the station, Mr. Odo."

"You don't trust me," said Odo.

"No, I don't," said Ro emphatically. "You say that you went to change the Great Link's ideas about us solids, but I am not sure that they haven't changed your ideas." Odo gave his grunted reply, but Ro continued. "I would, however, trust you much more if I knew that you are who you say you are." Ro waved Dr. Bashir forward.

"I'm sorry Odo, but I require a sample of your biological matter, to test against your previous records that I keep here on the station."

"Hmm. I suppose so." Odo extended his finger into the chemical beaker that Dr. Bashir held. After he deposited some of his gelatinous matter into the beaker, Dr. Bashir began to speak, but Odo interrupted. "Let me guess, just a tad more."

"Yes, thank you, Odo. I promise I will return this to you."

"Until Dr. Bashir can confirm your identity, you are to be accompanied by either a security officer or one of the people within this room." Kira noted that Ro had included her in the list of acceptable people. Perhaps she meant it when she said she would arrange for Kira and Odo to have some alone time. "I cannot have you shapeshifting around this station unsupervised."

"That is insulting and disrespectful…" said Odo. "…and exactly what I would do in your situation. Very well, Commander."

"Good, some quarters have been arranged for you," said Ro. "Report to the security office at 1500 hours. My staff will be busy with the changes that your news requires." Ro turned to Kira. "Vedek Kira, can I trust you to escort our guest to his quarters?"

"Yes, Commander," said Kira. She looked over at Odo in time to see a slight smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Personal journal, Vedek Kira Nerys; stardate 58177.3: Odo and I spent hours together talking, before we retired for the night. I have imagined for years what it would be like to be with him again, but it never even came close to the real meeting. I am fully convinced that this is Odo, and I plan on telling the Commander that._

Kira clipped her _d'ja pagh _to her ear and looked at herself in the mirror. She straightened her hair and her clerical garb. Then she laughed at herself. She was trying to dress to impress Odo, which was a foolish concept given how well Odo knew her.

Kira gathered herself and walked out of her quarters. She went straight to the promenade and took the lift up to Ops. Once the lift reached the upper level, Kira saw Cmdr. Ro Laren waiting for her. "Good morning, Vedek Kira. You are punctual." The Commander had a smile on her face, which look odd because Ro Laren rarely smile. Kira could tell that it was a forced smile. However, Kira took it as a good sign that the new station commander was trying to be nice to her. "Come into my office," Ro invited Kira, and she followed her into the commander's office. "Raktajino?" asked Ro.

"Please," said Kira. The Commander got the beverage out of the replicator and set it on the desk. Then Ro Laren sat behind the desk with Kira on the opposite side.

"So?" asked Ro expectantly.

"So, what?"

"Odo?" asked Ro. "Tell me about your visit with Odo."

"You mean: do I believe that it is really him?"

"That's exactly what I mean." The false smile on Ro's face was gone and the Commander's voice was now in business mode.

"The man I talked to last night is indeed Odo," affirmed Kira.

"Are you sure?" asked Ro.

"I'm positive," said Kira with emphasis.

"Alright," said Ro. "That is what I will have to accept."

"What did Dr. Bashir have to say?" asked Kira

"He told me that as far as he can tell, this changeling is Odo. Without any other way to confirm or disprove this man's identity, I must assume that this is really Odo."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Kira.

"What did you two talk about?" asked Ro.

"I beg your pardon," said Kira in a less than friendly way. "That is private."

"I'm not asking you to tell me the details," responded Ro with annoyance. "I just want to know if there was any relevant information about the rogue changeling."

"Not much." Kira tried to bury her frustrations with the Commander poking into her personal life. "We talked some about the other changeling and the opposition he gave Odo in the Great Link. Nothing more than what you already know. Besides that, we talked about Odo's efforts to convince the Great Link of the good that peace with the solids can bring."

"Has Odo been successful?"

"Somewhat," said Kira. "His best argument is that living among solids was Odo's propose. He was one of a hundred changelings sent throughout the galaxy to observe humanoid life. He has used this point to great effect in his communicating with the Great Link.

"Starfleet will be interested in that. But I suppose I should talk to Odo myself, rather than asking you to do it for me," said Ro. "If we are able to catch this changeling, I would appreciate it if you could ask Odo to stay a bit longer."

"I would have done that anyway."

"Good. Anything else of relevance?"

"No," said Kira. "We talked about my life; my decision to become a cleric; about some of the others, Chief O'Brien, Cmdr. Worf, other personal things."

"Thank you, Vedek," said Ro. "I really appreciate you helping me." Once again Ro's kindness was a bit too forced, but Kira could recognize an olive branch when she saw one. "One more thing, Kira." Ro slid something on the deck towards her.

Kira picked up the small item. "A Bajoran Militia combadge? I didn't think these were used anymore."

"They're not," said Ro. "I had this one replicated this morning. It is a Starfleet communicator that just looks like the old Militia ones. You are not Starfleet anymore, so I didn't think it appropriate for you to wear the logo. But you have extensive experience with changelings, and you know Odo. I would be a fool to let such experience go without a voice. If you think of something or notice anything, call me or call security."

"Thank you, Commander," said Kira genuinely. Cmdr. Ro was indeed extending an olive branch. "Nostalgic," said Kira as she placed the combadge above her right breast.

"I got the idea when I saw Odo wearing that old security uniform. He will also be receiving a communicator. That will be all, Vedek."

"Understood, Commander," Kira turned and walked away. Making peace with the Commander and getting to see Odo. This day was starting out well.

* * *

"Well, Doctor?"

"Congratulations, mysterious changeling. As far as I can tell you are Odo," said Dr. Bashir.

"Very good," said Odo. "I would like that sample back."

"Oh, I was hoping that I might be able to hang on to it for a while. I never did get a chance to work on that organ replacement project that I started."

"Doctor!"

"Very well." Dr. Bashir held up a beaker. Odo stuck his finger inside. Once he made contact with the gelatinous substance, he absorbed it back into himself. He couldn't ever explain it to solids, but he felt whole again.

"Now, if you will excuse me, Doctor. I have to speak with Lt. Nal about our other missing friend."

"It's good to see you again, Odo. If you're free at lunch Ezri, Kira, and I will be at the replimat."

"I will be there if I can," said Odo. He turned around and walked out of the infirmary. His strides were deliberate, and his head pivoted to take in the whole promenade. He kept an air of authority about him. He wasn't even trying, Odo had just slipped right back into his old habits. He felt like he was once again the security chief of _Deep Space Nine_. He stopped and looked around. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this place.

His thoughts were interrupted. "Odo! Odo!" He groaned loudly at the voice. "Odo! I knew it was you when that Jem'Hadar ship arrived. You just couldn't stay away, could you? Is there anything I can do for you? The holosuites are still available."

"Quark!" shouted Odo as he turned and bent forward to face the annoying Ferengi. "I didn't leave the Great Link so that I could become your next customer."

"Really?" said Quark. "I thought it was because you missed me."

"No, not in the least," said Odo. "How is it that you are still able to run your bar and gambling establishment now that Bajor is part of the Federation and this is no longer a shared station?"

"Oh, you know. It pays to know the right people. Such as having your idiot brother as the Grand Nagus. He may be tearing up Ferenginar, but he is quite generous to family."

"Rom? What can he do for you?"

"Technically my bar is the Ferengi Embassy to Bajor, and I am its ambassador." Quark put his palms together with his fingers apart yet parallel and bowed in a formal Ferengi greeting.

"You, an ambassador? Hmm." Odo grunted.

"Who would have thought? It's a little taxing, the bureaucratic work, meeting with representatives. But the diplomatic immunity is nice."

"Diplomatic immunity?!" Odo exclaimed. "Rom!" He shouted the name as if Grand Nagus Rom could actually hear him.

"Now you know what I have to deal with," said Lt. Nal Borrem as he approached. "Nevertheless, I keep my eye on this one."

"As you should," said Odo. "We ought to begin our work."

"Of course, Constable." Lt. Nal lead Odo towards the security office.

But Quark followed. "What are you two working on?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Quark," said Odo.

"Everything concerns me," said Quark. "I already lost a bet to Morn on when you would return. It would be nice to know the reason for your arrival."

"You have a wager on my business?" asked Odo.

"Don't look so surprised. A Jem'Hadar warship arrives at the station. It's the most excitement this station has had in months."

"And you wish to capitalize on it."

"You know me so well, Odo."

"Then you better hope that it is important business. Otherwise, I might turn my attention to you."

Quark laughed. "It is good to have you back, Odo."

Odo grunted again and walked with Lt. Nal. "Diplomatic immunity?"

"It doesn't protect him from everything. Diplomats are expected to behave in certain ways," said Lt. Nal. "I remind Quark of that every now and then. And Vedek Kira has her ways of keeping him in line." Odo gave an amused grunted at the thought of Nerys confronting Quark. The two arrived at the security office. "So, Constable, where would you like to begin?"

* * *

_Personal Log, Ens. Rikka Samae; stardate 58179.4: I have spent the last three days studying the fictional life of Olna Mika, the ex-resistance fighter, ex-Maquis terrorist, and now gunrunner. In a few more days I am to become Olna Mika. These Starfleet Intelligence agents are trying to teach me how to talk like her, walk like her, to be her! I don't know if I can do this._

Ens. Rikka Samae tried once more to close the top of her outfit. She was wearing a comfortable tunic with a leather vest over top. Both the tunic and the vest were open towards the top, leaving Samae with a cleavage line that she was not comfortable with. She wore pants that were made of a tough, well broken in material. Around her waist she had a heavy-duty leather belt with various places to hang weapons and gadgets. Slung low on her right hip was a holster for her handheld disruptor. Samae had been practicing four times a day on drawing and firing the Romulan weapon. It felt so different from a Starfleet phaser, and her basic training had not prepared her for such a weapon.

"Ensign, we have one more therapy session for you. This will only take a minute," said Lt. Silva Evans. A doctor came up to Samae and ran a medical device over her face. Samae liked to call the device a dermal degenerator, since it did much the opposite of a dermal regenerator. The device caused her skin to loosen ever so slightly, creating creases and slight wrinkles on her face. This made Samae look older than she really was. The role of Olna Mika was previously played by Samae's older sister Rikka Nolean, who had been ten years older than Samae. Samae's 25-year-old face won't be able to play the part. "There, now you look the proper age."

Samae looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like Nolean!" It really did seem like her sister in the mirror.

"I will take that as a good sign," said Lt. Cmdr. Riley Sheen as he dismissed the doctor.

Samae was once again trying to pull her shirt closed. "Can't we do something about this. I feel exposed."

"It is all part of the disguise," said Lt. Evans. "It will distract others from looking to closely at your face."

"I thought that was why you aged my face."

"It's more than your age, Ensign." Cmdr. Sheen sat down next to her. "You are about to go out there and tell everyone that you are someone you're not. You're going to lie to everyone. That is what we do; our job is to lie. We lie easily with our words, but we have a tougher time lying with our face. Somehow, in humanoid species, the face seems closer to our identity. We use our face to express ourselves. It's how we share with another who we are. You need to learn how to use your face to share a lie. But this outfit and the others we have provided will help at least in passing encounters, so you will be able to relax a bit."

"I don't know whether to be impressed by that bit of philosophy or to be horrified that you are manipulating it for deceit," said Samae.

"Becoming deceitful is difficult for a lot of us trained in Federation ideals. I sincerely hope you don't become so good at it that you forget those ideals," said Sheen as he stood up.

"So do I." Samae tried one more time to close her top. "I just wish there was another way besides…" Just at that moment Lt. Cmdr. Alivia O'Hara-Grant stepped out of her changing room. Samae dropped her jaw and opened wide her eyes at the sight. "Never mind, I will stop complaining."

Cmdr. O'Hara-Grant was wearing a tight pair of shorts made of the same material as Samae's pants. But these shorts rode low on the waist and were cut off high on the thigh. Her green legs were bare all the way to her feet, which were shoed in an open-toed, leather sandal. Her top had a two-finger thick strap on each shoulder and slightly thicker band around her back. It only bare minimally cover her chest. Her midriff was completely exposed. O'Hara-Grant looked her part in every way, an Orion slave girl.

"It could be worse," said O'Hara responding to Samae's amazement.

"How?" asked Samae.

"Last time I wore essentially the same outfit with about a third as much material."

"A third?! How is that even possible?"

"Imagine the skimpiest bathing suit you've ever seen. At least now I feel like I'm wearing something. And it is fairly comfortable." O'Hara gave Samae a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that you have to endure this."

"You're sorry?" asked Samae. "Compared to you, I'm dressed like a vedek." O'Hara stopped and looked directly at Samae. "What? Was it something I said?"

"No, I mean yes," answered O'Hara. "Your sister said the exact same thing to me last time I did this. You are more like her than you think."

"Which is a good thing," said Lt. Cmdr. Ulysses Grant as he exited his dressing room. His garb was pretty much the male version of Samae's clothing. He wore a dark green undershirt with a leather vest and leather chaps on his pants. Grant's belt had even more places to hook weapons than Samae, and it had two holsters for his disruptors. Grant continued, "This whole time you have been trying to act as Olna Mika, a complete stranger to you. But remember that Olna Mika was born in the imagination of Nolean. Try thinking a bit more like Nolean, and you may find that Olna Mika is not so much a stranger."

"That is solid advice, Ensign," said Cmdr. Sheen.

"I will try that, Commander."

"Let's start right now," said Grant. "When we were off duty, Nolean called me Frank, and called Cmdr. O'Hara here Alivia. I want you to start doing so starting now. It will also help shake off Starfleet formality."

"Yes, Sir."

"No, sir's," said Grant sternly.

"Have it your way, Frank." Samae almost choked on her words. Speaking casually to a superior officer went against all her training.

"She'll get it," Grant said to Sheen.

"Pop quiz," said Evans. She turned to Samae. "Where were you born? How did you join the Maquis?"

"Bajor, Recanta providence. My family were farmers, but during the Occupation, our crops were given to the Cardassians, and we went hungry. Joined the resistance; little kid fired phasers; killed Cardassians. After the Occupation I joined the Maquis to continue the fight. Now I'm a gunrunner."

"How did you survive the Dominion's elimination of the Maquis?" asked Evans.

"Is anyone really going to ask me that?"

"Probably not," said Sheen. "But you need to know it for your own sake."

"My ship was damaged in a raid against the Cardassians, and I was lost in the badlands for three weeks, during which the Jem'Hadar wiped out the Maquis."

"Good," said Evans."

"But could be better," said Sheen. "Olna Mika would be emotional when speaking of her lost companions. Mostly likely angry. What happened next?"

"I was finally rescued by Victor Axeman, one of the gunrunners that supported the Maquis. He helped me hide from the Jem'Hadar. Once the Dominion War broke out in earnest, the Dominion had larger concerns that a lowly terrorist. They stopped looking for me, and Capt. Axeman and I had plenty of work cleaning up war scrape and selling it."

"Not bad," said Grant. "But remember, we are partners in this operation. There is no 'Capt. Axeman.' It is Victor or Vic. And to me, you are Mika."

"Of course…Vic."

"There you go," said Grant.

"What about Alivia?" asked Samae.

"She doesn't have a name," said Silvia Evans.

"Leela," said Alivia. "My name is Leela." She sat on Grant's lap. "And I belong to Vic."

"You're going to have to do something about that Irish accent," said Evans. "An Orion slave girl isn't supposed to have an accent from Earth."

"I won't be speaking much at all. But your point is taken," said Alivia.

"I wish we had more time to work on character assimilation," said Sheen. "But time is critical, and we need to start this mission. Happily, your chariot arrived today."

Grant stood up as Alivia slid off of him. "The _Stellar Sprint_? Let's see her."

* * *

The trio of newly minted undercover Starfleet Intelligence Agents entered the hanger bay. Frank whistled as saw a small freighter on the near side. "There she is, the _Stellar Sprint_."

"Ah, the fond memories," said Alivia sarcastically.

"Hey, this ship was part of what brought us together," said Frank to his wife.

"You mean that you would not have asked me out without that mission?" replied Alivia.

"No, I would have eventually asked, but would you have said yes?"

Alivia gave a shrug of the shoulder. She turned to Rikka Samae. "What do you think, Samae?"

"It's a little…underwhelming," answered Samae. "I don't see what's so special about it."

"Nothing," said Frank. "That's why I initially choose it from a Federation bone yard. It is unremarkable and thus forgettable. We were trying to maintain a low profile."

"Well, you didn't succeed," said Cmdr. Sheen. "In the months following your little impromptu undercover mission, we at Starfleet Intelligence heard rumors of the Human pirate that managed to buy a cloaking device from a Romulan terrorist. That's when we knew that we needed to preserve the aliases that you created."

"Have there been other agents who have taken the mantle of Victor Axeman, Olna Mika, and the Orion slave?" asked Frank.

"Yes," replied Lt. Silvia Evans. "But only for short missions, and only to maintain the working aliases. It wouldn't do to have the _Stellar Sprint_ disappear for years at a time only to show up at the big moments."

"That would be a bit suspicious," said Frank. "I have to admit that is wise, even if it's a little unnerving. It's weird knowing that someone was impersonating me. Well, not me. You know. How often does the _Stellar Sprint _go out?"

"I try to get it about every other month," said Lt. Evans. "It pops up somewhere, decloaks, and some agents go down to do a business transaction. The rest is done by fake paper trails."

"You?" asked Alivia of Lt. Silvia Evans. "Do you go yourself; perhaps donning the green body paint?" Alivia pointed to herself.

"Me? No!" replied Lt. Evans. "I don't do field work. I maintain information and equipment. My job is to keep aliases like Victor Axeman and Olna Mika looking like real people. For instance, I make sure that this ship looks and behaves like a gunrunner's vessel. We have made a few adjustments. Would you like to see?"

"Yes, I would," said Frank.

Lt. Evans led them into the freighter. As they walked through the ship, Samae moved her finger across a small dining table and drew up some dust. "Vic, you and I don't keep this ship very clean."

"It's been sitting for a month and a half," said Evans. "You can run a dust rage over it, but make sure that it doesn't become Starfleet pristine." Samae nodded her head.

"You said that you made adjustments," said Alivia. "What kind?"

"We upgraded the impulse engines and the warp drive," said Evans. "If this ship is meant to run weapons, then it needs to be able to outrun some of its possible enemies. We also swapped out the phaser arrays for Romulan disruptors. We didn't think it was wise to sport Starfleet weapons technology."

"We had to get this girl up and running quickly," said Frank. "We didn't have time for the finer points."

"Time is what I have," said Lt. Evans with professional pride. "And I use it well." They continued to talk about the ship and its modifications. When they arrived at the warp core. Alivia went over and took off a panel. "What are you doing?!" asked Evans with alarm.

"I may look like a slave, but remember I am the chief engineer of a _Galaxy _class starship," answered Alivia. "Can you tell me how you were able to interface the cloaking device with the warp drive. I had trouble with that before."

"No, I cannot," said Evans. "I put the work order in, and the engineers did the installation."

Alivia turned to Evans. "You really need to get your hands dirty one of these times." Alivia replaced the panel. "Will I be able to talk with one of the engineers?"

"Unfortunately, there isn't time," said Lt. Cmdr. Sheen. "You mission starts in a few hours. You will have between now and then to relearn the _Stellar Sprint's _systems. Come, let us go to the bridge." Once they arrived, Sheen reached for one of the controls on the pilot's panel. "This is the cloaking control." Sheen pressed the control, and Frank heard the sound of the cloaking device engaging. "Now no one can see us. And it gives us time to give you a few more details that we don't wish to discuss in front of even our fellow Intelligence agents."

Frank nodded his head. "So, now do we get to hear more about our mission. You have told us that we are to track a Romulan weapons dealer who apparently got his hands on a thalaron device. He is going to sell it on a black market somewhere. But you have given us no clue as to where we are to begin."

"That's because we ourselves haven't been told," said Sheen.

"Now is not the time for Starfleet Intelligence to hold back on us," said Frank.

"It's not Starfleet Intelligence that is holding back," replied Sheen. "This is a joint operation. You will learn more when you rendezvous with your contact on Kolarus III."

"Who is this contact?" asked Frank. "And who are we working with in this joint operation?"

"Your contact is an agent of the Romulan Tal Shiar."

* * *

"How is she handling?" asked Frank.

"The _Stellar Sprint_ is doing okay," replied Alivia as she continued to double check its systems while they were at warp. Alivia was not at all happy that they couldn't have done the standard maintenance checks before departing, but apparently their Tal Shiar contact was waiting.

"Just okay?" asked Frank.

"Her warp field was a little unsteady. The impulse engines are not running at peak efficiency. The shields and weapons arrays need calibration. The only thing running perfectly smooth is the cloaking device." Alivia double checked the cloaking read out. "I am pretty sure that we are absolutely invisible to all but the best sensor grids."

"Do you want me to take the controls, so you can do your engineering thing?"

"No, I will have plenty of time for that. It's not as if my slave girl role demands much of me. Besides, I have Samae doing some jobs for me. I tell you; her skills are wasted in the science lab. That girl should have been an engineer."

"Yeah, she is talented, but she's no pilot. Nor am I, for that matter." Frank sat next to Alivia. "I wish we had Cmdr. Hickensen with us. He would love piloting this thing."

"A pilot would be nice, but I think we can handle it. It would also be nice to have an intelligence agent with us. You know, someone with real undercover experience."

"We fit the bill for this mission. Besides, I think there is another reason to use us instead of real agents."

"What reason is that?"

"The Tal Shiar. Starfleet Intelligence probably doesn't want the Romulan spies to see too much of their operations."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Alivia.

The door of the bridge opened, and Rikka Samae entered. "I cleaned out the impulse manifolds. Hopefully that improves performance. I never thought I would be doing this kind of work."

"There is a lot of things one must do to maintain one's own ship," said Frank.

"Understood, sir."

"No, Mika. No sir's. You must begin now to talk to me as an equal. From here on out we do not act like Starfleet officers. I am Victor Axeman, captain and owner of this ship. And you are Olna Mika, my first mate and business partner. We have worked together now for over ten years. We know each other like family. And this ship is not some Starfleet vessel. It is your ship. It is your lively hood."

"Alright Vic," said Samae, but to Alivia is still did not sound true. Hopefully Samae would adapt quickly.

"We are arriving at Kolarus III. Dropping out of warp," reported Alivia. She looked at a side display. "We have improvement in the impulse engines. Good work, Mika."

"Am I supposed to thank you, Leela?" asked Samae with attitude.

"No, you're not," said Alivia. "The slave girl gets no thanks."

"What do we know about this planet?" asked Frank.

"Inhabited by a post-industrial age species, pre-warp. The _Enterprise _had a not so friendly encounter with the inhabitants about four years ago."

"Then we ought to be wary."

"We have incoming transponder signal from the surface," said Samae, sitting behind the pilot's seat. "It's Romulan."

"Good, put us in orbit, Leela. Mika, you and I will beam down." Frank and Samae got up and went to the cargo hold where the transporters were. Alivia spotted an ion storm on the far side of the planet but concluded that it wouldn't interfere with the transporters. When Frank confirmed that they were ready, Alivia beamed them down.

* * *

The view of the cargo hold faded, and Samae found herself on the surface of an arid world. She immediately pulled out her scanner. It wasn't a Starfleet tri-quarter, but it functioned just the same. Getting used to all these not Federation technologies was annoying. Samae was afraid that she would miss use one, especially the disruptor hanging from her belt. "The source of the signal is just over that hill.

"Let's go around it," said Grant. Samae followed his lead. She noticed that Frank was scanning every horizon and constantly glanced at the hill. Finally, they arrived at a small shipping container that could be handle easily by two people.

"Odd, no one is here," said Samae. But Grant drew his disruptor and spun around. By the time Samae had turned there was a Romulan woman standing with her arms in the air.

"Well, this is a surprise!" said the woman, and Samae dropped her jaw in disbelieve. She recognized the woman immediately. She had been stranded with Samae, Frank, and the Captain when the Borg had taken over the _Orion's _saucer. "Hello, Weapons Designer," said the woman. "It is good to see you again. The past year hasn't been so good for you."

"Ta'Sem? What are you doing here?"

* * *

_Station Log; stardate 58180.8: Three days and we still haven't found any evidence of a changeling on the station! I don't know what else I can do. Starfleet is pressing me. I can already tell that Adm. Ross is considering coming here personally. The last thing I want to do is hand over my station to an admiral, but if I don't produce some results, Starfleet may not give me a choice._

Ro Laren leaned back in her chair. She had just gotten off a call from Starfleet Command. They had wanted an update. She gave them what she could, but nothing had changed. This was the third day with Odo on the station, and they still hadn't found the changeling. Ro had increased the phaser sweeps and blood tests, but it was hard to do anything more without alerting the whole station. _Deep Space Nine _was an interquadrant gossip hub. If the general public knew that there was a rogue changeling, it would not only spread panic on the station, but soon the whole quadrant would know. There was no telling how the various Alpha Quadrant factions would react. The Klingon Empire once attempted to invade Cardassia on the mere rumor that changelings had infiltrated their government.

Her door chimed. Ro sat up straight. "Enter." In came Lt. Ezri Dax. "Is there something I can do for you, Counselor?" Ro couldn't remember having a meeting with Dax.

Lt. Dax held up a blood draw device. "Surprise! Time for your random blood draw."

"Of course," said Ro as she extended her arm. "I find this extremely annoying. How did you do this during the War?"

"It wasn't fun. Neither Jadzia nor I enjoyed the constant prick in the arm." Lt. Dax operated the blood draw and held up the vial of Ro's blood. When it remained, its normal red Dax nodded. "Good."

"Your turn, Lieutenant," said Ro as she pulled a blood draw device of her own out of the desk.

"Are you telling me that it just happens to be my time for a random test?" asked Dax.

"One of the advantages of being the commander is that I don't have to do random," countered Ro. Lt. Dax gave a look of fake disappointment, then submitted to the test. Once Ro was convinced that Dax was not a changeling, she dismissed the Trill woman. "If that is all, Lieutenant, you may go."

"Actually, Commander, I was wondering if there was something else I could do for you." Lt. Dax sat down.

"I am not in the mood for a counseling session, Lieutenant."

"A common occupational hazard," said Dax. "It's been a stressful couple of days. Without a first officer to relieve you, I imagine you are pulling double shifts."

"Yes, I am. But I am making sure that I get my rest. I think I can handle this without a babysitter checking in on me."

"Just doing my job, Commander," said Dax. "It's either me or Dr. Bashir. But you seem fine to me. And I am happy to notice that you and Vedek Kira are getting along better."

Ro looked up at the Trill psychologist with a bit of anger. She did not appreciate this young woman intruding in such matters. Nevertheless, Ro had to remind herself that even though Lt. Ezri Dax looked young, she actually had the experience and knowledge of eight previous lifetimes amounting to over three hundred years. At times this experience, along with some attributes of Dax's more personality filled hosts, would come forth from the usually timid and calm Trill woman. "How I interact with the local clergy on this station is none of your concern, Counselor."

"I think it is. The relationship between the command structure and the station's religious and cultural influences falls under my purview. Especially given the proximity of _Deep Space Nine_ to the Celestial Temple. It is greatly important to the psychological health of many on this station. That includes the commander."

Ezri put up her hands to block Ro's objection. "But if you wish, we could talk about another topic. Perhaps your relief that the Jem'Hadar ship has returned to the Gamma Quadrant."

"That was Odo's decision," said Ro. "He told me the Jem'Hadar would be ineffective in the hunt for the changeling, since they are practically incapable of fighting one of the Founders whom they consider gods."

"That doesn't mean you're not relieved. I saw the look on your face when that ship reentered the wormhole, and I saw your reaction when the Jem'Hadar first came on the station."

Ro paused, "I didn't think anyone noticed that." She took a deep breath. "The Jem'Hadar are ruthless fighters; bred and designed for no other purpose. Your file says that you were at the siege of AR-558, so I know that you've seen them in real combat."

"It's different for everyone," said Dax. "For me it was strange. I was scared, but at the same time I had the experiences of Torias, Curzon, and Jadzia to help me. What was your experience?"

"I didn't fight in the Dominion War," said Ro. "I joined the Bajoran Militia at that time, but never saw real combat."

"The Militia didn't see combat, but I know you did," said Dax.

Ro looked around her office, as if searching for a way out. "Three days," was all she said at first. "Three days was all it took. The Maquis were winning. Our tactics were wearing the Cardassians down. Between us and the Klingons we were showing real signs of progress. Then Cardassia joined the Dominion, and in three days the Jem'Hadar had killed almost every single Maquis member.

"I was lucky," continued Ro. "I and another member were scouting a Cardassian supply base. We were going to steal a few supplies then burn the rest. When we returned, we found all the members of our cell dead. We didn't even have time to mourn when the Jem'Hadar attacked. They appeared out of nowhere. I later learned that they had personal cloaking technology. Seeing them at the airlock startled me. I still see them in my nightmares, but I guess I'm not used to seeing them when I'm awake."

"I can understand that," said Dax. Then she got a curious look on her face. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get away? And how did you survive the Dominion hunt for the Maquis?"

"I overloaded my phaser. It blew up in the face of the Jem'Hadar that took my weapon. My partner and I fought our way out, but she was hit by Jem'Hadar fire. I alone escaped. I fled back to the Cardassian supply base, where I encountered more Jem'Hadar. This time I detonated an explosive in the fuel depot. I was presumed dead in the explosion, but I survived by rigging a makeshift force field. After that I stowed away on a Cardassian freighter. I remained in hiding at the beginning of the Dominion War. I eventually returned to Bajor after the retaking of _Deep Space Nine_."

"At which point you enrolled in the Bajoran Militia under a false name," finished Dax.

"Yes. I kept my true identity secret until Cmdr. Chakotay and his Maquis crew returned from the Delta Quadrant on _Voyager_. After that the Maquis were pardoned. However, some of my superiors in the Militia had already guessed who I was. I didn't rejoin Starfleet until Bajor joined the Federation and the Militia was rolled into Starfleet. Even then I didn't think I would be welcomed back, but Cmdr. Chakotay gave a personal testimony on my behalf, as did Capt. Picard, which was very surprising to me."

"I for one am glad that you rejoined," said Dax.

"Are you telling me that you would rather have me in command as opposed to Capt. Kira?" asked Ro.

"Lucky for me, I don't have to choose between you two. Kira decided to step down. That was her choice. You are now in command of _Deep Space Nine_, and I am happy to have you as my commander," said Dax with a tone of seriousness. "Besides, I thought we weren't going to talk about you and the Vedek."

"We're not going to," replied Ro.

"Okay, Commander. I got what I came for." Dax stood up to leave, but she turned before she left. "I really am glad that you and Kira are managing. She is not your enemy or your rival. If you can continue working with her, I will try to keep her more confrontational attitudes in check, as best I can."

Ro allowed a slight smile to slip from her stoic face. "I would appreciate that, Counselor."

* * *

Julian Bashir came up the bar and ordered a drink. His shift in the infirmary was over, and he was waiting for Ezri to come. From his barstool Julian could see the security office across the promenade, where Odo and Lt. Nal had been locked up all day for most of the past three days. Julian sighed and turned to the man next to him. "Quite the day, huh, Morn?"

Morn, who was sitting on his favorite barstool, turned to face Bashir. He nodded his agreement and opened his mouth, but at that very moment Quark came forward. "Indeed, Odo's come back. It's exciting times on the station. You know, just an hour ago I checked every seat just to make sure."

"To make sure of what, Quark?"

"That they weren't Odo. He could be anything."

"Seriously, Quark, do you think that Odo has come back just to catch you in some scheme?"

"Maybe he's just been waiting for me to let down my guard. Why do you think he's here?" Quark knew full well that Bashir would know Odo's real reason for being here, but Julian wasn't going to fall for it.

"I'm not sure, Quark. But maybe you should not only be concerned with what Odo might be, but also whom he might be."

"Odo can't shapeshift into another person," said Quark.

"Correction, Odo couldn't shapeshift into another person. But he has been in the Great Link for seven years. Perhaps he's learned from other shapeshifters how to impersonate another person."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Quark who began to eye everyone in the bar suspiciously.

"Come on, Nog, you can trust me," came a voice from behind Bashir.

"It's not a matter of trust, Jake. I simply am not allowed talk about what I may or may not know," answered Nog.

As Julian turned to face the voices, a tall young Human male came towards him. "Dr. Bashir, maybe you can tell me. Nog is not even dropping me a hint. Why has Odo returned?"

"Jake," said Julian. "You know I can't tell you such things. You might write about it in the Federation News Service."

"I haven't written for them in years," replied Jake. "I'm an author now, not a reporter."

"Always be careful around potential freelancers," said Julian as he clapped Jake Sisko on the back. Jake in turn ordered a drink from the bar. It still surprised Julian to see him do so. He always thought of Jake as the Captain's son, but now Jake Sisko about the same age Julian was when he first came on board the station.

After Julian had been chatting with Jake and Nog for a while, Ezri finally joined them. "Ezri, glad you could join us."

"I was tied up with a client," said Ezri. Jake made room for her next to Julian. She ordered her drink. "Are you still planning on taking your leave time?"

"No, not anymore," said Julian. "With Odo's return, I figure I better hang around. I don't think the Commander would let me go anyway."

"I sorry to hear that."

"I was really looking forward to a visit to Earth. My parents were quite disappointed," said Julian.

"I'm sure Chief O'Brien is disappointed too," said Ezri.

"He took it alright. Keiko is a little upset with me. I think she was planning something big for the event. And the kids! Can you imagine: Kirayoshi is ten years old already, and Molly is teenager!"

"They grow up so fast. Trust me, I've been a parent a time or two," said Dax.

"I guess I will have to settle on a shorter trip to Cardassia. Garak has been bothering me for a visit. I think he's getting a little wore down with his duties on Cardassia."

By this time Morn had drifted away to the Dabo table, Jake and Nog were talking to each other, and Quark was serving another customer. Ezri took her opportunity. "Did you complete your study on Odo?"

"Yes, every test I could run tells me that it is Odo."

"That's the conclusion my tests have drawn as well," said Ezri.

"What tests?" asked Julian.

"I talked to him. That's what a counselor does."

"What did you talk about?"

"Lots of things. About memories of Jadzia; about when he and Curzon were linked; about Worf and where he is right now; about Chief O'Brien and his family."

"You were testing his memories? Isn't that deceptive?"

"I told him exactly what I was doing," said Ezri. "When he asked me if I was convinced, I told him the only real way he could convince me was to bring Lwaxana Troi to the station. You should have seen him flinch."

"Ezri Dax, you can be cruel," said Julian.

* * *

Jake Sisko was the last one to leave the bar, supporting a stumbling Morn over his shoulder. "No, save your words, Morn. I insist. I am taking you back to your quarters so you can sleep off the night."

With that the bar was empty. "M'Pella, you and the girls can call it a night. I will lock up." The last of Quark's dabo girls left the bar. Quark sealed the door and went about emptying the tills and gambling tables. This was one of Quark's favorite times of day. After a long, hard day's work, he had a little quiet time, just him and his profits.

Quark lifted the satisfying heavy money bag and took it into the vault behind the bar. "A good day," Quark said to himself. "Nothing like a little rumor, a little gossip, and the mysterious reappearance of everyone's favorite shapeshifter to spark a little business." Quark set the money bag on his counting table with a triumphant thump. He could hear the ringing of the various slips and strips of gold-pressed latinum. It was just after he had opened the bag and begun counting, that Quark had noticed something wrong.

The latinum from yesterday's profit was not its usual place. Quark immediately checked. "No." Next Quark checked the profits of the whole last week. "No, no, no!" Quark began to run around the vault. Various money bags were scattered across the floor, but the latinum was nowhere to be found. "It's gone! This can't be happening. This is a dream, a nightmare: the Vault of Eternal Destitution manifesting itself in my sleep!"

Then an awful thought came to Quark's mind. "Please don't be…Please don't be." Quark opened his secret floor vault. Once the hidden door under the floor plating was opened Quark stuck his head down into the vault.

"Noooooooo!"

* * *

Lt. Nal Borrem yawned mightily. "Constable, we are making no headway. There have been dozens of ships coming and going, and each day adds another dozen. We have no criteria to narrow down our search. We have so much work to do. Even so, I fear I must call it a night soon." He and Odo had been working on ways to find the changeling all day, and now it was 2530 hours Bajoran time. "Fresh eyes and minds might discover something new in the morning."

"Agreed, I also need time to rest. I have been holding this solid shape for a long time," said Odo. The two of them began to leave the security office when they heard a loud noise in the distance.

"What's that?" asked Odo.

"It sounds like a siren or a wailing buzzer," said Nal. "I think it's getting closer."

"Oh, no," said Odo as though he just figured it out. It didn't take long for Nal to discover the truth for himself.

"Nooooooooo!" screamed Quark as he fell in front of Odo on his knees. "Odo, you have to help me, you have to!"

"Why would I do that, Quark?"

"It's awful, it's truly awful." While Quark was certainly capable acting in such a way for deceitful purposes, Nal got the impression that the Ferengi was truly upset. Quark was out of breath and was physically shaking.

"I don't have time to play guessing games, Quark. Spit it out." demanded Odo. Quark gasped for air as though he couldn't speak any words. Finally, he was able to answer.

"Odo, I've been robbed!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Starfleet Intelligence encrypted log, alias Victor Axeman; stardate 58181.2: We have made our rendezvous with our Tal Shiar partner on Kolarus III. She has requested her name to be exclude from all log entries. She is going by the alias Ta'Kal. She has been tracking our Romulan weapons dealer, and she claims to know the market he is going to sell his thalaron weapon._

"We're at warp," reported Alivia as she returned from the cockpit. She sat down at a console that allowed her to monitor the cockpit from the freighter's small lounge. As she did so, Frank caught himself staring at the shear amount of her green skin that showed. Frank was still trying to get used to seeing his wife so scantily clad in public. "Cloak is engaged. We are on course for wherever it is that Ta'Sem is taking us."

Frank turned his eyes away from his wife and looked at the Romulan woman seated comfortably on the couch. She was not wearing any sort of uniform, but simple dark garb with a belt around her waist. She was also wearing a disruptor pistol. Ta'Sem had been one of the Romulans assigned as an observer on the _Orion_ when it was hunting the Borg in Romulan space. But she did a lot more than observe when she was stranded on the _Orion's _saucer with Frank, Samae, Capt. Lander, and a few others. They had all joined forces to fight against the Borg drones on the ship. Ta'Sem had even taken the helm of the _Orion_ at one point.

"Let me try again," said Ta'Sem. "Victor Axeman?" she pointed to Frank. Then she pointed to Alivia. "Leela, the slave?" Lastly, she pointed to Rikka Samae. "And you are Olna Mika?"

"Yes," said Samae. "And you are Ta'Kal?"

"Yes, I am, Weapons Designer," replied Ta'Sem.

"Why does she keep calling you that?" asked Alivia of Samae.

"You don't know this story?" replied the Romulan. "This woman here was able to deter the Borg with a firebomb made of alcohol. She later helped me reprogram Romulan disruptors to make them effective against the Borg."

Alivia turned to Samae who nodded. "It was Benzite alcohol. It has a higher burning temperature. And Ta'Sem was the one who knew what she was doing with the disruptors."

"Is that why the Orion's Club had scorch marks on the floor?" asked Alivia. Samae nodded again. Alivia continued, "And I thought that we would have to work hard to incorporate our Romulan coworker, but the three of you have already worked together, and I am the odd man out." Frank chuckled at the observation. Having a Romulan they had already worked with was going to be an advantage.

Frank turned towards Ta'Sem. "I have to know, Sub-Lieutenant, is it because of our previous working relationship that the Tal Shiar decided to pair you with us?"

"First, it's Lieutenant now." Ta'Sem stood from the couch. "I guess the Tal Shiar was happy with my work on the _Orion_. Second, no. We had no idea who Starfleet would send. I was just as surprised as you were. Although, in hindsight I should have known."

"What do you mean?" asked Alivia.

"Everyone in the Tal Shiar as heard the story of the Human gunrunner who bought a cloaking device from a foolish Romulan terrorist. You see, we've heard of you, Victor Axeman, and your associate, Olna Mika." Ta'Sem pointed at Alivia. "Leela here should have been the give-away. Victor Axeman had an Orion slave. Now anyone could don the green body paint, but the _Orion _happened to have an Orion chief engineer at the time. Also, the _Orion _conveniently showed up to capture Colonel Gaiath and his terrorists shortly afterwards. We were fairly certain that the _Stellar Sprint _was Starfleet, but I should have seen that is was actually from the _Orion's _crew.

"What makes you think we are the original versions of the _Stellar Sprint's _crew?" asked Frank.

"Her mostly," said Ta'Sem, pointing again at Alivia. "And you. I have dealt with you enough to know that you are observant and clever Human being, the type of person who could talk a Romulan out of a cloaking device. At some point you will have to tell me how you did it."

"If I was involved in that operation, then it would probably be very classified," said Frank. "And I am clever enough to stay away from the cliff edge, lest I accidentally fall."

Ta'Sem gave a cunning smile that only a Romulan could give. Frank would have described it as disturbing. "Like I said, clever." She turned to Samae. "The Weapons Designer here, on the other hand, is too young to have played the part of Olna Mika. I would guess that was your older sister. Nolean was her name, correct?"

"How do you know my sister's name?" asked Samae.

"I memorized the names of all the officers on the _Orion_ when I came on board. You two stood out since you were sisters." Ta'Sem's face dropped a bit. "I understand that your sister died defending the _Orion_. My condolences on your loss."

"Thank you," said Samae.

"They did a fantastic job with your face," said Ta'Sem, changing your subject. She walked up and reached out with her right hand. Samae flinched but Ta'Sem managed to touch her check. "Skin looks and feels older. Starfleet Intelligence goes all out. I hope you don't mind the extra years, Weapons Designer."

"My name is Olna," replied Samae sternly.

"Yes, it is, Olna," said Ta'Sem with a smile.

"Now that the introductions are complete," said Frank. "Would you mind telling us where we are going?"

"We are traveling parallel to the Neutral Zone. We will follow the border until we hit Klingon space," said Ta'Sem.

"Klingon space!" exclaimed Samae.

"Yes, our destination is on the Klingon-Romulan boarder, not far from Khitomer. The Klingons keep a close eye on the boarder for any Romulan military activity. However, they are not as particular as the Federation is on non-military goods. Thus, a thriving black market exists."

"But we are looking for a weapon," said Alivia. "Will not the Klingons find it before we?"

"That would be unfortunate," said Ta'Sem in a hard voice. "The Klingons must not find the thalaron device. Romulus does not want one of their greatest enemies gaining access to such technology."

"Greatest enemies?" asked Samae. "We are all allies since the Dominion War."

"If you believe that, then I have a pond to sell you on Ferenginar," said Ta'Sem.

"The Klingons may not find such a weapon to be honorable," said Frank.

"So one would think of a cloaking device," replied Ta'Sem. "And yet, they use cloak almost as much as the Romulans."

"Are you not concerned about the Federation acquiring thalaron technology?" asked Alivia.

"Somewhat," answered Ta'Sem. "However, the Federation claims to never use weapons of mass destruction. Let us agree together right now, that when we find the thalaron weapon, neither you nor I will seek to keep it for further study. We are here to destroy it. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Frank, although he would watch closely to make sure Ta'Sem would keep her end of the bargain. He expected no less vigilance from Ta'Sem. "What makes you think our weapons dealer is there?"

"There has been chatter," said Ta'Sem. "It is impossible to sell anything like this without making some noise." Ta'Sem sat down abruptly with a look of frustration. "Although this man has surpassed my expectations. He is far slier than I or anyone in the Tal Shiar expected."

"Who is the weapons dealer?" asked Frank sitting across from Ta'Sem.

"His name is Verdok. He was an uhlan in the Romulan military. He served in the Dominion War. He was cannon fodder, yet he had a knack for surviving. He was rewarded with a post on Romulus guarding the Senate Chambers. He was on duty the day Tal'Aura used one of Shinzon's thalaron weapons to kill the most important senators and the entire Continuing Committee, with the convenient exception of Tal'Aura herself. Verdok left the military shortly after that."

"What rank did you say he held?" asked Frank.

"None, he was a mere uhlan."

"In the War or as a capital guard?"

"Both," said Ta' Sem, who began to nod her head. "You think he is a disgruntled soldier?"

"Maybe he just wants to get ahead in the world," replied Frank.

"Not a bad idea," said Ta'Sem. "It worked for you, Vic. Yes, we indeed thought the same, but that simple conclusion has led us to underestimate him. Like I said, he was a survivor during the War. It was mostly dumb luck, but it was also a variety of skills. At times he would have to fight hand-to-hand with the Jem'Hadar, other times he would employ stealth. He is no fool, and I advise you not to engage him in a fight. He will defeat you."

"I understand, Ta'Kal," said Frank. "Skilled as he is, you have none-the-less tracked him to this market."

"We almost didn't," replied Ta'Sem. "We expected him to broadcast his sale, but he was very selective about his advertising. We finally got a rumor and tracked him to our destination. He is most likely trying to sell to a particular buyer and not the highest bidder. A smart move. But at least we know what planet he is on."

"'Finally,' you say. How long has he eluded the Tal Shiar?" asked Frank.

Ta'Sem rolled her eyes in disgust. "He stood the weapon designs eight months ago. He had acquired the last components five months ago."

"Five months!" Alivia stood from her console.

"I know!" said Ta'Sem.

"How do we know that he hasn't sold yet."

"The rumors were discovered twelve days ago, and they were fresh intelligence. He would need the time to move his product and make contact with his buyer. Even so, we may be too late. In which case we will have to track the buyer."

"It must be embarrassing, him giving you the slip," said Frank with his eyebrow raised.

Ta'Sem matched Frank's raised eyebrow. "Concerned with my ego, Vic? Touching, but not necessary. I wasn't on the investigation at that time. I was only brought on recently."

"Why you?"

"The others were not getting the job done. That and I have worked with the Federation before. None of us imagined I would be working with the same people as before." Ta'Sem looked at Frank. "How is Capt. Lander, by the way. I heard she wed."

"I wonder how you learned that," said Frank. "She is happily married and is expecting her first child."

"You will have to give her my congratulations," Ta'Sem stood up again. "If you do not have any further questions then perhaps, I can get some rest. I did not risk much sleep on Kolarus. The locals can be…unfriendly."

"You may follow me to our finest guess quarters," said Frank. He led Ta'Sem up a ladder to the living quarters above the smaller of the two cargo holds. He opened a door and revealed a small bunk room with bathroom facilities on the far side. "Our finest suite."

"I am honored," said Ta'Sem. "I am also surprised."

"How so?"

"That your wife would allow you to show me my quarters unsupervised." Ta'Sem reached her arms towards Frank; her right to his face and her left to his waist, all the while staring deeply into his eyes.

"My wife trusts me," said Frank as he brushed Ta'Sem's arms away. Frank knew that such advances were not genuine. Ta'Sem used them as tools which kept her enemies and allies off balance. Frank also knew more about Ta'Sem's true feelings. "Besides, I don't think I am the Human that you desire."

Ta'Sem dropped her arms. "If you were my enemy, I would kill you immediately. You are too smart to let live." Ta'Sem soften her expression. "How is Richard?"

Frank took her comment as a compliment. "He is doing fine. He is still the mess hall chef. His food is as good as ever."

Richard 'Chef' Matthews was a civilian on board the _Orion_, but he had formerly been a security officer in Starfleet. He saw much action in the Dominion War, and he earned the title war hero for the many lives he had saved. He had also been stranded with Frank, Samae, Capt. Lander, and Ta'Sem on the _Orion's _saucer during the Borg attack. He and Ta'Sem had worked closely together, and it was Ta'Sem who had saved Chef's life by transporting him off the Borg cube.

"I am glad to hear that he has his quiet life back," said Ta'Sem. "No more fighting, no more taking life. Just delighting an entire starship with his cooking."

"I believe he is not currently dating anyone," added Frank.

"Did I ask?"

"Did you have to?" replied Frank.

"Oh," Ta'Sem said longingly as she threw her small duffel bag on the bunk. "What I wouldn't do for a piece of Chef Richard Matthew's apple pie. But he is a Starfleet Human and I am a Tal Shiar Romulan."

"The Neutral Zone may be only a lightyear across, but it can be infinitely wide."

"Is this diplomacy, Cmdr. Grant?"

"That would be above my grade, Lt. Ta'Sem. Enjoy your rest." Grant gave a respectful bow and left the Romulan woman in her quarters. The thought of Chef and Ta'Sem together was a strange one, but not unimaginable.

* * *

_Station Security log; stardate 58181.4: There have been a number of robberies on the station; several small thefts, but last night there were two very large thefts. I am ashamed to say it, but this is the biggest one night theft in the station's history since the Cardassians ran it. It is doubly embarrassing that it happened on my watch, while my previous boss is here._

"What am I looking at?" asked Cmdr. Ro, as she leaned closer to the security office's monitor.

"You are looking at what appears to be the owner of our local bank on promenade withdrawing a large sum from a number of his customers' accounts," said Lt. Nal. "One of the customers reported the theft yesterday. The bank is now a battle zone filled with customers wanting to make sure that their treasures are safe. Unfortunately, they are not. Any account with a substantial amount of latinum has been raided."

"Why have you not arrested the bank owner?" asked Ro.

"Because that," Odo pointed to the security footage. "Is not the bank owner. We were able to confirm his alibi. That is a changeling."

"You found him!" said Ro as she suddenly looked closer at the screen. "Why is he stealing latinum?"

"A good question," said Odo. "He has been known to steal back in the Gamma Quadrant. A little here and a little there. He was so good at it that I cannot even begin to guess at how much he has taken. I would suspect that he is building up for some big purchase."

"Good, yeah, but not great," said Lt. Nal. "There have been a number of places on the promenade that are reporting petty thefts over the last week and a half, and it has always been latinum. But the bank and last night's robbery of Quark's were quite different. They were big robberies, and frankly were not that well done. He seems to have forgotten his subtlety. A Ferengi businessman could never be robbed without his noticing, and he got caught on camera at the bank."

"Perhaps it is because I am here," said Odo. "He cannot afford to be caught, so he's taking what he can and is leaving."

"You think he's leaving the station?" asked Ro. She wasn't sure if she liked the idea or not. On the one hand, he wouldn't be Ro's concern anymore; on the other, a rogue changeling in the Alpha Quadrant was everyone's concern. "Where would he go? And can you track him?"

Odo answered, "He is probably going to make his purchase, whatever it is. He might have slipped away from the station on a transport or a freighter. Nal and I have been looking at all outgoing ships. But it has been an impossible task, until now. Having confirmation that he was on station sometime yesterday has narrowed our search window considerably."

Lt. Nal took the next segment of the briefing. "We stopped all outgoing vessels from departing last night. We plan on inspecting them all, before releasing them. But there is still an eight-hour window in which ships could have departed before we locked down the docking ring."

"How do you figure eight hours?" asked Ro.

"That's when Quark last reported checking his vault before the robbery," answered Lt. Nal.

"Are you sure that we can trust information from Quark?"

Odo grunted. "Normally I wouldn't trust Quark farther than I could throw him; but in this case, I think you can trust him to check his vault in meticulous detail."

"I see," said Ro. "Search all the ships that are currently docked. Have your security officers carry their phasers. You have my permission to do phaser sweeps of any vessel you highly suspect, but be discrete. If you find the changeling or his latinum call for backup immediately. We will sweep the entire ship and blood test all its crew and passengers. I want that changeling found."

"What do we tell the ship captains?" asked Nal.

"The truth," said Ro. "Or an edited version of it. We are searching for a thief and his stolen latinum. Once a ship is cleared it can leave. If we don't release them eventually, they will leave on their own accord, thus ruining our search. What can we do about the ships that have already left?"

"Odo and I will look into them. With that eight-hour window we might just be able to narrow it down to a few likely possibilities. If we can't find him on the docked ships, we may have to consider them."

Odo spoke up. "He could also still be hiding on the station. Unless we do complete phaser sweeps and blood test everyone, he might be able to hide here indefinitely."

"No! We cannot use such public means!" said Ro sternly. Ro had always been a definitive thinker, rarely questioning her decisions or opinions once she had made them. Her time on the _Enterprise _had changed that some, but it was the pressure of command that made her more unsure of herself than she had ever been. She finally saw with new appreciation the difficulty Deanna Troi had that day when the _Enterprise _had been severely damaged by a quantum filament. The Counselor had been stuck in command of the bridge with Ro and Chief O'Brien giving her opposing advice. At that time Ro had advised her to take the easy, safe option to save the many at the cost of the lives of the few, but Counselor Troi had decided with Chief O'Brien to try the plan that risked all their lives but had the potential to save even more lives. Now Ro was the one tempted to take the easy route: to order the phaser sweeps and the blood tests. It held a higher chance of catching the changeling, but risked spreading panic throughout the Quadrant.

Nevertheless, Ro stood her ground. "We cannot risk a panic on the station or throughout the Quadrant. If our changeling is still looking to make his purchase, then he is not as dangerous as he soon will be. Our priority is to find out what he is trying to buy. I imagine a weapon of sorts. Odo, you say that you don't know how much he stole in the Gamma Quadrant, but we must know how much he got from _Deep Space Nine._ What did he get from the bank and Quark's?"

Odo handed Ro a datapad. Ro looked at it, then looked up at Odo in alarm. "That much!"

"He specifically robbed the wealthiest deposits in the bank," said Odo. "And Quark was 'in between investments.'" Odo gave a certain snarl at those words.

"Whatever he's buying, it is certainly big," said Ro. "And possibly very dangerous. I will update Starfleet Command. The two of you continue your attempts to locate the changeling or to identify where he might be heading."

"And if he's still here?" asked Nal. "How am I to search the station if you will not allow me to use my greatest techniques?"

"I agree," said Odo. "He must be found. He could hide anywhere on the station."

"He can hide, but the latinum cannot," said Ro. "If he is still on the station, so is his treasury. Find the latinum, and we find the changeling. I would start by searching the old ore processing center. I will authorize phaser sweeps there and any other unoccupied portions of the station."

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

"Leela, this is Vic. Come to the bridge. We are almost at our destination."

Alivia rose from her bed. She and Frank shared the 'captain's quarters' on the _Stellar Sprint._ They were nothing glamorous, only slightly bigger than the quarters that Ta'Sem and Samae each had. The last time Alivia had been on this ship, she had her own quarters, but at that time she and Frank were not yet married nor even dating. Even though being married to Frank now made this role playing a bit more tolerable, it was still not easy for them. The mutual respect and dignity in their marriage was simply incompatible with Alivia being Frank's slave girl.

"I am on my way." Alivia tried to find her clothing, only to remember that she was already wearing all the clothing she was allowed. She fixed her hair in the mirror and applied some makeup to hide her blemishes and make her green skin shine just a bit. Then she made her way to the bridge.

"Entering orbit above Montar VII," said Frank as Alivia entered the bridge. Truthfully, bridge was a strong word for the command center of the _Stellar Sprint._ It was more like the cockpit of a Starfleet runabout. There was no captain's chair. There was a pilot's station and a co-pilot's station. Then there were four other counsels that could be used to do all sorts of tasks like monitoring the engines, weapons control, and working the tractor beams. It was at one of these stations that Alivia sat.

"Where do we land on this rock?" asked Alivia.

"There are plenty of hanger bays on the surface if you are willing to pay," said Ta'Sem. "If you want my advice, don't go for the cheapest. There is no security in such places."

"Noted," said Frank.

"Can't we just leave the ship in orbit?" asked Samae, who was in the co-pilot's chair. Frank had insisted that Samae learn to fly the _Stellar Sprint._ In fact, they had all been cross training on how to operate the ship. Frank had weapons training, and Alivia was an engineer. But none of them were actually pilots. The best pilot of the group was undoubtedly Ta'Sem, but Frank didn't seem eager to allow the Romulan woman to have control over the ship.

"You are too used to your big _Galaxy _class starship, with security personnel and command code lock outs," said Ta'Sem. "If we leave this ship in orbit, what's to prevent a thief or even the Klingons from grabbing it with a tractor beam and towing it away?"

"We could cloak it," said Samae. "With the right frequency we should be able to transport in and out of it nearly undetected."

"Until someone accidentally bumps into our cloaked ship," said Frank.

"And if that is the Klingons, they will likely shoot any cloaked ship first and asked questions later," said Ta'Sem. "Remember, we are on the Romulan boarder. There is no small amount of paranoia here." Ta'Sem transferred information from her screen to Frank's. "I suggest renting this hanger."

"Looks good to me," said Frank. "Alright, Mika, prepare for atmospheric descent." A few minutes later the _Stellar Sprint_ was resting on its landing struts.

"Can I assume from this planet's distance from is sun, that it is a fairly cool planet?" asked Samae.

"Actually, no," answered Ta'Sem. "Montar VII is far from its sun, but its core and mantle give off usually large amounts of heat. The planet's atmosphere traps a lot of that heat. So, this planet has a higher than average temperature."

"Shame," said Samae. "I was hoping I could wear a scarf."

Alivia found the comment amusing. "Mika, you and I will just have to remain unhappily underdressed."

"Anything else we should know before disembarking?" asked Frank.

"Montar's mass is not great. Gravity here will be about 80% of what you are used to on Earth."

"A spring in my step," said Frank. "Well, here goes nothing." Frank held out his arm to Alivia. Alivia put her arm around Frank's shoulders while he grabbed her around the waist. The two descended the freighter's ramp as a weapons dealer and his very affectionate slave girl.

* * *

"It was a pleasure doing business with you," said the Orion male standing next to his yacht.

"The pleasure was mine," said Verdok truthfully. Verdok now possessed more riches than he had ever had in his entire life. "Perhaps we can do business again sometime."

"Perhaps, but not the same business. I recommend that you lie low for a while. My client will likely want to use his purchase soon. Such…cargo is very dangerous if it is used, and that would cause many parties to be on alert. Perhaps when things calm down, I will reach out to you again."

"Do that. In the meantime, we will have to search for other business," said Verdok. "Until next time."

"Until next time," said the weapons dealer. Verdok stood in place as the man boarded his yacht. Verdok would never turn his back on a man like that. Once the yacht had lifted off the ground Verdok ducked away.

His business was successful! Against all odds he had done it. He had defied the Romulans whom he had obeyed for so long. He had finally received his just reward for his service, that which his previous masters had denied him. And this was just the beginning! No longer would Verdok wait for others to give him his due. The world was his for the taking!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Starfleet Intelligence encrypted log, alias Olna Mika; stardate 58181.8: We have arrived at Montar VII, a small planet with a large market situated on the Romulan-Klingon boarder. Somewhere on this bustling little world is a very dangerous weapon._

_Now it is time to see if I can really become Olna Mika._

Rikka Samae gripped her disruptor just to remember the feel of it. Then she dropped it into her holster. She shook her head and stretched her neck, trying to do anything she could to forget Rikka Samae and become Olna Mika.

Ta'Sem was watching her. As Frank and Alivia left the _Stellar Sprint_ with arms around each other, Ta'Sem came up alongside Samae. "First time undercover?"

"Yes," replied Samae. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, but we can fix that," said Ta'Sem. "I've got your back."

"How can I trust you?"

"Trust the mission. I don't want that weapon in enemy hands any more than you," said Ta'Sem. "And whether I like it or not, you are a big part of this operation."

Samae merely nodded. The Romulan woman sounded sincere, as though she really cared about Samae. Perhaps their previous work together fighting the Borg had endeared Ta'Sem to her. But Samae also knew the Romulan spy was capable of deceiving her.

The world of Montar VII was a whole new experience for Samae. The first thing that struck Samae was the dirty, trash filled streets. The streets were fairly wide, but they had been clogged with vendor carts, some active, some abandoned. There was also a fair amount of discarded junk. It would have been hard for any vehicle to pass through the streets. They were also dark. Of the few lights that Samae could see, only half of them were functioning, and a few had clearly been shot with some sort of phaser or disruptor.

The Federation was almost obsessive about the cleanliness of their planets. It was probably a mix of health concern and environmentalism with no small amount of pride. Samae had seen her own home world of Bajor be transformed from an occupied mess to a pristine Federation world.

But Montar VII was a world that no one cared for. The few native residents were an under trodden minority. The permanent shopkeepers' concern only went as far as their venue doors. Samae looked with amazement at these new surroundings.

"Wipe that wide-eyed Federation look off your face," said Ta'Sem.

"I can't help it. I've never been in a place like this before," whispered Samae.

"Yes, you have, Olna," Ta'Sem put emphasis on Samae's fake name. But Ta'Sem used a more compassionate voice. "I know it's hard to fake familiarity. But it might be easier to tap into a concern that both Rikka and Olna share."

"What is that?"

"This is a dangerous place. Keeping an eye out for threats is expected. If you do that you can observe your entire surrounding without looking out of place."

Samae tried it. She watched as people walked by her; she observed the different shops; she even began to map out their route and imagine emergency routes back to the _Stellar Sprint_. She began to feel more comfortable.

"Walk straighter; take longer strides," whispered Ta'Sem. "You and Vic here are business partners, equals. Walk with him, stride for stride. Not like a shuffling pet behind her master."

Samae straighten her back and lengthen her strides. She moved a bit to Frank's side instead of directly behind him. As she looked at the back of Frank's head, she remembered that he had been one of Nolean's friends. She also remembered Frank and Alivia comforting her after Nolean's death. Thinking of these two in front of her not as superior Starfleet officers but as her friends helped her acting.

Samae came to a halt at the same time as Frank. A boisterous group of Klingons in full armor, weapons, and gear came down a cross street. Samae wanted to shrink against wall, but Frank stood his place, patiently waiting for the Klingons to past. One of them looked in their direction. Frank gave a courteous nod. Alivia ignored them, paying only attention to her slave owner despite the fact that all the Klingons were evaluating her. When one Klingon looked at Samae she stared right back at him. He held her gaze for a moment, then he turned and laughed with the others. The encounter seemed to last an hour, but was probably only few seconds. And then they were gone.

Samae let out sigh. Ta'Sem was suddenly next to her. Samae hadn't even realized that the Romulan spy had left the group. "You passed your first test, Olna. Keep up the good work."

"Let's stop here," said Frank pointing to a nearby restaurant. "It's late and I could use a bite to eat."

Samae looked up at the shabby restaurant that showed a Tellarite menu. "You know me so well, Vic." Samae took the lead as they sat down at a table for four. Samae sat opposite Frank, and Ta'Sem sat to Samae's right. Alivia sat directly on Frank's lap facing him. Samae wanted to avert her eyes, but she just pretended like she saw such things all the time. A waiter, who was from a species Samae didn't recognize, took their order and returned with their food a bit too quickly for Samae to trust its quality. Indeed, her Tellarite dish looked nothing like the way Chef Matthews prepared it on the _Orion_.

After taking a few bites of their less than appetizing meal, Frank stopped feeding Alivia and pushed her into the chair next to him. Alivia still leaned on Frank. "There is not much we can do tonight. Let's take a look around, spot some likely prospects, and check them out tomorrow."

"On the contrary, Victor," said Ta'Sem. "The night is when things come alive in a place like this. The best deals take place under the cover of dark."

"What do suggest, Ta'Kal?" asked Frank.

"Olna, can you search for lingering thalaron radiation?" answered Ta'Sem with a question.

"The depends on how secure the device is," answered Samae pulling out a scanner. The device was essentially a Starfleet tri-quarter; however, it looked quite different. "Thalaron has a distinct radiological signature. But if the device is inactive, then we probably will not detect any signature; in fact, I hope we don't."

"I don't understand," said Frank.

Alivia answered, "Because, if we can detect the radiation that means the device is either active or poorly built." Alivia had spoken without taking her eyes off Frank. And her voice was just loud enough to be heard at the table, but to anyone else it wouldn't have seemed like the Orion woman had spoken at all.

"That, and we don't exactly want it to be easy to find," said Samae. "If so, the Klingons might find it."

"That would not be good," said Ta'Sem.

"I have programmed this tri…this scanner to continue passive scanning," said Samae. "It will alert me if we encounter any thalaron radiation."

"Good," said Frank. "I guess we should use what little daylight we have left to scout the area.

"I suggest we split up," said Ta'Sem. "You and your slave girl can patrol about in that direction. I will take Olna this way."

"I am not sure that is a good idea," said Alivia, still without moving away from Frank.

"Don't worry about Olna," said Ta'Sem. "I will watch after her. Besides, I want to work on a few things with her."

Frank looked at Samae. Samae gave him a reassuring nod. "Okay," said Frank. Meet back here at 0100 hours local time. Use the communicators only in emergencies or if you make a positive identification on the thalaron device or its seller."

* * *

Alivia whispered into Frank's ear. "2 o'clock, shop with Romulan type-3 disruptors. That's risky merchandise."

Frank glanced over at the shop. "Let's check it out." After only a few minutes in the shop it was clear that it wasn't the right place. Frank sat down in disgust at a nearby café. It looked like the place might be transitioning into a night club. "This isn't working," Frank said out loud.

Alivia sat on his lap again and pretended to amuse him. But her words were business. "If we keep looking, we will find the right shop."

"Maybe we shouldn't be looking for a shop at all. Maybe we are looking for an individual contractor, a traveling merchant, a middleman who can buy here and sell elsewhere. He or she may have no reason to set up permanent shop."

"How do we locate a person like that?" asked Alivia.

"I don't believe we can. Not unless Ta'Sem knows someone," Frank sighed. "This is like a needle in a haystack. We need a magnet."

Alivia looked Frank in the eye. "You want to draw out our weapons dealer? Like we did with Tal'Igna, making her come to us."

"No, I meant that more ambiguously. Even with the discretionary budget we have we could never afford to buy the weapon. Nor do I think we would be able to bluff it. There has to be some way to isolate this man."

"I will keep thinking on it. But now, perhaps, we need to keep moving."

Frank lifted Alivia off of him and stood up. "Let's go." Alivia followed dutifully behind him.

* * *

Samae sat down at a café. Ta'Sem joined her. "You're doing a surprisingly good job, Olna" said Ta'Sem. "I thought this would be a lot harder."

"It is a lot harder," said Samae. "It would be better if we had something to show for it." Samae ordered a chilled tea. When it came, she downed it quickly. Ta'Sem was right, this planet was warm. And it was a dry heat, which made Samae even more thirsty.

"Now this is interesting," said a deep powerful voice behind Samae. It took everything Samae had not to jump in fright. Instead, Samae forced herself to calmly face the speaker. In front of her stood a large, imposing Klingon warrior. "A Bajoran sitting with a Romulan." The Klingon pulled a chair from a nearby table and without permission sat down next to Samae and Ta'Sem. His four companions, two males and two females, sat at the table behind him.

"What is it to you, Klingon?" asked Ta'Sem in a disdainful voice.

"Watch your attitude, Romulan. You're not at home. Last I checked this world is on the Klingon side of the boarder."

"The boarder is thin," said Ta'Sem. Samae couldn't believe that Ta'Sem was antagonizing them. Although trying to avoid confrontation would also look suspicious. Samae was wondering how she should react.

"What brings you to Montar?" asked the Klingon

"Business," said Ta'Sem.

"What kind of business?"

"Who wants to know?" asked Samae, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

The Klingon looked Samae up and down. "I am Ne'Qal. I am part of this planet's security force."

"I am Olna Mika, a businesswoman."

"Businesswoman? You have yet to describe your business."

"My Human partner and I specialize in Romulan goods. Hence my friend here. It is all above board, I assure you," said Samae.

"If that is true, then I am Romulan," said Ne'Qal. "I have both fought both alongside and against Romulans. They have no honor."

"Are you so arrogant, Klingon, that you believe even your words to cut?" asked Ta'Sem.

"You are inferior, Romulan. At the battle of Cardassia, I saw your Romulan fleet nearly collapse. It was the Klingons…and the Federation," added Ne'Qal reluctantly. "Who won that day."

Samae saw her opening, "You were there? On Cardassia Prime? The day the Dominion fell?"

"Yes," said Ne'Qal as though he relished the word. "It was a glorious battle. Warriors rose to the occasion. Chancellor Martok and Capt. Sisko were like the heroes of old. Many Klingon warriors died with great honor that day. The Cardassians and their Dominion allies were crush under our bat'leth's."

"Tell me more about the fall of Cardassia Prime."

Ne'Qal looked at Samae anew. "You are an interesting one, Bajoran. Cardassia was brought to its knees. I wish we could take credit for it. But it was the Dominion that destroyed their home world. The Cardassians were brought down by their own dishonor. Perhaps not unlike the Romulans. The Remans sure did a number on you." Ne'Qal looked back to Ta'Sem, hoping to bait her again.

Samae decided that wasn't a good thing. She wanted this Klingon to focus on her. "I know far more about Cardassian dishonor than you. They deserved everything they got. My only regret was that I could not be there to witness it myself."

Ne'Qal turned back to Samae. "Did 'business' keep you away?"

"I did my battles against the Cardassians. The Resistance drove them off Bajor. And the Maquis were winning our private war, for which in part I have my Klingon brothers in arms to thank." Samae was referring to the brief Klingon-Cardassian War that took place just before the Dominion War. "Then the Jem'Hadar came and killed the Maquis. I was alone. No friends, no fellow warriors. Just my business partner, Victor Axeman. I envy you, Ne'Qal. You have your companions, your fellow warriors. Cardassia had left me with nothing."

"You don't go home to Bajor?" asked Ne'Qal.

"I don't recognize Bajor," said Samae. "It is the Federation now. They are more Human than Bajoran." Samae realized the irony. What she was saying could easily be said of her who left Bajor to join Starfleet. "Granted the Humans can fight when they need, but they have this habit of pretending like everything is fine, and that Bajor is perfect now. Besides, I don't know how welcome I would be on Bajor after my 'business'."

"Well, Miss. Olna, you are welcome on Montar." Ne'Qal turned back to the bar. "Barkeep! A barrel of bloodwine for my crew and my new friend."

* * *

Verdok sat down on the barstool. He felt a strange sense of freedom. He could do anything he wanted. No senior officers to command him. No Jem'Hadar to kill him. He had the freedom and the latinum. His only trouble was deciding what to do first.

On the other side of the bar an overweight Ferengi approached. "I know that look," said the Ferengi. "That is the look of a man successful in acquisition." The bartender came up to Verdok. "If that is so, then a celebration is in order."

"I agree, barkeep," said Verdok. "I have had success today, and I look to enjoy tonight."

"In that case," said the Ferengi. "The first drink is on me. What will you have? Romulan ale?"

"No," said Verdok forcefully. "I want something I've never had before. Something… exotic."

"Ah, I have just the thing." The bartender returned with a glass bottle of clear liquid. "Vodka, a potent Earth beverage."

"Potent, Earth? I didn't know those two words belonged together," said Verdok.

"Earth wasn't always the Federation's paradise," said the Ferengi. "This liquor's origins come from over seven hundred years ago when Earth was a violent place, and war and hunger abound. Try it." The bartender poured a small glass of the clear liquid.

Verdok took the glass and drank it in one shot. He coughed and sputtered a bit as the alcohol burned in his throat. "That was unexpected."

"You want more?"

"Leave the bottle," Verdok pulled out a strip of latinum and handed it the Ferengi. Then he refilled his glass. Verdok was just trying to think of the next pleasure he could buy when he saw a Human male with an Orion girl on his arm. Verdok shook his head to make sure he was seeing correctly. It indeed was a Human with an Orion slave. He took another generous sip of the vodka. As it burned in his throat, Verdok thought that perhaps Humans weren't so bad.

He also wondered how much an Orion slave would cost.

* * *

Frank looked at his chronometer again. It was six minutes past the designated time. "Relax, they are not that late," said Alivia.

"Have you ever known Sa…Mika to be late for anything? That girl is as punctual as they come."

"Here they come, 7 o'clock," reported Alivia.

Frank turned casually in the direction Alivia reported. He saw Ta'Sem walking slowly with Samae holding on to the Romulan's shoulders. For some reason Samae seemed to be having trouble walking. Frank had a sudden fear that Samae was injured. He made a move to stand up, but Ta'Sem waved him down. The two women arrived at the table.

"Mika, are you okay?"

"I am drunk," slurred Samae.

"Drunk?!" Frank turned to Ta'Sem. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing," said Ta'Sem. "It was your partner here that befriended a squad of Klingons."

"My bag. In my bag," slurred Samae again as she tried to reach into her shoulder strap satchel.

"She's been saying that for the past little while. I thought I would get her here before trying to figure it out," said Ta'Sem. Samae managed to pull out a hypospray from her bag, but she dropped it. Frank picked it up.

"What is this?"

"Inhib…inhibi…"

"Inhibitor?" asked Frank. Samae nodded.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Ta'Sem.

Frank activated a dose and applied it to Samae's neck. "Better?" Samae wiggled her hand in a 'kind of' fashion then lifted a finger to indicated she needed more time.

"You carried around a hypospray with an anti-intoxicant?" asked Frank.

Samae nodded her head. "It seemed like a good idea. I didn't think I could hold my liquor. I am not like my sister."

"Little secret, Mika. Your sister couldn't hold her liquor either," said Alivia.

"While we're waiting for Mika to somber up, did you find anything?"

"No," said Ta'Sem. "We came up empty handed. Although Mika's new friends might help us in the morning. You should have seen her, Victor. She pried them for every story of battle they could tell about the Cardassians. They loved her."

"I didn't have any stories of my own. I thought it was better to keep Ne'Qal talking," Samae drank some raktajino that Frank had order for her.

"Smart thinking. You're getting a new nickname, Weapons Designer. I now call you 'Spy Master.'"

"Next time maybe I can do without the bloodwine."

"How much did you drink?" asked Alivia.

"I'm not sure."

"Three tankards," answered Ta'Sem.

"Three tankards!" said Frank. "You can definitely hold your liquor better than you sister. Although next time let's avoid the bloodwine."

"Don't deprive her, Vic," said Ta'Sem. "She hasn't been out much. Let her enjoy the finer things of life."

"Of course, as long as the finer things…" An idea came to Frank's mind.

Alivia was the first to notice. "What is it?"

"Ta'Kal, there is a very real chance that Verdok has already sold his weapon, correct?"

"Yes," said Ta'Sem. "That would make our job a lot harder."

"Harder, but not a lot harder. If he has offloaded his merchandise, he might let his guard down. You described him as a disgruntled soldier, thanklessly following other people's orders. If you were a person like that, what is the first thing you would do if you had just successfully completed your first individual business endeavor and found yourself with an abundance of latinum?"

"I would enjoy the finer things," said Ta'Sem with a raised eyebrow.

"Mika, give yourself another dose of that intoxicant. We're going to party tonight."

* * *

"Lt. Nal, report," said Cmdr. Ro. The Commander had called Odo and the senior staff of _Deep Space Nine _to the board room for this meeting. Dr. Bashir, Ezri Dax, Nog, and Nal Borrem were all there. Odo was also very pleased to see that Nerys was also invited to the meeting.

"We have searched every ship that was docked here since the time of the robbery at Quark's," reported Nal. "We have found neither the changeling nor his latinum. I have setup of extra security in the docking ring, and we are inspecting all cargo being off loaded from the station."

Odo watched as the young man dutifully reported to _Deep Space Nine's _senior staff in the board room. When Nal Borrem had first begun working with Odo, he was an enthusiastic young man. He was the first to volunteer for the most menial duties. Now they had changed him into a perfect Starfleet officer.

"…If anyone tries to more that much latinum off the station, we'll know about it."

"I hope we find it soon," said Bashir. "Quark is charging double for everything, and he is refusing to pay Morn for his dabo victory last night."

"There's a lot more at stake here, Doctor, than Quark's business," said Cmdr. Ro. "We still do not even know where the changeling is."

"Maybe he is trying to hide on the station; waiting until things calm down or until we lose our vigilance," said Kira.

"We will not lose our vigilance," said Ro defiantly. "We will not rest until we've found this changeling." Odo still wasn't sure what to make of this new commander. Her file was a very interesting read. Her Starfleet career looked great if you ignored the court martial and the defection to the Maquis. But somehow, Ro Laren had made her way back to Starfleet and was commander of _Deep Space Nine_.

"What about the ships that left the station before we locked down?" asked Dax.

"I have Lt. Nal working on that," said Ro. "Please continue, Lieutenant."

"There are a number of freighters and transports that have left the station at that time. The changeling could have escaped on anyone of them. However, using the assumption that the changeling is looking to buy a weapon or some other purchase designed to hurt the Federation, I have narrowed it down to a few possibilities." Nal Borrem placed a list on the screen and highlighted three of them. "First, there is a Ferengi transport going to Ferenginar."

"I don't think so," said Odo.

"Why not?" asked Cmdr. Ro.

"While the Ferengi are capable of weapons trade and the like; they would not do it on Ferenginar," said Odo.

Ezri Dax chimed in, "That plus the Grand Nagus wouldn't allow it. Rom is not fond of the weapons trade. I think we have his cousin Gaila to thank for that." Odo nodded his agreement to the Trill woman. He wasn't sure how close Ezri was to the Ferengi, but the previous Dax, Jadzia, was friends with Quark.

"I see," said Ro. "Next."

"There is a Miradorn freighter heading for Thalos VI."

"Miradorns!" Odo gave a grunt. "They could be involved. Does this particular freighter have a reputation?"

"It has been rumored to be a raider," said Lt. Nal.

"Then we might have found our ship. Thalos VI is a known place for black markets," said Bashir. Everyone looked at him, wondering how he would know such things. "What? Garak mentioned it once."

"Just wait, I have one more to tell you," said Nal. "It's a Corvallen freighter heading to Farius Prime."

"Hmmm," thought Odo loudly. "The Orion Syndicate is known to operate on Farius Prime."

"The Orion Syndicate!" Ezri shivered. "Farius Prime is where Chief O'Brian met Liam Bilby while undercover with Starfleet Intelligence."

"This makes for a difficult decision," said Odo. "Thalos VI or Farius Prime?"

"I don't see why we need to choose," said Lt. Nal. "We should alert Starfleet Security. They will investigate both."

"I don't intend on leaving the investigation to Starfleet Security," said Odo. "I do not doubt the Federation, but this is my investigation." Odo looked back at the screen, trying to decide on which one to follow.

"It seems like you have a difficult decision, Mr. Odo," said Cmdr. Ro matter-of-factly. "But I know which one I would choose, if you are interested in my opinion."

Odo looked back at the Bajoran commander. His doubts about her notwithstanding, she had piqued his curiosity. "And where would that be?"

"I would go to Farius Prime. Starfleet's presence is not as great there. And the Orion Syndicate is more connected than the black-market dealers on Thalos VI. Let Starfleet handle Thalos VI. The two of you go to Farius Prime."

"The two of us?" asked Odo.

"You and Lt. Nal. You two have worked together in the past, I trust that won't be a problem."

"I said this is my investigation," said Odo firmly. He put emphasis on his next words. "I don't take orders from Starfleet anymore, Commander."

"It's my investigation too," said Ro Laren sharply as she stared at Odo. "You came to my station and asked for my help. And you told me that the Federation might be in danger. I take this threat very seriously. I would go to Farius myself, if I didn't have a responsibility to _Deep Space Nine_. Therefore, I have decided to send Lt. Nal in runabout to Farius Prime to investigate. If you would like to hop a ride you are more than welcome, Mr. Odo."

"I see," said Odo. "Very well. When do we leave?"

"Lt. Nal, make arrangements with Lt. Kepler. Instruct him to report directly to me during your absence. I will have the _Rubicon_ prepped for departure at 0600 hours tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," said Lt. Nal. He turned to Odo. "I guess we're partners now, Constable."

* * *

Verdok left the previous establishment bored. Everything seemed the same in this town. Apparently, nightlife was not for him. Or perhaps he was just lonely, with no one to share his newfound wealth. Or perhaps a life of freedom and debauchery wasn't as fulfilling as he wished. Or perhaps he was drunk, and all sorts of strange ideas were coming to his mind.

Verdok was well into his second bottle of vodka. It no longer tasted like anything, but it still burned in his throat. He had to find something to make him feel as though this night had been wasted but was still a fulfilling celebration of his hard work and successful dealings. It hadn't been easy locating the necessary components for a thalaron device or finding the expertise to harness such dangerous radiation. And all the while he had to keep it a secret from the Tal Shiar and the military. He deserved a celebration.

As Verdok walked along the street he spotted that same Human male with his female Orion companion. Curiosity and no small amount of lust caused him to follow them. The two came up to a bar, and the Human ordered a drink. Verdok decided to approach them. Just as he neared, he saw the bartender handing the Human a blue liquor.

"That's funny. A Human drinking Romulan ale," said Verdok as he arrived.

The Human turned towards him and stared at him strangely. Then looked at Verdok's drink and said, "About as funny as a Romulan drinking…is that vodka?"

"Yes, it is. The finest of Earth." Verdok climbed up the bar stool next to the Human.

"I was always partial to Kentucky bourbon. But I haven't found much of that in these parts. But here I can get Romulan ale. That is not true elsewhere." The Human took a good sip of the blue liquor before allowing his slave woman to take a drink.

"Yes, the embargo," said Verdok. "The Federation and its laws."

"The Romulans are not much better," said the Human. "Or else you might have been able to get your vodka more often. But who are we to complain? Embargoes only make products more valuable, for those willing to risk the sale."

"You're a salesman?" asked Verdok.

"A middleman. I buy, I transport, and I sell. But I it doesn't look like I will be buying from you today."

"What makes you say that?" asked Verdok.

"Looks to me like you've already sold." Verdok gave a noncommitting shrug. The Human continued, "But it doesn't hurt to make a potential future contact. My name is Victor Axeman."

"My name…" Verdok paused. "Will remain a secret for now, Mr. Axeman. But correct me if I'm wrong. Are you the same Victor Axeman who bought a cloaking device from one of Gaiath's lieutenants?"

"Possibly," said Axeman.

"Do you still have the cloaking device?"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Axeman. "Are you looking to buy?"

"A cloaking device might be useful."

"Are you hiding from someone?"

"Are you?" asked Verdok.

Axeman laughed. "Aren't we all?" Axeman took another drink.

"Doesn't seem to me like you're willing to sell such a trinket," said Verdok. "How about a different transaction. Your Orion woman. How much would you be willing to sell her for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My Leela is not for sale." Axeman turned to the Orion woman and she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What if I were to borrow her, how much…?"

"Vic!" said a Bajoran woman who came up to the bar. "I have confirmed our appointment for tomorrow. We will be meeting with the seller as expected."

"Relax, Mika. Tonight we enjoy ourselves." said Axeman. "Mika, meet my new Romulan friend. We might be dealing with him in the future." Axeman turned towards Verdok. "This here is Olna Mika, my partner in business."

The Bajoran woman faced Verdok and stared hard at him. "Does he sell anything of value?"

"Perhaps, we will have to find out in the future. But a Romulan contact is always good to have."

"Do you have a name, Mr. Romulan?" asked Olna speaking to Verdok for the first time.

"I do, but it will remain mine for now," answered Verdok.

"Well, I don't think we will be having any business tonight," said Axeman to Olna. "Go ahead and enjoy the night. We will meet up later."

Olna bowed her head to Verdok and walked away. As she passed a table of off duty Klingons, the Bajoran woman said something to them and received a rousing "Qapla" from the table. Disgusted in the Klingons, Verdok turned away.

"I suppose it is time for me to leave as well, Mr. Romulan," said Axeman. "I hope that in the future we can do business. If so, look us up. We come by Montar every now and then." Axeman drained the last of his ale and stood from the bar. "Until next time." He slapped Verdok on the back in some sort of Human parting gesture. Then he turned and walked away. Verdok took pleasure in watching the Orion woman leave.

Verdok tried for another hour to think of something to entertain him but came up with nothing. By that time his second bottle of Vodka was empty. Even the burning sensation was dulling. Verdok decided it was time to call it a night and see what the next day brought him. Or perhaps he would skip the next day and sleep through it. The day after tomorrow might be good.

Verdok stood from the bar and began to walk his way back to his rented room. After traveling several streets Verdok arrived. He entered the building and undid the three locks on the door: a physical key that the manager gave him, a second key of his own, and a coded electronic pad that he had installed. Once inside his room, he checked all his belongings, especially the several cases containing the gold-pressed latinum that he had earned by his sale. When he was certain that everything was in order, Verdok shut off his lights and sat in a chair to rest.

Although he was drunk and senses were dulled, Verdok was still alert. He could tell that something was very wrong. Verdok hadn't survived the Dominion War by lowing his guard. Months of fighting the Jem'Hadar with their personal cloaking devices had taught him to trust his instincts. And his instincts told him that someone else was near.

Verdok sat completely still in the dark, as if he was sleeping. He let his breathing become light and regular. After only a minute, his door cracked open, despite being completely locked. A Romulan woman peered into the room. She spotted Verdok but made no indication that she knew he was awake. She crossed the room with some sort of scanner. As she came to one of the latinum cases, Verdok slipped his hand into the chair cushion and pulled out a concealed disruptor. As he lifted the disruptor, the woman stopped. Verdok spoke. "Hold it right there. I have you covered. Explain who you are."

"You hardly moved at all," said the woman as she slowly turned to face him. "It's not easy to get the drop on me. Impressive. But pointless." The woman tapped some button on her palm. Verdok squeezed the trigger on his disruptor, but the energy beam never made it to the woman. Instead Verdok was surrounded by the green light of a Romulan transporter.

When the transport was finished Verdok was still in a seated position yet without a chair under him. He landed on the floor with a painful thump. He appeared to be in the cargo hold of a freighter. "Transport complete, Vic." Verdok turned towards the speaker and was surprised to see standing at the transporter control station the same Orion woman from the bar. Next to her was Victor Axeman.

"Welcome, Mr. Verdok, to the _Stellar Sprint_."

"You! How do you know my name?"

"Surely you didn't think your actions would go unnoticed. You must have realized that people would be looking for you."

"You knew who I was the whole time," said Verdok as he pieced the series of events together. But how did they get a transporter lock on him? Verdok reached over his shoulder and pulled a small device off his back. "A transporter beacon! I should have…"

With his well-trained reflexes Verdok shifted his aim and fired his disruptor at Axeman. But his weapon produced no energy. The Orion woman shook her head and spoke in a strange accent. "Did you really think I wouldn't disable your disruptor?"

"It was worth a try," said Verdok as he holstered his weapon. He honestly thought that they had forgotten. Apparently, this Orion woman was more than a slave if she knew the finer details of transporter operation. Verdok turned back to Axeman "Who hired you? The Tal Shiar?"

"Maybe, but answers in due time. I have questions of my own," said Axeman. He turned to his Orion woman. "Leela, I believe you have earned the honor."

Verdok wasn't sure what Axeman mean until he saw the Orion woman produce a phaser. The energy beam hit him in the chest, and Verdok's vision went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Starfleet Intelligence encrypted log, alias Victor Axeman; stardate 58182.4: We have located our weapons dealer on Montar VII. I am fairly certain that he has already sold the thalaron weapon. Now we have to figure out who he sold it to and where they are taking it._

"Status?" asked Frank as Alivia entered the lounge from the bridge.

"We have left Klingon space. We are now at full stop; cloaked on the Federation side of the Neutral Zone. No sign that either the Romulans or Starfleet know we are here, as per your instructions, Vic."

"Good," answered Frank.

"Why not call Starfleet?" asked Samae. "Or at least Starfleet Intelligence? They should know that we caught our man."

"We need a little flexibility," said Frank, as he nodded to Ta'Sem. "Whatever happens next, I need you to follow my lead, Mika. And continue to use our covert names. There's no reason for him to know our real names. Wake him."

Samae walked over to the small dining table where Verdok, the Romulan weapons dealer, sat unconscious, restrained to his chair. Samae drew a hypo spray from the med pack and applied it to his neck. The Romulan man stirred and slowly woke up.

As he gained consciousness Verdok groaned. "What have you done to me?"

"Stunned and sedated you. If you have a headache, I suspect that is from the vodka, not us," said Frank.

Verdok, now fully awake, tested his restraints. When they held, he turned towards Frank and said, "Axeman! I knew something was off about you."

"Really, I thought I had you fooled. In fact, I still think I had you fooled," said Frank. Frank grabbed a second chair, spun it around, and sat backwards in it with his arms on the back rest. "I have a few questions for you, Mr. Verdok."

"Tal Shiar questions?" asked Verdok as he glared at Ta'Sem, who was pacing ominously behind him, fiddling with her assassin's dagger. "Or Starfleet?" Verdok faced Frank. "It was very clever disguising one of your own as an Orion woman. It really sold your performance. And this 'Romulan' is not a bad actor either." Verdok used his head to indicate Ta'Sem.

Ta'Sem slowly walked in front of Verdok. She briefly held her dagger like she was contemplating using it on him, but instead she cut into her own hand. Then holding her hand above Verdok, she allowed her green blood to drip from her hand on to Verdok's lap. "I am as much Romulan as you are, Verdok."

"Vulcans are capable of acting," said Verdok.

"If I were a Vulcan, all I would have to do is…" Ta'Sem sheathed her dagger and reached out with her hands to Verdok's face. She placed her thumbs on his jaw line, her index finger on his cheek bone, and the rest of her fingers on his temple. "And your thoughts would be my thoughts." Ta'Sem held the position for a bit. Verdok looked nervous. Finally, Ta'Sem released a chuckle that turned into soft but intimidating laughter. "No, you are not so lucky. I will have to get the information I want the fun way."

Frank glanced over at Samae. The Bajoran woman looked horrified at the prospect of letting Ta'Sem torture Verdok. She looked pleadingly at Frank, hoping he would stop her. Frank withheld the smile that threaten to form. This might actually work.

"So, you are Tal Shiar?" asked Verdok of Ta'Sem. He looked at Frank. "And you were hired by them. Are you so low, Axeman?"

"No, you had me right the first time, Mr. Verdok. I'm with Starfleet. This is a joint operation between Starfleet Intelligence and the Tal'Shiar. You have gotten a lot of attention, trying to sell a weapon of mass destruction on the black market. Where is the thalaron device? We found no trace of it in your apartment. I assume it is elsewhere."

"What thalaron device? I only sell used Romulan military parts."

Ta'Sem placed her dagger between Verdok's ribs and pressed just enough for him to feel it. "Don't play us for fools! We know that you had a thalaron device built."

Samae took a step as thought to stop Ta'Sem, but Frank barked before anything could happen. "Ta'Kal! The prisoner is not to be harmed!"

Ta'Sem withdrew the blade. "Humans!" she said with disgust.

Verdok seemed relieved, but Frank wasn't going to let him get comfortable. "My partner is right. We know you have the thalaron device, or that you had it. If it is still in your possession, then I can go easy on you."

"Speak for yourself," said Ta'Sem.

"And if I don't have it?" asked Verdok.

"That makes things difficult. Judging by the considerable sum of gold-pressed latinum we found at your apartment, I've already assumed you've sold the device." said Frank. "Nonetheless, I need to know where it is. Now!"

"I don't know," said Verdok. Ta'Sem placed the dagger under his throat. "I don't know! It's true."

Frank stood from his chair and grabbed Ta'Sem's arm. She gave him a vicious stare but pulled away. Frank then crouched down and looked Verdok in the eye. "You really did sell it?" Verdok nodded. "I need to know to whom you sold it."

"Why should I tell you? Will it change my fate?" asked Verdok.

"Perhaps," said Frank.

"No!" shouted Ta'Sem. "No deals! I say we take him back across the Neutral Zone, find a warbird, and conduct a proper interrogation."

"You can mind sift me all you want. But I won't tell. At least not in time. The person I sold to already had a buyer. And you can't afford to waste time," said Verdok who had gained some confidence.

"I assure you, my interrogations are efficient," replied Ta'Sem. Once again Samae looked horrified. Frank didn't risk a look over his shoulder to see how Alivia was reacting.

"You know I'm right, Starfleet," said Verdok. "You cannot afford not to bargain with me."

Frank paced back and forth once then turned to Verdok. "Here's my deal." Ta'Sem was about to object, but Frank silenced her with an upraised hand. "I will offer you free room and board with plenty of work to do for as long as you live. Your quarters will be small, and your freedom will be confined."

"What?"

"I am offering you a lifetime's imprisonment in a Federation penal colony."

"That's not a deal! That's the Federation's harshest penalty!"

"What did you expect?! A free trip to Risa?!" said Frank with a raised voice. He again lowered himself to Verdok's eye level. "You built and sold a weapon of mass destruction which could be used against the Federation! This is as good as it gets. Now, you are going to tell me to whom you sold that weapon."

"No," replied Verdok, almost in disbelief.

Frank calmed down and sat back in the chair, this time the correct way. He crossed his legs and leaned back. "Fine. Then we will do this Ta'Kal's way." Ta'Sem smiled from ear to ear, which was very creepy on that almost Vulcan face.

"You wouldn't," said Verdok. "You can't. You can't turn over a prisoner to the Romulans, especially not the Tal Shiar."

"Why not?" asked Frank.

"You're the Federation, you're Starfleet. You don't do such things."

"No, not normally. However, this is a joint operation. You are as much a prisoner of the Tal Shiar as you are of Starfleet. Ta'Kal's claim on you is just as good as mine."

"You're bluffing," said Verdok.

Frank didn't answer. "Ta'Kal, could you guide us across the Neutral Zone and find us a Romulan warbird without incident?"

"With Leela's help, of course."

"Go. Leela, make it so." Ta'Sem sheathed her dagger, then walked with Alivia to the freighter's bridge.

"You're bluffing. You will never hand me over to the Romulans."

"You're welcome to wait and see," answered Frank.

* * *

_Personal journal, Vedek Kira Nerys; stardate 58182.2: Odo has only been here for five days, most of which he spent held up in the security office searching for the rogue changeling. Apart from our first evening, I've barely had any time with him. And now he is off: leaving the station this morning to pursue the changeling. I can't help but feel disappointed._

Kira knelt before the Orb of the Emissary with her arms spread in prayer, silently mouthing the words of her prayer in an ancient Bajoran tongue. Another monk of the Temple was leading the prayer. After the monk had finished, Kira held the posture of prayer for a while longer, bringing her silent petitions before the Prophets. Years ago, the Emissary, Benjamin Sisko had brought this Orb to replace the one damaged by Dukat and the Pah Wraiths. In those dark days the Prophets had provided. Now Kira prayed that they would protect _Deep Space Nine _once again.

When Kira had completed her prayers, she lowered her arms to her side, stood, and turned around. The few remaining monks were leaving the Temple, but to her surprise Odo was standing just inside the entrance. "How long have you been standing there?" asked Kira in welcome surprise.

"No more than ten minutes," said Odo. "You weren't in your quarters. I thought I would find you here. I didn't think the Temple morning prayers started this early."

"They don't," said Kira. "These are first waking prayers. The monks and some of the clerics pray them before the rest of the station rises. I find it helpful to come before the Prophets in the quiet hours, before everyone comes to me looking for spiritual advice."

"It must be nice," said Odo. "To have someone like the Prophets you can turn to in need. Back in the Gamma Quadrant, I and the others of my species are revered as gods. It can be unpleasant," said Odo in his understating way.

"I can sympathize a little bit," said Kira. "Many Bajorans and even a few others come to me for spiritual advice, or they wish me to tell them the will of the Prophets. But it's not that simple. The Prophets are not always forth coming, and I've seen too many Vedeks and even a Kai or two who have gotten into trouble when they presume to know the will of the Prophets." By that, Kira was referring to the late Kai Winn, and Kira knew that Odo would pick up on the reference. "It is difficult being the one people always come to."

"More difficult than being the station's commander?" asked Odo.

"Ah, you know me, Odo. Being a commander came naturally to me. I have never caved under the pressure of leadership. I could make my decisions and stick with them. I knew what I was doing back then, even in the midst of the Dominion occupation or weapon smuggling Romulans. But this job, being a Vedek, it is not the same."

"Well, if I were a Bajoran, I would come to you for my spiritual leadership," said Odo. "I have seen your faith, Nerys, and it is stronger than any of the clerics I've seen. And you most certainly possess more wisdom than Kai Winn ever hoped to have."

Kira smiled widely. Only a few people in her life could truly make Kira smile the way Odo did. "Thank you, Odo. Did you wish to ask me something?"

"No," said Odo. "I just wanted to see you…to be with you before I leave for Farius. I was hoping you would have sometime available."

"For you Odo, always." Kira extended her hand, and she and Odo walked out of the Temple hand in hand.

* * *

Ro Laren waited impatiently on runabout Pad C. Odo wasn't late, but Ro had expected him to arrive much earlier. Lt. Nal stood nearby. "You nervous, Commander? Odo will not be late. He has almost never been late for as long as I can remember."

"I've seen his track record," said Ro. The truth wasn't that she was nervous about Odo's arrival. Her real reason was the nature of the mission. She was sending her chief of security and a non-Starfleet individual on a mission to apprehend a most dangerous enemy.

Lt. Nal must have known Ro's true reasonings. He asked her, "Commander? If we managed to capture the changeling, what do you want me to do?"

Ro acknowledged the question. "I already have the nearest starship on alert. If you find the changeling, call them. They will help you secure him. Have them bring him here. I wish to speak with him. But do not simply hand him over. He is your responsibility."

"And if Odo wishes to bring him to the Great Link?" Nal looked a bit uncomfortable with the idea that he might have to oppose his former boss.

Ro was about to respond when Odo arrived with Vedek Kira. The two were holding hands, but they let go as they arrived, and both took on a business demeanor. Ro had allowed Vedek Kira to join them in seeing Odo off partially to make peace with the Bajoran cleric as well as to get on Odo's good side. Ro got the impression that Odo didn't think much of her, or at least that the jury was still out.

"I too would like an answer to that question," said Odo, who had apparently overheard the last part of the conversation.

Ro responded to Odo. "You came to us for help. This is how we give it. If this changeling is truly a threat to the Federation, then I want to know more." Ro soften her tone. "However, I will hand him over to you once I am through questioning him."

"And if your superiors disagree and decide to keep him?" Odo hypothesized.

"I will do everything in my power to prevent that. You have my word," said Ro. "If you have to challenge Starfleet or the Federation over custody of him, then you will have the commander of _Deep Space Nine_ standing with you." Ro paused. "However, this is all contingent on capturing this changeling before he is able to attack the Federation. If his plan succeeds, then the Federation, myself included, may very well wish to lock him in a Federation prison complex, indefinitely."

Odo acknowledge the comment with a grunt. "I see. Then I better catch him, you say?"

"It is in all our best interest," replied Ro.

"Then I better leave as soon as possible. Nal, are we ready to go?" asked Odo.

"Preflight checks on the _Rubicon_ are complete. We can leave as soon as Ops clears us."

"Good," said Odo. "I would have left last night if you would have let me." However, the look he gave Kira told Ro that the changeling was glad for the delay.

"There is a lot of traffic this time of morning," said Ro. "One runabout leaving the station will hardly be noticed." When did she become so concerned with subtly? Ro didn't have an answer for her own question.

Odo gave a roll of his eyes, but he also nodded his understanding. He added, "There is a still a danger, Commander," said Odo. "If we are wrong, and the changeling is still on the station, he may become embolden in my absence."

"I am anticipating that," said Ro. "I am not going to discontinue my own search just because you have left the station, Mr. Odo. I will search for this changeling with or without you."

"Good. I hope you are willing to do more than just an occasional blood screening," said Odo with clear disdain for Ro's refusal to take more complete measures.

"I may choose to do more or I many not. That will be up to me and my staff."

"Very well," said Odo. "We better get going."

Lt. Nal formally addressed Ro. "Commander, requesting permission to depart _Deep Space Nine_ for Farius Prime."

"Permission granted, Lieutenant. Ops will clear the _Rubicon_ for departure." Ro Laren added emphasis as she spoke to her chief of security. "I expect you to keep me informed on our secure channel. If you find the changeling, I want to know about it immediately." Ro Laren stepped back from the runabout pad which was designed to lift the tiny starship out the hanger bay door above them.

Vedek Kira paused before retreating. "Good luck, Odo. Come back safe."

"I will see you soon, Nerys." Odo entered the runabout with Lt. Nal. Ro and Kira stepped off the pad and back into the airlock. The doors above opened and the pad rose to the exterior of the station. After getting clearance the runabout _Rubicon_ departed the station, set course for Farius Prime, and went to warp.

Ro and Kira stood silently for an awkward moment, neither knowing how to break the tension. Finally, Kira said, "I need to get going. I am expected to lead morning prayer in the Temple."

"If you wouldn't mind, please pray for the success of Odo's mission," said Ro. Kira gave her a surprised looked. "Asking the Prophets to be on our side couldn't hurt."

Kira gave an affirmative nod. "You can count on me, Commander."

* * *

It felt like hours, but Verdok held his ground. He could tell that the freighter, or whatever this ship was, was traveling at warp. Verdok's Romulan ears could hear the hum of the warp core. Axeman was sitting on a couch nearby, not exactly watching Verdok but not allowing him out of his sight either. Verdok tested his restrains again, but they were still tight.

Axeman was trying to look relaxed, but he carried his tension throughout his body. The Bajoran woman, whose name Verdok couldn't remember correctly, was even worse at hiding her nervousness. She looked like she wanted to say something to her boss but didn't want to do it in front of Verdok. She clearly didn't like the idea of handing a prisoner over to the Romulans. All the more evidence that Starfleet was bluffing.

The hum of the warp core ceased, and the strange accented voice of the Orion woman came over the comm. "Vic, come to the bridge. We are here."

"Bring the prisoner with you," added Ta'Kal's voice.

"Cover me, Mika." Axeman came up to Verdok and undid the restraint that tied him to the chair. Verdok's arms were still bound behind his back. "Let's go." Mika, or whatever her name was, kept her distance with a phaser pointed at him. Axeman led him by the arm onto the bridge. Out the viewport Verdok could see nothing but empty space.

"Drop cloak, and transmit signal," ordered Ta'Kal. The Orion woman looked up at Axeman who nodded.

"Dropping cloak, transmitting signal to the Romulan warbird," said the Orion woman.

Verdok snorted in disbelief. But a few seconds later a Romulan warbird dropped out of warp.

"This is the Romulan Imperial Warbird _Temtak_, identify yourself and state your purpose."

"Our identity and our purpose are none of your concern," said Ta'Kal into the comm. "I am transmitting my Tal Shiar credentials to you now. Confirm when you've received them."

"Receiving. Stand by for confirmation," replied the warbird officer.

"Last chance," said Axeman. "Once you are on board that warbird, I cannot help you."

"There's no warbird there. It is nothing to fake an image on a viewscreen."

"Sorry, pal," said the Orion woman at the helm. She rapped her knuckles on the viewport. "This is a window not a viewscreen. You are seeing that warbird with your own two eyes."

"You're still bluffing," said Verdok. But he looked nervously out at the warbird. It sure looked real.

"I did not cross into Romulan space to bluff, Mr. Verdok."

"Credentials confirmed," said the warbird officer. "What can we do for the Tal Shiar?" The officer didn't sound too pleased.

"I have a prisoner I wish to bring on board. Prepare the brig for an interrogation and prepare to receive transporter instructions."

"Standing by," reported the warbird officer.

"You're running out of time," said Axeman.

Verdok felt sweat trickle down his back. He looked back at the warbird sitting ominously. He had seen the brigs of Imperial Warbirds. He had even at one time seen a Vorta interrogated. He did not want to experience that.

Verdok looked around at his captors. The Orion woman seemed concerned with the warbird. Her hands were hovering over the shield controls. Apparently, she thought the ship was real. Ta'Kal looked impatient, eager to get him into interrogation. Mika clearly was not liking this. Finally, she spoke.

"Vic, we can't…"

"Silence, Mika! This is Mr. Verdok's decision." Axeman had a look of disappointment on his face. He looked like he wasn't getting his way. Verdok felt his heart accelerating. They weren't bluffing! This was really going to happen.

"Enough of this!" said Ta'Kal. "Imperial Warbird, two Romulans to…"

"Wait!" shouted Verdok. "Wait! I'll tell you everything."

"Too late, traitor," said Ta'Kal.

"Ta'Kal, stop!" said Axeman. He turned to Verdok. "Talk, now!"

"The man to whom I sold the thalaron weapon was an Orion named Sa'Kith. He is a member of the Orion Syndicate."

"Not enough," said Axeman. "The Orion Syndicate operates throughout the quadrant. I need to know where he is and to whom he is selling."

"I don't know who he plans to sell to, but his ship was heading for Farius Prime."

"Farius Prime?"

"Farius Prime," repeated Verdok. "I have more details. Please, don't give me to the Romulans!"

Axeman turned to the Orion woman. "Leela! Raise cloak! Escape heading; maximum warp!"

The Orion woman reacted immediately. Verdok heard the cloak engage and felt the freighter made a quick turn and burst away from the warbird. Then they were at warp. "We are at warp 7, on course for Federation space."

Axeman grabbed Verdok by the shoulders. "I can always turn us around. That warbird is on Neutral Zone patrol. It will not be hard to find them again. I want to know everything you know, and I want to know it now!"

Verdok nodded his head vigorously and began spilling all his details.

* * *

Frank and Ta'Sem returned from the living quarters of the _Stellar Sprint_. Frank spoke to Samae. "Verdok is secured. Mika, you will have to share quarters with Ta'Kal for the next day or so, until we can drop our prisoner off at a starbase or a starship. We had to move out all of your things. We don't want Verdok learning anything about you or finding something useful for an escape attempt."

"That is fine," answered Samae who was still trying to process all that had happened. "I logged all that he said into a file. I have a copy for Ta'Kal." Samae handed Ta'Sem a datapad.

"Good," said the Romulan spy. "This will help Donatra track down anyone who could make another thalaron weapon."

Samae got over her nervousness and finally asked the question on her mind. "Would you have really tortured him for information?"

Ta'Sem answered, "Of course, I would have. But such crude techniques are not always the most effective. I prefer other methods."

"That didn't seem to be the case a few minutes ago." Samae had been truly shaken by what seemed to be a blood thirsty attitude in the Romulan woman. It was as though Ta'Sem was looking forward to inducing pain.

Ta'Sem shook her head disappointedly. "Don't make me take back your nickname, Spy Master. Of course, I wanted to use other methods. And I did. It worked wonderfully."

"What?" Samae was confused.

"You didn't pick up on the game? But you played your part so well," said Ta'Sem. "You were the perfect Federation girl scout. And Victor, you played your part to perfection. I didn't know that Humans knew how to play hand and dagger."

"Thank you, Ta'Kal," said Frank. "On Earth we call it good cop, bad cop."

"You two were working together? For how long?"

"From the beginning for the most part," said Frank. "I started and I trusted Ta'Kal to follow my lead. And it worked, albeit we got closer to the warbird than I wanted. I hope we didn't cause you any trouble."

"None whatsoever," said Ta'Sem. "The Tal Shiar can do what it wants. The commander of that warbird will be upset, but he will get over it."

"So, you were never going to actually hand Verdok over to the Romulans?" Samae directed the question to both Ta'Sem and Frank.

"I would have," said Ta'Sem. "But like I said, it was not my preference. We got quicker results this way."

"Commander?" Samae looked over at Frank.

"Yes, Mika."

"You didn't answer the question. Were you going to had Verdok over?"

"You're right. I didn't answer the question," said Frank. "Because I don't know the answer myself."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Starfleet Intelligence encrypted log, alias Leela; stardate 58185.7: We are here on Farius Prime, and I must assume the identity of a slave girl at least one more time. Olna Mika is certainly getting the hang of this undercover business, but it can't end quickly enough for me. And I am not just referring to the humiliation of my disguise. This is getting far more dangerous! We are now dealing with the Orion Syndicate, and they do not tolerate spies. One slip could mean disaster. But we need to find this Sa'Kith before he sells the thalaron device._

Alivia watched as Samae brought the _Stellar Sprint _to a gentle landing in a hanger bay on Farius Prime. The young woman had taken surprisingly well to piloting just as she had to undercover work. "Powering down. We are clear to disembark," said the Bajoran woman.

As they collected their things Frank briefed them. "Farius Prime is not like Montar. Montar was chaos, but Farius is organized. Here things are run not by individual players but by big organizations, the worst of which is the Orion Syndicate. This makes it far more dangerous. If we ask the wrong questions or talk to the wrong people, we might be painting a target on ourselves. Keep your disruptors loose in your holsters."

"What about the authorities?" asked Samae as she loosen her disruptor pistol in its holster.

"They will enforce the law until they cross the Syndicate. Then they will fall back. We can't hope for help from them," said Frank.

"What about me?" asked Alivia. "I don't suppose I could carry a disruptor."

"No, unfortunately," asked Frank. "But that is why I have two." Frank patted the disruptor on his left hip which was holstered butt forward for a righthanded cross draw but also would allow Alivia to easily take it for her own defense.

"So, what's the plan, Vic?" asked Ta'Sem, who was also checking her weapons.

"We have the name of our weapons dealer, and Cmdr. Sheen has directed us to a few people who we can ask for directions. Hopefully it doesn't take long. The more people we talk to, the more attention we draw to ourselves."

"So, will having a Romulan in tow," said Ta'Sem. "I will follow at a distance and watch your back. If you attract any unwanted attention, I will call you on the communicator."

"Sounds good," said Frank. He extended his hand to Alivia, and she came alongside him and allow him to put his arm around her waist. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

_Mission log, Odo; stardate 58183.7: It's been a long time since I have had to record one of these log entries. I still do not feel the need for such tedious recordings. All important information will be in my final report. But, at Cmdr. Ro's insistence, I will proceed._

_Lt. Nal Borrem and I have been on Farius Prime for three days, and our search for the rogue changeling has not been great. This changeling has left the Great Link in order, in his own words, to "destroy the Founders' greatest enemy." This will be, as the Humans say, like finding a needle in a haystack, except when a changeling is involved the needle will look exactly like a piece of straw._

_There are many things I missed about being with the solids while I was in the Great Link. Making these log entries was not one of them._

Odo tipped back his cup for a drink. The beverage wasn't actually real, but it was a part of himself. It was important for Odo to do what he could not to appear to be a changeling. He had over the years in the Great Link honed his shapeshifting skills. Besides this simple fake drinking trick, Odo had learned how to make his face look more like a regular humanoid. But none of these new skills had been able to help him find the other changeling. His frustration level was near an all-time high. The only thing preventing him from smashing his beverage mug against the bar was the fact that it was a part of him.

Odo looked up as a soft chime sounded at the door of the bar. He had deliberately seated himself so that he could see everyone coming in or going out that door. This man happened to be Nal Borrem. He saw Odo and approached. Nal had, of course, gotten rid of his Starfleet uniform and donned a nondescript outfit of drab colors. Odo himself had changed his clothing appearance. He now appeared similar to how he did when the Cardassians governed Bajor.

Nal sat down next to Odo, still allowing him to see the door. "How did it go?"

"It didn't," said Odo. "The man wouldn't even see me. I think news of us is getting around."

"I fared little better," said Nal. "I talked to a man about the Corvallen freighter. They said the same thing everyone else is saying. The crew came, dropped off some illicit but hardly dangerous cargo, then left."

"The changeling could have left that freighter at any time. He could have picked up his cargo and left."

"Or he could still be on Farius," said Nal.

"Either way, we won't find him," said Odo. "It has been three days, and we haven't a single clue."

"We're going to find him, Constable."

"Are we? What evidence do you have that would tell you such a thing?" replied Odo bitterly.

"Faith, I guess," said Nal. "We have seen tough times, including all we have experienced in the Dominion War and the rest. But the Prophets have never allowed us to be defeated yet."

Odo grunted at the thought. Somehow, he was more comforted when Nerys talked about her faith. Perhaps it was because Nerys' faith was a realistic faith. She may believe that the Prophets will care for Bajor, but she was under no illusion that her faith would magically make everything alright. The Occupation had taught her that hardships would still endure even under the Prophets' blessings. It was more likely, however, that Odo was comforted because he still loved Nerys.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way," said Nal. "Maybe instead of trying to find the changeling, we should try to find what he is here to purchase."

Odo nodded. "Yes, we know approximately how much latinum he has. If we can find an item dangerous enough that costs at least that, then we might find him." Odo then shook his head. "But that is assuming he is making only one purchase rather than several. Even then we still don't know what we are looking for."

"If you have a better idea," said Nal.

Odo rolled his eyes. "It's worth a try."

* * *

Samae was amazed at the difference between Farius and Montar. Frank was right, the chaos of Montar was replaced by the secrecy of Farius. The police here gave a semblance of peace, but the illegal activity was hidden under layers of legitimate dealings. And where Montar had vendor stalls and garbage everywhere, Farius felt more industrial. The streets were clear of litter, but there was a certain grime covering everything. At first Samae was repulsed by it, but then she deliberately smeared her hands in a particularly grimy area and wiped them on her outfit. She needed to become comfortable in the dirt, both literally and figuratively.

A flash of lightning lit up the alley way in which Samae, Alivia, and Frank were walking. Between the buildings Samae could see skyscrapers in the distance. A slight drizzle began to fall, but the main part of the storm was off to the south.

Somewhere behind them, or maybe even in front of them, was Ta'Sem. She had opted not to be part of the group so as to avoid suspicion. Frank nodded towards a bar just down the street. Samae took the lead and entered before Frank and Alivia. At the entrance Samae scanned the room with her hands on her hips, very near to her disruptor hanging from her belt. The bar was dimly lit. It had a handful of patrons, but not too many. When only a few patrons even took a causal notice of her entering, Samae dropped her hands and walked to a booth in the back with a view of the door. Frank and Alivia followed her.

As soon as she sat down, Samae asked, "Curious, Vic, why this bar?"

Frank sat opposite Samae with Alivia almost on his lap. "It has history. A Syndicate member once frequented this bar about nine years ago, before he and his team were killed attacking the Klingon embassy. I doubt that we will find anyone here, but it is a way to let ourselves be known."

"Get known? I thought we wanted to lie low."

"Mika, we won't find any sellers by lying low. If we attract a little attention, we might learn something."

"What if we attract bad attention?"

"Attention is attention," said Frank lightly, but he then gave Samae a serious look. "I know it's dangerous, but this business is getting more dangerous all the time." Samae nodded her understanding. The longer the thalaron weapon was in play, the higher the likelihood that it would be used.

"Besides," added Frank. "That is what we have Ta'Kal for."

"I am only one Romulan," came Ta'Sem's voice through Samae's earpiece. She had the covert communication device built into her Bajoran _d'ja pagh_ earring. Alivia also had one placed in her dangling earrings. Frank lacked ear piercings but had a small ear wig buried rather deep in his ear canal. Samae had no idea how Ta'Sem had rigged her communicator.

"Have you noticed anything?" asked Frank.

"Nothing yet," said Ta'Sem. "I'll watch your back."

A waitress came up to the booth. "What will it be this evening?"

Frank and Samae gave their orders. Samae exercised some caution since she had not taken her anti-intoxicant. Frank paid up front, but also slipped a note to the waitress which she took to the back. Samae causally watched the waitress hand the note to the bartender. The bartender read it and then looked directly at them. Frank gave the bartender a slight shrug of the shoulders. The bartender responded with a slow nod.

Their drinks arrived. Frank and Samae sipped from their beverages, every now and then engaging in small talk. Frank was in the middle of giving Alivia a shoulder massage when he suddenly muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" asked Samae.

"Nothing," said Frank. "I just realized that today is Lindsey's due date."

"Ah, we missed it," said Samae. "I was really looking forward to seeing Lindsey and Henry's little girl." Samae noticed that Frank was apparently reluctant to use Capt. Lander's full rank and name, so she decided to do the same. Eavesdroppers were always possible.

"A due date is just an estimate," said Frank. "She may not have given birth yet."

"Or may she have given birth yesterday," said Samae. "But if she hasn't then I hope she doesn't wait for us to return. I am curious as to what they are going to name the girl and who is going to win the pool."

"You have a betting pool on what your captain is going to name her baby?" asked Ta'Sem over the commlink. "What are the stakes?"

"Not latinum," said Samae. "Just a few things some of Lindsey's close friends developed. A new holographic program. A flight in one of our shuttles."

"And a full meal in which you can customize prepared by Chef," added Frank with a slight smile.

"A meal by Chef! That's the prize?" said Ta'Sem with a surprising amount of energy. "Can I get in on this?"

"We all submitted our names already," said Frank.

"I'll submit one right now," said Ta'Sem.

"How could you possibly know what name Lindsey would pick?" asked Samae.

"Give me a chance," said Ta'Sem.

"Alright, no guarantees, but we can try," said Frank. "What's your guess?"

"Annika Hickensen."

"Annika?" said Frank. "You think Lindsey would name her daughter after Seven of Nine?"

"The two of them bounded when they were stuck on the _Orion_ with us," said Ta'Sem.

Frank was about to laugh where the bartender arrived at table. To cover up the conversation Samae laughed out loud as though Frank had just told a joke. Alivia did the same. Frank turned towards the bartender who spoke to them.

"How are the drinks?"

"Mixed to perfection," said Frank. "I had heard that you do good work."

"I do what I have to, Mr. Axeman," said the bartender.

Frank smiled, "I don't recall giving you my name."

"Didn't you?" said the bartender shrewdly. "I guess your reputation precedes you." The bartender leaned forward. "But a word to the wise, you might be biting off more than you can chew."

"We will be the judge of that," said Samae changing into a serious tone.

The bartender looked at her. "Oh no, Miss Olna. Time will be the judge. The previous holder of this establishment fled this place after the police and the Klingons raided it. He got too involved with some of the higher ups, and he hasn't been heard from since. I keep my head low and do only the bare minimum. This is not the place for ambition."

"Your caution is duly noted," said Frank. "Have you sent our message?"

"I will," said the bartender. "These drinks are on the house." He left another pair of drinks for them and left.

After another hour of waiting a man came up to their booth. "May I join?"

Samae let him slide in, but she loosened her disruptor in its holster. The man on the other hand kept his hands above the table. "Mr. Axeman, I hear that you are looking for quality Romulan goods."

"It is my bread and butter," said Frank. "And I heard this is the place to get it."

"Is that so?" said the man. "My boss would be curious to know where you heard that."

"Here and there. I heard a rumor of a shipment from Montar VII. Did I come to the right place?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps not," said the man. "The only way you find out is if you meet the boss."

"That is my hope," said Frank.

"Luckily for you, the boss would like to meet you as well. It you will come with me."

The man moved out of the booth to allow Samae out. Frank got up first and followed the man. Samae left a generous tip on the table as she stood. She made eye contact with the bartender and gave him a grateful nod. He merely shook his head and looked away.

* * *

"What's so special about this place?" asked Odo.

"The Orion Syndicate was once known to operate out of this bar. Some men named Raimus and Bilby frequented here. Bilby died attacking the Klingon embassy, and Raimus disappeared."

"Bilby, you say," said Odo. He recognized the name. So, this was the place that Chief O'Brien did his undercover work.

"Do you want to take the lead or should I?" asked Lt. Nal.

"You go on alone. I have other ways of getting information," said Odo.

The bartender looked back a framed photo of a Bolian man. He was the previous owner of the bar. He mysteriously disappeared after the Klingon embassy incident. The photo was a reminder to the current bartender not to get too involved in the Orion Syndicate. That business with Victor Axeman and his associate was enough for one day.

A Bajoran man approached the bar. Bajorans had truly become a trade powerhouse since the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant had been discovered, but it was still unusual to see one on Farius. Now the bartender had seen two in one day: Olna Mika and this guy.

"What will it be?" he asked of the customer.

"How do you serve your Andorian Spice Ale?"

"Chilled," said the bartender.

"Then that's what I will take," said the Bajoran man.

The bartender took two bottles from a small freezer and poured them together into a glass of ice. He handed the drink to the Bajoran customer who took a sip. "Very good. I was wondering if you could help me with something. I am looking for some past associates of this establishment. Could you point me in the right direction?"

The bartender hid his alarm as best as he could. "No, I do not believe I could help you. In fact, I think you should leave this bar. Now!"

"I'm not done with my drink."

"There's no charge. Go!"

The man took one final drink from the glass, then turned to leave. Once he was gone, the bartender went into the back room. He may have wanted nothing to do with that man, but he wasn't going to ignore him either. The bartender for the second time called an emergency line. He reported to and answered all the questions of the man on the other end.

"There was another interested party at the bar tonight. A Bajoran man…Yes…Yes…No, I didn't keep him here. I didn't know this one. I think he's bad news…No, there's no indication of that…Sure, it's possible he knew about my previous customers, but he was asking about past associates, not gunrunners who visited today…Okay, I will keep you informed."

The bartender closed the line, collected himself, and prepared to return to work. He saw a bit of movement on his left and turned quickly enough to see a rat scurrying across the floor. Health inspectors were almost nonexistent on Farius, but that didn't mean the bartender was going to let rats run around his bar. But before he could grab his phaser, the rat was gone.

* * *

Frank followed the man whom they had met in the bar. Alivia was still hanging on Frank's arm and Samae was just behind him. Frank couldn't risk calling Ta'Sem. He had had to trust that she was somewhere behind them. He resisted the urge to check his weapon. Frank certainly hoped that this boss they were going to meet was indeed Sa'Kith, the Orion weapons dealer who had bought the thalaron device from Verdok. If it wasn't, then this whole dangerous enterprise was for nothing.

The man led them pass an open courtyard with something like a nightclub on the far side. Frank could hear the music and see the lights. Eventually they entered what looked to be a warehouse. Their escort immediately led them inside and to a back room. In the room was a beat-up desk, and behind the desk was a short Orion man.

"Welcome, Mr. Axeman. And welcome to you Miss Olna. It is my distinct pleasure to meet you."

"We are honored as well," said Frank. "Although I am not entirely certain to whom I am speaking."

"You don't know who I am?"

"Well, I certainly hope that you are the man behind some of the recent movement of Romulan goods. If not, then we are here by mistake."

"It is not a mistake," said the Orion man. "Please sit down." Frank sat down on the left. Alivia sat on his lap. Samae sat on the next chair to the right. "My name is Sa'Kith. And I do deal with Romulan goods at times, among other things." Sa'Kith pointed to Alivia. "You have a wonderful specimen here. I'm sure she serves you well. But if you are interested, I could sell you a younger model."

Frank smiled. "And have to train her all over again? No thank you. Leela here serves me very well." Frank turned to Alivia for a kiss but pushed her away after only a second. "I did come here to do business. I heard through the grapevine, of a new source of Romulan tech."

"Did you, now? In that case." Sa'Kith opened a panel on his desk and flipped a switch. Frank heard a buzzing in his ear, and then silence.

Frank was about to asked what that switch did when Samae made a series of funny sounds. Frank looked at her as she spoke what sounded like nonsense. It took a moment to realize that she was speaking Bajoran.

"Mika, calm down," said Frank. Samae gave him first a look of surprise, then of understanding, and then of anger. Mika turned to Sa'Kith and said something that Frank recognized as a Bajoran swear word that Samae's sister Nolean used to use on rare occasions.

Frank turned back to Sa'Kith. "You disabled our universal translators."

"Along with your other technology. A simple damping device. Your disruptors, communicators, and scanners will not work. They will operate fine once you leave."

"If you are looking to disarm us, you best remember that I still have a Klingon blade on my back, and I do know how to use it."

"Not my intention, Mr. Axeman," said Sa'Kith. "It's listening devices that I am more concerned with. Also, I enjoy that moment when language is broken down. It tells a lot about a person." Sa'Kith looked at Samae. "I really should learn Bajoran. It sounds like a beautiful language." Samae had a few more choice words before she crossed her arms and looked over at Frank.

"Fine, your house your rules," said Frank. "Can we get back to business. I was wondering if I could get in on this new source of Romulan tech."

"What kind of tech have you heard about?" asked Sa'Kith.

"I can't get details from anyone. It's some great mystery, which leads me to believe that it is either their cloaking technology or weapons."

"And you already have a cloaking device," said Sa'Kith. "Then it must be weapons that you are interested in."

"I only have one cloaking device. If I had more, I could make a sale out of it. As it were, I need my current device to continue my operation."

"It is handy isn't it?"

"Before I had that cloaking device, I was small time. With it I am able to move up in the world. But we're off topic again. Are you willing to share or not?"

"The source you spoke of is limited," said Sa'Kith. "It is inconsistent. When it does produce more products, I want to maintain my exclusive contract."

"So, I missed my chance?"

"Yes, you did," answered Sa'Kith.

"Then why did you bring me here?" asked Frank.

"I wanted to meet you. You are my competition, although you are not to my level yet."

"Do you wish to eliminate your competition?" asked Frank as he tried to remember exactly where the handle of his Klingon _mek'leth_ was.

"No, that's not how we in the Orion Syndicate operate. We only do such when we must. Rather we like to invite our competition to join us."

"You are inviting us to join the Orion Syndicate?" asked Frank in surprise. "Isn't there an entry fee?"

"We can wave that. You would have to pay a modest fare on your business. And the occasional use of your cloakable freighter for some special Syndicate cargo will be expected. In exchange you have access to the considerable resources of the Syndicate."

"That is a tempting offer," said Frank. Anyone in Starfleet Intelligence would be drooling over such a chance to infiltrate the Orion Syndicate. But Frank knew that the thalaron weapon was his immediate objective. "But I am not much of a joiner. I like my independence. Mika might like the idea. She is more of a joiner than I. We will have to discuss it."

"You do that. You know how to get in touch with me," said Sa'Kith.

Frank stood up. "I am honored that you would see me and make such an offer." Frank gave a slight bow, and then signaled to Samae to follow. Once he left the warehouse he shuddered. Never again did he want to come face to face with such a dangerous man.

* * *

"Sorry, Odo. I struck out," said Nal. "At least I think I'm using that Human phrase correctly. Where does it come from?"

"Baseball," said Odo. "Capt. Sisko's favorite Earth sport. And, yes, you are using it correctly. Fortunately for us, I didn't strike out. I may have 'hit one out of the park'."

"Er, what?" asked Nal. He hadn't heard that expression. "What did you hit, and why outside the green space?"

"It means I did well," said Odo. "I eavesdropped on a transmission that bartender sent out. Do you think you can track the destination?"

"I can try," said Nal. He walked up to an unoccupied comm-booth. "Searching transmissions from the last ten minutes. There are several."

"Limit it to encrypted transmissions."

"Found two of them. Both sent to the same location." Nal shook his head. He had taken a Starfleet computer engineering course, but it wasn't sufficient for this task. "I don't think I can break the encryption."

"That won't be necessary. I heard most of the conversation. We need to know where the other end is."

"Give me a minute." Nal continued to work on the comm-booth. It took much longer than a minute, but finally he got results. "I have the coordinates. Follow me." He logged out of the comm-booth and led Odo to the East. After a while of walking the dark streets of Farius Prime, they arrived at their destination. "There," pointed Nal. "In that warehouse." The warehouse seemed abandoned, but appearances were often misleading in a place like this. Across the courtyard was a night club. Nal could hear the music from their hiding place.

"You better stay behind," said Odo.

"I'm not letting you go alone, Constable." Nal put his best determined look on as he adjusted his weapons belt.

"That transmission was about you. If you or any other Bajoran male approaches that warehouse you will likely be shot on sight," said Odo. Nal reluctantly nodded his understanding, but Odo continued. "Besides, having a solid following me would only inhibit my movements."

With that Odo shapeshifted into a hawk. It had been a longtime since Nal had seen Odo's shapeshifting abilities. He had forgotten the strangeness of it. The changeling bird looked up at Nal. "I guess I understand. I will just be over at the club." The Odo-hawk nodded, lifted his wings, and took off. Nal watched Odo fly until he couldn't see him anymore. Then he shuffled over to the nightclub.

* * *

Frank sat down at a table in the courtyard outside the nightclub. The music playing inside drifted out to the tables. The club itself seemed to be guest list only, but outside the club there was a bar and servers. A scantily clad lady took their orders and returned shortly with their drinks.

"You've held me in suspense long enough," said Ta'Sem's voice in Frank's ear. He wondered where the Romulan woman was. Was she watching them from a distance? Probably. "Is it our man?"

"Yes, it was Sa'Kith," said Frank.

"Does he have the device?"

"I don't know," said Frank.

"Why couldn't I hear the conversation?" asked Ta'Sem. "The communicators didn't work."

"He employed a top-notch dampening field," answered Samae. "He even knockout the universal translator."

"Sorry that you were left out of the conversation, Mika," said Frank. "I imagine you are just as eager as Ta'Kal to know what was said."

"I heard everything," said Samae as she sipped her beverage. She caught Frank's questioning look. "You think I don't know your language? I made a point to become fluent in it when I was in the Aca…Maquis. There were not a few Humans in that group."

"And yet you pretended not to understand?" asked Frank.

"I thought I would leave the talking to you," said Samae.

"All very fascinating, Spy Master," said Ta'Sem. "But what actually happened?"

"A lot of talk about other things," said Frank. "Like the possibility of Mika and I joining the Orion Syndicate."

"That's an honor," said Ta'Sem. "Do you think he has already sold the weapon?"

"I don't know," said Frank despairingly. "I have to assume he hasn't, because if he has, then we are in big trouble."

"Verdok had already sold it," said Samae. "And we still tracked it here."

"That was with a bit of luck," spoked Alivia without hardly moving her mouth. As a slave she wasn't supposed to talk. In the past couple days, she had become quite the ventriloquist. "The reputation of the _Stellar Sprint _has carried us this far, but I suspect it will go no further."

"Couldn't we question Sa'Kith like we did Verdok?" asked Samae.

"I doubt it," said Frank. "Sa'Kith will not break as easily as Verdok. The loyalty of the Orion Syndicate runs deep. If not loyalty, then it is fear of retribution. Sa'Kith won't break."

"We could use a mind sifter," said Ta'Sem. "But it will take too long to get one here, and Sa'Kith's resistance would also lengthen the procedure. By that time, it might be too late. Besides, those who are very resistant often give the mind sifter inconsistent results." Frank saw Samae fail at preventing a shudder.

"No mind sifting, Ta'Kal," said Frank. "We will have to do this another way. Could we get listening devices past that dampening field?"

"I doubt it," said Samae.

"No," added Alivia. "Maybe Starfleet Intelligence or the Tal Shiar has equipment that could do it, but we don't currently."

"We have our ears," said Ta'Sem. "I scouted the warehouse. I believe that I could get within ear shot of Sa'Kith. It will be dangerous, and I will need a helper."

"I'll come," said Frank.

"No, I think I need Mika," said Ta'Sem. "It would be strange for you and Leela to split up."

"I can do it," said Samae. Frank looked at the young Bajoran woman. Her confidence had increased severalfold since the start of this mission.

"There's one problem," said Ta'Sem. "You are being watched."

"From where? By whom?" Samae lifted her head to look around. But Ta'Sem spoke sharply.

"Keep your head down! If I were to tell you, then you would look right at them. It is better for now if they don't know that we know."

Frank had spotted two suspicious characters. He imagined that Ta'Sem had seen more. "What do you propose, Ta'Kal?"

"You need a distraction," said Ta'Kal. "Then Mika can slip out.

"I can provide that," said Alivia.

"A big distraction?" asked Ta'Sem.

"Big enough," replied Alivia.

Frank wondered what the engineer had in mind. "Okay, do it." But instead of making an improvised explosive or sabotaging a comm-booth, Alivia turned to Frank and gave him an overly sensual kiss. Then she stood up, walked away from the table, climbed on top of the bar, and began to dance.

It took a second for Frank to realized he was staring. His wife, who by all accounts hated her Orion heritage was preforming an Orion dance on top of the bar. The shock of it was incredible. Alivia waved directly at him, and Frank came forward to the bar. And Alivia continued to dance.

It was another minute later, when Frank realized that Samae had not followed him.

* * *

"Nice slip, Spy Master," said Ta'Sem.

Samae shook her head. "I'm not sure I will ever look at Comman…Leela the same way again."

"We're undercover, remember. We are not our normal selves," answered Ta'Sem. But she too had to admit that she didn't think the Orion woman had it in her.

"What's your true self like?" asked Samae.

Ta'Sem did everything she could not to react. That question was one she never wanted to hear, because she honestly was losing track of the answer. Living in the Tal Shiar meant that she was constantly hiding her true self, constantly putting on a façade, whether that was deceiving a mark or putting the best face forward with a co-worker. It occurred to Ta'Sem that the closest she had ever been to her true self in recent memory was when she was with these Federation types, both on the _Orion_ and on this mission.

Ta'Sem shook the thought. "Now is not the time. Follow me." Ta'Sem led Samae into a building. They climbed to the floor just below the roof. From there Ta'Sem led Samae to a window. Just across the alley was the warehouse. The warehouse's supports were metal beams on the exterior of the building. The horizontal ones were about two meters apart.

"Where in the warehouse did you meet Sa'Kith?"

"In a small room in the southeast corner. And how are we going to cross the alley? And how are we going to get in?"

"Second question first: We'll get in from the roof. To the first question…" Ta'Sem popped her head out the window and looked both ways. Confirming there was no one in sight, she took a few steps back and jumped out the window. Her Romulan body was stronger than most Humans. Her jump took her across the alley. She grabbed ahold of one of the horizontal beams.

"Your turn, Spy Master. Jump and grab ahold of me."

"You can't hang on."

"I have very good grip, Mika. Now jump before someone sees us."

"I can't." Ta'Sem could hear fear in the woman's voice.

"Rikka Samae, you have fought against Borg drones, you were instrumental in taking back the _Orion_, you masterfully pretended to be a harden gunrunner, and you drank three tankards of bloodwine with a pack of drunk Klingons. You can do this."

Ta'Sem heard Samae gathering courage with regulated breathes. Ta'Sem knew she was counting down. She was just wondering what number Samae was on when she felt the woman's body slam into hers. Samae slid down Ta'Sem's back but grabbed a hold of Ta'Sem's belt. The tug nearly caused Ta'Sem to lose grip on the beam. She had overestimated her grip strength, but somehow, she managed to hold on.

"Climb on to my back, and then on to the beam," said Ta'Sem in between breathes. Her grip was slipping. She felt Samae's hands on her shoulders. Then it was Samae foot on her shoulders. Then the weight was gone, and Ta'Sem could see Samae standing securely on the beam. "Give me a hand."

Samae lowered herself to a crouch and grabbed ahold of a vertical beam. She extender her hand and pulled Ta'Sem on to the ledge. "Now what?" asked Samae.

"See that next beam above us? You're going to jump up and grab it. Then I climb up you to the ledge and help you up."

"You want to use me as a ladder?"

"I was just the ladder. Now it's your turn. We will switch back and forth. We have to go up five more levels to reach the roof."

"You have to be kidding me," said Samae. But she seemed to realize that she was in too far to back out now. She worked up her courage again, but this time it didn't take that long. She jumped up with all her might and grabbed the beam above her. She then pulled herself up a bit and got a firm hand hold. "Alright, ready."

Ta'Sem grabbed Samae's legs and pull herself up. She half expected Samae to lose her grip, but the Bajoran woman held on. After they were up on the next beam, it was Ta'Sem's turn to jump. One by one they conquered the beams until they were at the top. Once at the top they paused to catch their breath. "Good work," said Ta'Sem.

"After my near death at the hands of the Borg, I made a vow to begin strength trainings," said Samae. "I am really glad I did."

"We can't stay here. Let's go."

The two women walked slowly and softly across the roof of the warehouse. At one point they found a patch in the roof. Apparently, there had been a leak at one time that had been repaired. Given the frequent rainstorms that occurred on this part of Farius it was not surprising there had been a hasty repair.

Ta'Sem spoke, "We will enter here. We need to get close. Sa'Kith dampener will take out our translator. But I know a good amount of the Human language. Use it if you must talk to me. Otherwise be silent."

"Understood," answered Samae.

Ta'Sem indicated that Samae should huddle close. Then using their bodies to hide the glow of her disruptor's particle beam, Ta'Sem cut loose the repair patch. She and Samae slipped into the building. Once inside Ta'Sem prepared to use her disrupter to seal the hole, but Samae stopped her. She pulled out a tiny little phaser from her boot. Ta'Sem nodded. Romulan disruptors were weapons and nothing else. But the Federation saw its phasers to be tools as much as weapons. Samae's phaser would be able to seal the repair patch better.

After Samae finished, the two women silently climbed through the metal rafters and made their way to the small room. Once above the room Ta'Sem tried to explain her plan in hand signals. Amazingly Samae understood. She lowered herself until she was hanging by the rafter. Using the opposite technique that allowed them the scale the outside of the warehouse, Ta'Sem climbed down Samae's body and lowered herself to a gentle landing. She then reached up her arms as if to catch Samae. Samae let go, Ta'Sem noiselessly caught her. Both women then laid down on the roof of the small room.

A buzzing hit Ta'Sem's ear, which told her that Sa'Kith had activated his dampener. They were just in time for some kind of meeting. With her disruptor no longer working, Ta'Sem wedged her assassin's dagger between two sheets of metal and pride it open just enough to see into the room. Samae on the other hand pressed her ear to the metal. Ta'Sem smiled. Samae was a scientist and a very smart girl. She knew that solid metal was a good conductor of sound.

Ta'Sem could see the Orion man she assumed was Sa'Kith. There was someone else in the room that she couldn't see. When she strained her ears the murmuring voices became clear. "A strange dialect for your species. I see that we will not be able to communicate without a translator," said Sa'Kith. "Allow me a moment." Ta'Sem could see Sa'Kith fiddling with his dampening device. "Is that better?"

The other person replied in a garbled voice that was filtered through some sort of mask. Although the two speakers could understand each other, Ta'Sem couldn't understand Sa'Kith's visitor.

"Good, let's move on to business. I have the product you requested. I have also received half of your payment in gold-pressed latinum. I expect you to give me the location of the rest of it once you have the product." The other man replied in his garbled voice. "Yes, I assure you that the device is in perfect working order." The other man replied again, and again Sa'Kith tried to reassure him. "My source is reliable. He is from Romulus himself." More garbled words before Sa'Kith replied again. "It will work my friend. I have not gotten into the position I am in by delivering faulty goods. Let my reputation vouch for me."

The other man spoke what seemed to be a short agreement. Sa'Kith stood as though for a handshake. Ta'Sem waited for a visual on the other man. Sa'Kith extended his hand and said, "It is always a pleasure doing business with the Breen."

Ta'Sem nearly dropped her knife. Indeed, entering her visual range was a snout-nosed, refrigerated-suited Breen commander. The Breen had entered the Dominion War late, but they had nearly won the War for the Dominion. They had knocked both the Federation and Romulan fleets out of combat for months. Now one of them had a thalaron weapon!

The Breen took the handshake and then exited the room. Ta'Sem decided to risk a look over the edge of the small room into the main warehouse floor. Samae stopped her. Ta'Sem was about to object when Samae pulled a small makeup case from her belt. She opened it and revealed the mirror inside. Spy Master indeed, thought Ta'Sem.

Ta'Sem used the mirror to look out. She could see the Breen receiving and inspecting a container on an anti-grav cart. One good look confirmed that it was the thalaron device. It was round, and about the size of a large serving platter, much bigger than the one Tal'Aura had used to kill the Senate. Its top was slightly domed.

The Breen left the warehouse. Ta'Sem frantically signaled Samae. Samae held her hands palms up and fingers interlaced. Ta'Sem stepped on her hands and Samae boasted her up. Then Samae crawled up Ta'Sem's body. They slipped out the way they came, sealing up the patch on their way out. They climbed down the side of the warehouse, not taking the extra time or effort to hide through another building.

Once down Ta'Sem tried to find the Breen, but he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Sa'Kith was rubbing his hands together greedily as a silent little rat looked on. Then the rat scurried out of the small room and out of the warehouse through a little crack in the metal siding.

Once outside the rat shapeshifted into a hawk and took to flight.

* * *

The Breen pushed his cart into a dark corner. He took a moment to appreciate the destructive force he now possessed. Then he shapeshifted into a Corvallen male. He proceeded to push his cart.

* * *

"We lost him," said Ta'Sem over the communicator. "But we will try and find him."

"You can confirm that he has the device?" Samae heard Frank's voice right next to her ear.

"Yes, I can confirm," replied Ta'Sem.

"Try and find him," said Frank. "Leela and I will try to find any Breen vessels on planet from the _Stellar Sprint_. With that Frank signed off.

Samae looked at Ta'Sem. "A Breen with a thalaron device! We can't let him get off the planet."

"I know. We'll have to split up. You go left, I'll go right. Call if you find him. Don't do anything stupid."

"Okay," said Samae, and she split off from Ta'Sem.

* * *

Nal got bored waiting for Odo. He had left the bar area outside the club. Just a bit earlier he had seen an Orion woman dancing on the top of the bar in front of a man who was presumably her slave master. He had been intrigued by the performance, but then felt shame. Slavery was against everything the Federation stood for. How could he take pleasure in the exploitation of an intelligence sentient being?

Nal was just thinking about returning to the club to meet Odo when he spotted a woman that looked incredibly familiar. She was walking down a street as if she was looking for something. Nal could see that she was wearing a Bajoran _d'ja pagh _on her ear. When he got a quick glance at her face, he recognized more than just the nasal ridges.

Nal walked up to the woman. She had already turned down another street, but he pursued her. As he came up behind her, he spoke. "Excuse me, Miss. Is that you, Nolean?"

The woman stopped abruptly. She was wearing a tunic with a leather vest and a pair of worn pants. She had a thick belt around her waist. As she turned to face Nal, he spotted a Romulan style disruptor on her right hip. When he finally saw her face, Nal was filled with recognition but also knew this woman was not who he thought she was.

"Who are you?!" demanded the woman.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I thought you were someone else," said Nal. "An old friend of mine. Her name is Rikka Nolean. Do you know her?"

"Why would you think…" the woman paused. "Has that line ever worked before?"

"Wha…what?" Nal was caught off guard.

"Let me guess. The next thing you were going to ask was if I would have a drink with you." She put her hands on her hips, dangerously close to her disruptor. "Perhaps you would tell me of this Rikka Nolean. We could then share fond memories of Bajor. And who knows where the night might lead."

"No, I had no intent…"

"Next time you want a taste of home!" barked the woman. "Look somewhere else! And if I catch you following me, it will not be pleasant!" She abruptly turned and walked away.

Nal took a deep breath. What was he thinking approaching a strange woman? Even if she did look a lot like Nolean. Nal snapped out of it. He had a job to do.

* * *

Samae checked over her shoulder again. In addition to trying to find the Breen with the thalaron device, she was looking for that random Bajoran man who had approached her. Perhaps she could have passed him off as a lonely Bajoran far from home and looking for familiar company. But he had used the name of Samae's sister, Rikka Nolean.

Frank and Alivia had both said that with her disguise on Samae looked like Nolean. Apparently so thought this man. Who was this man? And how did he know Nolean? Was Samae in danger of blowing her cover?

Samae tried to refocus. Her mission was to find the thalaron device and the Breen who had bought it.

* * *

Ta'Sem looked all over the place. There was no Breen to be found. She had seen all sorts of people, but not the one she was looking for. It was like he had simply disappeared. For all of Ta'Sem's training, she didn't know what to do.

She had lost her target.

* * *

The shapeshifter was still feeling good about himself when a hawk landed in front of him. He stopped in surprise at the strange animal behavior, when the hawk transformed before him. The shapeshifter already knew the form it was going to take before it was finished.

"Bravo, Odo, bravo! You really are the best detective in two quadrants," said the shapeshifter. "I have spent an entire year dodging you. You almost had me a time or two, you know."

"I have you now," said Odo. "Step away from the cart."

"Odo, Odo, why do you oppose Dominion greatness. You should be helping me, not hunting me."

"I will not stand by while you murder innocent beings, much less help you."

"Solids, Odo. They're not like us. Their lives are not as valuable. We are the superior beings. They should not have control over our lives. Nor should their morality."

"That's where you're wrong," said Odo. "Justice is same for the solids as it is for us." Odo then spoke in a stern voice. "Now, step away from the cart."

"Odo, do you really thing after all this time, I would allow myself to be captured this easily?" The shapeshift gave out a whistle that didn't seem possible with his cracked Corvallen lips. A half dozen more Corvallens appeared and surrounded the shapeshifter and Odo. The shapeshifter adopted a sad tone of voice. "Now, Odo, I would take no pleasure in the death of a fellow changeling, not even your death. Although my rival, I love you as I love all my people. But these Corvallen friends of mine are ordered to shoot you if you move. So, stay right there, Odo. I will signal them when I am safely away."

The shapeshifter then left, pushing his cart. He truly hoped that Odo wouldn't pursue. He wanted to show Odo his grand scheme. Maybe when it was all over, Odo would understand.

Odo watched as the changeling walked away. He wanted to pursue, but the Corvallens had their weapons trained on him. They were very attentive to his every move. Odo slowly raised his arms and lowered himself into a seated position. In frustration he sat there on the streets of Farius Prime.

The Corvallens relaxed seeing Odo sit down. They apparently had forgotten that unlike solids, a changeling's posture is no indication of his readiness. When a few of the Coravallens had lowered their weapons just enough, Odo instantly shifted into a tarkaelian hawk. The Coravallens tried to shoot Odo, but his nimble flying allowed him to escape.

For the next hour Odo flew above Farius Prime, but he could find no sign of the shapeshifter. He had given Odo the slip again. Frustrated, Odo perched on a roof top. He could see a violent thunderstorm rolling in. In twenty minutes or so flying as a hawk would become difficult, and Odo would have to give up his search. Odo spread his wings, gave out a long hawk cry, and continued his search. But he knew the truth.

The changeling was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Mission log, Odo; stardate 58186.3: It's has been several hours since I lose track of the changeling. It truly frustrating that he continually gives me the slip; although I doubt he would have accomplished it without his Corvallen friends. Their freighter has already left the system, and I was not able to determine whether the changeling was on board or not. Either way I fear that he has made it off world._

_What truly concerns me is that he has made some sort of purchase. Seeing that he was organized enough to have Corvallens helping him and to have the Orion Syndicate acquiring items for him, tells me that his plans are well thought out. This is not just a random act of aggression. My instincts tell me that he is planning something very big._

Odo sat in the runabout's cockpit while Nal spoke to Cmdr. Ro back on _Deep Space Nine_. "If we continue our search, we might still be able to find the changeling."

"Lieutenant, you just told me that he might be in possession of a very dangerous weapon. The situation has escalated beyond the two of you. The danger is too great."

"Commander, if you could give us more time," said Nal. "I am sure that Odo and I could find out more here on Farius."

"Actually, Lieutenant," spoke Odo. "I don't believe that is true. I agree with your Commander." Odo saw the surprised look on Ro Laren's face. The woman was far too use to being in disagreements. "I suspect that if the changeling hasn't already left Farius, he will do so soon. We ought to focus our energies on anticipating his next move, rather than mulling around his last."

"If I were to wager on one of Quark's betting pools, I would put my money on _Deep Space Nine_ being his next move," said Nal.

"I'm not going to bet on anything," said Cmdr. Ro. "But I do believe there is reason to fear for the safety of _Deep Space Nine_. Mr. Odo, do you agree?"

Odo nodded. "It is at least as likely as anywhere else to be a target. I would also advice the authorities on Earth, in particular San Francisco and Starfleet Headquarters."

"Agreed. It will be the first thing I do after this conversation."

Nal wasn't done with his argument. "Commander, if the changeling is still here, we still have a chance to catch him before he leaves and goes to his target."

"That is why I am going to advise Starfleet to send a starship or two for investigation. Many ships that leave Farius will pass through Federation space. Perhaps we can find the changeling. If the two of you are staying, you should rendezvous with the Starfleet forces."

"If it is all the same to you, Commander, I think we should return to _Deep Space Nine_," said Odo. "We can investigate from there just as easily as from here. And if the station is the target then I want to be there."

"Understood. We will be awaiting your arrival." The image of Ro Laren disappeared.

Nal looked at Odo. "Are you sure we should leave?"

Odo thought for one more moment. "Yes. He's not here anymore. It's time to return."

"Okay. I'll start up the preflight sequence. Once we lift off, I'll set a course for _Deep Space Nine_."

* * *

Frank looked over the scans again. He still could not find a single Breen bio sign. Nor could he find any ship that was of Breen design. Whoever this purchaser was, he was very good at hiding.

Alivia was reclined on the couch fingering a piece of gold-pressed latinum. Frank turned from the common room computer terminal to face her. "Proud of your accomplishment?"

Alivia looked up with a slightly amused expression. "Do you think they will let me keep my earnings?"

Frank faked a smile. "I doubt it. No profiting from undercover work."

"You sure fought hard when the bar owner demanded the profits. I thought you were going to fight him for a moment. I was relieved when you settled on 60-40 sharing."

"I could have ripped off his head," said Frank under his breath.

Alivia sat upright and looked hard at Frank. "You're really upset, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm upset!" said Frank sharper than he had intended. "I just had to watch my wife dance for the pleasure of everyone on Farius."

"That's an exaggeration," said Alivia. "And I danced for you. The others just happened to be there."

"And they just happened to be throwing latinum to encourage you."

"I was playing the part. It was expected of me as an Orion slave girl," said Alivia who was trying not to raise her voice. "We needed a distraction, so I provided one. I'm sorry if it upset you. But take my word for it, I was no happier up there dancing than you were watching."

Frank heaved a heavy sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry. Watching my wife revealing herself for the pleasure of other men was hard; but to actually be the one who had to do the dancing must have been ten times as hard."

Alivia gave Frank a sad smile and waved him over to her. Frank left the computer terminal and crossed the room. He sat next to Alivia on the couch, and she leaned her head on his chest. She snuggled close and said, "I can't wait until this is all over. The first thing I want to do is lay down, fully clothed in my warm, fuzzy pajamas next to you."

"It's a date," said Frank, and the two of them sat together quietly. Eventually Frank spoke again, this time in a lighter voice. "There is still one thing bothering me."

"What's that?" said Alivia somewhat disinterested.

"I thought you hated all those parts of Orion culture concerning women and sexuality."

Alivia lifted her head and looked at Frank. "I do. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed to know how to perform the traditional Orion dance quite well. It was almost as if you had practiced it. But you would have never done so, right?"

Alivia looked away, then she said almost reluctantly. "I learned it once."

"When and why?"

"I was a teenager once," said Alivia. When she didn't continue Frank urged her on. Alivia looked back at Frank. "Do you have any idea what it is like to be surrounded by Humans and being the only one of your kind growing up. Back in Ireland I was different."

"You couldn't have been the only alien in your town or school," said Frank.

"No, but I was the only Orion. And you know the Orion stereotype. There was a brief moment in secondary school when I thought I would embrace my exotic nature. I secretly learned the dance of Orion women. Then I preformed it in front of my classmates. I have never felt so…exposed and humiliated before, nor have I since. And the boys in my class never looked at me the same way again. I vowed to never do it again. But today, I had too."

"I'm sorry; both about today and about your youth," said Frank. "And I'm sorry you have to embody the very stereotype you have been trying to avoid."

"I can bear it," said Alivia. "The one thing that helps me handle it is you." Alivia reached out and put her hand on Frank's cheek. "Because I know that no matter what I have to do, you will always look at me the same. Every time I look into your eyes, I see love and respect. I like the way you look at me."

Alivia then gave Frank a slow kiss on the lips. It occurred to Frank that this was the first real kiss they had shared since beginning their undercover work. Certainly, Alivia had kissed him several times. But that wasn't him, that was Victor Axeman. And those kisses were highly sexualized. But this was a kiss filled with love; the kiss of a husband and a wife.

Of all the worse possible times, the computer terminal chirped, and Ta'Sem's voice come through. "Ta'Kal to _Stellar Sprint_, Mika and I are ready for transport."

Alivia got off the couch. "I'll get them." She went back to the cargo hold where the transporters were. When she returned a bit later, Ta'Sem and Samae were with her.

"Any luck?" asked Frank.

"No," said Samae flatly.

"Nor here," said Frank. "Our sensors couldn't find any sign of a Breen vessel." Frank and Alivia had brought the _Stellar Sprint _into orbit in order to increase their sensors.

Ta'Sem gave an uncharacteristic heavy sigh. The Romulan spy had apparently decided to drop her usual cheerful demeanor. "Between the two of us we searched forty city blocks for the Breen who bought the weapon. I asked numerous people. No one has even seen a Breen in this area. The city is enormous. We could search it for months and not find him."

"And that's assuming he's still on planet," added Samae. "If only we could have planted a tracker."

"I couldn't get close enough," said Ta'Sem. Before she could continue, a beeping noise sounded from the computer terminal. Frank went over to investigate.

"It's a transmission from Starfleet Intelligence. Looks like Cmdr. Sheen is replying to our report." Frank answered the call, and Lt. Cmdr. Riley Sheen appeared on the screen. "This is the _Stellar Sprint_. We are surprised to receive your call. I thought transmissions, even encrypted ones, were too much of a risk."

"The situation merits it. What you have done on Farius Prime?" demanded Sheen.

"What do you mean?" asked Frank. "You have our report."

"Did you tell anyone else in Starfleet about the thalaron weapon, someone on the _Orion _perhaps?"

"No, sir. We've been radio silent. No, communication with the _Orion_ or anyone in Starfleet."

"Lieutenant Ta'Sem, have you contacted…Starfleet?" Sheen seemed to realize how silly it was to ask a Romulan spy if she had been in contact with Starfleet.

"I have contacted no one since we have landed on Farius," said Ta'Sem. "If I had it would be the Tal Shiar, not Starfleet."

"Then why has Starfleet just sent three starships to Farius?" asked Sheen.

Frank raised his eyebrows in surprise. A look over his shoulder told him that his companions were concerned. "I have no idea, Commander. Your guess is as good as mine, better I would hazard."

"I put a request out to Starfleet Command for information. I had to tell them a bit of our operation to convince them I need the information."

"Starfleet Command didn't know about our mission?" asked Samae.

"Of course not," said Sheen. "If we had told Starfleet Command about a missing thalaron weapon, half the fleet would have known. The panic aside, a buyer like Sa'Kith would have learned about it too and would be far more cautious. We compartmentalize things for a reason, Ensign."

"The Tal Shiar operates similarly," said Ta'Sem.

"But it seems to have backfired this time," said Alivia. "Starfleet might have information we need to find the weapon."

"Hold on," said Sheen. "I am getting a transmission from Starfleet Command. Please, stand by." Frank and company waited for near twenty minutes before Cmdr. Sheen returned. "Victor Axeman, you are on with Admiral William Ross of Starfleet Command. Admiral, I grant you your wish to speak with my agents, but I wish to keep the identities secret."

"That's fine," spoke Adm. Ross. "Mr. Axeman, is it? Cmdr. Sheen has told me that you tracked a Romulan weapon to an Orion Syndicate dealer who then sold it to a Breen?"

"Correct, sir."

"We have been tracking a potential weapons buyer with known ill intend. The Federation is the likely target. Have you been able to track this Breen?"

"No sir. We can't even find a trace of any Breen on Farius, sir."

"That makes sense," said Ross cryptically.

"It doesn't make sense to me, sir," said Frank.

"Admiral," spoke Cmdr. Sheen. "Don't you see why we need to know what you know about this buyer? Without that information how are my agents supposed to track him."

"I am not ready to discuss it," said Adm. Ross. "And on the topic of withholding information, you haven't even told me what kind of weapon we are dealing with. I order you, Commander, to inform me of what you know."

"You will have to go through my superiors," said Sheen.

"I outrank you greatly, Commander," said Ross. "And you, Mr. Axeman, unless you hold the rank of Vice Admiral, are obliged to answer me."

"He answers to me," said Sheen.

"Hold on a second," said Frank. "We're on the same side. Can't we share information. If we tell you what kind of weapon, will you tell us who we are dealing with?"

"What's your rank, crewman?" asked Adm. Ross.

"Lieutenant Commander, sir. The same as Mr. Sheen," answered Frank.

"And you would presume to speak to an admiral?"

"My apologies, Admiral," said Frank in a courteous tone, despite not truly being sorry. "I request permission to speak freely, sir, because the seriousness of the situation merits it."

Ross seemed to take that statement seriously. "Permission granted, Commander. And you are right about being on the same side. I will disclose if you will."

Frank spoke to Sheen. "Commander?"

Sheen nodded. "Alright. Adm. Ross, the weapon we are tracking is a Romulan thalaron device."

"Thalaron?!" said Ross. "As in the weapon that Shinzon was going to use against Earth? How big of a device are we talking about? Big enough to assault a planet?"

"No," said Alivia. "But according to an eyewitness description I predict this device can produce a radiant intensity high enough to eliminate the population of an entire metro area."

Adm. Ross lowered his head. "This far worse than we feared."

"Your turn, Admiral," said Sheen.

"It's not good," said Ross still starring down in front of him. "We didn't realize what kind of weapon he had purchased." The Admiral looked back up. "The man who made the purchase was a changeling; a rogue member of the Founders."

"The Founders?! As in the Dominion?!" asked Frank.

"A rogue member," restated Ross. "We have assurances of that."

"I'm not comforted, sir," said Sheen.

"How do you know that the Federation is the target?" asked Frank.

"We don't. But the changeling told his fellow Founders that he was going to destroy their greatest enemy. No offense to your Tal Shiar friend, but I don't believe that would be the Romulans. It might be the Klingons, but I think that the Federation is the more likely target." Ross paused in thought. "Big enough to eliminate an entire city, you say? We have already put San Francisco on a secret alert. We will have to consider what other worlds and facilities will have to be protected. Perhaps the Vulcan capital of ShiKahr; maybe the major cities of Andoria…"

"What about _Deep Space Nine_?" blurted out Samae out of turn. She immediately apologized. "I sorry, Admiral, sir."

"Why do you think _Deep Space Nine_, crewman?"

"Ensign, sir," replied Samae. "_Deep Space Nine _and its crew have always been our sentry against attacks from the Gamma Quadrant. They are the Federation's gatekeepers over the wormhole. It was them and their mine field that prevented Dominion reinforcements from invading the Alpha Quadrant."

"A keen observation, Ensign," replied Adm. Ross. "And one that I have already considered. Cmdr. Ro Laren is aware of the situation and is taking precautions to protect the station."

"It would be good if this Cmdr. Ro was made aware of the thalaron weapon," said Frank.

"It's too risky to send such information over subspace transmissions. In fact, we should be wrapping up our conversation as soon as possible. I will have some experts on thalaron radiation sent to _Deep Space Nine_ as soon as possible_._"

"Excuse me, Admiral, if I may speak," said Alivia, taking her turn to address the Admiral. Adm. Ross nodded, and Alivia spoke. "There are no experts in the Federation on thalaron radiation other than theoretical physicists. Cmdr. La'Forge and Dr. Crusher of the _Enterprise_ would be the closest. But besides them, we here on the _Stellar Sprint _are the best experts you will find on a moment's notice." Alivia looked at the console, did a quick calculation, and returned to the viewer. "We are only a day away from _Deep Space Nine _at our maximum warp."

"She's right, Admiral," said Cmdr. Sheen. "If you have no objections then I am going to order my team to_ Deep Space Nine_."

"Alright, proceed," answered Adm. Ross. "When you get there, make contact with Cmdr. Ro Laren. But make sure that it is the real Ro Laren. It is better not to let the changeling know we're on to him. Understood?"

"Yes, Admiral," replied Sheen and Frank. The Admiral nodded and cut his transmission. Sheen also nodded. "Good luck, _Stellar Sprint_." And Sheen signed off.

Frank turned to Alivia. "Set course for _Deep Space Nine_ and engage at maximum warp."

* * *

Odo watched as the airlock door rolled to the side. There to greet him and Nal were Ro, Nog, Bashir, and Dax. Kira was also there, but towards the back of the group. Cmdr. Ro greeted him, "Welcome back, Mr. Odo."

"I wish I could be returning with the prisoner I sought. Now, finding him will be much more difficult. He could be anywhere in the quadrant."

"That is true," said Ro Laren. "I hope that you can continue your investigation, but, frankly, I am most concerned with this station. Lt. Nal, I want you to immediately draft plans to secure station against a changeling attack. Odo, if you are willing, I would ask for your help. You know changelings and have over seven years of experience in the security of this station. We are not in a position to refuse such experience."

"I will do what I can. But you handcuff us by restricting our abilities to do blood screenings and phaser sweeps."

"Very well," said Ro. "You can include both open plans with phaser sweeps and comprehensive blood screenings, as well as more clandestine plans. I expect both of you to come to my office with those plans as well as a full debriefing at 1300 hours. Dismissed."

Ro left. Nog, Bashir, and Dax welcomed Odo and Nal back to the station before returning to their duties. Kira also gave Odo a brief welcome, then turned to leave.

"Nerys." Odo reached out and stopped her.

"Yes, Odo," said Kira.

"I was hoping that we could talk for a minute. Losing the changeling on Farius has got me a bit unnerved. I could use a friend at the moment."

"By the sounds of that conversation, you don't have a lot of time to spare."

"For you, I can always make the time."

Kira looked upset. "You certainly haven't made the time in the past eight years. Too busy with the Great Link. But not with this changeling?"

"Nerys?" Odo was confused. She hadn't been angry with him before he had left for Farius. "I'm sorry. I…I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Go and do your work. I will still be here after you catch the changeling." Kira spun on her heels and walked away from Odo.

* * *

Samae yawned in the pilot's chair. As she did Frank entered the bridge. "Tired, Mika?"

"No, Commander."

"Commander? It's Victor you're talking to."

"Sorry, Sir…I mean: my fault, Vic. I guess I'm reverting after our talk with the admiral." Samae let out another weary sigh. "Or maybe I'm tiring of this disguise."

"I'm tiring too," said Frank. "Maybe we can break character for a few minutes, Ensign."

"Thank you, Commander." Samae heaved another sigh, this time of relief.

What followed was an awkward silence until finally Cmdr. Frank asked a question into the silence. "Excited to be heading to your home system?"

"Not exactly."

Frank looked at Samae. "Why not?"

"_Deep Space Nine _is a weird place. It is a Starfleet station. I can expect to find all my familiar surrounding there. Plenty of Starfleet uniforms, a tight shift rotation, a chain of command. But it is also very Bajoran. We will find people wearing traditional Bajoran garb. There will be prylars and vedeks all around. And there will be religious pilgrims walking about the promenade. Did you know that _Deep Space Nine _is the greatest pilgrimage destination for Bajors, even higher than our most ancient city of B'hala."

"I did not know that."

"_Deep Space Nine_ is literally right next to the Celestial Temple. Is was the home of the Emissary. And it has in its temple the Orb of the Emissary. Bajorans come from across the quadrant to be in such a holy place."

"I didn't realize that, but I guess it shouldn't have surprised me," said Frank. "Why does this make you uncomfortable?"

"_Deep Space Nine_ has an identity crisis. Is it Bajoran, or is it Starfleet? It's the same question I've been asking myself: am I Bajoran or am I Starfleet? _Deep Space Nine _is like the space station version of me."

"Can't you be both?"

"That's easy for you to say. You're Human. Humans started Starfleet; it's has a Human fingerprint, Human DNA. It is not so easy for me, especially since Bajoran customs and religion seem contrary to Starfleet science and technology." Samae dropped her head. "I gave up all my Bajoran customs when I entered the Academy. I began to act more Human than Bajoran. But ever since Nolean died, I…" Samae stopped as a cry in her throat threaten to choke its way out.

"Your sister was very proud of her Bajoran heritage," said Frank.

"She tried to make me proud of it too. After her death, I made a vow to reembrace my traditions, but I haven't done so well. And now I am pretending to be Nolean," Samae tugged gently at her Bajoran earring. "Being Olna Mika is too close to being Rikka Nolean. It has made me think these things all over again. And now I'm am going to _Deep Space Nine_, which is suffering a similar identity crisis."

Frank leaned back in his chair. "You know, I've been to _Deep Space Nine_."

"You have?" asked Samae in surprise. "When?"

"During the Dominion War. I was assigned to the original starship named _Orion_. We did a lot of convoy duty, and one of our stops was _Deep Space Nine_. That's where I first met your sister, Nolean. She was a deputy in the Bajoran Militia. She worked security at _Deep Space Nine_ under that changeling who was on our side. What was his name again?"

"Odo," answered Samae.

"Is that something every Bajoran knows?"

"They taught it in the Academy. The whole Dominion War was recounted in a recent events course," said Samae. "I didn't know that you fought in the Dominion War."

"Fought is a strong word. The _Orion _did see some combat while on convoy duty, but I personally never fought against Dominion troops. Just Romulans and Borg for me." Frank gave Samae a sarcastic smile.

"I would have thought a security officer like yourself would have been a front line fighter," said Samae.

"Ah, but I wasn't a security officer," said Frank. "I was a cadet, still in my third year. And I wasn't studying to be a security officer. I actually was working my way to a blue uniform as an anthropologist."

"No offense, Commander, but I can't imagine you in a blue uniform. Why did you change to security?"

"Because I scored very high in my hand to hand and small energy weapons training. I also showed potential in tactical training. One of my instructors, a Vulcan Commander, though that during a war it was logical for me to switch career paths. Many of the best security men and women were sent to the front lines, and they were replaced with crewmen and officers from other departments who were hastily trained or by cadets such as myself. Almost the entire security staff of the _Orion_ had been transferred, and I found myself carrying a phaser."

"Must have been difficult," said Samae. She had only been a teenager at the time of the Dominion War. She remembered being frighten by the stories of the Jem'Hadar, and she was very afraid when Gul Dukat announced that the Cardassians intended to retake all their territory, which included Bajor.

"It wasn't too bad," said Frank. "Like I said we saw little action on the _Orion_. And visiting _Deep Space Nine _was a highlight."

"Why?"

"Well, your sister for one."

"My sister?" asked Samae. "What do you mean?"

"I was a little sweet on her," said Frank. "Don't get me wrong. We made far better friends than we would have mates. And I won't trade my time with Alivia for anyone, not Nolean, not Lindsey, no one."

"Capt. Lander?!" asked Samae.

"Please forget I said that," asked Frank sheepishly. "Your sister and I meet several times on _Deep Space Nine_. She had that personality that makes friends so quickly. I asked her a lot about Bajor and its traditions. She taught me so much. She even let me pray in the Temple."

"Pray? You mean meditate?" asked Samae.

"No, I mean pray," corrected Frank. "I asked the Prophets to help the Federation win the war."

"You petitioned the Wormhole Aliens?"

"Yes, I _prayed _to the _Prophets_."

Samae shook her head. "I've never heard anyone from the Federation speak that way. Why would you pray to the Prophets? You're not Bajoran; it's not your tradition. And what makes you think they would help the Federation?"

"To the first question, the Prophets or Wormhole Aliens are real, whether I'm a Bajoran or not. Now, perhaps they wouldn't listen to the prayers of a non-Bajoran, the Emissary being an exception; but it was worth a try. And to your second question, they already did help the Federation, or at least Bajor via the Federation. If what Nolean told me is true, at the prayer of Capt. Sisko, the Prophets prevented a Dominion fleet from crossing into the Alpha Quadrant via the wormhole. If we wanted to win the war, I knew we needed the Prophets on our side."

"Wow, I never thought I would meet a Federation Human who understands my culture better than I do," said Samae. "You would make a better Bajoran than I. I just can't reconcile my Bajoran religious customs with Federation mentalities."

"Maybe you shouldn't," said Frank. "Maybe you should just admit that the Federation has it wrong when it comes to the Prophets and the Bajoran religion."

"What?!" Samae was taken aback. She had never heard a Human critique the Federation before. "What do you mean the Federation is wrong?"

Frank leaned back in his chair, stared upward, and spoke to the air. "The Federation always claims to respect the cultures of other races. Yet the Federation makes a fundamental error when it comes to religion. They categorize religion as a subset of culture. Indeed, religion and culture do intermix, but there is a difference. Many religions make truth claims, but the Federation dismisses those claims as part of culturally devised myths. So, when the Federation comes and 'respects' these people's culture but dismisses their truth claims without investigation, not only do they insult the various races they encounter, but they come short of truly understanding those races."

"But the Federation is an intellectual organization," said Samae. "Based upon science and logic."

"It would do the Federation anthropologists some good to set aside their logic and science if they truly wish to understand and respect these other cultures they encounter. Don't get me wrong: I don't actually think the Klingons killed their gods. But you, Samae, have an advantage no one else has."

"What's that?" asked Samae.

"You have a religion that has been scientifically proven true," Frank looked at her with a smirk. "The Wormhole Aliens are real. And there are documented cases when they intervened on the behalf of Bajor. And if the Emissary is to be believed, and by all accounts Capt. Sisko seems to be a trustworthy man, these Wormhole Aliens are one and the same as the Prophets from your sacred texts."

"I hadn't thought of it that way before," said Samae.

"Maybe you ought to give the Prophets another chance," said Frank.

A beeping from navigation saved Samae from having to reply to Frank. "We are approaching the Bajoran system. ETA to _Deep Space Nine_: ninety minutes. We better get ready, Vic," said Samae returning to character.

"Agreed, Mika," answered Frank also back into character. "Let's see how the rest of our crew is coming."

When Samae and Frank came to the freighter's common room Alivia was the only one there. She was wearing an outfit similar to her others, except that this one covered a bit more of her midriff and her thighs. "That's a little better," said Samae.

"It's a Federation station," said Alivia. "I figured I could tone down the skimpiness a notch."

"Just wait until you see the dabo girls at Quark's," said Frank. "They will make you look modest."

Samae looked around for Ta'Sem. "What about Ta'Kal? It would not be unheard of for a Romulan to be on _Deep Space Nine_, but she will still attract attention."

"She said she had something in mind," said Alivia.

"Indeed, she does," said Ta'Sem as she entered from the cargo hold. She was wearing a full-length robe of a reddish hue. It had a simple, unmarked, brown sash across the front and over her left shoulder, held by a ring above her breast. On her head was a wimple that covered her pointed ears and Romulan hair style. Dangling out from her concealed right ear was a long earing. And her nose now had ridges. "So, how do I look?"

"Like a Bajoran," said Samae. "And a religious one at that."

"According to your cultural database, this is the grab of a Bajoran prylar novice. I am a want-to-be Bajoran monk making a pilgrimage to _Deep Space Nine_."

"How did you…?" Samae wasn't sure where to begin.

"Please, Spy Master, it was easy. Your database provided all the necessary information for the commercial replicator in the cargo hold to make all the appropriate clothing and jewelry. I always pack a makeup kit to use in case I have to change my skin tone to match you red-blooded hemoglobes. The nose was the hardest. Since my favorite appearance alerting surgeon is back in Romulan space, I had to make do due with a custom prosthetic. It took time, but I think it is good."

"Looks good," said Alivia.

"You might be able to give a changeling a run for his money," said Frank.

"It looks alright," said Samae. "But you are about to walk on to a station full of Bajorans. You will have to do more than just look the part."

Ta'Sem laughed. "Look how the tables have turned, Spy Master. I taught you how to be a gunrunner. Now you can teach me how to be a Bajoran monk."

"We have about an hour before we reach _Deep Space Nine_," said Frank. "Leela, join me on the bridge. Mika, help Ta'Kal to act like a religious Bajoran, and give her a new name and back story. We can't go around calling her by a Romulan name."

Ta'Sem grinned at Samae, "Try not to enjoy this too much."

Samae returned the smile. "Let's get started."

* * *

Quark jumped up on a bar stool and bounced on it a few times. Then he counted the number of glasses on the bar to confirmed that there were still the same number as before. He searched his memory of the beverages he poured. When he was at least somewhat convinced that Odo hadn't shapeshifted into any of the objects in the bar, Quark climbed up on the bar and stood before his rather thin crowd, clinking a glass.

"May I have your attention." Quark then switched to a somber voice. "I know…I know, times are difficult. And I've had to raise my bar prices to cover my losses from a terrible and insidious case of grand theft." Quark raised his voice. "To think that such criminals walk among us on this very station! And then there is the mysterious return of our old security chief, Odo." Quark gently transitioned his voice from alarmed to curious. "What has brought him back? What he is doing here? Is there a danger?" Quark shook his head. "Uncertainty can be frightening and even a little scary." Then Quark raised his index finger as though to pause himself. "But! Uncertainty can also be exciting! It can be fun!" Quark launched into his full sales pitch voice. "I hereby announce that I am reopening the Odo Manhunt Pool! Whoever can guess closest to the time of Odo's successful discovery of the truth and apprehension of the bad guy wins the pot!" Quark then added in just a bit quieter voice. "Minus a small house fee." He then raised his voice again. "So, ladies and gentlemen, place your bets, spread the word. And remember, Odo always gets his man."

Quark stepped off the bar to a modest round of applause. He took the first couple of bets personally, before allowing M'Pella take the rest of the orders. He turned around and almost bumped into Starfleet officer. "Ah! Dax! You scared me."

"I scared you?" asked Ezri Dax.

"I thought you were someone else," said Quark.

"Odo, perhaps."

"Actually, I was thinking of Vedek Kira," said Quark. "Ever since Odo left, Kira has been the one who has been on my case about some of the services I provide my customers."

"You mean like hosting a betting pool on when Odo will get his man?"

"Yeah, things like that."

"Rest assured, I won't tell her," said Dax. "The advantage of her becoming a Vedek, means I don't have to report to her."

"But you two talk every day. All the best gossip on the station is between the two of you."

"That's probably true. Yet another trait I picked up from Jadzia. But I'm sure we can find other things to talk about," said Dax. "If we ever sit down for a meal again."

"What do you mean?" said Quark.

"Kira canceled our lunch together," said Dax. "And she seemed hesitant to agree to lunch tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound much like Kira," said Quark. "To tell the truth, I was going to open this pool yesterday, and I was just about to do it, when Kira walks by. I covered my tracks as quickly as I could before she could talk to me. And when she did, I tell you I put on one of my worse tongo faces. But she said nothing to show that she had caught on. Things must really be stressful for her to act this way. I wish I knew what was troubling her. I would like to help."

"Quark, are you trying to squeeze me for information?"

"No, I would never do that to you, Dax. We go back so far, you and I."

"Rule of Acquisition number 21, 'Never place friendship above profit,'" said Dax.

"Ah, you remember that one," responded Quark. "It's just been a difficult time for me. With the robbery and all. On top of that, no one will give me any information. I knew that my nephew Nog, the perfect Starfleet soldier boy, wouldn't do me any favors. I at least thought I could get something out of Bashir. But nothing. Everyone is tight lipped."

"Sorry, Quark. But Cmdr. Ro likes to play her cards close to the chest."

"But you could use that to your advantage," said Quark mischievously. "You know more than anyone else. Go ahead, place a bet."

"Sorry, Quark, not today." Ezri walked away. Quark watched her go for a bit, before returning to the bar to check on the pool.

* * *

Alivia walked out of the airlock and on to _Deep Space Nine_. Frank led the four of them through the docking ring and towards the promenade. Alivia still hung on his arm, but she had toned down the show of affection. Whereas before she used them to blend in, on _Deep Space Nine _such displays would have the opposite effect.

Samae had also changed her approach. She still had the look of a rough around the edges trader, but no longer the look of a gunrunner. Both she and Frank had left their disruptors behind, given the promenade's no weapon policy. Since this was a Bajoran station, Samae would try to blend in a bit more with her own people.

Ta'Sem's change was the most radical. With a prosthetic nose piece, some makeup, and the garb of a Bajoran cleric, she had become a novice monk on pilgrimage. Her new code name was Raemee Mirna. It had been decided that Samae and Ta'Sem would pair up and search for the weapon, while Frank and Alivia would somehow make sure that Cmdr. Ro and her staff were changeling free.

They merged with a crowd coming off a transport from Bajor and followed them to the promenade. They entered the large central common space of the station. Two stories high, it had a balcony around the entire perimeter with several bridges spanning the distances above them. Alivia took it in briefly, then she returned her attention to Frank like a good slave girl. But she noticed Samae staring upward. She followed Samae's gaze to a young, tall Human male on one the upper balconies. Alivia pulled on Frank's arm, and he noticed immediately.

"Mika, don't stare."

"What? Oh, sorry."

"Do you know him?" asked Ta'Sem. "Does he know you?"

"Yes, no," said Samae. "That's Jacob Sisko."

"The son of Capt. Benjamin Sisko?" asked Ta'Sem in a bit of awe.

"Yes, the son of the Emissary," answered Samae in no small amount of awe. "He would have no idea who I am, which is good…and a pity."

"A pity?" Ta'Sem looked up at the young Human man. "Seriously? Him?"

"Why not?" said Samae who looked back at Ta'Sem. "He's the son of the most important Human in Bajoran history; he is an accomplished novel writer; and he's tall, dark, and handsome."

"I think he's a bit young for you," said Alivia.

"He's actually older than me," replied Samae.

"Older than Samae, but not Olna Mika," said Frank. "I think you better get your head back in the game. You and Miss. Raemee are about to begin your 'pilgrimage.' Alivia and I will do what we can."

Samae and Ta'Sem moved off. Frank led Alivia to a bar and gambling establishment. A Ferengi male approached. "Welcome to Quark's. Can I get a table for the fine gentleman and his lovely lady?" The Ferengi took no small amount of time staring at Alivia. Even though it made her squirm inside, she let him do it."

"That would be most gracious," said Frank. "How about that table up there?" Frank pointed to a two-person table near the top of a spiral staircase on the second floor.

"That will be fine. A waiter will come for your drink order."

"Thank you." Frank and Alivia proceeded to the staircase. Alivia went up first, allowing Frank to follow her. They came to the table and sat. As soon as they were situated Alivia leaned in for close attention to her master, but in reality, she used it as a way for her and Frank to speak quietly to each other.

"I know you saw the specs for this station, but does your opinion change now that you've seen it?" asked Frank.

"No, if anything my opinion is confirmed," said Alivia. "If the thalaron device is activated anywhere in the station, it will destroy all living beings on board. If it was in one of the upper or lower docking pylons the radiation would be greatly slowed, but even so it would eventually kill everyone. The most efficient location for deployment would be in the promenade or the habitat ring."

"Then we better start our search there," said Frank. "At least we could evacuate a good number of people if it goes off in the docking ring."

Alivia leaned her head against Frank's. "We can't let it go off. We can't let these people die."

"We won't," said Frank.

* * *

"Random time," said Dr. Bashir as he came up to Kira.

"Again?" asked Kira. "You just drew blood three hours ago."

"The computer tells me when," said Bashir. He waved Kira into the infirmary. He was surprised to see Cmdr. Ro meet them before they got there.

"Doctor, this is good. I was just looking for Vedek Kira."

"Come on in, Commander," said Kira. "It's random time."

Bashir, Kira, and Ro entered the infirmary. Kira extended her right arm to Bashir. Bashir drew her blood as Kira asked Ro. "What can I do for you, Commander?"

"Has Odo talked to you since returning?" asked Cmdr. Ro.

"No, he hasn't," said Kira. "He's been very focused on his work."

"I've noticed," said Ro. "He has barely said anything to me since his debriefing. Lt. Nal has told me of their progress, or lack thereof. But I was hoping to learn more from Odo."

Bashir looked at the vial of red Bajoran blood waiting to see if it would change into a changeling's goo. "Sorry, Commander, Odo hasn't said anything to me," Kira answered Ro's question.

The blood remained as it was. "You're clear, Vedek," said Bashir. "Commander, I should check you as well, if you're going to have a sensitive conversation."

Ro nodded her approval and extended her arm. Bashir began the blood draw processed as Ro spoke to Kira. "Vedek, why don't you test the doctor?"

"Yes, Commander."

Bashir tested Ro and got the same result. Kira tested Bashir, and his blood too remained its normal Human red. "Looks like we're all clear."

"Good. Vedek Kira, let me know if you learn anything more, or just have Odo talk to me himself."

"Of course, Commander." Both Kira and Ro left the infirmary and went in separate directions in the promenade. Bashir noted that the normal tension between the two Bajoran women was much less. Perhaps they were finally learning to get along.

The computer beeped, telling Bashir that it was Nog's turn for a random blood test. He grabbed another couple test tubes and spoke to the air. "Computer, where is Lt. Nog?"

* * *

"Is that the Temple?" asked Ta'Sem.

"Yes, Raemee, that is the Temple," answered Samae. "Inside is the Orb of the Emissary."

"What is this orb you speak of?"

"A strange crystalline object that was discovered near here. They were sent by the Prophets, and they have the ability to project images into the mind of the those who look into it, perhaps even containing a message from the Prophets. It's called an orb experience."

"Is that what we are going to do?" asked Ta'Sem apprehensively.

"No, a novice such as yourself wouldn't be able to do so. Nor, am I, since I am not known by the vedek here," answered Samae.

Ta'Sem released a sigh of relief. "Good. Now what do I do when I get in there?"

Samae explained the different prayer positions one more time to Ta'Sem. It occurred to Samae that, with the exception of her sister's funeral, she had not herself used those prayer postures since her first year in the Academy. In fact, she had hardly prayed since then. Her conversation with Frank returned to her mind. Part of her told her that on such a dangerous mission she didn't have time for prayer. But there was another part telling her that she needed to pray, now more than ever. It arose a swirl of thoughts and emotions that threaten to confuse her.

"Okay, I'm ready," said Ta'Sem with confidence.

"Let's go," replied Samae. But unlike her Romulan companion, Samae had no confidence. She felt herself shaking as she approached the Temple.

* * *

"You know, loitering in the promenade is still against the rules, Mr. Sisko," said Nal Borrem as he came up to Jake Sisko who was standing against the railing of one of the second-floor balconies. It was his and Nog's favorite spot since childhood.

"This spot should be an exception," said Jake. "It's the best view of the promenade."

"I know. Constable Odo used to send one of us deputies up here to chase you and Nog away," said Nal.

"When he didn't come himself," replied Jake. "Nog and I used to come up here to see the people coming from Bajor. In particular we liked seeing the Bajoran girls. But I also come up here for inspiration for my novels."

"Inspiration? How so?"

"You see all sorts of people up here." Jake turned toward Nal. "I once saw a Bolian wearing a toupee."

Nal laughed at that. "And what have you seen today?"

"I saw a Human with an Orion slave." Jake gave Nal an intrigued look. "I wonder what his story is. Perhaps he's an outlaw, or maybe he was raised by aliens but struggles against his own humanity that lies dormant within him, or maybe he's a man long separated from the Federation and left to his own wiles to survive."

"You do have an imagination, Mr. Sisko. So, you just stand here all day, making up characters for your novels?"

"Yeah, for the most part; but sometimes I still just look for beautiful Bajoran girls," said Jake with a smile. "Why just today I saw a beautiful woman…Oh, look there she is again, standing next to that prylar near the Temple."

Nal followed Jake's finger and saw two Bajoran women. One of them was dressed as a novice monk, the other like a freighter crewwoman. There was something familiar about the second woman. As she turned a bit, Nal could see the profile of her face, and he recognized her immediately. "The woman from Farius!"

"What?" asked Jake.

But Nal ignored him. He tapped his combadge. "This is Lt. Nal. I need two men from security to meet me in the promenade immediately." He ran quickly to the spiral staircase that would take him to the main floor. That woman being both here and at Farius couldn't be a coincidence.

* * *

Samae's heart was pounding as she entered the Temple. She walked through the small square entrance and took a left. The Temple ran alongside the exterior wall of the station's core. To Samae's right were the viewports which looked out to space. Straight ahead was the nave of the Temple. Inside were two other Bajorans praying. There were no chairs, as Bajorans would either pray standing or knelling. Lining the walls at regular intervals were golden statues. At the far side was a small alcove with a pedestal holding a box. The box contained the Orb of the Emissary, a most sacred relic and possibly a way to communicate with the Prophets. Samae had never had an orb experience, and the relic made her more than nervous.

Without hesitation, Ta'Sem walked forward and knelt before the Orb. She then pretended to pray silently before the Orb in a very convincing fashion. It occurred to Samae that the Romulan woman might actually be a more devote follower of the Prophets then Samae herself. Frank certainly was. Feeling awkward, Samae knelt down as if to pray. However, she stayed towards the back of the Temple as to avoid drawing attention.

At first Samae discreetly pulled out her disguised tri-quarter. She did a sensor sweep of the Temple. She found no sign of the thalaron device. However, she knew that it would be difficult to pick up a thalaron reading before the device was active. She put the scanner away. She wondered how she could signal Ta'Sem that she was done. But the Romulan woman was too far ahead of Samae, and she seemed to intent on prayer.

Samae looked around the Temple for a bit impatiently. It was then that her eyes fell on the Orb. It seemed to grab her attention and demand her focus. It almost forced her to forget everything else. Samae was a Bajoran woman, and here before her was the Orb of the Emissary. Shouldn't she actually make an attempt at prayer?

Thus began an awkward attempt at mental prayer. Samae started by apologizing for not believing in the Prophets. Then she prayed for the success of her mission. Then she realized that she had never really prayed for her sister Nolean. She tried to remember the prayers taught to her as a child, but she couldn't get past the first sentence. So, she made up her own bumbling prayer, asking the Prophets to take her sister's pah into the Celestial Temple.

Samae's conversation with Frank came back to memory. He had spoken about how the Prophets were real. The Prophets of the Celestial Temple were one and the same as the scientifically proven Wormhole Aliens.

Suddenly, Samae was thrown into complete awe. She lost all other sense of what was in the room. She stared directly at the Orb as though it was actually one of the Prophets, and, for the first time in her life, Samae felt as though the Prophets were actually with her. Their presence was comforting. She was at complete peace. The tension between her religious culture and her Starfleet science was eased. Even her grief for Nolean was soothed. It wasn't gone; she would always miss her sister; but it was like a soothing ointment on a festering wound. The knowledge of the Prophets, the benevolent protectors of Bajor, being with her at that moment was more consoling than anything Samae had ever felt.

The moment was broken when a woman gently shook Samae. "Excuse me, but we are closing the Temple for cleaning."

Samae looked up and saw a woman in a Vedek's garb. She recognized the woman from Starfleet records. "Vedek Kira! You're cleaning the Temple now?" Samae noted that the other two worshipers had left and Ta'Sem was moving towards the door.

"Yes. We have to get the Temple ready for evening prayers," answered Vedek Kira.

Samae knew she should leave. Besides being disrespectful to a vedek, insisting on staying would cause Samae to attract unwanted attention. But she didn't want to leave. In addition, something told Samae that she needed to be here for just a bit longer. "Can you give me five more minutes?"

The Vedek looked upset, but she agreed. "Five more minutes, not a second longer."

"Thank you." Samae returned to prayer. But the sensation was gone, the moment ruined.

Samae's thoughts drifted back to the conversation she had with Frank. The Prophets were real, and they had documented moments in which they had helped Bajor. In fact, one of them had been to…

The next thought hit Samae like a brick wall. It was the Prophets who had prevented the Dominion from bringing Gamma Quadrant reinforcements during the Dominion War. And the changeling had come to the Alpha Quadrant to destroy the Dominion's greatest enemy!

Samae sprung to her feet and ran out of the Temple.

* * *

The lingering Bajoran woman ran out of the Temple like it was an emergency, but Kira didn't mind. She walked to the entrance in order to make sure the Temple was empty. As she returned to the sanctuary, she spoke to herself. "All alone." She looked up at the Orb. "Except for you, of course." She stood in front of the Orb and mocked. "The great benevolent protectors of Bajor and the Alpha Quadrant. Mark my words, you will fall before the Dominion."

Kira opened a hidden compartment in the wall of the Temple. Inside was a Bajoran woman, gagged and bound; the real Kira Nerys. The shapeshifter bent down to the woman. "These blood draws are getting rather old. Fortunately, my task is almost complete."

The shapeshifter took a medical blood draw device and extracted from the bound Kira a unit of blood. He then shifted his right arm into a semi-gelatinous state. He poured the blood into his arm. The arm then shapeshifted back into a normal Bajoran woman's arm.

"Thank you much, Vedek. That should be all I need to kill you and your precious Prophets."

The bound Bajoran woman tried to scream through her gag. It wasn't pleading that the shapeshifter heard, but more likely threats. The woman squirmed attempting to escape. The shapeshifter smiled at the futile fighting. "Solids!" Then he closed the compartment.

* * *

Samae exited the Temple and located Ta'Sem. She resisted the urge to run but walked deliberately towards the Ta'Sem. Ta'Sem, in turn, walked away from Samae, which confused her until she realized that the Romulan spy was trying to find a less conspicuous meeting spot. Samae tried to slow to a causal pace.

When Samae finally reached Ta'Sem the woman asked, "Did you find anything?"

Samae didn't answer the question. "The Prophets are the target."

"What?" asked Ta'Sem.

"The Prophets, the Wormhole Aliens; they are the changeling's target."

"Why would you say that? Did you find something?"

"No, but I know I'm right. The intelligence report told us that the changeling was seeking to destroy the Dominion's greatest enemy. Well…"

Ta'Sem silenced her with an upraised finger. "Starfleet security is closing on our position. I don't know how, but I believe they've made me. I'm going to try to lose them. Find Victor and tell him what you are telling me. I will meet you when I can." Samae tried to object, but Ta'Sem said emphatically, "Go!"

Samae walked away from Ta'Sem and tried to cross the promenade. She could see the Starfleet officers coming closer. She expected them to follow Ta'Sem, but instead they seemed to be coming towards her. She tried to disappear into the crowd, but they were still there. She tried to duck into Quark's bar, but she was cut off by a Bajoran man in a Starfleet uniform.

"Looking for a taste of home?" asked the man, and Samae recognized him immediately as the man who had mistaken her for Nolean on Farius.

"I don't know what you mean," Samae looked at his two rank pips, "Lieutenant."

"I think you do. First, I see you on Farius, and now you are here. That cannot be a coincidence. I need you to come in for questioning."

"And if I refuse?"

"It wasn't an invitation," said the man. "I am chief of security here. If you don't come peacefully, these gentlemen behind you will provide a firm escort." Samae felt a hand on her shoulder that griped her gently but firmly. "Please, follow me." Having no choice Samae obliged.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Security log, Lt. Nal Borrem; stardate 58187.8: I have taken a woman into custody whom I met on Farius Prime. It cannot be a coincidence that she was both there and here, both locations in which we believe the changeling has been. I hope to get some answers soon._

Odo circled the Bajoran woman, all the while making musing noises as he took in his suspect. Nal had seen the tactic before. It wasn't threatening, but it was intimidating. It was Odo's way of letting the suspect know that he didn't believe her. "Let's try this again. What is your name?"

"I know my rights, I want an advocate."

"Unless things have changed since I've been away, I believe we still get to know your name," said Odo.

"They haven't changed that much, Constable," said Nal.

A beeping notified Nal that the door to the security office had opened. Nal left the brig and found Cmdr. Ro Laren waiting for him in the security office. The sudden though that this person could be the changeling came to Nal's mind. How could he function if he thought every person he saw was a changeling? "I heard that you had someone in custody," said Ro.

"A Bajoran woman. She's here for questioning," reported Nal. "I encountered her on Farius Prime, and now I spotted her here on _Deep Space Nine_."

"That can't be a coincidence," said Ro. Nal nodded his agreement. "Has she been tested yet?"

"No, the Doctor's on his way." No sooner had Nal spoken when Dr. Bashir entered the security office.

"You called?" said the doctor.

"We have a suspect in the brig with Odo," said Nal.

Bashir grabbed his blood draw device, but Ro stopped him. "No, first us." Nal accidentally released a sigh of relieve. Cmdr. Ro apparently noticed, but simply nodded her understanding. Bashir first tested Cmdr. Ro and then Nal. When both cleared the test, Ro used a device of her own to test Dr. Bashir. Satisfied that none of them were changelings, the three of them entered the brig, where Odo was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, staring at the woman silently.

The woman looked over at Ro Laren. "Wow! A commander. I didn't think Starfleet had such high ranking Bajorans."

Ro's only response was look of mild annoyance. "Doctor, preform your test."

"Yes, Commander," said Dr. Bashir. "Hold still. This won't hurt a bit."

As the doctor approached the woman seemed slightly unnerved. "Who are you? What are you doing?" She recoiled a bit when Bashir drew her blood. "My blood? Why do you want my blood? This has to be a violation of my rights somehow. I want my advocate!"

Bashir held up the blood, and Nal mentally counted to five. The blood remained its normal red color. "That's that," said Bashir.

"Not yet, Doctor," said Nal. "Can you check her DNA against the database?"

"Of course," said the Doctor as he left.

"Now back to the matter at hand," said Odo. "You still haven't given us your name."

"You still haven't given me a lawyer," responded the woman.

"Ummm," grunted Odo. "You're definitely going to need a good one, Miss. Olna Mika."

The woman raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. "Why did you waste your time asking my name when you already knew it?"

"Because that's not your name; not your real one at least," said Odo as he began to pace menacingly around the woman who was known as Olna Mika. "According to our records Olna Mika is dead."

"It can be handy being dead," responded the woman with a bit of attitude.

"So, you faked your death?" asked Nal. He still couldn't get over the woman's resemblance to his old friend Rikka Nolean.

"Perhaps," came Olna's non-committing response.

"Unlikely," said Odo. "Olna Mika died of cardiac failure, surrounded by her loved ones, at the age of ninety-eight."

"Maybe I am one hundred years old. I know a fantastic cosmetic surgeon. Would you like his contact information?" joked fake Olna.

"What were you doing on Farius Prime?" asked Ro, impatiently cutting to the point.

"Business."

"What kind of business?" asked Nal.

"My kind. I don't see how it is any of yours," the woman answered defiantly.

"Weapons, perhaps," accused Odo. "Isn't that what you and your partner, Victor Axeman, do for a living?"

"We haven't run weapons in years. Leaves a bad taste in one's mouth."

"But you admit to it," pressed Odo.

"Sure, for the Maquis. There's no bad taste for me when the weapons I sell kill Cardassians." Olna turned to Cmdr. Ro. "You know what I mean, don't you, Commander?"

Ro visibly restrained herself. "I don't remember you in the Maquis."

"Wasn't that the point? I didn't want you or any captured Maquis to turn me into the Federation or the Cardassians."

"You're a little young to be in the Maquis," said Nal.

"You're never too young," snapped Olna. "Never too young to do what you have to do. Ask anyone that lived through the Occupation. Besides, the Maquis were exonerated. You can't hold those crimes against me, Starfleet."

"But we can hold other crimes against you," said Odo. The Constable chose now to approach Olna and get into her face. "Our records say that you and your partner still engage in illegal smuggling and even weapons dealing. There is also a rumor that your ship has an illegal Romulan cloaking device. How long do you think it will take for us to find the _Stellar Sprint_? She's probably docked here at the station under a false name. That will be easy enough to sort through. And your partner, Victor Axeman. I'm sure that we will find him shortly."

Cmdr. Ro gave Nal a questioning look. He nodded to let her know that they were already searching for Victor Axeman.

Odo continued. "Now this can all go a lot smoother if you tell us what you were doing on Farius."

The woman fell silent.

"If that is the way you wish to play it, fine," said Odo. "But know that the longer we wait, the less lenient we will be." The woman was still silent. Ro gave a sign to Odo that she wished to talk. Odo grunted, then followed Ro and Nal out of the brig.

* * *

As they returned to the security officer, Ro Laren could see Dr. Bashir working on the computer terminal built into the desk. She was about to ask Dr. Bashir a question when Lt. Nal Borrem spoke. "We're not getting much out of her, but I think she's hiding something."

"That much is obvious," said Odo with disdain.

Ro Laren starred at the screen that showed Olna Mika in her cell. "I don't have time for this. Either she talks or she doesn't. She might not ever be connected to the changeling."

"What are we to do?" asked Nal.

Before Ro had to answer, Dr. Bashir spoke. "DNA processing complete. You will be happy to know that she is a real Bajoran."

"Did you get any matches in Starfleet or Federation databases?" asked Ro.

"No," said Dr. Bashir.

Ro tapped her fingers against the security desk nervously. Who was this woman?

"Did you try running it against _Deep Space Nine's _internal database?" asked Nal.

"There's no point. Our database has been synchronized with Starfleet's."

"But we still have the old database. It's stored separately from the Starfleet data," said Nal.

Bashir still objected. "It doesn't matter. All the information on that database would be in Starfleet's records."

"Humor me, Doctor," said Nal.

"Alright." Bashir sat at the security desk and began running the analysis through _Deep Space Nine's _old database.

"What's the point, Lieutenant?" asked Ro. "What are you getting at?"

"I too am curious," said Odo.

"A hunch. It's probably nothing."

"I won't say nothing," said Bashir. "I have a hit. A familial hit to be exact. The woman in that cell has similar enough DNA as someone in our database to indicate they shared both biological parents. Meet our mystery woman's full sister, Deputy Rikka Nolean."

"I knew it!" said Nal. "She looks just like Nolean!"

"I remember Rikka Nolean," said Odo. "She was a fine deputy."

"Can we find out where this Rikka Nolean is now?" asked Ro, excited to finally have a lead. "She might know more about her sister."

"I happen to know that Nolean followed the Militia into Starfleet when they merged," said Nal. "It shouldn't be hard to find her current posting."

"I'm on it," said Dr. Bashir.

"If she is in Starfleet, why didn't the familial match show up on Dr. Bashir's first search?" asked Odo.

"A very good question, Mr. Odo," said Ro, as the possibilities rose in her mind.

"Found her," said Dr. Bashir. "She's…oh."

"What?" asked Nal.

"She's dead. Killed in action," said Bashir somberly.

"Where? How?" asked Nal. Ro could see that the man was grieved.

"She died defending her ship, the _Orion_, against a boarding party of Borg drones." Bashir shudder a bit over the mention of the Borg.

"Nolean's dead?" Nal leaned back against the wall.

Seeing that one of her investigators had emotionally checked out, Ro jumped forward. "Does she have any siblings?"

"Ah, yes. Rikka Nolean has two brothers: both on Bajor. And she has one sister, Ens. Rikka Samae, a science officer on board same ship on which her sister served, the _Orion_." Bashir pulled up Rikka Samae's profile.

Everyone looked back and forth from the profile to the screen showing the woman in the cell. Odo was the first to speak. "There is certainly a resemblance."

"Can you compare the DNA?" asked Ro.

"If they were the same, I would have gotten a hit," said Bashir.

"But you didn't get a hit on her sister," said Odo.

"You're right," said Bashir. "Let me do a side by side comparison." Bashir pulled up the two DNA sequences beside each other. After only a few seconds he spoke, "They're the same."

"What does that mean?" asked Odo.

Dr. Bashir answer, "Either we have a genetic duplicate, some elaborate deception, or most likely the woman in that cell is Ens. Rikka Samae."

"Why wouldn't the Starfleet database tell us that?" asked Nal.

"I can only think of a few reasons," said Ro. "Keep this under wraps, and keep searching for Victor Axeman. Let me know as soon as you've found him. In the meantime, I have a call to make."

* * *

Frank and Alivia were seated at Quark's. Another walk across the promenade brought them no closer to finding the thalaron device. "So, what now, Vic?" asked Alivia.

"I think it's time to talk to Cmdr. Ro. She deserves to know that her station is in danger."

"And if she or one of her senior staff is the changeling?"

"We have to find a way to minimize that possibly," replied Frank. "Perhaps by speaking with her in private."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"I'm working on it, and I'm open to suggestions."

At that moment, Ta'Sem entered Quark's and made her way inconspicuously to them. Nevertheless, Frank could tell that she was in a hurry. Frank leaned closer to Alivia. "What was her name again?" He had forgotten Ta'Sem's allias since she began to disguise herself as a Bajoran.

"Raemee Mirna," whispered Alivia just as Ta'Sem arrived.

"Can I get you a drink?" asked Frank.

"No," replied Ta'Sem. "Mika has been taken."

"Taken?!" asked Frank. "What do you mean?"

"Starfleet security arrested her. I thought they were coming for me, but they went straight for her. I thought her cover was convincing. It seems as though someone saw through it."

"Maybe it was convincing. Olna Mika is a rumored criminal," said Alivia.

"She said something to me just before she was captured. She seemed very certain about it, despite not having proof." Ta'Sem leaned in closer, and Frank strained his ears. "She said that the Wormhole Aliens were the target of the attack."

"The Wormhole Aliens?" asked Alivia quietly. "Why would she think that?"

"She didn't have time to explain. But she thinks that they are the Dominion's greatest enemy, just as the changeling said."

Frank mind lit up like a light bulb. "Of course." Frank tried to keep his voice low. "The Wormhole Aliens prevented a Dominion invasion fleet from crossing into the Alpha Quadrant."

"How?" asked Ta'Sem.

"Early in the Dominion War, the Dominion tried to bring reinforcements through the Wormhole while they occupied _Deep Space Nine_. The Wormhole Aliens stopped them."

"I thought that was Capt. Sisko and his minefield at the mouth of the Wormhole," said Ta'Sem.

Frank realized that this information might not have reached the Romulans. But then again Ta'Sem might be faking ignorance. "That is true, except that just before Starfleet retook _Deep Space Nine_, the Cardassians were able to destroy the minefield. The _Defiant _was the only ship that could do anything about it. Capt. Sisko took his ship into the Wormhole to intercept the Dominion fleet. When he returned, his was the only ship to be seen. Starfleet has kept the truth hidden. Only the _Defiant's _crew knows the truth. But most of us believe that Sisko used his role as the Emissary of the Prophets to persuade them to intervene. An entire Dominion fleet, twenty-eight hundred ships or more, disappeared, never to be heard from again."

Ta'Sem took a deep breath. "If I would have known that, I would have guessed this a long time ago. If the Dominion ever wants to reinvade the Alpha Quadrant, they will have to deal with these Wormhole Aliens."

"Starfleet Security, my 3 o'clock," whispered Alivia. Frank looked in the direction that Alivia indicated, and he saw multiple security operatives near the bar. Their leader was talking to Jacob Sisko, who was scanning the crowd.

"They're looking for us," said Frank. "Looks like I found my way to get a meeting with Cmdr. Ro. Raemee, try to avoid them. You and Leela try to find out how a thalaron weapon could be used against the Wormhole Aliens. Go!" Ta'Sem slipped away immediately.

"How am I supposed to get away?" asked Alivia. "I never leave your side."

"I have an idea for that."

* * *

Quark leaned in closer to the security officers and Jake. "Do you see them?" asked one of the officers.

"I'm not sure, Endar," said Jake. "Wait, there's one. He's just leaving the table on the second floor. He's heading to one of the holosuites."

"If you make a mess in my holosuites you're paying for the cleanup," shouted Quark after the security guards. "What is all that about?" Quark asked Jake who had come up to the bar.

"Some people that I spotted from Nog's and my favorite spot. Apparently, they are criminals," shrugged Jake. "Lt. Nal got really excited when I pointed one out to him."

Quark rolled his eyes. "Probably just some freighter crew that choose the wrong cargo. If only these Federation types would open their eyes, they would see businessmen out of their luck. Well, they are always welcome at Quark's." Jake gave a non-convincing nod of agreement. Humons, thought Quark.

A few moments later, officer Endar returned to the bar. "Quark, there is a criminal hiding in one of your holosuites. We need access."

"Are you forgetting that this is a Ferengi Embassy. You are standing on Ferengi deck plating. Your jurisdiction does not extend here."

"I don't have time for this, Quark," said the Bajoran security officer. "The agreement of your embassy on this station forbids the sanctuary of station criminals."

"Did you pursue the criminal into the bar, or did you find him in the bar?" asked Quark.

Endar shook his head. "It doesn't matter. This criminal is wanted on suspected weapons dealing which your Grand Nagus has made illegal in the Ferengi Alliance. We have all the right to arrest him in this bar. Now, Quark, open the holosuite."

"Can't you just let him finish his program? I want him to tell all his friends that he enjoyed himself at Quark's before he was arrested." Endar gave Quark an unbelieving look. "What? I have a reputation to uphold." Endar shook his head no. "Fine, I'll open the holosuite."

Quark led the security team up the spiral staircase to the holosuites. He found the right one, typed in the code, and he let the team enter. Quark followed them in.

He found himself in his most updated version of _Orion Love Festival_. Inside was a large dining room table fit for a king. The customer or customers could order food from Quark's bar and have it delivered into the holosuite, while the characters of the program entertained. And every character was an Orion female. All around the room were Orion slave girls. Some were dancing on poles; others were reclining seductively on random landscape rocks. At the end of the table was a Human male with two Orion girls on his lap. He stood up suddenly, and the holographic characters fell to the ground.

"What is this?!"

"Victor Axeman, I am Lt. Endar of station security. We need you to come with us for questioning."

"I will not," said the man.

"We can arrest you if we need, but there may still be a chance to get out of this without charges," said Endar.

"Fine," said Axeman. And he allowed himself to be taken by the men.

"I want you to know," said Quark as he tried to get close to Axeman. "I had nothing to do with this. I hope that this unfortunate event doesn't spoil your experience of Quark's." Axeman barely gave Quark a look. "Great, another lost costumer." Quark looked around at the room full of Orion women and gave a disappointed sigh. "Computer, end program." The room returned to the bare walls with the grid of holographic emitters.

Quark turned back to the door but suddenly jumped backwards, at the same time emitting a high-pitched scream. One of the Orion woman hadn't disappeared, and she was right next to him. "Computer, remove character." She didn't leave. "Computer, shut down holosuite." She was still there.

"It finally happened," said the woman as she looked out the holosuite door. "He has finally been caught." Then she turned towards Quark. "You! You own this bar, correct?"

"Yes," said Quark, not sure how a hologram was talking to him.

"Good, I want to discuss business." Then she stepped right out of the holosuite and proceeded down to the bar.

"Okay, not a hologram," said Quark to himself. "She's not a hologram. She is a real Orion woman, who wants to do business with me." Quark caught his breath. "An Orion woman wants to do business with me! What am I doing up here?" Quark ran out of the holosuite and followed the woman.

* * *

"Captain, we are receiving a priority call on a Starfleet frequency," said Cadet Martinez from the operations station. He was taking Lt. Mikkelson's advice about diversifying his work on the bridge.

Acting Capt. Ser'rek Thrim took his eyes off the gas giant on the viewscreen. "From whom?"

"A Cmdr. Ro Laren from _Deep Space Nine_," answered the cadet with a curious look on his face. Thrim knew that the young man would want to know all about it, but it was good for the trainee to realize that not all information could be handed down to the subordinates.

"I will take it in the ready room," said Thrim. He stood from the captain's chair and went to the office on the side of the bridge. Once inside Thrim sat behind the desk and activated the monitor. "This is Cmdr. Ser'rek Thrim, acting captain of the USS _Orion_."

"Thank you for taking my call, Captain. I am Ro Laren, commander of _Deep Space Nine_," replied the Bajoran woman.

"What can I do for you, Commander?"

"Do you have an Ens. Rikka Samae as a member of your crew?" asked Cmdr. Ro.

"One moment." Thrim knew the answer immediately, but he nonetheless pulled up the crew manifest and searched. He found Ens. Rikka's profile. "Yes, I do. She is one of my science officers."

"Is it possible for me to speak with her. It is a family concern."

"You could leave her a message," said Thrim.

"This is urgent, Captain. I would appreciate if I could speak to her now."

"I am afraid that is not possible," said Thrim. "She has requested and has been granted leave." It wasn't a very good lie, but Thrim was never a great liar. However, he couldn't tell Ro Laren that Ens. Rikka was on assignment with Starfleet Intelligence.

"What kind of leave?"

"Personal."

"Where did she go?"

"Honestly, Commander, do you expect me to know that?" said Thrim. "I don't micromanage my crew. My chief science officer granted her leave. I could ask her about it. Or I could forward a message to Ens. Rikka. I'm sure we could reach her."

"Unfortunately, that will not do," said Cmdr. Ro. "I will have to search for her here or on Bajor. Perhaps she is visiting home. Please contact me if find you out where she is."

"I will do that, Commander," answered Thrim.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," said Ro as if signing off. But then she continued. "One more thing, Captain. Do you have any other crew that might be on leave at the same place as Ens. Rikka?"

"I'm not sure. But I could look into it," replied Thrim.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you, Captain." This time Ro was signing off.

"You are welcome any time, Commander," acknowledged Thrim. A mutual nod was exchanged; then the transmission was cut, and the Starfleet logo appeared on the screen.

Thrim sat there for a moment in thought. Was Ens. Rikka's cover blown? Was she and the rest of her team in danger? And if so, was there anything Thrim or the _Orion _could do? Thrim also recalled the look on Cmdr. Grant's face when he had been briefed on the mission. Whatever their mission was, it was a very important if not a critical mission. And that implied danger.

Thrim pulled up a star chart. The Bajoran system was not far away at all. Thrim tapped his combadge. "Thrim to Lt. Mikkelson, how look would it take us to get to _Deep Space Nine _at warp nine?"

"_Deep Space Nine_ in the Bajoran system? Ahh, we're in luck. The station is on the near side of the star; no stellar obstacles between us and them. At warp nine, I estimate we could get there in four hours thirty-five minutes after breaking orbit, give or take five minutes."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Thrim pause for a second in thought. "Computer, where is Lt. Vibee?"

"Lt. Vibee is not on the ship. She is on _Merinaan Station Alpha_."

Thrim tapped his combadge again. "Capt. Thrim to Lt. Vibee, are repairs complete on _Merinaan Station Alpha_?"

"Yes, Captain. We are all done here. All my checks and double checks on the station's turbines and thrusters have passed. I will sleep easy knowing that we have left this station in great operating condition; I would stake my reputation on it. My team and I are taking a bit of shore leave on the station as you have permitted."

"Has anyone else taken shore leave?"

"No, sir. Just the engineers and scientists working on the station. Any others are waiting their turn."

"How quickly could you get everyone back to the _Orion_?"

"Five minutes, sir. I haven't cleared anyone for a deep dive into the atmosphere, though I know some wish to do so."

"Do not let anyone leave that station until I say, Lieutenant."

"Is something wrong, Captain?"

"Stand by, Lieutenant." Thrim gave it more thought. Grant, O'Hara-Grant, and Rikka were on a mission for Starfleet Intelligence. They were SI's responsibility. But they were still members of his crew. Was he not responsible for them? There was also the fact that he was not the actual captain of the _Orion_. He was not free to command the ship however he wanted, but he had to respect the wishes of the assigned captain in whose chair he was only temporally sitting. He had to ask, 'What would Capt. Lindsey Lander do?'

That made up his mind. Capt. Lander was fiercely loyal to her crew, and three members of that crew were possibly in danger. There was nothing holding him here at _Merinaan Station Alpha_. His responsibility was to the crew.

"Lt. Vibee, all leaves are canceled. Get everyone back on the _Orion _as soon as possible." Thrim continued to issue orders. "Computer, yellow alert. Lt. Mikkelson, lay in course for _Deep Space Nine_. Have the helm and Engineering prepare for warp nine. We will break orbit and proceed on course once everyone is on board."

* * *

Quark found the Orion woman sitting at the bar. He quickly entered behind the bar to take the woman's order, pushing away one of his Ferengi bartenders. "What will it be for the beautiful lady?"

"I wish to talk business." The woman looked around. "Privately."

"Of course," said Quark, and he led the woman by the hand to an out of the way table. "Will this suffice?"

"It is suitable," replied the woman.

"Can I get you something to drink, while we discuss our business?"

"Scotch whiskey, single malt if you have it."

"Really?" asked Quark in surprise.

"If you don't have it, then give me something similar."

"No, I have it," said Quark. "I stockpiled it some years ago, but nobody has ordered it since Chief O'Brien left the station." Quark went to the back room and dusted off a bottle of the Earth liquor. He poured a glass for the Orion woman and one for himself. "I am surprised to see an Orion woman order an Earth beverage."

"I have been owed for the last seven years by a Human. I have become accustomed to his tastes." She picked up the glass of whiskey as lifted it as in a toast. Quark raised his as well. Quark sipped his drink. The liquor wasn't bad, but he would much rather have a Ferengi beverage. The Orion woman downed her glass in a single shot and extended it for a refile.

As Quark refilled her glass, he asked, "So, now that your owner is in the clutches of Starfleet Security, what do you plan on doing, Miss…?"

"Leela. And I plan on doing whatever I want to do." She took another drink of whiskey, but this time only a sip.

Quark got a bit excited. "I can help you with that. You've seen my holosuites. I could show you some of my best programs." Quark extended his left hand to gentle grasp Leela's right hand.

With incredible speed Leela grabbed Quark by the wrist. Her grip was tight enough to cause some minor pain and force him to let go of Leela's hand. "I said, I will do whatever I want; not whatever you want. I have been a slave long enough. What I want now, is to conduct business like a free person."

"Okay, I hear you, loud and clear," said Quark. After Leela released his wrist, Quark asked, "How can a newly emancipated slave do business?"

"I've been the slave of a businessman for seven years. Before that I belonged to a member of the Orion Syndicate. I have been around business my entire life, and I've probably witnessed about as many business deals as you have. Also," added Leela. "I have access to my former owner's cargo. It won't take long for Starfleet to find his ship. If I can remove the cargo from the ship before they take it, I can sell it to a potential buyer in the Gamma Quadrant. I will need help doing so, and I will need a transport to the Gamma Quadrant. One that won't ask too many questions."

"That won't be too hard," said Quark as he tried to recall what ships were currently docked on the station.

"There's one more thing," said Leela. "I need information. The cargo I would transport requires…special containment. Vic, my former owner, was concerned about transporting it through the wormhole, something about how it might react to the different forces and environments it would have to pass through to get to the Gamma Quadrant. I need to speak to someone who knows more about the wormhole itself. Do you know someone like that?"

"What kind of cargo are we talking about?" asked Quark.

"The kind you don't talk about."

"Not weapons?" asked Quark uneasily. He had learned his lesson from cousin Gaila.

"No. It's ah…a power generator."

Quark was not put at ease. But then he thought of his empty vault and the thief who had taken everything. Quark desperately needed to be liquid again. "If I did know someone, it would be expensive."

Leela responded by pulling a bar of gold-pressed latinum out of her shoulder bag. "I have four more of these. You can pay your expert whatever you want, but the rest is yours; provided that I get everything I need."

Quark eyed the latinum greedily. Something warned him not to get involve, but his empty vault demanded latinum. "Okay, I think I know someone who can help us."

* * *

"Dax," said Kira Nerys as she walked up to Ezri as she was sitting at the replimat. "Do you have a moment?" Kira had two mugs in her hands.

"Yes, Kira," replied Ezri extending an invitation for Kira to sit with her. "What can I do for you?"

"We missed lunch yesterday. I thought I would make it up to you by joining you for a raktajino?"

"How sweet," said Ezri. "But you know I don't care for raktajino."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kira with embarrassment. "I forget sometimes. I used to have raktajino with Jadzia."

"It happens," said Ezri. "I still sometimes accidentally order one." Ezri reached out and took the Klingon coffee. "I've developed enough of a taste for it that I can manage."

"Next time, I will get you a tea." Kira took a small sip of her coffee. Curiously, Ezri noticed that Kira never let go of her mug. But she took no notice. Kira spoke again. "So, have you heard anything about the 'search.'

Ezri knew that Kira was referring to the changeling hunt. "No, I haven't. As station counselor, I don't have a large role in such things. I am only instructed to look for things out of the ordinary, but people come to me when things are not normal all the time. That's my job."

"I can't get anything out of Odo either," said Kira. "I miss the times when he and I would go over the criminal activity report. But now, he is more closed off."

"Why don't you ask Cmdr. Ro. She promised to keep you in the loop."

"You know she and I don't get along so well," said Kira. "Besides, I should keep out of the way."

"Since when does Kira Nerys keep out of the way when something is important to her?" asked Ezri. She was currently reviewing fond memories of Kira back when she was Benjamin's first officer on the station.

"Lt. Dax, report to security immediately," came Cmdr. Ro's voice over the combadge.

"I'm on my way," said Ezri Dax. "Sorry, Kira, but it's me this time that has to call off our coffee break." Ezri stood up and walked towards the security office. After only a few steps she noticed that Kira was following her. Ezri turned and faced her. "Kira?"

"Like you said, when have I ever kept out of the way," said Kira. Ezri smiled with a bit of Jadzia's mischief. But before she turned back to the security office, she saw only one mug on the table at the replimat, her mug. Kira must have set hers elsewhere.

Ezri came into the security office. As she entered Julian asked to perform the blood test. Ezri submitted, and her blood came out the normal Trill red. Kira also submitted by extending her right arm to Julian, and her blood too checked out. Julian then waved them into the brig where Cmdr. Ro, Odo, and Lt. Nal were waiting. In the holding cell was a Bajoran woman Ezri had never seen before, but she looked somewhat familiar.

"Commander, you asked for me."

"Yes, Lieutenant," said Ro nodding her appreciation. She took a long questioning pause at the presence of Kira, perhaps trying to decide whether or not to order the Vedek to leave. But instead she simply said, "Counselor, I've heard that you've dabbled in forensic psychology. We have a suspect here who will not talk, and another on the way. I need you to observe. Notice if there is anything out of the ordinary with them."

"I'm not a detective, Commander, but I will do what I can," said Ezri.

As Ezri was saying this, Lt. Endar brought a man into the brig. "Commander, here is Victor Axeman. We haven't located his ship yet, but it will only be a matter of time."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Cmdr. Ro indicated that Axeman should be put next to the Bajoran suspect. "Victor Axeman and Olna Mika, you are being held on suspicion of illegal weapons dealing. If you answer our questions all leniencies will be extended, but this is a limited time offer. I need to know what you were during on Farius Prime."

Neither answered. Ezri watched them closely, trying to determine anything she could by their behavior. With a glance the Human calmed the Bajoran woman. He was probably the one who would answer for the both of them, thought Ezri.

As Ezri was evaluating the two suspects, another security officer entered with a Bajoran woman who was wearing the garb of a novice monk, including the traditional head covering. "This woman was seen interacting with Mr. Axeman and Miss. Olna on several occasions, Commander."

"Bring her here. Then leave us." The security guard placed the newly arrived woman near Axeman and his partner, then both he and Lt. Endar left the room. Ro stood in front of the woman and asked, "Who are you? And why are you on my station?"

"My name is Raemee Mirna, I am a pilgrim visiting the Temple here and the Orb of the Emissary."

"Do you know these two?"

"I met them here on the station. I know nothing but their names."

"I doubt you even know that," said Odo. "Unless you are conspiring with them."

The Bajoran woman looked confused, but it was Axeman who spoke. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's simple. Olna Mika is a Bajoran woman who died at an old age," said Odo with his arms crossed.

"And I don't recall any weapons suppliers by name of Victor Axeman when I was in the Maquis," added Ro Laren, also crossing her arms.

"So, you're saying that we are not who we say we are?" asked Axeman. By his tone of voice Ezri knew it was a leading question. Axeman was seizing control of the conversation.

"We know that you are not who you say you are," said Ro. "And we know that this woman is Ens. Rikka Samae of the USS _Orion_. Tell me, Mr. Axeman, how can your business partner also simultaneously be a scientist on a Federation starship?"

"Most interesting," said Axeman as he looked at the first Bajoran woman beside him. "But before we tell you more, I need proof that you all are who you say you are." Then Victor Axeman put his left arm forward and pointed to it. "Right here, Doctor, if you will."

There was a moment of silence as everyone realized that Axeman knew about the presence of a changeling. Then Ro gave Julian a nod. Julian took his blood draw device and pulled out Axeman's blood. It was red like any other Human. "He's clear."

"Raemee next," said Axeman.

Julian moved next the Bajoran woman with the head covering. "This ought to be fun," said the woman, and Ezri was puzzled at that. But as Julian took her blood, it came out green.

"You're…Vulcan?" asked Julian.

"Guess again, Doctor," said the woman who pulled off her head covering to reveal pointed ears and a pair of ridges on her forehead.

Ro Laren reacted first. "What is a Romulan doing on my station disguised as a Bajoran?"

"Blood tests first, Commander," said Axeman. "Answers second. I want Olna here to do the tests. I want someone I trust. I presume, of course, that you've already tested her." Ro reluctantly nodded. Julian handed the blood draw to the Bajoran woman, who began testing everyone in the room. As she got to Ezri, she obliged by extending her arm. Kira also obliged again using her right arm. All the tests came back negative for changeling goo.

"Satisfied?" asked Ro. Axeman nodded. Ro followed with a demand. "Good. Now, I want answers."

"Very well," said Axeman. "I am Lt. Cmdr. Ulysses Francis Grant, chief of security on the USS _Orion_; on temporary loan to Starfleet Intelligence. And you were right, my partner here is Ens. Rikka Samae, a science officer also from the _Orion_ and also on loan to Starfleet Intelligence."

"And this woman?" Ezri pointed to the Romulan.

"I am Lt. Ta'Sem of the Romulan Tal Shiar, on a joint operation with Starfleet Intelligence," answered the Romulan woman.

"What is Starfleet Intelligence and the Tal Shiar doing on my station?" asked Cmdr. Ro.

"We are searching for a dangerous Romulan weapon that has been sold on the black market," answered Axeman or Grant or whatever his name was.

"Finding it would be in the best interests of both our peoples," added the Romulan spy.

Grant continued. "We tracked it to Farius Prime, where we lost it after its sale. After that Starfleet Command sent three starships to Farius, and we got suspicious. We put in a call and found out about the changeling you are pursuing, and his plan to destroy the Dominion's 'greatest enemy.' We assumed that meant _Deep Space Nine _at first, but now we are of a different opinion."

"What different opinion?" asked Ro.

"Ensign." Grant turned to his partner.

The Bajoran woman answered. "I believe the real target is the Proph… the Wormhole Aliens. If rumor is to be believed, they are the real reason that the Dominion couldn't bring Gamma Quadrant reinforcements through the wormhole; not the minefield, not _Deep Space Nine_, and not the _Defiant_."

"She's right," said Julian. "I was on the _Defiant _when the Wormhole Aliens made an entire Jem'Hadar fleet disappear."

"I was there too," said Ezri. "I mean, Jadzia was."

"How are the Wormhole Aliens in danger?" asked Ro Laren. "What kind of weapon are we talking about?"

It was the young Bajoran woman, Rikka, who answered in an ominous tone. "It's a Romulan thalaron weapon."

* * *

"Nog, this is your uncle, Quark. I need you right away."

"Uncle, you know you're not allowed to use Starfleet communication devices," said Lt. Nog back into his combadge. His uncle was probably just demonstrating that he still could hack Starfleet equipment.

"I wouldn't if it wasn't important."

"And what's so important?" asked Nog.

"Business," answered Quark. "I need your help with some business."

"I'm a Starfleet officer, Uncle. I can't drop my duties for business."

"But you're still a Ferengi," replied Quark.

"I'm not interested, Uncle."

"Not even if it involves latinum and a beautiful female?" asked Quark seductively.

"What do you mean a beautiful female?" asked Nog.

"The woman I'm dealing with is an Orion."

Nog gritted his teeth. "What would I have to do?"

"Just share some knowledge, some innocent knowledge," said Quark. "You do remember the seventy-fourth Rule of Acquisition, don't you?"

"Knowledge equals profit," answered Nog. "How much profit are we talking about?"

"Five strips," said Quark.

"I do it for twenty strips," said Nog.

"That's ridiculous."

"Then find someone else."

"Seven stripes," said Quark.

"Fifteen."

"Ten."

"Twelve," countered Nog.

"Done, twelve strips of gold-pressed latinum. Get here as soon as you can."

"Alright," said Nog. He assigned another engineer to finish his current project and went to his uncle's bar. When he arrived, he found his uncle sharing drinks was what was indeed an Orion female. Nog straighten his uniform, licked his hand and rubbed it against his ear lobes for a little extra shine. Then he approached. "Is this the business partner you spoke of, Uncle?"

"Starfleet?! What are you trying to pull, Quark?" said the woman.

"Nothing. This is my nephew, Nog," said Quark. "Nobody on this station has greater knowledge of the wormhole than my nephew."

"Every man has his price," quoted the Orion female. "I believe that is Rule of Acquisition number ninety-nine."

"Ninety-eight," corrected Nog. "All I'm here to do is provide information. But don't expect me to divulge any sensitive information."

"Not for the price you're being paid, you mean," said the Orion female. "Don't worry, I'm not asking for the station's shield modulation. I need to know more about the wormhole, specifically if it will harm the cargo I wish to haul through it and vis a versa."

"What exactly are you hauling?" asked Nog.

"A power generator. It will be deactivated when I go through, but it could potentially leak radiation."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Nog. "What kind of radiation?"

"Thalaron."

"What?!" shouted Nog, as Quark tried to quiet him. "Are you telling me that you're transporting a thalaron reactor? That is illegal!"

"In the Alpha Quadrant maybe. But in the Gamma Quadrant it is perfectly legal. And the sooner you help me transport it, the sooner I can get it out of your lobes."

"I won't have anything to do with thalaron technology. I'm calling security."

"Wait, Nog," said Quark. "I'll make it fifteen strips."

"No, Uncle," replied Nog.

"What is it about this thalaron stuff?" asked Quark.

"It's what the Romulan Praetor Shinzon was going to use to kill everyone on Earth," said Nog.

"Oh, I see," replied Quark hesitantly. But then he came back quickly. "I'll give a whole bar of latinum." Nog was tempted, but he couldn't let this go without report. Quark then begged, "Nog, I need this. My bar is bankrupt after the robbery, I need the latinum."

"All I need to know is whether or not the radiation would do damage to the wormhole," said the Orion female.

"No, it wouldn't damage the wormhole."

"What about the aliens living inside the wormhole, the ones the Bajorans call the Prophets? Would it hurt them?"

"Why do you ask?"

"When traveling through someone's backyard it's best not to anger them. I might wish to do commerce through the wormhole in the future."

"No, thalaron radiation wouldn't harm them," said Nog. "They are non-temporal and non-corporeal beings. The only thing that really hurts them is chroniton particles."

"Chronitons?" asked the female. "Chronitons," she repeated thoughtfully. "Of course, as non-temporal beings they would be vulnerable to intense fluctuations of temporal energy."

"It would take quite a bit to really hurt a Wormhole Alien," said Nog before the warning bell in his head went off. Why was this woman asking about harming the Wormhole Aliens?

"But the station's deflector array could produce enough chroniton particles to kill them."

"I know. It's been tried, and the station now has additional security parameters in place to prevent such a thing."

"But no security parameters are perfect," said the Orion female as if to herself. "The real security is the people who guard the major systems. And if they are all dead…"

"What do you mean 'all dead'?" asked Nog in alarm. "What are you planning?" Then Nog tapped his combadge. "Lt. Nog to security, I need help in Quark's immediately."

"Forget security, Lieutenant," said the Orion female. "I need to talk to your commander, Now!"

* * *

"Thalaron?!" exclaimed Dr. Bashir and Ezri Dax simultaneously.

Odo looked at them, "What is thalaron?"

"Only one of the most destructive forms of radiation," said Bashir. "Particularly to organic matter. Even a small amount will break down any living creature at the subatomic level."

"And the Romulans weaponized it," said Odo as he glared at the Romulan woman.

"Not the Romulans!" replied Ta'Sem forcefully. "The Remans, in particular their former leader, Shinzon. He killed nearly the entire Romulan Senate in a coup de ta and was going to use it to decimate Earth. And I remind you, it was the Romulan Military that helped the _Enterprise _stop him. We have all see the dangers of this radiation. Thalaron technology is illegal in the Romulan Empire and its Military. I have clear orders from our military and the Tal Shiar to destroy this device and all information regarding it."

Odo grunted. "I will believe that when I see it."

"How big of a device are we talking about?" asked Dax. "It wouldn't take much to cause serious harm to life on this station." While Ezri Dax was a counselor, Odo remembered that Jadzia Dax had been a scientist. He was not surprised that Ezri would have the knowhow to ask such a question.

It was the Bajoran woman, Ens. Rikka, who answered. "The device we are tracking is large enough to eliminate the population of an entire metropolitan area. If it were placed in the center of the station, such as the promenade or the habitat ring, it would kill everyone on board in less than a minute. If it was in the docking ring or in one of the docking pylons, I estimate we would have less than four minutes before the radiation spreads to the far side of the station."

There was a collective silence as they all realized the danger they were in. It was Kira who spoke first. "What if it was deployed in the wormhole? You did say the Prophets were the target."

"It wouldn't do them any harm," said Bashir. "They are non-corporeal beings, thalaron radiation wouldn't affect them at all."

"But it would contaminate the wormhole itself," said Dax. "The wormhole would spew lethal radiation out both ends. Traffic between the quadrants would be halted for at least a couple years."

"I agree," added Ens. Rikka.

Odo shook his head. "That will not be his plan. The changeling came here to destroy an enemy, not merely to halt traffic."

"I agree with Odo," said Grant. "But if the Prophets are the target, how does a thalaron weapon help the changeling?"

"I can answer that," said Nog as he entered the brig with an Orion woman in cuffs. "This woman was talking about using a thalaron generator to kill everyone on the station. Then using the station's shield array to kill the Wormhole Aliens with chroniton particles."

"Is this our changeling?" asked Cmdr. Ro Laren. Odo looked at the Orion woman. She might be the changeling, but Odo wasn't sure. "Blood test her immediately, and Lt. Nog as well," ordered Ro. Dr. Bashir tested both of them, and both cleared. Then Ro demanded of the Orion woman, "Who are you?"

The Orion woman looked over to Grant, who gave her a nod. She then stood at attention and faced Ro. "Cmdr. Ro Laren, I am Lt. Cmdr. Alivia O'Hara-Grant, chief engineer of the USS _Orion_, on temporary loan to Starfleet Intelligence."

"You're Starfleet?" asked a surprised Nog.

Ro glared back at Grant. "Do you have any more operatives on my station?"

"No," replied Grant. "You have caught all four of us. I ordered Cmdr. O'Hara and Lt. Ta'Sem to investigate how the Prophets could be targeted. It sounded like O'Hara succeeded. You were saying, lieutenant."

Nog looked at Ro, who nodded. "Some of you might remember the time when Chief O'Brien's wife was taken over by a Pah Wraith? He and my father were force to convert our shield grid into a chroniton array."

"I saw that in the security file," said Ro. "I also saw that security has been upgraded to prevent such a thing from happening in the future."

"Security measures won't matter if everyone on the station is dead," replied the Orion woman, O'Hara-Grant.

Odo saw a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. "You! Halt right there!" Odo crossed over to the entrance of the brig and grabbed the lurking figure. "Quark! What are you doing here?"

"I have the right to be here," demanded the Ferengi. "As both the leader of the Promenade Merchants' Association and the Ambassador from Ferenginar, I should know when the station is facing annihilation."

"Test him immediately!" ordered Ro. Bashir was already prepared and took Quark's blood sample.

Quark gave a brief shout of pain. "What was that for?" Then a look of recognition came to his face. "You…you think I'm a changeling. There's a changeling on the station?!"

"He's clear," said Dr. Bashir. "He's not the changeling."

"But I know who is!" said Quark.

"What?" exclaimed Ro Laren. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because you never told me that there was a changeling on the station!" accused Quark.

"Well, now you know," said Odo. "And if you're so clever, why don't you inform all of us who the changeling is."

"It's her!" Quark pointed his finger at Nerys. "Vedek Kira is the changeling!"

"That's ridiculous!" said Nerys.

"I'm telling you, it's her," insisted Quark. "She's been acting strangely the last two days. She's been avoiding Odo; she skipped lunch with Dax; and most importantly, she did nothing to stop my Odo manhunt pool. The real Kira won't permit such a thing."

"My life doesn't revolve around you, Quark!" said Kira. She then drew close to Quark and talked down at him. "But now that you mention it, I will make sure that you never hold this or any other betting pool ever again. You are going to regret accusing me, Quark."

"This is pointless," said Cmdr. Ro. "Vedek Kira has already been blood tested."

Quark turned to Odo. "Odo, you have to believe me. I know I'm right. I would stake three days of my bar's profit on it."

Odo walked up to Quark and next to Kira. He reached for Kira's hand with his left, and she grasped his hand. "No, I don't have to believe you. A changeling once impersonated Kira, and I made a private vow to never fall for it again."

Without warning Odo reverted his left hand to a gelatinous state. Kira's hand responded, and the two of them were briefly linked. It took less than a fraction of a second for Odo to recognize the changeling that hated him so. The Kira changeling thrusted her left hand into Odo's chest and broke free of the link. She then darted out of the brig.

"Nal! The security shield!" shouted Odo as he followed. But the Kira changeling exited the security office door just as the shield was raised.

The changeling, still looking and sounding like Kira, turned and spoke. "You're good, Odo. But I am always one step ahead of you." The changeling shapeshifted into a bird and flew away. Nal ran to the computer terminal and deactivated the shield. Odo jumped out of the office, but the changeling was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Odo had run out of the security office after the changeling who had been disguised as Vedek Kira. To Ro Laren it felt like a violation. How long had the changeling been that close to her? And where was the real Kira Nerys?

As Ro came to the door of the security office, she spotted a small puddle of red liquid. "Doctor!" she shouted.

Dr. Bashir was there in an instant with his medical tri-quarter and scanned the liquid. "It's Bajoran blood," he said. "A positive match for Kira Nerys. He must have stored the blood inside of his form. That's how he passed the blood screenings."

"Does that mean that Kira is still alive?" asked Ezri Dax, who had come alongside Dr. Bashir.

"Possibly," said Dr. Bashir. "He would need her to replenish his supply of Bajoran blood. She must be somewhere nearby."

"Where?" asked Odo, as he returned from his first search of the promenade. Clearly, he had lost the changeling.

"The Bajoran Temple!" exclaimed the young Bajoran undercover agent, Ens. Rikka Samae who had just came out of the brig. "I was praying in the Temple, and Vedek Kira, or someone that looked just like her, kicked me out for cleaning."

"It's true. I was also there," added the Romulan spy named Ta'Sem.

Odo didn't hesitate. He ran to the Temple, pushing a cleric out of his way. "Out of my way! This is a security matter! Out of my way!" Ens. Rikka was running right behind Odo, as was Lt. Nal and the Human undercover agent, Lt. Cmdr. Grant. Ro Laren was only a few steps behind them. She saw Odo run into the Temple and could hear him say, "Where is she?"

Ro entered the Temple and began ordering the clerics and pilgrims out. Dr. Bashir began scanning. Odo continued his search. He seemed to notice something about one of the wall panels. Ro had read in a report written by Odo several years ago, that changelings had a keen sense for detail that came from their shapeshifting ability. Odo stood before the panel, shapeshifted his hands, and slipped them through the cracks in the wall. He then pulled the panel off. In the tiny space between the wall lay the real Kira Nerys.

"Nerys!" Odo pulled Kira out of the wall. She tried talking through her gag, and Ro could tell that Kira was quite upset.

Odo removed the gag from Kira's mouth. "Odo, the changeling is on the station. He's impersonating me."

"We know," said Ro.

"We have to find him. He said he's here to kill the Prophets, the Wormhole Aliens!" added Kira.

"So, we've been told," said Ro as she cast a significant look in the direction of Ens. Rikka who had been the first to put forward that theory. Ro turned her attention to Kira. "He didn't happen to share his whole plan with you or tell you where he would be, did he?" Kira shook her head. Ro clenched her fists, "Then we will have to find him ourselves. If we find him, perhaps we can persuade him to tell us where he hid his thalaron weapon."

"Thalaron?" asked Kira. Ro had forgotten that Kira had been let out of the loop.

"An extremely dangerous radiological weapon that the changeling has purchased," answered the Orion woman, O'Hara Grant, who had just arrived, still wearing the handcuffs.

"Who are you?" asked Kira.

"They're Starfleet Intelligence," Ro pointed to Grant, O'Hara Grant, Rikka, and Ta'Sem with a sweep of the hand. "There's no time to get you up to speed. Right now, we need to find the changeling and find a way to question him."

"I could link with him," said Odo. "It's not without its risk, and normally we changelings wouldn't do such a thing; but in the circumstances, I am willing to try."

"But first we must find him," said Ro. "Mr. Odo, you've been pushing for universal blood screenings and phaser sweeps since arriving. Now you will have them. Make it so, Lieutenant."

"Wait!" said Lt. Cmdr. Grant "There might be an easier way."

"How?" asked Dr. Bashir.

"If he plans on using the station to fire chronitons into the wormhole; that means he has to survive the thalaron weapon and not be killed like everyone else on the station. Therefore, he either has leave the station to get a safe distance away, or he has to shield himself. Unless a changeling is invulnerable to thalaron radiation."

Bashir responded, "No, if anything I would think they would be more vulnerable than solids.

"Then either he leaves the station, or he shields himself."

Ro tapped her combadge. "Cmdr. Ro to Ops, red alert. Lock all docking clamps. No ship leaves the station without my say and full security code." Ro Laren looked over to Grant. "He's not going anywhere. How could he shield himself?"

Grant turned to his two associates. "Alivia? Rikka?"

The Orion woman spoke first. "It is nearly impossible to shield oneself against thalaron radiation. He would have to have a very particular radiation blocking metal like lead specially ionized against thalaron radiation. It would have to be a complete custom created alloy."

Ens. Rikka added, "And this bunker or safe room would have to be completely self-contained; no matter traveling in or out. Even a standard isolation cell with negative air pressure would not prevent the radiation from getting in."

"Such designs were found on Remus," said the Romulan spy, Ta'Sem. "Presumably from Shinzon's early experiments. I could program the specifications into your internal sensors."

Cmdr. Ro handed a tri-quarter to Ta'Sem. After she finished inputting the information, Ro took it back. "Ops, run an internal scan of the station as well as every ship that is docked for the following specifications." Ro send the specifications to Ops.

"Scan running." The was a long pause before the Ops officer replied. "Scan complete. Only two hits. A small amount has been found on a freighter at airlock 9. There is also a cube like structure on board a transport ship at airlock 5. It is approximately 5 meters wide, 3 meters tall, and 7 meters long."

"Commander," said Grant. "The ship at airlock 9 is my ship, the _Stellar Sprint_. The device you detect is one of ours."

"I see," replied Ro. She turned to Lt. Nal. "Lieutenant, I want you to secure that ship at airlock 5. Mr. Odo, I would like you like to accompany."

"Of course."

"I would like to join as well, Commander," said Grant. "I am a security officer on the_ Orion_. This is where I can operate best."

"Then go, Commander," said Ro Laren. "The rest of us will search for the thalaron weapon."

"Alivia, Rikka, assist the station crew in the search," ordered Grant. "Ta'Sem, you too. And could someone remove Cmdr. O'Hara's cuffs?" Nal tapped his data pad and the link between the Orion woman's cuffs demagnetized.

Ro saw Kira approach Odo and kiss him on the cheek. "Good luck."

"You too, Nerys," replied Odo. Then he, Nal, Grant, and a number of security officers left for the docking ring.

Kira faced Ro. "Now, tell me about this thalaron weapon."

* * *

Samae finished calibrating everyone's tri-quarters to scan for thalaron radiation. Alivia and Ta'Sem were giving descriptions of the likely physical appearance of the device. Samae stole a look at the box that held the Orb of the Emissary. They were still in the Bajoran Temple. Samae said a quick prayer, asking the Prophets to help them. The fact that the Prophets themselves were in danger deeply disturbed Samae.

"You have all the description we can give," said Alivia.

"That will have to do," answered the station commander Ro Laren. "We will split into pairs. No one is to be alone with a changeling on the loose. Keep a sharp eye. We cannot allow this device to release its radiation. Losing everyone on board this station is not an option."

That statement bothered Samae. Of course, she cared about all the people on the station, but what about the Prophets? "Hold on a second," she said. "What if that what happens? What if the weapon goes off, everyone is killed, and the changeling gets the station?"

"I said that's is not an option, Ensign," replied Cmdr. Ro.

"But it is a possibility, Commander," insisted Samae. "If we fail, the Prophets will be killed, and the wormhole will become an open highway for a future Dominion invasion. Isn't there something else we can do, just in case?"

"She's right," said Vedek Kira. "There's more than just _Deep Space Nine _at stake here."

"I see," said Ro. She took a moment of thought. "We'll get the _Defiant _with a security team out of range. If we fail. It will be up to the _Defiant _to retake the station and protect the wormhole and the aliens inside it from attack."

"But who will command the _Defiant_?" asked Nog, the Ferengi lieutenant.

"I would, but I can't," said Ro, clearly in a quandary. "I cannot abandon the station."

"Kira could do it," said Nog. "She's commanded the _Defiant _several times."

Ro was about to respond, but Kira answered instead. "Nog, I'm neither in Starfleet nor the Bajoran Militia anymore. A civilian cannot take command of a Federation starship. Besides, I'm the station's head cleric. My place is here."

"Who is your first officer?" asked Alivia.

"The position is currently open," said Ro. "Do you have command experience, Lieutenant Commander?"

"No," replied Alivia. Samae thought that Ro Laren looked a bit relieved. She probably didn't want to put her ship in command of someone other than one of her officers.

"There has to be someone on this station with command experience," said Ta'Sem.

"There is," said Dr. Bashir. "Dax."

"Me?" asked Ezri Dax, the trill women. Samae noted that she wore a blue-green uniform, not the red of command.

"There is no command experience in her record," said Ro.

"No, not on her record," said Bashir. "But Jadzia Dax was briefly the captain of the _Defiant_ during the Dominion War, when Capt. Sisko was Adm. Ross' adjutant."

"That's right, I was there." said Nog.

Dr. Bashir continued, "Ezri has all of Jadzia's memories, as well as the memories of seven other previous hosts." Samae looked at the Trill women with new fascination. Ezri Dax was a joined Trill! "She might not have command training, but what more can Starfleet teach her that she hasn't learned in the last three hundred years?"

"You mean that, Julian?" Ezri looked back and Dr. Bashir.

"Of course. I think you will make a fine commander."

Ezri shook her head. "I don't know. Has anyone ever heard of a counselor taking command of a starship?"

"I have," said Ro Laren in a dead serious voice. "Counselor Troi once took command of the _Enterprise_." Cmdr. Ro stood before Ezri Dax. "I need a commander for the _Defiant. _Can you do it, Lieutenant?"

After only a brief hesitation, Ezri Dax answered, "Yes, Commander, I believe I can."

"Good," said Ro. "Get a bridge crew and a dozen security officers, then take the _Defiant _out of range of the weapon."

"Can I take, Lt. Nog? He's the best helmsman on the station."

"Take him. If the station falls, you are authorized to do anything you must to safeguard the Wormhole Aliens, even if you have to destroy the station. Do I make myself clear, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Frank ran behind Odo and Lt. Nal. He had convinced them to give him a phaser, which felt good in his hand. He was tired of being Victor Axeman, weapons dealer. He wanted to be security officer Lt. Cmdr. Grant again. He just wished it was under less dire circumstances.

"Lieutenant Commander," said Nal to Frank. "You are the ranking officer. Do you wish to take lead?"

"No, Lieutenant. This is your station. You call the shots."

"Someone better figure out who's in charge," said Odo. "You Starfleet types are far too concerned with rank."

"Given that we are dealing with a changeling, I suggest that Mr. Odo take charge," said Nal.

"No objections here," replied Frank.

"We're here," said Nal, as he held up the security team behind him. "How do you want to proceed, Constable?"

"Nice and easy." Odo crept forward. Nal and Frank were right behind him. Odo opened the large gear-like airlock door. As he did so, a disruptor beam shot out from the airlock. Odo ducked to avoid the beam. Frank saw a number of bald, cracked skinned aliens scrambling. Odo shouted, "Corvallens! They were helping the changeling on Farius."

"Then we're in the right spot," said Frank as he returned fire with his phaser. He saw the Corvallens defending their side of the airlock.

The firefight increased in intensity. Disruptor beams cut through the air next to Frank, or they hit the wall that he was using as cover. Suddenly the phaser in his hand no longer felt comfortable, and Frank remembered how much he hated combat: fighting for one's life, knowing that any moment could be his last, watching friends and allies being shot and killed. Frank hadn't felt this way since the Romulans had boarded the old _Orion_. He allowed the feelings and emotions to register in his mind, then he pushed them away and kept his mind on the task at hand.

Frank and the station men seemed to have the upper hand in the fight. A few Corvallens had fallen, likely dead. But a few of the Starfleet Security men were also hit and being pulled out of the battle. The Corvallens were retreating deeper into their ship. This was good, but Frank knew that inside the ship he and his companions, as the attackers, were going to be at a disadvantage. But they didn't have a choice. They had to find that safe room and the changeling hiding inside, and they had to do it quickly.

* * *

Ezri Dax entered the bridge of the USS _Defiant_. It had been a long time since she had been there. She moved directly to the captain's chair and sat down. The chair was quite different from what she remembered. Of course, this ship was not the same _Defiant_ that Jadzia had commanded. It was actually the _Sao Paulo _which had replaced the original _Defiant_ after it had been destroyed. With special permission this ship had been renamed _Defiant_. Despite the difference, the view from the captain's chair felt familiar.

Ezri watched the bridge crew take their positions. She saw Nog sit down at the helm and work through his check lists.

"Lt. Dax." reported a Bajoran medical officer. "You requested me on the bridge."

"Yes, Doctor," said Ezri. She pulled out a blood draw device and took the woman's blood. After confirming that she wasn't the changeling, Ezri handed the device to the doctor. "I want you to screen everyone on board this ship, starting with the bridge crew. Take Ens. Fife with you for security. Then have Mr. Fife sweep the entire ship with phasers. If that changeling has found his way on board, I want to find him."

"Yes, sir." the woman turned away.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" the woman returned to Ezri.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Ezri pointed to her own arm.

"Of course, Lieutenant." The woman tested Ezri's blood. "You're clear, Lieutenant."

Nog gave a report "All systems are online. The _Defiant_ is ready for departure."

"Lt. Dax to Ops, we are ready."

"This is Ops, you are clear for departure."

"Mr. Nog, release docking clamps, reverse thrusters," ordered Ezri. Being in command seemed contrary to her nature as Ezri, but as Dax it was strangely familiar. "Bring us about and go to half impulse once we've cleared the station. I want a twenty kilometer distance between us and the station."

"Shouldn't we be further away than that?" asked Nog.

"No, Lieutenant. I don't want to be any further away than I need to be."

* * *

Kira was partnered with the Bajoran woman named Rikka Samae as they searched for the thalaron weapon. Cmdr. Ro Laren had partnered with Ta'Sem, probably because she wanted to keep an eye on the Romulan spy. And Dr. Bashir was with the Orion woman, Cmdr. O'Hara-Grant.

"Anything?" asked the Kira, as Rikka was scanning.

"No, but I don't expect to find anything," answered Rikka.

"What?" responded Kira in disbelief.

"If this device is well made, it shouldn't leak any radiation until the intermix process begins."

"Then how do we find it?"

"Search with our eyes," replied Rikka. "And hope that Vic…I mean Cmdr. Grant and Odo find the changeling."

"I see." Kira silently offered a prayer asking that Odo be successful.

"Can I ask you something, Vedek?" asked Rikka out of the blue.

"Yes, and please call me Kira."

"Have you ever felt that the Prophets were calling on you to do something…I don't know…special?"

Kira looked at the young woman. Her face revealed doubt and questions. "Yes, on few occasions. Some more obvious than others. Why do you ask?"

"I never gave the Prophets much credit before now. But with them in danger, I don't know what to believe any more."

Kira could tell there was more to this woman's inquiry, and Kira wished she had the time to explore it with her. But now was not the time. "Ensign, I believe the Prophets would like you to concentrate on the task at hand."

"I understand," said the woman. "It's been a rough couple of…" Rikka's tri-quarter began to make noise. "I got something! Over here!" The woman ran out of the store they were searching and onto the promenade. She came up to a holographic advertisement and deactivated it. "Here!"

Kira caught up. "I thought you didn't expect to pick up any readings…" Kira stood over Rikka only to see a device exactly like the one the Romulan woman had described. It was circular device about the size of a large serving tray. The top was made in the shape of a low dome. Kira saw the dome break into quarters and retract. Inside was a radial device that began to glow green. Rikka Samae somberly confirmed what Kira feared.

"I can detect it because it's active."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Attention all residents and guests, this is Commander Ro Laren! A security threat has been detected! All people are to evacuate the promenade in a calm and orderly fashion! This is not a drill! Repeat: everyone, evacuate the promenade in a calm and orderly fashion. This is not a drill!_

The not so calm and orderly evacuation began. People were rushing to get away from the promenade, as Ro Laren and her Romulan companion came to the place where Kira and the young Bajoran ensign, Rikka Samae had found the device. At the same time, Dr. Bashir and the Orion woman, Lt. Cmdr. O'Hara-Grant arrived. To Ro's surprise, the young Ens. Rikka began barking orders.

"Alivia, Ta'Sem! The device is hot. Containment protocol. Kira, take this device and set it up over there." Ro watched as the Bajoran woman handed what looked like a datapad to Kira. She then pulled out another, while the Orion and Romulan women each did the same. Rikka had them arranged around the device such that they made four points of a square. The inside of the weapon opened liked a flower and a green double helix about two meters high projected out and began to rotate.

"Intermix at 30%," said O'Hara-Grant, the Orion engineer.

"Kira, just a bit further back and to your right," said Rikka. Ro saw two green lights on Rikka's datapad. "Aligned," she said.

"Aligned," also said Ta'Sem, the Romulan woman.

"Aligned," said O'Hara-Grant. "Intermix at 50%."

"Commander," said Ens. Rikka. "We need you to permit our ship's transporter."

"Ro to Ops. Lower the station's shields." She got an acknowledgement from Ops. She saw Rikka rapidly tap something on her datapad. Then the green light of a Romulan transporter came.

The device beamed in was a large metal ring about a meter in diameter. The thalaron device was in the middle of the ring. The ring scanned the weapon, then produced four small mechanical arms which lifted the thalaron weapon just off the ground. Then two metal plates slide together to form a floor beneath the weapon. The outer edge of the metal ring emitted a force field that reached five meters high. The force field shrunk until it made a dome about a meter tall. The green double helix of thalaron energy was broken, and the entire force field was filled with a thick green haze. It looked like the top half of a very sickly snow globe.

"Intermix interrupted," said O'Hara-Grant.

"Is that it?" asked Ro. "Is it contained?"

"No," said O'Hara-Grant. "We merely prevented the mass dispersal of the radiation. That force field will not hold it back for long."

"Radiation is already leaking," said Dr. Bashir as he held out his medical tri-quarter. "Everyone, back up at least five meters! Any closer risks severe radiation damage."

"How long before the radiation is lethal?" asked Ro.

"It already is," said Dr. Bashir. "And the radius of the kill zone will increase at a rapid rate. I estimate that the promenade, the habitat ring, and Ops will be contaminated in less than ten minutes, and only twenty minutes for the whole station.

"Can we transport the device off station?" asked Kira.

"No," said O'Hara-Grant. "The radiation will disrupt any transporter lock, and it may also contaminate the pattern buffer."

"Is there no other way to contain it?" Ro tried to force the panic out of her voice.

Bashir and O'Hara-Grant were shaking their heads, but Rikka spoke. "The changeling's safe room! We could contain the radiation in there. Not forever, as such a room was designed to keep radiation out not in, but it would give us several hours. Enough time to get the device off station, or even better, out of the system."

"But how would we move it?" asked the Romulan Ta'Sem. "If we can't transport it?"

"Our containment device has an antigrav plate on the bottom," said O'Hara-Grant as she pushed a button on her datapad. The containment device floated up off the ground and a handlebar deployed on one side. "We could move it manually."

"But no one can get close to it," said Bashir. "Anyone within five meters would experience irreversible levels of thalaron radiation in only four minutes. In about six minutes there would be nothing left of you."

Ro Laren felt the increasingly impossible situation in front of her. With all that _Deep Space Nine_ had endured, she was going to be the commander that allowed everyone on board to die. No, that couldn't happen! "Ro to Lt. Nal, the device is active. We need to place it in the changeling's safe room. I need you to take that ship now!" Ro looked at everyone. "Keep talking! I need solutions!"

* * *

"…I need you to take that ship now!" came Ro's voice over the commlink as Nal dodged another disruptor beam.

"We're on it, Commander," he replied, but to Grant and Odo he said, "Great! How do we do that?" They had fought their way into the Corvallen ship and located the safe room, but they were stalled by mercenaries firing at them from behind good cover.

"If I could get inside the safe room, I could hold my ground," said Odo.

"I agree," said Grant. "Defending from inside would be easier than fighting our way in."

"But, how do we get in?"

"Not us." Grant pointed at Odo "Him. I assume you could minimize your profile by shapeshifting."

"Yes, I could."

"Then get behind us. We'll plow the road. If you see a window, take it!"

"That would likely get you both killed," said Odo, taking the words out of Nal's mouth.

"That thalaron device is likely going to kill us anyway." Grant looked at Nal. "I'm game for it. It's your call, Lieutenant."

Nal nodded. "Ensign, give me two more phasers." Nal took the handheld phasers and gave one to Grant. Both of them now had a phaser rifle and handheld phaser. "On three, Commander." Grant gripped his phasers and Nal did the same. "One, two, three!"

Nal and Grant both jumped out from their cover firing as rapidly as they could with their phasers. At first the Corvallens were surprised. Nal got one of them, and he saw two more go down with Grant's phasers. But then the enemy returned fire. Two near misses burned by Nal. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Grant go down. But Nal continued his charge. Another Corvallen was hit by a phaser beam from a low angle, which meant that Grant was still firing.

A Corvallen hiding in the safe room took aim at Nal, when a blur of motion flew by Nal's head. It was some sort of bird. The bird charge and clawed away at the Corvallen. A second Corvallen grabbed at the bird, but both the bird and the Corvallen changed into two entangled gelatinous masses.

Nal killed the first Corvallen in the safe room just before grabbing cover. A glance back revealed that an injured Grant was being pulled away by another security officer. They had nearly taken the ship. But if Odo couldn't defeat the changeling, they would not be able to secure the safe room.

Nal watched helplessly as the two changelings, half linking with each other, engaged in an incomprehensible duel of strength and will.

* * *

"Cmdr. Ro to _Defiant_. The device is activated. We are going to load it on to the changeling's freighter. Once we do, we will need you to tow it clear."

"Copy that, Commander," said Erzi Dax. "Helm, bring us around the station and line us up with airlock 5. But keep us at a safe distance. I want the tractor beam on standby."

"If they're loading the device on the that ship, shouldn't we get closer?" asked Nog.

"No, we don't know if they will be successful," said Ezri. "We still need to be able to secure the station if they fail."

Nog nodded his agreement. As the _Defiant _came around to the other side of the station, something caught Ezri's eye. "Nog, did you see that?"

"That freighter hovering just outside of range? Yeah, I see it."

"Dax to Ops. What is the identification of that freighter about twenty-five kilometers from the station?"

"It's a Corvallen freighter. It has a clean history, perhaps too clean."

"A Corvallen raider," said Nog. "Odo said there were Corvallens helping the changeling."

"Understood, Lieutenant. Keep an eye on them. I want shields and weapons ready on my command." Ezri sat back in her chair and tried to maintain her calm.

* * *

Ser'rek Thrim watched the stars fly by on the viewscreen while his antennae danced back and forth. It was an old habit he still had from the Dominion War. The _Orion _was traveling at warp 9 on route to _Deep Space Nine_. Ser'rek did not know what he was traveling into, but he was on edge.

The door to the turbo lift opened. Ser'rek looked over his shoulder to see Cmdr. Henry Hickensen dressed in his yellow uniform walk on to the bridge. "Commander, you are on paternity leave. Don't you have a newborn to attend to?"

"Yes, I do, Captain. And I would rather be there." Henry sat to Ser'rek's right in the first officer's chair. "But if I didn't come, Ser'rek, Lindsey would have. This was all I could do to keep her away."

"Neither of you should be here," replied Ser'rek.

"What did you expect. You put the ship on yellow alert and are traveling at warp 9." Henry asked, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. It might be nothing." Ser'rek leaned in to whisper to Henry, and Henry tilted his ear to listen. "I got a call from _Deep Space Nine_. The commander there seemed to imply that our missing trio might be there. I am not about to let our crewmen face danger alone."

Henry whispered back, "Lindsey would do the same. But subtly is needed. We can't blow their cover."

"I know," said Ser'rek.

"Thirty minutes to _Deep Space Nine_," reported Johnathan Mikkelson. Both Ser'rek and Henry leaned back in their chairs.

* * *

"Security is clearing the path to air lock 5," said Ro Laren. "Now, how do we move this thing?"

"Get a cable and a hook. We'll pull it," suggested the Romulan woman.

"How are you going to make the corridor turns when you're pulling from eight meters in front of it?" asked Bashir. "We don't have enough time. We need a drone to push it."

"Great, do you have a drone we could use?" asked Ro sarcastically "We don't have time to replicate one."

"What about a hologram?" asked Ta'Sem. "Like the EMH you had on the _Orion_."

"We don't have an EMH on this station. I had a bad experience with its designer," said Bashir. "But Quark has the emitters and programs."

"To reprogram a holoemitter and a holographic program would take too long," replied O'Hara-Grant.

Kira Nerys stood by listening, unable to come up with any ideas. It was not like her to stand by and do nothing, but she couldn't think of anything. It was killing her inside to be so helpless.

She looked back in the direction of the Temple. How could the Prophets allow this? Was it part of their greater plan? Was there still some way they could intervene? What were they asking Kira to do in this moment?

Right then Kira remembered her earlier conversation with Rikka Samae. The girl was deeply concerned with what the Prophets were asking of her. Kira also notice that the young scientist, supposedly an expert on this weapon, was strangely silent.

Kira looked over at Rikka Samae. She could see the profile of the young woman's face. She was staring at the weapon. In shock? No, not shock. She looked like she was making a decision. As if she could sense Kira's gaze, Rikka Samae turned towards the vedek. On her face was an expression of sadness mixed with determination; resolution with conviction. With that look, Kira knew what she was thinking.

"For the Prophets," said the young Bajoran woman.

"No!" screamed Kira. But it was too late. Rikka had jumped forward. She grabbed the handle of the containment device and began pushing it. She moved it across the promenade and into the corridors.

"Samae!" shouted O'Hara-Grant. She moved to stop her friend, but Bashir held her back. Ta'Sem helped the doctor for a moment, but then set off in pursuit of Rikka. Kira also gave chase. She could hear Cmdr. Ro behind her.

"The package is inbound. Prepare to seal it in the safe room."

After that Kira could not hear the Commander. She continued to follow the young girl, but she knew there was little that she could do. She just prayed that Rikka Samae would make it to the ship, and that her sacrifice would not be in vain.

* * *

Grant lay on the ground. Pain raced through his leg, right down to the toes. So, this is what it felt like to be shot. The disruptor beam had hit him in the thigh. Grant knew that without medical attention he would lose the leg or perhaps even die.

A Bajoran security officer came to assist him. "We need to get you to the infirmary, Sir."

"I need to see this through," replied Grant.

"Sir, I cannot…"

Nal came up. "Everyone out! The package is inbound! Everyone out! Get the Lieutenant Commander out of here!" The security officer lifted Grant off the ground and put his shoulder under Grant's arm. Together they hobbled out. But before he left, he heard Nal shouting, "Odo, the package is inbound. Get out of there!"

Grant was taken off the ship. The officer set him down, and Grant had just enough time to see the containment unit they had on their ship being pushed down the corridor. As it made the turn into the airlock, Grant saw who was pushing it. The woman was stumbling and tripping but still pushing. Her skin was cracking and solidifying like rock. Despite her terrible appearance, Grant recognized her.

"Samae!"

* * *

Odo screamed out with effort. He was half linked with the opposing changeling as they fought inside the safe room. It was as much a fight of wills as it was a contest of strength. Behind his opponent was hatred and anger directed at the Federation, the Wormhole Aliens, and even the female changeling whose surrender ended the Dominion War. On Odo's side was the memories of his friends: of Capt. Sisko and his son Jake, of Chief O'Brien and Dr. Bashir, Ezri Dax and Jadzia Dax, even of Worf, Quark, and Nog. But most of all was Nerys. Odo loved her and all on this station.

"You're not going to kill everyone I love!" shouted Odo.

"They're solids, Odo. They mean nothing," said the other changeling. "I'm trying to save the Dominion."

"Stop! Neither of us wants to kill the other," said Odo.

"Then don't make me kill you, Odo."

The struggle continued until Odo became aware of another presence in the safe room. It was a meter-wide cart with a domed forcefield filled with green gas. Odo felt the effects of the dangerous radiation immediately. He tried to pull the other changeling out of the safe room, but he couldn't. They separated, and Odo fell to the ground next to a horribly disfigured woman. Odo recognized her clothing as the Bajoran Starfleet Intelligence agent. She had apparently been pushing the cart.

The Romulan woman, Ta'Sem swept into the room and grabbed the girl. A second later, Odo felt someone grab him and pull him out. Odo heard Nal's voice, "I got you, Constable." It took every effort for him not to melt into his gelatinous state. After Nal got him out of the safe room, he saw Nal hit the seal. And the door to the room closed.

* * *

The changeling felt Odo pulling on him, so he pulled away. He and Odo split, and he fell to the ground. He reformed himself into the form of Kira Nerys, in order to fluster Odo. But he saw Odo being dragged out of the safe room. He now shared the room with a containment device. The changeling knew that inside was his thalaron weapon.

The door to the safe room began to close. The changeling released an alien scream as he moved towards the door, but it closed on him.

The thalaron radiation was penetrating his entire body. He could no longer hold his solid shape. The image of Kira Nerys melted into a gelatinous blob. He held on to his cohesion for as long as he could. But the radiation won. His gelatinous substance hardened into a blacken silt, and he collapsed into a pile of ash.

* * *

Ro Laren arrived at the scene outside airlock 5. Laying on the ground were Rikka Samae and Odo, with Dr. Bashir going between the two of them. "I need a stretcher STAT. And Odo needs a bucket. We must keep him together." Odo indeed looked like he could melt at any moment. Vedek Kira was speaking to him, trying to encourage him.

Ens. Rikka looked worse. Her skin looked as if it had been turned into black rock. It was cracked all over and ready to break. The Romulan Ta'Sem was kneeling over her. Her skin was also cracked, and a few trickles of green blood had escaped. Ro could hear her speak. "Don't die on me now, Spy Master. We didn't survive the Borg and the black markets just to give up now."

Cmdr. Grant was leaning against a wall, with a disruptor wound to the leg. Cmdr. O'Hara-Grant was next to him, holding him and tending to him. Both had their eyes on Ens. Rikka.

"Commander," came a voice from Ro's left. It was Lt. Nal, who also showed signs of thalaron poisoning. "The device is sealed inside the safe room. That girl did it!"

"The changeling?"

"Still inside."

"Commander, you need to move that ship away from the station," said Bashir. "The radiation will not remain contained for long."

"He's right, Commander," said O'Hara-Grant. "It needs to be taken to a place where it won't harm anyone."

"Understood," said Ro. "Ro to Opps, release docking clamps on airlock 5. Set the ship adrift. Ro to _Defiant_, we need you."

* * *

"Copy that, Commander. The _Defiant _is on the job." Erzi Dax began addressing orders. "Red alert! Move us in, Mr. Nog. Lock on to that ship with a tractor beam and pull it to the coordinates I'm sending you. There are no solar winds there. It should be a safe place to drop off the package."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to warp it out of the system?" asked Nog.

"We can't risk using warp engines. We could accidentally spread the radiation into subspace, endangering the whole system. If were not careful, there could be irradiated rain on Bajor."

"Lieutenant, the Corvallen freighter is powering up its engines and weapons. They are coming after us."

"Raise shields, and charge weapons," ordered Dax. "Tell them not to approach us, or they will be fired upon."

"They are not responding," said the communications officer.

"Activating tractor beam now," said Nog. "Got it!" Nog did a small fist pump.

"Excellent work, Mr. Nog. Get us out of here. Full impulse."

The _Defiant's _powerful impulse engines fired, and the starship shot away from _Deep Space Nine_. "The Corvallens are in pursuit, but our acceleration is greater," said Nog. "We will reach full impulse before they do."

"Good, stay ready. We will likely have to fight them after we drop our cargo."

* * *

"Seven minutes to _Deep Space Nine_," announced Lt. Mikkelson.

"Captain, what are you going to do?" asked Henry. "Show up and ask for shore leave. That would raise suspicions."

"There's no easy way to do this," said Ser'rek. "We will show up and ask for shore leave on the station. Then I will talk one on one with the Commander. Hopefully I only blow their cover with Cmdr. Ro. She's a Starfleet commander; she ought to know discretion. Do you have a better idea?"

"We could have gone to Bajor itself, and avoided _Deep Space Nine's _sensors, but we are already too late for that."

"We will just have to invite ourselves to whatever party they are having on that station."

"The USS _Orion_, party crashers. I like the sound of that," said Henry with a smile.

* * *

"Are we still out running our pursuers, Mr. Nog?" asked Dax.

"Yes, Capt…Lieutenant," corrected Nog. Erzi Dax almost sounded like Jadzia for a second. "They are behind us and…" Nog looked at his display again. "They've gone to warp! Wait! I have them again. They are 15 degrees to starboard and coming in on an intercept course."

"They did an in-system warp jump?!" asked Dax, once again sounding like Ezri.

"Yes, and they will be in weapons range in 90 seconds," said Nog.

"Can we get reinforcements from the station or Bajor?"

"The station runabouts cannot take on that freighter," said Nog. "And the Bajoran defense fleet is too far away to reach us at impulse They are not trained in in-system warp jumps."

"Are there any other ships in range?" asked Dax. It was a pointless question, thought Nog, but to his surprise the operations officer answered.

"There is one, Lieutenant. The USS _Orion_." The officer looked confused. "Sir, it is currently on course for _Deep Space Nine_, traveling at warp 9. ETA: six minutes."

"Hail them with a top priority distress signal."

"Sixty seconds to Corvallen weapons range," said the operations officer.

Ezri Dax stood up and addressed the bridge. "The _Orion _will not get here in time. It is up to us to protect the package, and we must do so at all costs. If its containment is breached here, there is no telling where the solar winds will take the radiation. We must get it to the designated drop point, and then protect it. I want full power to shields."

Dax came up to Nog. "The Corvallens are coming at us from starboard. I want you to slow us down and cut power to tractor beam on my mark. We're going to let the package drift past us on our portside. Rotate the ship to expose our dorsal side to the Corvallens. We're going to shield the package. After the first pass reacquire tractor beam and push the package in front of us."

"It will be much harder to push the package than it is to pull it," said Nog.

"I am confident in your skills, Nog. That's why I wanted you for this mission."

Dax's encouragement was effective, because Nog felt his confidence rise. However, he was still cautious. "We will take a beating."

"We only have to hold out until the _Orion _arrives," replied Dax. "This is a tough little ship. She can handle it."

"Then handle it she will," said Nog, absorbing Dax's confidence.

"Ten seconds to weapons range," reported the operations officer.

Dax retreated back to her command chair. "On my mark, Lieutenant," she said. Nog readied his hands on the controls.

"Five seconds. Four, three, two, one."

"Now!" shouted Dax.

Nog reduced speed and killed the tractor beam. He used the thrusters to slide a bit to starboard while rotating the _Defiant_ to expose their full saucer to the Corvallens. The transport they were towing slid underneath them, placing the _Defiant _between the Corvallens and the transport.

Then the barrage began. The _Defiant _shook violently. Even with the inertial dampers, Nog was nearly shaken from his chair. The viewscreen lit up as strikes came close to the bridge. "We've taken hits! Disruptors and photon torpedoes!" shouted a crewman.

"Shield status?" demanded Dax.

"Shields at 70%," was the answer.

"The Corvallens are moving behind us," said Nog.

Dax issued commands. "Full impulse. Keep the package in front of us. Send whatever power we can spare to the rear shields. And return fire."

"The _Orion _is answering our hail."

"On screen," demanded Dax.

Nog looked up for a moment and saw an Andorian in the captain's chair and a Human to his right. Both bore the rank of commander. "_Defiant_, this is the _Orion _answering your hail. How may we be of assistance?" spoke the Andorian.

"This is the _Defiant_. We are towing a very important package and are being pursued by a hostile freighter," said Dax. "We need fire support."

"Setting intercept course. ETA: three minutes," said the Andorian.

"_Orion_, you should know that the package we are towing is a very dangerous thalaron weapon," added Dax. "Your crew will be at risk."

"Understood, _Defiant_. We're coming anyway."

* * *

Ser'rek Thrim stood from his captain's chair. "Mr. Hickensen, you have the bridge. Your orders are to proceed to _Deep Space Nine _and lend whatever assistance you can to its commander. Mr. Mikkelson, you have the helm. Mr. Ryan, Mr. Martinez, you two are with me." Thrim stepped back into the turbo lift. "Battle bridge," he said as he declared his destination to the lift. The other two officers were with him.

As the turbo lift was moving, Thrim made a ship wide announcement. "This is Capt. Thrim. Red alert. All hands to battle stations and prepare for emergency saucer separation. Repeat: all hands to battle stations and prepare for emergency saucer separation."

The turbo lift opened, and after a short walk they entered the smaller battle bridge which was below the ship's saucer. "Ryan, helm. Martinez, tactical. Begin saucer separation as soon as possible."

"A saucer separation at warp 9?" asked Martinez.

"That is correct, Cadet," answered Thrim. "It's been done before."

"Can you do it?" Cadet Martinez asked Lt. Ryan.

"Sure. I've done several saucer separations."

"At warp?"

"Yeah, in simulations," answered Ryan. "Captain, all airlocks are secured."

"Begin countdown."

Ryan did the countdown himself. "Saucer separation in five, four, three, two, one." Thrim saw the saucer floating out in front of them. "All clamps disengaged; separation successful."

"Lay in intercept course for the _Defiant_, and proceed at maximum warp," ordered Thrim. "Raise shields and charge weapons."

* * *

"Lieutenant, I am now reading two _Orion's _on sensors," said the confused operations officer.

"The _Orion _is a _Galaxy _class starship. They must have separated their saucer," said Nog.

The _Defiant _shook again. "What's their ETA?" asked Dax, not really caring much about _Galaxy _starships and whether they had a saucer or not.

"Two minutes."

"Shields?"

"Forty percent, Sir."

"That should last us long enough," said Nog.

The _Defiant _took another violent hit. The tactical counsel exploded in a shower of sparks, and its operator fell to the deck plating, his face severely burned. Dax jumped from her chair to assist him. "Medical team to the bridge!" she barked. "Transfer weapons' control to operations. Continue firing!"

"I can't," said the operations officer. "That hit took out our rear weapons' array. I cannot return fire." The crewman looked down at his counsel. "And I think they've figured that out. They are transferring energy from shields to weapons."

The _Defiant _took several more hits. "Shields at 10%!" shouted a crewman. "They can't take much more."

"Polarize the hull!" ordered Dax as she returned to her chair. "This ship was designed to take a beating, let's just hope our ablative armor holds." Dax then whispered to herself. "Please, Benjamin, let this ship of yours hold."

More hits and more shaking. "Shields down! We're experiencing disruptor hits directly on the hull! Our armor can't last much longer!"

"How much longer for the _Orion_?"

"30 seconds!"

The next hit threw Dax from her chair. She almost crashed into the helm. "We just lost impulse engines! We're losing speed!" said Nog.

Dax jumped up and put her hand on Nog's shoulder. "Red line that tractor beam! Push the package as far out as possible! Arm forward torpedo tubes and prepare to fire once they pass us!"

* * *

"Sir, the _Defiant _has lost both shields and impulse engines!"

Thrim felt the combat energy flowing through his body. His antennae were standing on end. Nevertheless, he spoke his orders in a calm voice. "Our timing needs to be perfect. Ryan, we are going to drop to impulse right in front of them. Do so on my mark. Martinez, I want you to fire a full spread of torpedoes on the same mark. Follow up with phasers."

"Do I target their weapons, Sir?"

"We can't afford such precision. The stakes are too high," said Thrim. "Target their warp core. We need to knock them out with this one-two punch."

"Yes, sir."

Thrim stood from his chair and raised his hand, finger pointed upwards. He watched the screen as the distance counted down. "Ready. Now!"

* * *

"Corvallens are raising their rear shields!" said the operations officer.

Dax silently cursed the decision to remove the quantum torpedoes from the _Defiant_ after the end of the War. She could certainly use them now. Their photon torpedoes would have to do. "Ready to fire on my command." She saw the enemy freighter pass by them on the screen. "Fire!"

The _Defiant's_ rapid fire torpedo tubes unleashed an onslaught. The freighter took damage but not enough. Dax despaired as she saw the Corvallen ship track down the transport carrying the thalaron weapon. The radiation would certainly kill everyone on the _Defiant_. Having died several times before, Ezri knew how to prepare herself. But this time there would be no future Dax. The symbiont would die with her.

The _Orion's _stardrive dropped out of warp only a short distance in front of the Corvallens. The half-ship opened fired on the enemy freighter. Between the barrages of both the _Orion_ and the _Defiant_ the freighter's shields were overwhelmed. Its core breached, and the freighter exploded in brilliant ball of light and fire.

Dax fell back into her chair. "Sir, the _Orion _is hailing."

"On screen." The screen revealed the Andorian commander, this time on a different bridge. "_Orion_, we thank you for your timing. Next time let's not cut it so close."

"Agreed, _Defiant_. Glad you're in one piece, but it looks like you've taken a beating."

"That we have, _Orion_. Our impulse engines and our tractor beam are offline. We need you to tow that transport to the coordinates we're sending you. Destroy the transport there and remove yourselves from the area. The thalaron radiation should dissipate safely there."

"Will do," said the Andorian. "I am Capt. Ser'rek Thrim. And you are?"

"I am Lt. Ezri Dax, commanding the _Defiant _for Cmdr. Ro Laren."

"That is not command red I see you wearing, Lieutenant."

"No, it is not. I am the station counselor. Cmdr. Ro needed someone to take command, and I fit the bill."

"You did well, Lieutenant," said Thrim. "We will take care of your package. If you need a tow back to the station, we can oblige."

"As much as it hurts our pride, we accept your offer, Captain," replied Ezri. Capt. Thrim signed off, and the screen returned to the normal forward view. Ezri breathed a sigh of relief.

Nog turned around from the helm. "Lieutenant, as I'm sure you remember, I served under Capt. Jadzia Dax during the War. And I would gladly serve under your command any day."

"Thank you, Nog. That's sweet of you to say."

* * *

"We've arrived, Captain," said Ryan.

"Release the package and position us onto our escape vector," ordered Thrim. "Load one torpedo into the rear tube, maximum yield and lock on to the package."

"Target acquired, Sir," reported Martinez.

"Good. Ryan, go to warp 1 on my command. Make sure we are clear of the radiation as Lt. Dax's data indicated." Thrim stood again. "Ready, fire and engage."

Martinez launched the torpedo, and Ryan jumped to warp. The rear sensors showed the transport exploding. "All stop." Thrim watched the sensors as they detected the size of the irradiated space. "All seems as Lt. Dax predicted. Prepare our warning beacons. We need to make sure no one travels through this area of space in the near future."

Thrim stood and spoke to the entire bridge crew. "Excellent work, everyone." He looked specifically at Ryan and Martinez. "We found ourselves suddenly in a very dangerous situation, with many lives counting on us. And you all preformed excellently. I am proud of each one of you."

"Thank you, sir," said Martinez.

"Are you still bored, Cadet?"

"No, Sir."

* * *

"The _Orion _reports that the package was delivered safely. The radiation is now harmlessly dissipating," reported Lt. Dax. The Trill woman looked a bit beat up with scrapes and bruises, as did the bridge of the _Defiant_. But she had succeeded, and in such circumstances, that's what counts.

"Excellent, Lieutenant. Continue to monitor the radiation field for unexpected changes. Have the _Orion_ assist you. Cmdr. Hickensen has arrived at the station with the _Orion's _saucer. They can help us here."

"Yes, Sir." Before Dax signed off, she made a request. "Sir, if you could send us any of the Intelligence team, we would appreciate it. They know more about thalaron radiation than Nog and I combined."

"I will look into it," said Ro. Dax signed off. Ro lend forward against railing in Ops and put her head into her hands. The adrenaline of the moment was passing, and all Ro had left was her exhaustion. But it was over! They had survived!

But not without cost.

Ro shook off her weariness and took the lift to the promenade. When the lift opened, she immediately walked to the infirmary. Dr. Bashir met her at the entrance, and Ro answered Bashir's unspoken question. "It's over. The device has been safely disposed. How are our people?"

Dr. Bashir began to list off the injured. "Several security crewmen were wounded, two of them seriously. Lt. Cmdr. Grant took a disruptor beam to the thigh. He should recover, but I am watching him closely. Lt. Nal and the Romulan woman experienced some thalaron poisoning. Their recovery will take some time, but they should be fine. My main concern is with Odo. He is resting in a gelatinous state. I cannot tell how badly the radiation hurt him. We will just have to wait and see."

"What about the scientist, um…Ens. Rikka Samae?"

Dr. Bashir dropped his gaze to the ground before looking back at Ro with a somber face.

"I'm sorry, Commander. There was nothing I could do. We lost her."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Station log, stardate 58188.2: Catastrophe has been averted. A dangerous radiological weapon was deployed on the station. With the invaluable assistance of a team from Starfleet Intelligence, we were able to get the device safely off station. The Corvallens that attacked us have all been either captured or killed, and the changeling in charge of them was killed by his own weapon._

_The station received little damage. The residual radiation is dissipating from the promenade and the docking area near airlock 5. The _Defiant_, on the other hand, took considerable damage. Capt. Ser'rek Thrim has offered to keep his starship the _Orion_ at the station until we can repair our ship._

_Although this day has been a victory, we did have casualties. Several crewmen are injured, some of whom are still in critical condition. Odo has yet to recover from his thalaron poisoning. And one of the Intelligence operatives has died._

Frank watched as Ta'Sem stood over Samae's body. The thalaron radiation had eaten away at Samae's biological matter, effectively turning her skin into a stone like substance. Although the radiation didn't destroy her inner organs, it did enough damage to be lethal.

"You're supposed to be resting," said Frank to Ta'Sem.

Ta'Sem drew the white cloth back over Samae's body. "I'm not expelling all that much energy," replied the Romulan woman bitterly. Ta'Sem had also experienced thalaron poisoning. Her skin was cracked, and it would occasionally bleed green. Dr. Bashir had applied a protective coating over her skin and used a dermal regenerator. But it would take about four or five weeks before Ta'Sem's skin returned to normal.

The Romulan woman sat back on her bio-bed in disgust. "What is with you Federation types and self-sacrifice? I was barely able to pull Chef off a Borg cube. And now Samae is dead. Why even bother with a military? All we Romulans would have to do to conquer you is to provide enough dangerous situations and you all would kill yourselves."

"Not everyone in the Federation is that selfless," said Frank. "Samae was a special one."

"She shouldn't have even been here. She was not a soldier or a spy. She was a scientist."

"She was a Starfleet officer," answered Frank. "She knew what she signed up for." Ta'Sem's reaction was surprising to Frank. This wasn't just another one of her emotional deceptions. Ta'Sem had taken Samae under her wing and trained her to be a spy. Apparently in the process she had grown to care for Samae.

Frank winced in pain. Alivia slid over a bit. "I'm sorry. Did I bump your leg? Do you want me to move?"

"No, stay right where you are," said Frank. Frank had been shot by a disruptor on his right thigh. He had quite a bit of damage to his muscular tissue. Dr. Bashir had graphed artificial skin to seal the wound. But it will take a lot of muscle growth stimulation and therapy for his leg to fully recover.

Lying next to Frank on his bio-bed was Alivia. She rested her head on his chest. He knew that she was receiving as much comfort laying together as he was. He might be in pain, but both were grieving.

"We lost them both, Frank," said Alivia. "Nolean to the Borg, and Samae to a changeling who didn't know when a war was over."

A couple platitudes rose in Frank's mind, but he squashed them. Instead he squeezed his wife's shoulder.

Vedek Kira Nerys came out from deeper in the infirmary where the friendly changeling named Odo was recovering. Last Frank had heard was that Odo had not been able to regain solid shape since being exposed to the thalaron radiation. Kira had been with him for hours.

"How is Odo?" asked Frank.

"The same," said Kira. "He hasn't taken solid shape yet. But I know that he is aware of my presence."

"But you needed a break?" asked Frank.

"Yes, but not from Odo," said Kira. "Quark is with him now. Honestly, I was hoping that Quark would annoy Odo into health."

"Are they friends?" asked Alivia. "They don't seem like the types that would like each other: Odo being a lawman, and Quark being…well, let's just say it wasn't hard for my alias to buy what I needed from him."

"Odo and Quark have a unique relationship." Kira shook her head. "Here I am, talking about Odo, when you are grieving." Kira walked towards Frank and Alivia. "I'm sorry for your lost. I only met Rikka yesterday, but she was a fine young girl. I wish I could have gotten to know her."

Kira stopped at the foot of Frank's bed. "The truth is: I feel guilty. I tried to stop her, but I was too late. Or perhaps I feel this way because I should have pushed that cart before I let someone younger and with her whole life ahead of her do it."

"No," said a voice from the entrance to the infirmary. "If anyone should have been the one to sacrifice themselves for the station, it should have been me." Ro Laren entered the infirmary. "You know the responsibilities of station command, Vedek Kira. It was my responsibility." Ro stood before the body covered with a white sheet. Then she turned to towards Frank. "How are you, Commander?"

Frank answered, "Sore and in pain. Dr. Bashir says I will make a full recovery, but I might need some rehab."

"And you, Lieutenant?" asked Ro to Ta'Sem.

"I'll be fine," answered the Romulan woman sharply.

Ro turned back to Samae's body. "I am not looking forward to speaking to your Captain about this."

"We'll do it together, Commander," said Frank. "I was in charge of our operation. What I am not looking forward to is informing her parents. They have lost both of their daughters in only a year's time."

"If there is anything I can do, let me know," said Ro. There was nothing Cmdr. Ro could do, and she knew it. But Frank accepted the gesture anyway.

* * *

Ro Laren left the infirmary and looked around the promenade. It was mostly empty. The station's crew and residents were encouraged not to linger. Several engineers were walking around with tri-quarters scanning for residual thalaron radiation. Ro briefly spoke to one of the engineers for an update.

"Yes, Commander. The radiation is dissipating. We should be able to give the all clear tomorrow. Until then, I recommend that people stay in the habitat ring, especially children and the elderly."

"Consult with Dr. Bashir before you give that all clear, Lieutenant," said Ro.

"Of course," replied the engineer. "It could have been a lot worse, Commander."

Ro nodded. A lot worse? Yes, indeed; but it was still bad. Ro looked back at the infirmary. An officer was dead. A young girl! Ro had meant it when she had said she wished it had been her. She didn't even know the woman, yet her death was hitting her hard.

Ro desperately wanted to call Guinan. The _Enterprise's _bartender was always able to help Ro in any situation. But Ro was unable to reach her on subspace. Ro needed someone to talk to, someone to listen to her.

Ro spotted Lt. Ezri Dax walking on to the promenade. The Trill woman's uniform was still burned and soiled from her command of the _Defiant_. Lt. Dax spotted Ro and approached. Ro stepped to one of the replimat tables and waited for Dax to join her. The replimat had been closed until the promenade was cleared of radiation, so no one was around.

"Commander," reported Dax. "The _Defiant _is docked. Nog wanted to begin repairs immediately, but I ordered him to get some rest. Repairs will begin at 1300 hours. We secured the region of space where the device was destroyed with warning buoys and sensor probes." Dax handed Ro a datapad with the corresponding data. "We will be alerted if there are any shifts in the radiation field. Capt. Thrim is reattaching his saucer section, and the _Orion_ will be docking at upper pillion 3 once it is put back together."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," said Ro absentmindedly. She then released a big sigh.

"Are you alright, Commander?" asked Dax.

"Not really," she replied.

"Perhaps some rest is in order," suggested Dax.

"What I really need is Guinan."

"What?"

Ro looked at Dax. "Guinan was the bartender in the _Enterprise-D's _off duty lounge, and she was the first person to befriend me on that ship. She has been an invaluable support for me over the years."

"She sounds like a good friend," replied Dax.

"Yes, a very good friend," said Ro. She could see the counselor's mind spinning, but her training was forcing her to listen rather than press. And Ro needed someone to listen to her, even if it wasn't Guinan.

"Speaking of bartenders," said Ro. "I could use a drink. Would you like to join me, Counselor?"

"I would be delighted, Commander."

Ro stood up, and Dax followed her to Quark's. Once inside they both sat at the bar, two stools down from Morn. Ro ordered an Andorian ale, while Dax ordered a local Bajoran ale. The two sipped their drinks in silence.

Finally, Dax spoke. "Commander, is there something you wish to talk about?"

"What makes you think that?"

"This is the first time that you've invited me to have a drink with you. In fact, I think this is the first time that you've had a drink with any of your officers. You and I are not what I would consider casual friends. Why the change?"

"I think you know," said Ro setting down her drink. "I've lost people before, especially in the Maquis. But that was war. Death was expected. But today, or yesterday rather." Ro noted to herself that she had not yet slept since the events of the day before. "The station was in danger, and it was my job to protect it and all its crew and residents. But that girl in the infirmary is dead."

"And it's weighing on your conscience?" asked Dax.

"You bet it is," said Ro. "I can stop thinking about it. And I'm going to have to explain to Capt. Thrim how one of his people died on my station. What do I tell him?"

"The truth," said Dax. "His officer gave her life to save the station. It's what we are expected to do as Starfleet officers. Capt. Thrim will understand."

"There's a part of me that hopes he doesn't," said Ro almost under her breath. She took another drink from her ale.

Dax gave Ro a gentle yet calculating stare. "What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing," said Ro.

"Didn't sound like nothing," said Dax. "You told me how you dealt with lose in the Maquis, but how about when you were in Starfleet?"

"I was only a lieutenant when I betrayed Starfleet for the Maquis," answered Ro. "I rarely had anyone under my command."

"You did once," said Dax. "On Galron II."

Ro slammed her glass on the bar. "Just because I bought you a drink, Lieutenant, doesn't mean you can say just anything to me!"

Dax did not waver. "How did you deal with the loss of that away team?"

"I accepted punishment," snapped Ro. "I disobeyed orders and got them killed. I did my time in prison."

"According to your court martial transcript you offered no defense," said Dax.

"You read my court martial transcript?"

"I wanted to know my commander," replied Dax. "You want to know what I think? I think you wanted to be punished for the Galron II incident. You did something wrong, and people died. You wanted the court martial and the prison sentence." Ro shook her head in disbelief. Dax had just drawn the same conclusion Guinan had years ago, when Ro had first come on board the _Enterprise_.

Dax continued, "But yesterday was different. You didn't do anything wrong. You couldn't have prevented that young girl's death. If fact, your decisions saved many lives. You will likely be commended for how you handled the situation with minimal loss of life. And therein lies your problem. You feel guilty over Ens. Rikka's death, but there isn't going to be anyone to punish you for it. Not Starfleet and probably not even Capt. Thrim."

"So, what do I do? Punish myself?" asked Ro sarcastically.

"No," replied Dax firmly. "There is nothing to punish, Commander. Death happens, even to those who don't deserve it. Ens. Rikka Samae made a decision to give her life for others. You are not responsible for that. No one is, except maybe the changeling and his followers."

"Then what do I do?"

"You mourn. Grieve over the loss of a young life that should not have ended so soon. Then let her go." Dax put a reassuring hand on Ro's shoulder. "It's not supposed to be easy. But there is no reason for you to produce artificial guilt for your own shoulders."

Ro felt an ease and a slight amount of relief. She was still grieved over the young woman's death, but it was no longer crushing her. Lt. Dax provided a good counseling session, even if it was an impromptu one.

At that moment, Dr. Bashir entered Quark's. Dax took her hand off Ro's shoulder, not wanting to clue the doctor in on the private conversation they had just held. Ro flagged the doctor down. "Join us, Doctor. It has been a trying day."

"Indeed," said Bashir. He put his order in. "One root beer."

"Root beer?" asked Dax.

"Now is not the time for your doctor to have anything stronger," replied Dr. Bashir.

"I believe, Doctor, that you are off duty," said Ro.

"That is true," said Dr. Bashir. "But when I have critical patients, I always consider myself on call." Dr. Bashir's fizzy Earth drink arrived. "I hear the _Orion_ will be staying with us for a week or two."

"Yes," said Ro. "Once you and the engineers give the all clear, we can expect a _Galaxy _class worth of shore leave on the promenade."

"That will liven things up," said Bashir. "I hear that the captain of the _Orion_ has just given birth to a baby girl."

"Capt. Thrim?" asked Dax.

"No, Capt. Lindsey Lander. Cmdr. Thrim is her acting captain while she is on maternity leave," explained Bashir.

"I was wondering why he only had three rank pips," said Dax. Ro allowed herself a small smile and a silent laugh at Dax's expense.

"Infirmary to Dr. Bashir," chirped the doctor's combadge. The voice of the female doctor sounded urgent.

"This is Dr. Bashir."

"Sir, we need you in the infirmary right away."

"Is it Odo?"

"No, Sir."

"Cmdr. Grant or one of the others?"

"Uh, no, Sir." The other doctor's voice seemed uncertain.

"Then what is it?"

"I…I don't know, Sir. You need to see this for yourself."

Dr. Bashir gave Ro a confused look, before standing. "I am on my way." Dr. Bashir left for the infirmary. Ro got up and followed him.

* * *

Rikka Samae's head was filled with noise which sounded like a cross between a constant breeze and communication static. It seemed to fill the place in which she was. On top of that, it sounded like her heart was beating within her ears: dumb-bump, dumb-bump.

A white light surrounded her. It seemed to come from all directions. The word 'void' came to mind. Yes, a white void.

Then she saw Alivia sitting at the counsel in the _Stellar Sprint's _lounge. "Alivia, what's going on?" asked Samae.

Alivia spoke out loud but not necessarily to Samae. "It is corporeal."

"What?" said Samae. She looked around herself. The white void had given way to the _Stellar Sprint's _lounge. She noticed someone else was present, Frank.

"Frank!

"It is linear," said Frank.

"Commander, what are you saying? Commander?" Samae had an insight. "You're not Cmdr. Grant." Samae turned to the one who looked like Alivia. "And you're not, Cmdr. O'Hara. You're the Prophets."

Another one approached looking like Ta'Sem. "Its linear existence has terminated."

"Yes, the game has come to an end," said another who looked like Vedek Kira.

"It has shed its corporeal existence."

"Shed corporeal existence? The game is ended?" Samae sat down on the lounge couch. "I'm dead!" Samae looked around. "And this is the Celestial Temple."

"This makes you sad?" asked the Prophet that looked like Alivia.

"Of course," said Samae. "I did not want to die. I should have lived for years longer."

"Then why did you shed your corporeal existence?" asked the Frank-Prophet.

"Why did you end the game?" added the Kira-Prophet.

"I had to. If I didn't, hundreds more would have died," said Samae.

"You chose to terminate your linear existence, so that the existence of others could continue?" asked the Ta'Sem-Prophet.

"Like the Sisko," said the Alivia-Prophet.

"Yes, like the Sisko," came a voice from behind Samae. She looked but no one was there.

"We do not understand," said the Kira-Prophet.

"It called compassion. Valuing the life and well-being of another over your own," said the voice. It was deep, and it had a strange power to it.

"Who's there? Who are you?" asked Samae of the voice. Now she could see the outline of a man.

"Compassion?" said the Ta'Sem-Prophet.

"Yes, compassion. And I think this one has earned your compassion."

"Our compassion?" spoke the Frank-Prophet. "This is a corporeal matter. It does not concern us."

"But it should. You see, this woman not only had compassion for her fellow corporeal beings, but also for you. She gave her life, so that yours may continue."

"We are not corporeal; we are not linear. Our game does not come to an end," said the Frank-Prophet.

"That may be true, but you are not invincible," said the voice. "It is possible for there to be a disruption to your nonlinear existence so great that it would change how you exist. Then your game would end. That is what was attempted. And that is what this woman stopped."

"She valued our existence over her own? She had compassion for us?" said the Ta'Sem-Prophet."

"Precisely," said the voice.

"The Sisko is right," said the Frank-Prophet.

"The Sisko?" Samae said to herself. "Captain Benjamin Sisko!" Samae turned back towards the figure, and now she could clearly see him. It was Benjamin Sisko, Starfleet Captain and Emissary to the Prophets.

"Then you owe her," said Sisko.

"Owe her?" asked the Alivia-Prophet.

"When someone extends a kindness to you, an act of compassion; you ought to act the same towards them."

"How can we do this?" asked the Frank-Prophet.

"She said it herself. She did not want to die. She doesn't have to die. You could make it otherwise. Restore her to the way she was before her linear existed ceased, before her game ended."

The Prophets looked at each other as if in silent deliberation. Then the Kira-Prophet turned and spoke. "It is done."

The Prophets disappeared, as did the setting of the _Stellar Sprint. _Samae was once again in the white void, but she wasn't alone. Before her was Capt. Sisko. She fell to her knees before him. "Emissary!"

Sisko extended his hand. "On your feet, Ensign."

"How are you here?" asked Samae.

"It's difficult to explain," said Sisko. "For now, I reside with the Prophets. But you must return to your home and to your people."

"How can I repay you?"

"You already have. You had displayed real greatness, Rikka Samae. And as both the Emissary of the Prophets and a Starfleet Captain, I am proud to have met you."

"Thank you, Emissary."

"But if you are willing to repay me," said Sisko. "Do me one favor."

"Of course, anything."

* * *

Dr. Bashir entered the infirmary, with Cmdr. Ro Laren and Ezri Dax behind him. "What is the emergency?"

"It's not exactly an emergency, Doctor," said one of Bashir's Bajoran doctors. She pointed to one of the biobeds. "I don't understand it, Sir."

There sitting up on the biobed, holding the white sheet to cover her body was Ens. Rikka Samae, alive and apparently well.

"Doctor?" asked Ro Laren.

"It's impossible. Her circulatory system was completed disintegrated by the thalaron radiation. She's been brain dead for five hours." Dr. Bashir took a medical tri-quarter from one of the nurses and scanned Ens. Rikka. "She's in perfect health," said Bashir. He faced Ro Laren. "I can't explain it."

"I can," said Rikka. "Or at least somewhat. It was the Prophets."

"The Prophets?" said Vedek Kira excitedly.

"Yes, I saw them," said Rikka. "They looked like all of you: Ta'Sem, Cmdr. Grant, Cmdr. O'Hara-Grant, and Vedek Kira.

"That's exactly how Benjamin described his experiences with them," said Dax.

"Yes, he was there too," said Rikka.

"Capt. Sisko?!" exclaimed Bashir. At the same time Kira and Dax also exclaimed, "The Emissary?!" "Benjamin?!"

"Yes! He persuaded them to restore me."

"Doctor," approached Ro Laren. "Is that possible?"

Bashir paused with his mouth open. When no words came to him, he finally said, "The Prophets work in mysterious ways, Commander."

* * *

_Station log supplemental: This is the strangest log entry I have ever made; second only to the time I thought Georgi La Forge and I had died in a transporter accident._

_ Our one fatality of yesterday's attack, Ens. Rikka Samae has inexplicably come back to life. Her body shows absolutely no sign of damage from thalaron radiation. Dr. Bashir has no explanation. Our only hint is Ens. Rikka's claim that the Prophets…the Wormhole Aliens were the ones to restore her._

Alivia watched as Dr. Bashir ran a medical tri-quarter over Samae for at least the tenth time. He had refused to release her, claiming that he feared she might revert. Samae had been stuck in sick bay for the whole morning, afternoon and now into the evening.

"As far as I can tell, Ensign. You are perfectly healthy. You look just as good as you did before. Better in fact," said Dr. Bashir. "Your skin has improved in its elasticity."

"Actually, Doctor, my skin was aged to make me look older so I could play my part," answered Samae. "Can I be released now, Doctor?"

Dr. Bashir lowered his tri-quarter scanner. "I suppose I should discharge you. Let me sign off on your file. Then you can go. But you will return if anything doesn't feel right, won't you?"

"Yes, Doctor."

Apparently, Dr. Bashir didn't believe Samae's story about the Prophets. Alivia wasn't so sure herself, but any other explanation escaped her. Frank for his part had no trouble believing the story.

Frank was still on his biobed. Dr. Bashir was satisfied with how his wound was healing. He planned on discharging Frank soon. Ta'Sem, on the other hand, was still stuck in the infirmary along with Lt. Nal Borrem, the station's security chief. Both had thalaron radiation poisoning, but both were doing well.

A beeping alert sounded from one of the infirmary consoles. Dr. Bashir rushed to check it. "I have to check this," he said, and he disappeared into the next room where the changeling named Odo was. Alivia hoped the man was alright.

Alivia heard Frank's stomach growl. "Are you hungry, dear?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I'm hungry. I would eat a plate of gagh if you set it in front of me."

"I don't know about that," said Samae. "But I could go for some dinner. I've hardly eaten all day."

"Didn't the Prophets restore you on a full stomach, Miracle Girl?" asked Ta'Sem, using her newest nickname for Samae.

"I don't think they know much about how corporeal beings eat," answered Samae. "If we get released, dinner is on me."

"I doubt that," said Alivia. "This station is so grateful to you that you probably couldn't buy a thing for yourself, except perhaps at Quark's."

"You can all enjoy," said Ta'Sem. "I'm not going anywhere soon. Even if I was healthy, the station commander is not likely to let a Romulan spy wander freely."

"We'll bring something to you," said Samae. "Smuggle it past the Doctor if we need to."

"Smuggle?" said Frank. "I think this undercover work has corrupted you, Samae."

"I have to do something nefarious before I return to being the perfect Starfleet ensign," replied Samae. "Any requests, Ta'Sem?"

"Sushi," answered the Romulan woman.

"Sushi?" asked Alivia in surprise.

"I had it when I was on board the _Orion_. It wasn't like anything I had before."

"I sure I could find it somewhere on board this station," said Samae.

"Hello, everyone. I come bearing gifts!" shouted a woman entering the infirmary. Alivia looked and it was Melinda Vibee, one of Alivia's engineers from the _Orion._ She had a bundle in her arms. "A uniform for you and you," she said as she handed the yellow colored uniforms to Alivia and Frank. "And one for you, Ensign." Melinda handed the blue uniform to Samae.

"Thank the Prophets!" exclaimed Samae. "It feels like months since I've worn one of these."

"My pleasure," said Melinda. "How are you feeling, Ensign. I heard that your condition was serious."

Alivia kept her poker face. It had been Samae's request that her death and miraculous recovery be kept a secret. "It was close," she said. "But I received treatment at just the right time. Dr. Bashir says I should be released this evening."

"And you, Commander?" Melinda asked Frank.

"Bad disruptor hit. I'm lucky that I didn't lose my leg. But I too should be released, though I will be on crutches for a time."

"I have news that will cheer you up," said Melinda. "I have the results of the name pool!"

"The Captain had her baby!" said Alivia. "That does cheer us up."

"What's the little girl's name?" asked Frank.

"You should know," said Melinda. "You won the name pool. You, Selina, and Johnathan all got the girl's first name right; but only you got both first and middle name."

"What's her name?" Alivia asked Frank.

"Theresa Rebecca Hickensen," answered Frank.

"I should have known!" Alivia raised her hands in disgust. "Of course, Capt. Lander would name her daughter after Theresa Taylor, her captain from the original _Orion_. How did you guess the middle name?"

"Cmdr. Hickensen's paternal great-grandmother was named Rebecca. She lived in his family home during her old age and final years. It seemed like a good guess."

Alivia kissed Frank on the lips. "I am glad to be married to the smartest man on the ship."

"Excuse me," said Dr. Bashir as he came from the back room. "Has anyone seen Kira?"

"She's at the Bajoran Temple for Evening Prayers," answered Samae.

"Oh. When do those normally end?" asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure. It's been a long time since I participated," replied Samae.

"Have her find me if you see her," said Dr. Bashir before returning to the rear of the infirmary.

Alivia looked at Frank. "Do you suppose that's good news or bad news?"

"I don't know. I'm a cop, not a doctor."

* * *

Kira finished cleaning the Temple after Evening Prayers. What normally lifted Kira's spirits felt like a drag today. She had been by Odo's side the whole night before and all day today. She only left because her duty as station vedek demanded that she be at Evening Prayers. Despite sleeping in the infirmary, Kira was exhausted. Three people had asked her for counsel, but she directed them to other clerics.

Before Kira left the Temple, she stopped, knelt down before the Orb of the Emissary, and said a prayer. "I know that you have saved the station…again. And I know that you brought young Rikka Samae back to life. But if it is not too much more to ask: Could you restore Odo? He means a lot to me, and I've already lost too many of my friends." Kira paused silently for a bit longer before standing up and returning to the infirmary.

When she arrived Rikka Samae greeted her. "Vedek Kira, Dr. Bashir wanted us to direct you to him. He's in back."

"Did he say why? Is Odo okay?"

"He didn't say anything, Vedek," answered Rikka.

Kira nodded her appreciation to the young woman. She walked to the rear of the infirmary and found Dr. Bashir. "Julian, you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, not me," said Bashir. "Odo, your visitor has arrived." Kira turned and saw Odo in his gelatinous state change and reform himself into his normal humanoid form.

"Odo!" exclaimed Kira, and she ran forward and embraced him.

"Nerys!" replied Odo with a grunt. "Easy. I'm still not feeling my best."

"You're back to normal," said Kira as she looked Odo over.

"Yes," said Bashir. "But he will need far more time resting in a gelatinous state than usual for his complete recovery. Make your visit brief. Then I will have to force him to rest."

"Would it be better for you to recover in the Great Link?" asked Kira.

"Perhaps. But the journey would be difficult for me," said Odo. "It looks like you will just have to put up with me for a while longer," said Odo with a smile.

"I think I can manage that," replied Kira as she kissed him on the lips.

After a brief moment of affection Odo pulled back. "One thing I need to know. The other changeling…?"

"He's gone, Odo," said Bashir. "Trapped inside that saferoom with the thalaron device. Based on the damage you received in a short amount of time, there was no surviving that prolonged exposure."

Odo slowly shook his head. "He was my adversary, and his actions would have killed thousands and maybe even reopened the door to war. I always knew this might happen. Nonetheless, it is never pleasing to have seen one of my own kind killed."

"I know," said Kira as she leaned her head on Odo's chest.

"What about our people?" Odo directed the question over Kira's head towards Dr. Bashir.

"We had several injuries, especially on the _Defiant_. Here on the station we had three disruptor wounds, one of which was serious. Lt. Nal and the Romulan woman suffered thalaron poisoning. All are expected to recover."

"No fatalities?" asked Odo.

"No fatalities," answered Bashir.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said Kira as she turned to face Bashir. "The Bajoran intelligence officer. She's the one that brought the weapon into the saferoom at her own peril."

"Yes, and she paid heavily for it…at first," said Bashir. "But then she made a full recovery."

"A full recovery?" asked Odo. "How?"

"Yes, Doctor, how?" asked Kira.

Bashir opened his mouth for a bit, and then finally said, "I'm not sure."

Kira turned back to Odo. "She claims to have seen the Prophets and even Capt. Sisko. Then she woke up perfectly healthy. Not a mark of thalaron radiation on her."

"It's a puzzle to me," said Bashir.

"That's not what you wrote on her record," said Kira.

"How did you see her record?" demanded Bashir.

"I had a lot of down time while I was sitting with Odo. You left it on your desk."

"Patient records are confidential!" said Julian horrified.

"Then you shouldn't leave them around," replied Kira. "The point is, where it asked for an explanation for Rikka Samae's recovery, you wrote the word 'miracle'."

"It's a medical term," said Bashir. "It simply denotes a sudden recovery for which we do not _yet_ have an explanation."

"What other explanation could you come up with?" asked Kira.

"If you would have read further, I speculated that the Wormhole Aliens, being non-temporal creatures, were able to revert Ens. Rikka Samae's body to a previous state in which it was healthy. It fits with what we know about the Wormhole Aliens."

"That sounds nice and tidy," said Kira. "But you still wrote the word 'miracle.' I'm not going to forget that, Julian."

"Fine," said Bashir, giving up the argument. "I'm going to check on my other patients. You may stay here with Odo. But remember, Cmdr. Ro is going to want to speak with him too. So, let him keep his strength."

"I'll be fine, Doctor," said Odo, and Julian left the room.

* * *

The rest of that day dragged on. Ro Laren debriefed Odo, but Dr. Bashir cut it short saying that Odo needed to rest. She spent most of the rest of the day talking to Starfleet Command and Starfleet Intelligence. Finally, after getting little to no sleep in fifty-two hours, Ro Laren was able to get a full night's sleep. Now she was ready for what the next day had in store.

Ro's first meeting was with the Intelligence team. It was 0900 hours when Cmdr. Alivia O'Hara-Grant and Ens. Rikka Samae walked in. Both were looking quite comfortable in their Starfleet uniforms, O'Hara-Grant in engineering yellow and Rikka in science blue. "Welcome," said Ro as she pointed to the chairs.

O'Hara-Grant pointed to the display case on Ro's wall. "Are you a fan of baseball?"

"No," said Ro.

Rikka answered for her. "That belongs to the Emis… to Capt. Sisko."

"And you display it in your office?" asked O'Hara-Grant.

"I kind of have to," answered Ro.

"Oh," said O'Hara-Grant in a disapproving tone. Ro smiled. She was pleased that someone understood her discomfort of being confronted daily by her irreplaceable predecessor.

"Before we get down to business," Ro began. "How is Cmdr. Grant?"

"He is fine. His recovery will be slow, but he shouldn't get any worse," answered O'Hara-Grant.

"And Lt. Ta'Sem?"

"Her body is mostly unharmed, except her skin. And that should heal in a few weeks."

"Good." Ro had decided to table the issue of the Romulan spy on her station. "I've read your report. What you described on Farius matches the report from Lt. Nal and Odo. I see no reason to delve into that. Your experience on Montar VII has some interest to me."

"What aspect?" asked O'Hara-Grant.

"It says here that you recovered a sizable amount of gold-pressed latinum from the seller of the thalaron weapon." Ro turned her datapad around and slid it towards O'Hara-Grant.

"Yes, we did. We secured it on board our ship, the _Stellar Sprint_. I would prefer if that didn't become common knowledge, however. We don't want thieves on our ship."

"I understand," said Ro. "However, you might not have heard, but the changeling paid for his weapon with stolen latinum, much of which was stolen from the businesses on this station. I would like to restore their lose capital to them."

"And you want to take it from the latinum we recovered from Montar VII," said O'Hara-Grant. "That sounds reasonable to me. I can't make that decision on my own, but I will speak to Lt. Cmdr. Sheen. I will use any means at my disposal to persuade him to allow it."

"I appreciate it." In addition to serving justice, restoring stolen latinum to the promenade bank and Quark's would place Ro Laren in a favorable light on this station.

"The second matter I would like to discuss is Lt. Ta'Sem," said Ro.

"I noticed that she was not invited, despite the fact that she is well enough to come." commented O'Hara-Grant.

"Undoubtedly her work on your team was invaluable, and she was instrumental in the saving of this station," said Ro. "I don't want to do anything to offend her, but I simply cannot trust her with complete freedom on my station."

"I understand," said O'Hara-Grant. "In fact, I have already discussed it with my husband. Lt. Cmdr. Grant is a security officer by trade. Here are his recommendations on how to treat Lt. Ta'Sem." O'Hara-Grant handed a data pad to Ro. "The short version is that Ta'Sem should not be allowed into any sensitive area without an escort from either a security or command officer. She should not be allowed access to the main computer. She should be issued a combadge and be expected to have it on her at all times."

Ro looked it over. "Thorough," she said. "How long will you be staying?"

"We will stay at least until Lt. Cmdr. Sheen and his assistant arrive. They will want a more thorough debriefing with us, and likely they will desire to meet with you. After that, they will take the _Stellar Sprint _out of here, and we will return to the _Orion_. We will leave when it does."

"Good," said Ro. "I hope you enjoy our facilities here on _Deep Space Nine_. I've already arranged with Capt. Thrim for the _Orion's _crew to have shore leave on the station. You will soon be seeing some familiar faces around the promenade. Capt. Thrim and I have also discussed the possibility of a joint celebration between the station and your ship. We have the facilities on this station, and Quark does a fine job catering."

"That sounds great, Commander," said O'Hara-Grant.

"What about you, Ensign?" asked Ro to Rikka. "You've been quiet."

"I have little to say. Between Lt. Cmdr. O'Hara-Grant and my report, there's not much more to add."

"I have something to add," said Ro. "This entire station is indebted to you. I have respected your wish and have kept all descriptions of what you did and what you experienced within my senior staff. However, there are plenty of people on this station that have at least some idea of the lengths you went to save this station and its residents. We all owe you a debt of gratitude. If there is anything I can do for you, if it's within my power, it will be done."

"Thank you, Commander. I may in the future be visiting your station. Vedek Kira has agreed to provide me with some spiritual direction. After what I've been through, I could use the guidance of a religious woman."

"Why is that?" asked Ro.

"I died, Commander! Then the Prophets brought me back to life. Prior to this I had abandoned my faith in the Prophets and honestly my entire Bajoran heritage, in order to fit in with Starfleet. I am a scientist. I hold on to only the beliefs I can confirm in a science lab. But now, I have experienced death, something after death, and then life again. My entire existential understanding has been shaken. You can't imagine what that is like."

"You'd be surprised, Ensign," said Ro Laren. Ens. Rikka looked up at Ro questioning, but Ro wasn't going to provide details. "What are you going to do about it?"

"With Vedek Kira's help and the help of my friends," Rikka looked over at O'Hara-Grant. "I'm going to try to merge this new part of me with my previous life. Can I be both a scientist and a religious? Or be both Starfleet and Bajoran? If I can, then I'm going to find a way."

"I wish the best of luck to you, Ensign. Or rather I should say the blessing of the Prophets." Ro stood from her desk. "That is all I need from the two of you today. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Commander," said Ens. Rikka. Ro Laren watched as the Orion woman and the Bajoran woman left. Once they were gone, Ro fell back into her chair. Ens. Rikka Samae was like a younger, more innocence version of herself. Ro had also struggled with her identity between Starfleet and Bajor. In fact, she was still struggling with it now. She had a war within her as she tried to please Starfleet, Bajor, and _Deep Space Nine_ all at once. And now, seeing Rikka Samae taking on her problem head on, Ro Laren realized that she needed to do the same. She had felt this way once before, but now she knew she could no longer procrastinate.

Before she could change her mind, Ro tapped her combadge. "Vedek Kira, if you are available, please come to my office."

* * *

"Yes, Commander. I can come right now." Kira wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing to be summoned by the station commander. But she wasn't going to back down from it.

"Called to the Commander's office?" asked Odo, who was leaning back on the biobed.

"Could be interesting," replied Kira.

"I could come with if you wish," said Odo.

"No, you can't!" barked Dr. Bashir without even turning away from whatever it was he was working on.

"Don't worry, Odo," said Kira. "I can handle Ro Laren." Kira walked away backwards, holding Odo's hand until it was out of reach. Then she left the infirmary and headed to the lift. As she reached the lift it lowered itself before her. Getting off was Lt. Cmdr. O'Hara-Grant and Rikka Samae.

"Vedek," spoke O'Hara-Grant.

"Commander. Ensign." Kira returned the pleasantries. Rikka looked well, and O'Hara-Grant looked like a different woman in her Starfleet uniform. Kira wouldn't be caught dead wearing the outfit the Orion woman wore while undercover.

Kira got into the lift and spoke her destination. "Opps." The lift took her to the command center of the station, and she promptly walked to the commander's office. "Commander, you wished to see me."

"Vedek, please sit," prompted Cmdr. Ro. Kira sat, but for a while Ro said nothing.

Looking to fill the silence, Kira took off her combadge and set it on the desk. "I suppose you wish to have this back."

"What? No, no. You can keep it. I insist. But don't expect me to come running whenever you call." Ro took another bit of silence. "This is not easy for me. I am not accustomed to admitting when I am wrong. But I owe you an apology, Kira. Two apologies, in fact."

"An apology?" Kira hadn't seen this coming.

"First, I have not been very kind to you since I came on board this station. I must admit that I considered you a threat to my command. You are the former station commander, and frankly the last commander that this station had actually accepted. I viewed you as my rival for the loyalty of the station's crew and residents. As such, I ignored you, pushed you to the side, and dismissed your opinions. Yet these past days have shown me that you are a valuable resource; one that I should not shun. I guess, I'm saying: I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," said Kira. "Especially since there is some legitimacy to your fear." Ro looked at Kira in surprise, but Kira continued. "I have never been one to keep my opinions to myself. It's probably why I was sent to this station in the first place. The Provisional Government at that time most likely wanted me as far away from them as possible. Even Capt. Sisko had problems with me when he first came on board."

Kira continued. "I can't guarantee that I won't ever disagree with you, or that I won't do so powerfully. But I can promise you this. I will always bring my concerns to you directly. I will not try to turn the residents or the crew of this station against you. That is assuming you will allow me to be candid with you."

"I can live with that," said Ro with a smirk. "But don't expect me to agree with you, just because you're candid with me. You and I might not get along," Ro added reflectively, "but maybe that's alright."

"I appreciate that, Commander," said Kira. "Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes." Ro Laren fell silent again. Eventually she spoke. "I just had a meeting with Cmdr. O'Hara-Grant and her partner, Ens. Rikka Samae, the girl that came back from the dead."

"I've met with her too," said Kira.

"I know. She mentioned it." Ro paused once again. Whatever she was trying to say, she was having a tough time with it. "That girl disturbs me."

"How?" Kira thought that Rikka Samae was one of the nicest persons she had met.

"She told me that she was a full-fledged, Starfleet-minded scientist; giving up all her traditions and beliefs. But with her most recent experience with the Prophets, she is reevaluating her beliefs." Kira noticed that Ro had used the term Prophets instead of Wormhole Aliens.

"Yes, without divulging private conversations, that is what Miss. Rikka and I have been discussing."

"I once told you, Kira, that I have never had a spiritual experience."

"I remember," said Kira.

"I lied." Ro stated it quickly, then paused. Kira waited for Ro to continue. "Several years ago, when I was still stationed on the _Enterprise_, I and the ship's chief engineer were involved in a transporter accident. A piece of Romulan technology caused us to be both cloaked and phased. We were invisible to everyone on the ship except each other, and we could pass through walls and even people. I watched as Dr. Crusher signed my death certificate and as Cmdr. Data planned my funeral. What conclusion do you think I drew?"

"You thought you were dead. That you pah had left your body."

"Exactly. I thought I was some sort of ghost. I even began to say my goodbyes to the crew of the _Enterprise_. Fortunately, Geordi La Forge, the engineer with me, didn't give up. He discovered that we were not dead, and eventually we were brought back to normal. But it made me second guess how quickly I had dismissed my old Bajoran beliefs. I began to think about life after death."

"Just as Rikka Samae is doing right now," pointed Kira.

"Yes. I had put those thoughts away for a longtime. But now that girl's experience is throwing it all in my face. And I now realize the one person on this station that might be able to help me with it, I have labeled an enemy."

Kira was taken aback. "Me? You want me to help you spiritually?"

"If that would be difficult, then you could simply refer me to another cleric."

"No, I'll do it. Or at least I will try," said Kira.

Ro let out a sigh of relief. "That was hard to admit."

"Don't worry. I won't push you too hard," said Kira with a smile.

"That's one problem being addressed," said Ro. "Now if only I could find a first officer somewhere in the fleet that will be able to please Starfleet, Bajor, and _Deep Space Nine_. I don't suppose you could help me with that."

"Actually, I might."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Kira. "I know a qualified Starfleet officer who has the favor of Starfleet, is already well known on this station, and would interact well with the Bajorans."

"I can't imagine whom you are talking about."

"Sure you can, Commander. You already know her. And you already entrusted her with the command of the _Defiant_."

* * *

_Station log, stardate 58191.7: Things are returning to normal on the station, if anything on this station can be considered normal. The _Defiant's _repairs are nearly complete, with only nominal and aesthetic tasks remaining. With our starship operational, Capt. Thrim is preparing the _Orion _for departure. I may also have a solution for my first officer problem. I am just waiting for my candidate's answer._

_To give our new friends on the _Orion _a proper send off and to celebrate our survival of yet another attempt on this station, Capt. Thrim and I have arranged a party. Catered by both the _Orion's _chef and Quark, this should be a great opportunity to shed the tension of the past weeks._

Cmdr. Ro Laren walked into the large conference room that was being used for the senior staff members of both the _Orion _and _Deep Space Nine_. The celebration was already underway. She spotted Dr. Bashir lifting his drink her direction as a toast. Ro nodded. Parties were not really her thing, she found them to be overwhelming. But it was important for her to show her approval. One of the many ways a commander was to raise moral and show that she cared for her crew.

So, Ro began to 'work the room.' She first spotted Cmdr. Ser'rek Thrim, acting captain of the _Orion_. "Captain, welcome to _Deep Space Nine_."

"Thank you, Commander," said Thrim. "It is a very nice, if not usual station."

"You don't know the half of it, Captain," replied Ro. "However, it is home for me."

"I understand," said Thrim. "There is someone who wishes to meet you."

"Who?" asked Ro, but Thrim silently guided her to the seats next to the observation windows. Sitting there was a couple: a man with a yellow Starfleet uniform and the rank of commander, and a woman in civilian dress. Ro was puzzled to the identity of the couple until she noticed the woman was holding in a bundle of blankets a tiny Human infant.

"Cmdr. Ro Laren, meet Capt. Lindsey Lander, her husband Cmdr. Henry Hickensen, and their newborn child Theresa Hickensen."

"Commander," said Capt. Lander standing up to greet her, while still holding on to the baby. "I want to thank you for taking care of my officers. The reports you submitted tell me that you cared for them as if they were your own people."

"They were my own people," answered Ro. "We all belong to Starfleet. Besides, I owed them that and more for what they did for my station." Ro put emphasis on her next words, "And what they were willing to sacrifice for the people of this station."

"I noted that as well, Commander," said Capt. Lander.

"Then you might have also noted that I cannot not take the full credit for their wellbeing," added Ro.

"I suppose not," said Lander. "I don't understand it myself, but I'm not going to question it." The Captain clearly referring to Rikka Samae's miraculous revival. "Nevertheless, I wish to express my gratitude to you. If it's not too much trouble I would like personally to thank the doctor responsible for the care of my officers. I would find him myself, but I have other responsibilities." Lander held up her tiny child.

"I will make sure he comes this way," said Ro. "If there is anyone else I can direct your way, I would be pleased to do so. Now, I must excuse myself. As I'm sure you understand the responsibilities of a commander, I have to been seen by everyone."

"I do understand, Commander," said Lander. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure was mine," replied Ro. She was about to walk away when the Cmdr. Thrim stopped her.

"Which one of these officers is Lt. Dax? I had other things on my mind when we last met, and I would like to meet her in person."

"She is right there," pointed Ro. "The dark haired one in the science blue. I'm trying to get her to step up to a higher position, so if you could speak encouraging words it would be appreciated."

"I understand. I will do what I can." said Thrim.

"Thank you, Commander."

As Ro walked away, she looked out at the crowd. They were enjoying themselves. The _Deep Space Nine _crew was intermixing with the _Orion_ crew. Ro had always known her duty towards the people under her command. But today she was beginning to see them in a new light. They were not just a responsibility of the job. They were her people.

* * *

Frank hobbled on his crutch. He was offered a powered chair, but he refused. His leg wasn't broken or injured some much as atrophied. The disruptor had done severe damage to his muscle tissue. It would take some time to regain his strength. Alivia was walking beside him, close enough to help him but respecting his pride enough not to be supporting him.

The first person to approach them was Cmdr. Ro Laren. "Commanders, I am glad to see you both here; you especially, Cmdr. Grant."

"Dr. Bashir discharged me yesterday. I am supposed to take it easy however," replied Frank.

"In that case, I hope that you find this party relaxing," said Ro.

"I find after over a week of pretending to be Victor Axeman it is relaxing just being myself."

"I second that," added Alivia.

"I can only imagine," said Ro. Her gazed went over Frank's shoulder. "Ensign, would you come here please?"

Frank turned to see Samae coming up from behind him. "Yes, Commander."

"Relax, Ensign, its party. One that is in part thrown for you," said Ro.

"I appreciate that, Commander," said Samae. "I appreciate even more that you've kept the more…unusual details of my injury and recovery from becoming public knowledge."

"You're welcome," said Ro. "Personally, I don't find myself in a position to deny you any reasonable request. This station is indebted to you."

"Thank you, Commander." Samae for a second seemed nervous, but she spoke anyway. "I was wondering, Commander, have you seen Jacob Sisko?"

"Jake Sisko, Capt. Sisko's son? No, I haven't seen him. But I believe he helped with the catering, some receipts from his grandfather's restaurant on Earth. He should be around here somewhere." Ro then gave a slight bow. "If you will excuse me, I see someone else I must speak to. If any of you need anything, you know how to contact me."

Frank, Alivia, and Samae courteously bowed to the station commander as she left. Samae shivered a bit. "Whoa, I've not been surrounded by so many gold pips in my life. And they all want to talk to me."

"You're becoming a bit of a celebrity on _Deep Space Nine_," said Alivia. "The girl who saved the station," she quoted.

"Not entirely true. It was you who figured out that the device would be on the promenade." Samae pointed at Alivia. Then she shifted to Frank. "And you, Lt. Nal, and Mr. Odo were the ones to secure the safe room. The _Defiant _crew towed the device to a safe location. Many others on both the _Orion _and_ Deep Space Nine_ contributed. And none of this would have happened if Ta'Sem hadn't given us our first clues."

"Stop deflecting, Samae. Enjoy the attention," said Frank.

"Enjoy? I feel like a fish out of water. Besides the lowest ranked person here is a full lieutenant. Maybe, I should head over to Quark's and be with some of the other _Orion_ crewmen."

"Maybe, but first you need to mingle here," said Frank. "Besides, maybe you can use your celebrity status to your advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob Sisko?" replied Frank with his eyebrows raised.

"What? No! It's not what you think," replied Samae quickly with embarrassment. "I just want to meet him, that's all."

"That's fine, Samae," said Frank using a tone that indicated he wasn't convinced.

"Think what you like, Commander. I'll be around," Samae took a drink from a serving tray and left.

"Our little girl is growing up," said Alivia.

"Indeed," said Frank. "Speaking of little girls." Frank pointed to a man waving at them. It was Henry Hickensen. "Let's go see the Captain and her little one." Frank hobbled over to them on his crutch.

Capt. Lander was sitting on a couch. "Frank, Alivia, please join us for a moment. I've read your reports, but I haven't talked to you yet."

"And we haven't met this little girl yet," said Frank as he sat next to Lindsey. Lindsey Lander extended her arms and handed little Theresa Hickensen to him. Frank, having held nieces and nephews before, knew how to cradle the little girl. She stirred a little in her sleep but rested comfortably in his arms. Frank stared down at the beautiful little girl for a moment before resuming conversation with his captain and long-time friend.

Frank once again had to describe his recovery. Lindsey wanted to meet Dr. Bashir, and she wanted Samae to come and visit with her. She also asked that Ta'Sem come to her. Frank promised that he would try to get them, but Lindsey send her husband, Henry, to go find them.

They were interrupted by the bar owner named Quark. "Excuse me, Captain. I am Quark, the owner of the local bar, gambling, and catering establishment on the station, and also the Ferengi Ambassador to Bajor." He bowed with his palms together and his fingers apart and pointed upward. Lindsey returned the gesture. Quark continued. "As tonight's caterer, I wanted to make sure that you have everything you need."

"I am doing fine, Mr. Quark. You put together a good table."

"Your chef from the _Orion_ was helpful," said Quark.

"He's one of the best in Starfleet," said Lindsey.

"It's an honor to serve," said Quark repeating his bow. As he was leaving, he stopped and spoke to Alivia. "Commander, I have the product you requested. You could come by later tonight to pick it up." Frank could feel his rising anger at the slightly suggestive tone Quark was using.

Alivia replied, "You know that I'm married to the man sitting right there, don't you?"

"And might I add," said Lindsey. "Just three days ago he was hit by a disruptor beam and is now walking."

"Right, of course I knew that," said Quark nervously as he looked at Frank. However, Frank wasn't sure how intimidating he looked while holding the baby. "I'll have it delivered to your ship."

"Have one bottle brought here," said Alivia. "It's a celebration."

"Of course." Quark turned and left.

Frank handed baby Theresa back to Lindsey. "Captain, next time you try to brag me up, perhaps you should wait until after I return your baby girl."

"One of the many new things I will have to learn as a mother." Lindsey took back her child. She looked up to Alivia. "What did you buy from Quark?"

"Irish whiskey. He had a stockpile of it from years ago. Apparently, no one on the station drinks it since Chief O'Brien left. I got a really good deal."

"You haggled a Ferengi?" asked Frank.

"I might have implied that I would be instrumental in seeing that Starfleet Intelligence return our confiscated latinum back to the promenade businesses that were robbed."

"You've been spending too much time with Victor Axeman," said Lindsey with a laugh. Lindsey then sat up and wiggled closer to Alivia. "If you are going to drink real Earth whiskey later tonight, then you better take your turn now."

"My turn for what?" asked Alivia. But Lindsey laid baby Theresa into her hands. "Oh my, God!" said Alivia as she awkwardly received the child. "What do I do?"

"Just let her lay in your arms; support her head; and rock her gently."

"Okay," said Alivia, still nervous. But soon she was gently swaying the sleeping child and looking adoringly at her. Frank for his part was looking at his wife. Seeing her holding a small baby had an unexpected effect on him. Despite having spent over a week with Alivia as a scantily clad slave girl, Frank couldn't recall a moment when his wife looked more beautiful then she did at that moment.

* * *

Ta'Sem sat down in a corner with a drink in her hand. She couldn't find Samae, and Alivia and Frank were with their captain. Being the only Romulan in a gathering of Federation/Starfleet types was not Ta'Sem's idea form of a social gathering. On top of that the station security chief kept looking her way. Ta'Sem had no intention of spying on these people, but she supposed that he didn't know that. The Starfleet officers of this station were appreciative of what she had done for them, but they still didn't trust her; which honestly was smart of them.

She was just about to call it a night, when a familiar face approached her. She stood up. "Well, if it isn't Richard Matthews: chef extraordinaire." Ta'Sem greeted the tall, physically fit Human male approaching.

"And if it isn't Lt. Ta'Sem: the Borg fighting and space station saving spy," replied Richard 'Chef' Matthews, who was the _Orion's_ civilian master of the mess hall. "You keep this up, and the Tal Shiar will think you are on our side."

"Don't joke about that," said Ta'Sem. "That might be a real problem for me."

"Is that why you sulk in the corner? To avoid looking too friendly with Starfleet?"

"This isn't exactly my crowd," replied Ta'Sem.

"You fit into any crowd. Isn't that your job description?" Ta'Sem only replied with a shrug of the shoulders. "Did you at least try the food?" asked Richard.

"I am not familiar with Bajoran dishes."

"There's more than Bajoran food up there. Some of it is Earth cuisine."

"Sushi?" asked Ta'Sem, recalling the exotic food she once had on the _Orion_.

"No, not this time." Richard pulled her towards one of the buffet lines. "The Bajoran people have grown quite found of Cajun and Creole food."

"What kind of food?"

"The type found around New Orleans, a city on Earth's North American continent on the mouth of a major river. It's the city Capt. Benjamin Sisko is from. His father, Joseph Sisko, still lives there and once operated a fine restaurant. I ate at Sisko's several times back in my academy days. His grandson actually helped me prepare much of this food."

"What is this?"

"That is jambalaya. It has rice, sausage, shrimp, tomatoes. I'm am not allowed to give the full recipe. That would be a violation of chef's ethic."

Richard put a generous spoonful on Ta'Sem's plate. She took a taste of it. "Hot!" Ta'Sem quickly grabbed a drink from one of the servers. "That was unexpected. A completely different flavor from sushi, but just as exotic. You Humans have more variety in your food than I would have ever suspected."

"Earth is a very diverse planet. Do you like it?"

Ta'Sem took another taste. The spicy heat still filled her mouth, but this time she was able to discern more of the flavors. "I love it. But I think I would prefer your apple pie."

"I didn't make any of that tonight. There are some cakes, if you wish to skip to desert."

"That's what I'll have to do. You will have to make me a pie next time."

"The _Orion_ is leaving tomorrow," said Richard. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, and I'm not likely to see you after we part."

"Then we should make the most of our time before we part," replied Ta'Sem. "I will be on the _Orion_ when it leaves. They are giving me a ride to the Neutral Zone before beginning their next mission. I cannot tell if it is a courtesy or a precaution."

"Knowing Capt. Lander, probably both."

"Either way, it's a two day journey if they are not in a hurry. That should give us some time."

"I look forward to it," said Richard.

"As do I," agreed Ta'Sem as she took another bite of her jambalaya.

* * *

"Careful, Lieutenant. I am told the tips of Romulan ears get warm when someone is staring at them," said Odo to Lt. Nal.

"You don't expect me to ignore the fact that a Romulan spy is on board my station?" replied Nal.

"No, I don't," answered Odo. "I would be doing the same in your position."

"You trained me well," said Nal.

"And I take pride in that," said Odo.

Nal looked up at him, and Odo could read the expression on his face. "I'm glad I made you proud."

"You were always a good deputy. And from what I've seen in the last couple of weeks, you've done a fine job taking care of my station."

"Thank you, Constable. That means a lot to me."

"You two!" said Kira Nerys as she approached. "It's a party and you are talking shop."

"Vedek. Odo and I were reminiscing about security duties."

"I'm sure you were," said Kira.

"If you two will excuse me," said Nal. "I need to get about the task of spying on a Romulan spy or enjoying myself. I haven't decided yet." Nal bowed to Kira and backed away.

Kira turned towards Odo. "That was extremely kind of you to say what you did. Nal Borrem looks up to you."

Odo nodded. "I know. I thought he could use the boost. It was actually you who inspired me to do it."

"Me?"

"You and Cmdr. Ro making amends. Nal told me how Ro Laren felt like she was living in the shadows of you and Capt. Sisko. I thought perhaps Nal might have felt the same way about my shadow. I just wanted to let him know that he is doing a fine job."

"Odo, you are becoming sentimental," said Kira.

Odo grunted and straighten himself. "Hardly," he said, just before whispering. "Just don't tell Quark."

Before Kira could laugh a voice came from behind Odo. "Did I hear my name?"

Odo grunted. "Quark! I was just having a good time."

"Ah! Glad to hear it. Things are looking up, aren't they?" said the annoying Ferengi. "The station's still here. There's a ship full of friends docked. It's great time."

"Let me guess, Quark," said Kira. "Starfleet Intelligence agreed to cover your losses from the theft."

"You bet they did. One hundred percent. If only I would have known I would have fudged my records."

"I not sure that you haven't already," said Odo.

"I was completely honest with you, Odo," said Quark.

"So, who won my pool?" asked Odo.

"Ah! Morn! I don't know how he does it," said Quark. "If you excuse me, I have a delivery to make." Quark lifted a bottle of liquor.

"Isn't that Chief O'Brien's favorite brand?" asked Kira.

"It is, and I have finally found a buyer. The Orion woman, Cmdr. O'Hara. What a beautiful female!"

"You do know that she is married, don't you, Quark?" asked Odo.

"Yes, I've been duly informed," replied Quark. "A shame really." The Ferengi left.

"Quark will always be Quark," said Kira. Odo's agreeing nod was interrupted by pain and a brief spasm in his body. "Are you alright?" asked Kira in concern.

"I'm fine, Nerys. Dr. Bashir expected that some of the symptoms would last a while. But on the whole, I feel fine." Odo looked back into Nerys' concerned eyes. His time in the Great Link had changed much about him, but one thing that hadn't changed was his love for this woman. "However, I could feel a little less fine; that is if you are looking for an early exit."

"Odo!" Kira kissed him on the lips. "Let's make sure you're feeling alright." The two of them exited together.

* * *

Nal was feeling pretty good after being complimented by Odo. To have his former boss tell him that he was doing a good job made Nal's day. These last weeks had been the most difficult since he had taken the job of chief of security.

Nal's self-congratulations came to an abrupt end when he bumped into a woman. He turned to apologize, but when he saw who it was, he instead shouted out loud, "Rikka!"

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," said Ens. Rikka Samae, the younger sister of one of Nal's former co-worker, Rikka Nolean.

"No, Ensign. The fault is mine," replied Nal. "I must also apologize for not properly introducing myself. I am Nal Borrem."

"I am Rikka Samae. And the fault for improper introductions lies with me. After all, I gave you a false name."

"And I arrested you," said Nal. "Not the friendliest way to start."

"I guess not," said young Samae. "But we were each doing our job. And we must have done them well, because we're still alive."

"I'm glad I bumped into you," said Nal. "I wanted to clear up an awkward moment, namely our meeting on Farius. I wasn't looking for a 'taste of home' when I approached you."

"I know," said Samae. "I was playing a role. And when you came up to me using my sister's name, I feared my cover would be broken. I needed some way to get rid of you. Accusing you of a cheesy pick-up line was the first thing that came to my mind."

"I see," said Nal. "That was quick thinking on your part. It does remind me of your sister."

"How well did you know her?" asked Samae.

Nal thought back to Rikka Nolean. "She and I were co-workers here on _Deep Space Nine_, deputies working together underneath Odo. And we were causal friends. Nothing real close or intimate. Some story and joke swapping here and there. We'd get a drink together with the rest of the shift at Quark's after a long day. She had that ability to lift everyone up. She made you feel appreciated, like a good friend. I believe Starfleet is less without her."

"Indeed," said Samae. Nal could detect the sadness in the young woman's voice. "I remember Nolean as the fun big sister that would play with my brother and I even when it was not cool to do so. Then she joined the Militia, and I didn't get to see her as much. When I grew older, she and I had different views on faith, Bajor, and the Federation. We grew apart. I didn't really get to know her at that time of her life." Samae heaved a deep sigh. "But I always knew she was there for me, like a good big sister. I miss her so much."

Nal looked at this younger version of his old friend. "If you want, I could tell you stories about her time on _Deep Space Nine_."

Samae looked up at Nal. "I would like that."

"Just look me up if you're in the area of Bajor."

"I will do that. And I will be around Bajor when I can. Vedek Kira has offered me spiritual counseling, which I plan on taking up when I am allowed leave time. I will make sure to look you up when I visit the station. Thank you, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome, Ensign. Enjoy the rest of the party." Nal interpreted Rikka's use of his rank as an ending of the conversation. After shaking her hand, Nal turned to leave."

"Lt. Nal?"

"Yes, Ensign."

"Sorry, I don't mean to keep you," said Rikka. "Have you by chance seen Jacob Sisko? I was looking for him before I bumped into you."

"Jake?" Nal wondered why she would ask about Jake Sisko. Looking at Rikka, Nal realized that she and Jake were probably about the same age. Jake was the son of the Emissary, which might be an appealing trait for a young Bajoran woman. Perhaps… "I think I saw him and Lt. Nog duck out early. If I were you, I would look in Quark's or on the second floor railing of the promenade."

"Thank you. I'll check there." Rikka turned to leave.

"Rikka." The woman stopped and faced Nal. "I recognized you from Farius only because I looked right at you. But if you hadn't been pointed out to me on this station, I might have never spotted you in the crowd."

"Who pointed me out to you?" asked Rikka.

"Jake Sisko." With that Nal turned back to the party, leaving that Rikka to contemplate that final tidbit.

* * *

Ezri was taking to Julian when Capt. Thrim walked forward. "Pardon the interruption, but are you Lt. Ezri Dax?"

"I am," replied Ezri. "And you are Capt. Ser'rek Thrim."

"Acting Captain," corrected Thrim. "I just wanted to tell you in person that you handled the _Defiant _in a very impressive manner. I've seen flying like that before during the Dominion War, back when Capt. Sisko commanded the ship by the same name."

"Thank you. It's strange being compared to Benjamin. I've served under him for so long."

"I thought you were only assigned to _Deep Space Nine _towards the end of the War," said Thrim.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I sometimes forget that others don't know. I'm a joined Trill. Before the Dax symbiote was placed inside of me, it was with Jadzia Dax, Benjamin's science officer and one-time commander of the _Defiant_."

"So, you've had some experience in command?"

"Yes, as Jadzia, but not as Ezri."

"Well, you could have fooled me," said Thrim. "You would make a good commander if you ever choose to pursue that track."

"You weren't bad yourself," said Ezri. "For an acting captain you sure operated the _Orion_ efficiently. It's not easy performing such a precision drop'n'fire at high warp speeds."

"A credit to my captain and the crew she's formed. It's easy to command when you're surrounded by good people." Thrim turned to Julian. "Are you Dr. Julian Bashir?"

"Yes, I am. At your service." Julian was acting his usual chipper self.

"In that case, I thank you for caring for my people. I heard that Cmdr. Grant's and Ens. Rikka's injuries were quite severe. And I know that you had some of your own people injured. I am grateful that you cared for our people as if they were your own."

"You are very welcome. It is my job to care for all Starfleet personnel on this station," replied Julian.

"I know my captain wishes to thank you as well. It would please her if you stopped to speak to her sometime tonight. She is over there by the observation window holding her newborn child."

"I will do that," replied Julian.

"Enjoy the evening." Thrim lifted a drink class as a toast, then left.

"Courteous gentleman," said Julian. "What was all that about the command track?"

"He was just complementing me on my command of the _Defiant_," said Ezri.

"He seemed to be encouraging you," asked Julian. "Have you been speaking to someone else about your thoughts on the matter?"

"Just you," replied Ezri. She took a drink and then admitted, "However, Cmdr. Ro did mention it on her own accord."

"Cmdr. Ro wants you to pursue the command track?"

"She wants me to be her first officer."

"Really! That's great, Ezri! I think you would make a fantastic first officer!" replied Julian.

"Quiet, Julian! I haven't said 'yes' yet."

"Would there be any requirements, apart from your three hundred odd years of Dax experience?"

"I would have to take Academy courses and past various tests. Most of which could be accomplished using the holosuites. I would only have to make a few trips to Earth for evaluation. I could start in the position as acting first officer until I've finished the requirements. After that the position would be mine, as well as a promotion to Lieutenant Commander."

"What's holding you back?"

"I'd have to give up my position as station counselor. I can't be giving confidential counseling to people that are my subordinates."

"You were telling me not too long ago about your desire to accomplish more," said Julian. "You could always leave command behind and return to counseling. But if you turn this offer down, I think you will regret it."

"Am I not the counselor here?" asked Ezri. "Or are you going to apply for my old job once I put on the red uniform?"

"Might be a fun new challenge," said Julian.

At that moment Cmdr. Ro approached. "Greetings, Doctor, Lieutenant."

"Commander, I'm glad to see you here," said Ezri.

Ro rolled her eyes. "Party going is not my favorite part of the job, but one that I'm learning is important." Ezri knew Cmdr. Ro was in no way a social butterfly.

"We just had the pleasure of meeting Cmdr. Ser'rek Thrim," said Julian with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so?" replied Ro. "I trust the conversation was good."

"He was very…complimentary," said Julian. Ezri rolled her eyes. Julian had been spending too much time either with Garak or in one of his spy holosuite programs.

"I see," said Ro. "Dr. Bashir, Capt. Lander has asked me to send you in her direction."

"Yes, Cmdr. Thrim mentioned that."

"You'll find her right over there by the window," Ro pointed.

"Cmdr. Thrim pointed her out to me," said Julian, not getting the hint.

"Doctor, she has a newborn child who will likely in the very new future grow tire of this environment. At which point both mother and child may very well leave the party."

"Ah, that makes sense," said Julian, still not leaving.

"Go, Doctor!" said Ro forcefully. "Miss. Dax will still be here when you return."

"Of course, Commander. Right away!" Julian turned and left abruptly.

Ezri turned to Cmdr. Ro. "He is a brilliant doctor, but sometimes not the best read of people."

"So, I'm beginning to notice," said Ro.

"I, however, like to think that I pick up on things fairly quickly," said Ezri. "Like when a visiting commander is deliberately encouraging me to take the command track."

Ro nodded. "A petty trick, I know. But if you hadn't picked up on that, then you probably not the person I want for the job."

"Well, I am a counselor. It's my job to understand people."

"A skill that will translate well into command," said Ro. "A commander needs to understand both the people she encounters and the people who work for her." Ro lowered her head a bit. "It's actually an area that I lack. I may have vast tactical training and experience, but I've never been all that good with people." Ro looked back at Ezri. "All the more reason I would like you as my first officer. 'Hire your weaknesses' I was once told. Have you given it any more…"

"I'll do it," interrupted Ezri. To her surprise she saw a smile come to Ro's face.

"Good. I imagine you will need some time to wrap up your counseling work. I will give you two weeks. Then I want you to report to my office 0700 on stardate 58206.3. And remember to wear a red uniform that day, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Commander."

* * *

"Ahh. Peace and quiet on the promenade," said Jake. Although his ears could pick up the voice of one of Quark's girls shouting 'dabo.'

"Relatively quiet," said Nog as he joined Jake up in their favorite spot overlooking the promenade. "There's nothing like a near catastrophe to remind you of how important things are." Nog paused reflectively. "I love this station."

"It's home," said Jake. "Every day I think about going back to New Orleans. Grandpa's slowing down, he could use the help. But this place is home. I can't leave it. I certainly didn't think I would ever say that the first day I came on board this station."

"And I would have never thought on that day I would soon learn to call you my best friend," said Nog. "Your father arrested me on that day."

Jake laughed at the thought. It took some time before Jake's father took a liking to Nog. Then Jake's mind went back to his father. His somber reminiscing must have appeared on his face, because Nog fell silent. Then Nog saw something behind him. He grabbed Jake's shoulder and made him face the station's window. There he could see the wormhole opening to receive a ship traveling to the Gamma Quadrant.

"Are you sure that it is the station keeping you here, or are you still waiting for him?"

Jake turned back to Nog. "He told Kassidy that he would come back. And I believe him." Nog slapped Jake on the shoulder.

"Then I guess you should wait for him. If Capt. Sisko said he was returning, then I believe he will return. But that doesn't mean that your life should stop until then."

"What do you mean, Nog? I'm still writing. I have another novel almost ready for publishing. I still meet a lot of people on this station that give me ideas for characters and plots."

"You meet a lot of people, but not meeting the person you need to meet."

"Not this again, Nog."

Nog turned around, leaned on the balcony railing, and faced Jake. "How long has it been since you've been on a date?"

"I told you, it's hard for a person like me to date. I'm a well-known author…"

"I've read your books. They're not that great. Don't think yourself too famous." Jake knew that Nog was just pushing his buttons. "Besides, your fame should help you. Being the Emissary's son, there must be countless Bajoran females begging for the chance to meet you."

"I don't want a woman to date me just because of who my father is."

"Why not? I don't see the problem. I have all sorts of Ferengi females trying to get to me because my father is the Grand Nagus."

"Then why don't you have a female?" asked Jake.

"They're all trying to get my latinum."

"Nog, you don't have any latinum." Jake was getting back for Nog's comment on Jake's writings.

"I have enough! Or I would if you would pay me back for all those loans. Can't you get paid for your writings." Nog suddenly stood up. "Heads up."

Jake turned around in time to see a Bajoran woman in a blue Starfleet uniform approaching. She paused but decided to continue towards then. She walked right up to Jake and asked, "Are you Jacob Sisko?"

"It's Jake," replied Jake as he extended his hand. The woman took his hand gently.

"Well, I got to get going," said Nog far too obviously. "I will see you later, Jake." As Nog walked away, Jake could see Nog mouth 'good luck' to him.

Jake returned his attention to the woman in front of him. "You're Rikka Samae, aren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"The girl who saved the station. That's what they are calling you." What Jake didn't say is that he recognized her from her earlier appearance dressed as a freight runner.

Rikka rolled her eyes. "I know. It gets old."

"I suppose I should thank you," said Jake. "If you hadn't done what you did, I would be dead. Or so I'm told. Nog won't tell me what actually happened, and it's not clear what exactly you did to save us."

"Classified, I'm afraid," said Rikka Samae.

"I heard that you were seriously injured, even near death," probed Jake.

"Yes, I was. But I'm fine now."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Jake. "But I suppose that's all classified too."

"Actually, it was my recovery that I wanted to talk to you about," said Rikka.

"You're recovery? What does that have to do with me?"

Rikka looked down. "I wasn't just injured or near death." She looked up at Jake. "I died. I received a lethal dose of a very dangerous radiation. It completely destroyed my body."

"You flat lined?"

"No, I died. I was dead for hours, or so I'm told. I didn't exactly have a concept of time during that experience. But I saw them, or heard them, or experienced them."

"Who?" asked Jake.

"The Prophets."

Jake's interest was suddenly piqued. While not an adherent to the Bajoran Religion, Jake knew that the Prophets were real. With all his father went through with them, how could Jake not acknowledge that reality. "You saw the Prophets?"

"Yes, they appeared and sounded like people I knew. But they spoke strangely. They were trying to understand why I gave up my life, why I let my game come to an end."

Rikka's description sure sounded to Jake like the experiences his father used to tell him about. "My father always said that the Prophets struggled to understand linear concepts."

"Yes, and it was a good thing for me that he was there to explain it to them"

"Who was there?"

"Your father, Capt. Sisko."

Jake tried to hide his surprise. He was excited about getting news about his father. But he was also suspicious and angry. Would this woman use such personal information to manipulate Jake?

Rikka continued, "He explained the concept of compassion to them. He told them about caring for another even more than yourself. And he convicted them to have compassion on me. Because of your father, the Prophets restored me to life and health."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Jake.

"Because your father wanted me to tell you something," said Rikka. "And I promised him I would do it."

"What did he want to say?" Jake was still suspicious, but he was willing to put aside doubt just for a bit if it meant that he could hear from his father again.

"He said that he was proud of you. Proud of the man you have become. That he wants to you keep growing, keep writing, and keep working on your… 'changeup.' I don't know what that last one meant, but he said he expects you to be able to 'strike out' your old man when he returns."

Jake nearly fell over. She really had met his father. And these words were meant for him. His father was alive and with the Prophets! The emotion rushed through Jake. But mostly it was comforting to Jake. His father had always been there for him, and now it seemed like he was still here for Jake.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He requested that you tell Kassidy that he loves her and to kiss your little sister for him."

"That I will do," said Jake. "Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome." Rikka Samae turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Jake.

"I suppose I will go back to the party," she said.

"You could stay here with me for a little while," said Jake.

"Okay,"

Rikka seemed almost hesitant, but Jake encouraged her. "Come here." He directed her up to the railing. "This is my favorite spot on the promenade. You can see everything from up here. Even," Jake looked at Rikka. "A Bajoran woman pretending to be a freight runner."

Rikka smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I was a gunrunner. Lt. Nal told me that you had spotted me."

"You looked the part at the time, although now I couldn't imagine you as such now."

"I was playing a part."

"What's it like, being someone else?"

"You wouldn't be interested in that."

"Rikka, I'm a novelist. I would love to have some description of undercover work. Give me something I can use."

"It's awful. Acting in different, sometimes despicable ways. And always fearing that someone will figure out who you really are." said Rikka. "I'm sorry. It would take a long time to explain it all."

"I'll take the short version. And if you ever find yourself back on _Deep Space Nine_ you could tell me the rest. Maybe over lunch."

"Umm…Yeah, maybe." Rikka looked embarrassed. "When I'm back on the station, I'll look you up."

"Any idea when that will be?"

"Not too long. Bajor is home," said Rikka. "And I have a few other people I would like to visit on this station."

"Then I look forward to it," said Jake. "In the meantime, maybe you could stay here with me for a few minutes. You could tell me about undercover work, and I could explain that 'strike out' reference."

"I'd like that."

* * *

"It makes you think, doesn't it?"

"What makes me think?" asked Alivia of her husband.

"The Captain and her baby," answered Frank.

"Think about what?"

"Babies, children," said Frank.

"You know our biologies are not the most compatible for reproduction," said Alivia. "It is one of the reasons Orion women make good slave girls. One less thing to worry about."

"There is more than one way for a couple to bring a child into their life. You of all people show know that."

"Of course," said Alivia. "As the child of very loving adoptive parents, I have given it thought. But let's table that discussion. I want to remember what it's like just to be Alivia O'Hara-Grant again before I think about being a mother."

"We have plenty of time to think about it," said Frank. "I'm in no hurry."

"No hurry for what?" asked Ta'Sem as she joined the married couple.

"Nothing," said Frank.

"You mean nothing that I should be concerned about," countered Ta'Sem.

"I will tell you what I am in a hurry for," said Alivia changing the topic. She lifted a bottle hide behind her chair. "A single malt from the Highlands. Say what you like about Quark, he knows how to find a good Irish whiskey." Alivia pulled out three glasses and poured Frank, Ta'Sem, and herself enough whiskey for a good shot.

Ta'Sem took a sip and cringed a bit. "It's…good. You know, I might be able to get you some Romulan ale."

"Are you kidding," said Frank. "I had that stuff on Montar. It was disgusting."

"'Agree to disagree,' I believe is the proper Earth expression," said Ta'Sem. "Now if only we had some blood wine for our Spy Master."

"Speaking of whom." Alivia waved down Samae as she spotted the Bajoran woman enter the room.

As Samae approached, Ta'Sem asked, "Where have you been Spy Master, or should I say Miracle Girl?"

"I was just stretching my legs out on the promenade."

"For a spy master you are a terrible liar," said Ta'Sem.

"Join us for a drink," said Alivia, pouring a fourth glass for Samae. Samae accepted the glass of whiskey and was about to take a sip when Alivia stopped her. "Hold on a moment. If we're going to drink, then we need a toast."

"To being alive," spoke Samae sincerely.

"To a successful mission," suggested Frank.

"To Cmdr. Ro and the crew of _Deep Space Nine_," added Alivia.

"To the most successful joint operation between Starfleet and the Tal Shiar." said Ta'Sem.

"Yes," agreed Frank. "To Victor Axeman, Olna Mika, Leela, and Ta'Kal." Frank stood up and raised his glass, and the other three matched him. "To the _Stellar Sprint _and her crew."

"To the _Stellar Sprint_," said all four in unison, and together they drained their glasses.

* * *

Coming Soon!

Star Trek: Orion V

Temporal Prime Directive

What if you could go back in time and change the most tragic event of your life? When the _Orion-A _encounters a strange temporal anomaly, Lindsey Lander finds herself, in her younger body, back on her old ship, the original _Orion_. Will she inform her doomed captain and crewmates of the _Orion's _coming disaster, or will she maintain the timeline?


End file.
